Unexpected Healing
by BannaLuver
Summary: Sometimes our healing isn't at all what we thought it would be. Sometimes it goes much deeper. Will John experience an unexpected healing? Modern A/U
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _This idea came to me as I was writing my other fic. This one is also modern AU. I'd just like to put out there that I am not a medical professional, so if the terms or situations aren't 100% accurate that would be why. Also, this story only reflects Bates character in a disabled situation. This in no way reflects a real life disabled situation, and is completely fictional of course. I hope you enjoy._

 **Disclaimer:** _Downton Abbey and all of its characters belong to Julian Fellowes. I own nothing._

* * *

"You're being discharged this afternoon at two o'clock, Mr. Bates. Our social worker will be in soon to tell you your physical therapy location," said the nurse.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Well, at least I won't have to drive all the way to the hospital now," Vera stated.

"I don't even know why you're here Vera."

"I have to keep up appearances Batesy. We are in the middle of a divorce. I can't always look like the bad guy, but in saying that I can't take you home today. I have a hair appointment then I have plans later."

"Fine by me. Robert will come get me anyways," he replied.

"Yes, if only you had of retired from the military when he did, maybe you wouldn't be crippled as you are now. Oh well."

John bit back a very improper comment then spoke,"Please just go Vera. We have nothing more to say to each other."

"Maybe not on this score, but we still have plenty to go over Batesy. Bye now," she said, then left his hospital room.

John leaned his head back against the raised hospital bed and closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath and winced a little when he tried to move his leg. He knew his recovery was only just starting, and that the physical therapy would be physically and mentally exhausting. He wasn't looking forward to it at all, but the doctor had been insistent that if he chose not to go he would more likely have to end up using a wheelchair. This mortified him. Sure he wasn't a young man, but thirty eight wasn't old either. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life being dependent on others. Being a burden was the last thing he wanted. He had been emotionally drained for a while now. He was going through a divorce, acquired an injury while serving Queen and country, and now he had to figure out how he was going to do it all alone. He knew Robert would help him, but he could only help him to a certain extent. He had a family of his own and a business to run. Vera was the only other option he had at the moment, but that was a complete, utter joke. Not only did he not want her anywhere near him, but she would just sit there and belittle him through the recovery. He would much rather deal with it by himself, and he was determined to.

He picked up the hospital phone and dialed Robert's number. It began to ring, and then Robert's voice came through the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Rob."

"Bates, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm being discharged today at two. Would you be available to come pick me up?" He hated that he even had to ask him.

"Of course. I'll be there around one thirty to make sure everything goes well, and then I'll take you home."

"Thanks, Rob. I owe you one."

"Rubbish. See you soon."

He put the phone back down on the receiver and sighed. Home. He did have a lovely two story home in a nice neighborhood with three bedrooms and a large back garden, but all of that would be going to Vera. His _home_ was now a one bedroom, one bath flat. The only perk was that it had a balcony. He was thankful to whoever decided buildings should have lifts because there was no way he could get to his third floor flat in his condition.

The social worker came in then.

"Hello, Mr. Bates my name is Rebecca. I work as the hospital's social worker, and I'm here to give you the physical therapy location the doctor recommended."

"Yes, they told me to expect you. Nice to meet you Rebecca."

"Likewise, now here is the information on the location. It's called SMD Physical Therapy. The address and telephone number are listed there, and it looks like you are setup to meet with Jane Morrison. She will give you the best chances to regain full use of your right leg again. I confirmed a Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule with their office. Are those days okay with you?"

"Yes." He didn't have anything else to do.

"Okay then. I'll make sure to let the nurse know we discussed this and that everything is confirmed. I hope your recovery is a quick one Mr. Bates."

"Thank you Rebecca."

At that the social worker left. He looked over the information that was left with him. He assumed he'd see a male physical therapist, not for any particular reason, but a woman would be fine probably better even. He placed the information on the table next to him then drifted off to sleep.

He jerked awake when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up it was Robert.

"I didn't realize I was out that long."

Robert patted him on the shoulder. "You needed the rest. Now, we need to make sure your things are packed up and then wait for the discharge nurse."

Robert pulled John's overnight bag out of the closet and began to put his things inside of it. John laid there embarrassed and ashamed that another grown man was packing his things for him.

The discharge nurse came into the room with a wheelchair and crutches. "Good afternoon, Mr. Bates. These are going home with you today. I hope you've got room in your vehicle."

"I can put that stuff in my trunk. No big deal," Robert replied.

John's face sunk when he saw the equipment. It was almost like it was mocking him as the nurse brought it into the room. She unfolded the wheelchair so he could use it to get out of the hospital then continued.

"I just have some forms for you to sign then you'll be on your way."

After he signed the forms and got assistance getting into the wheelchair, Robert was rolling John out of the hospital with John holding onto the crutches over his lap. They got to the car and Robert opened the trunk. He then opened the passenger side door and rolled John as close as he could to the side of the car, putting on the brakes.

"Do you want to lean on me as you try to get in?" Robert offered.

"No, I need to do it myself."

Robert stepped back a little and John attempted to raise himself from the wheelchair but didn't have the strength to do it. He sat back down in defeat.

"It's alright mate. It's just going to take some time. Now, let's do this together."

Robert helped John up and got him into the car. He rolled the wheelchair to the back on the car, folded it up, put it in the trunk, and closed it. They didn't talk a whole lot on the way to John's other than about his appointments. They stopped off at the chemist to pick up his pain medication, which Robert went inside to pick up for him, and then they arrived at his flat.

"So, your first appointment is tomorrow?" Robert asked, making sure he had the dates right.

"Yes, at ten."

"Okay, I'll be here at nine to help you get ready."

John inwardly groaned at how helpless all this was making him feel. He didn't have any other option though so he accepted the help.

"Alright."

They finally got John into his flat. Robert took his bag into his bedroom, and placed the crutches where he could reach them. It looked like everything else was alright when he spoke,"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

John shook his head. "No thank you Rob. You've done more than enough."

"I'll see you in the morning then. Call if you need me."

"I will." He lied.

At that Robert made his way out and closed the door behind him.

John sat there in the wheelchair in his small living room. It all felt too real in that moment. His mind was feeling numb kind of like a void while his leg throbbed with pain. He was coming to the realization that this was his life now. A life he felt didn't have purpose. He now didn't have a career, a real home, and soon no wife. He was thankful for the latter, but still he felt useless.

He decided to go take one of the pain pills the doctor prescribed. He rolled himself into the kitchen and saw the bottle sitting on the counter. He opened the bottle, placed one pill in his hand, and then put the bottle back on the counter. He briefly looked for a glass, but he knew they were up in the cabinet. He didn't feel like exerting his energy to get a glass, so he rolled a short distance more to the sink. He leaned over to turn on the faucet and placed the pill in his mouth. He then cupped his hand to fill it with water to bring to his mouth. After repeating this action a few times, the pill finally went down.

He turned off the faucet and noticed half his shirt was wet from the water dripping on him. He didn't care, and rolled himself out of the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom. The crutches Robert brought it were leaning against the dresser, so he positioned the chair between the dresser and the side of the bed. He grabbed hold of the crutches, locked the brakes on the wheelchair, and slowly began pulling himself up. The muscle in his good leg shook as he pulled himself up straight. He then maneuvered the crutches under his arms and took a step forward. It was only a couple more steps until he was lowering himself onto the side of the bed. He was left out of breath from his efforts. Here he was a military man trained for extreme conditions and circumstances, but he was out of breath from moving from a chair to a bed.

He leaned the crutches against his night stand and reached into his pocket for his phone. He hooked up the phone to the charger laying on the night stand, it had been dead for some time now, then eased his way back onto the bed. He took off his left shoe with his right hand, and used his left foot to carefully slide off his right one. He gathered his pillows and put them up against the headboard to prop himself up except for one. The remaining pillow he reached down to put under his leg. He gritted his teeth through the pain as he put the pillow into place and leaned back. How he was going to make it through therapy tomorrow he didn't know. He reached inside the drawer to the night stand and pulled out a copy of _King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table_. He had read it many times before but opened it to the beginning and began to read. He really wasn't sure if he wanted sleep to come or to elude him. His dreams weren't really dreams, more like nightmares. The worst ones were the ones he could smell. It made the so called dream even more real, like he was right there in the midst of it. A few hours had gone by and he hadn't gotten very far with his reading, so he laid the book to the side, turned off the lamp, and closed his eyes in attempt to get rest for tomorrow. It was only a quarter till seven, but he knew it would take a while to fall asleep. Before too long sleep eventually came.

* * *

 _ **More characters will be introduced next chapter. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _John officially starts his journey to healing. Internal thoughts are in italics. Also, I noticed my own error on the spelling on Jane's last name. I've corrected that. Hope you enjoy._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Still don't own anything.  
_

* * *

The morning light came in through his bedroom window, making him stir awake. His neck and back were stiff from the position he had slept in, and he groaned as he turned his head side to side. He blinked his eyes a few times, and then pushed the button on his phone to light it up. 8:30. Robert was going to be there in thirty minutes to help him get ready for his appointment, but he wanted to keep some dignity. He raised himself up a little more and ever so gently moved his right leg over the side of the bed. Bringing the rest of his body around, he was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

He reached for the crutches, and took them in his grasp. Putting them in position, he pulled himself up and placed the crutches up under his arms. Once he had his balance, he stepped one step at a time across the floor as he kept his right foot up off the ground. He made it to the loo and once inside he wondered how the hell this was going to work. He managed to balance himself to properly use the facilities, and then made his way back out. He took a moment to catch his breath, then went over to his dresser. Taking out some clothes, he threw them over his shoulder. Making his way back to the bed, he sat back down and began changing his clothes. He would need to do laundry soon. Thank God he at least had a washer and dryer in his flat. Top half changed, he proceeded to change his bottom half. The pants and boxers came down easier than he thought, but getting the new ones on was another matter. He kept the right leg as still as he could and put the article of clothing over that leg first. The left leg went in next and he slid the garment up and adjusted it to the right place. The pants came next, and he did the same routine with those. He knew socks and shoes would be a different story, so he decided he would just have to wait for Robert to help him on with those. Now dressed, he was pulling himself back up when the doorbell rang. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it.

Robert was standing there with a takeout cup and a small brown bag.

"I didn't think you had eaten anything, so I brought this."

John moved to the side and Robert walked in. Robert made his way into the kitchen and sat the cup filled with tea on the table, and put the blueberry scone he brought on a plate. He laid the plate down on the table as John came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Rob," John said with his head down.

"It's not a problem. What needs to be done before we can head out of here?"

John lowered himself down and winced as pain shot through him.

"I've already cleaned myself up, and changed. I'll just need socks and shoes and my personal items then I'm good." He was completely ashamed to be having to explain all of this to his friend.

"I'll go grab all of that while you eat," Robert said, then left the room.

John took a long sip of his tea. The hot liquid left good going down. He took another sip, then bit into the scone. It was going on twenty four hours since he had last eaten anything, so the scone tasted magnificent. He continued to eat until the scone was gone, and he finished off his tea. Robert came back into the kitchen then and laid the items on the table.

"Alright, here's your wallet, phone, keys... anything else as far as this stuff goes?"

"No."

Robert laid his socks and shoes on the floor and bent down to put them on him. He felt like an invalid at that moment, and wished the floor would open up and swallow him.

Shoes and socks on, Robert stood back up, "I think we're ready to go. Just let me grab the wheelchair and we'll get going."

John stood himself back up gingerly, and Robert rolled the wheelchair into the kitchen. John turned around the sat down and Robert rolled him out of the flat and down to the car park. Together they got him into the car, and made their way down the road to the physical therapy office. It was only about a ten minute drive until they were pulling up to the office. Robert turned to John and said, "Now, my understanding is that your appointments run from ten to eleven. I won't be able to pick you up until noon on the days you need a ride home. Will you mind waiting an hour for me to come get you?"

"No, I don't mind. I don't have anywhere else to be."

"Right. Good. Let's get you inside then."

Robert hopped out and got John in his wheelchair. He then rolled John to the entrance and opened the door to push him through. Once inside, they were greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello, this must be our first time here. I haven't seen either of you before," said the kind receptionist.

"It is the first time," John said.

"Well, may I have a name so I can sign you in."

"John Bates."

"Thank you, and you sir are just a friend bringing him in today?"

"I'll be bringing him and picking him up for his appointments," Robert replied.

Robert extended his hand to the receptionist,"I'm Robert Crawley."

She accepted the offer, "I'm Elsie Hughes, and it's nice to meet the both of you. Now, Mr. Bates you are supposed to be meeting with Jane Moorsum today. I'll let her know you've arrived."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes," John replied.

"Please, call me Elsie." At that, she left the front desk.

"Seems like a nice place. You'll get good care here," Robert said as he looked around.

"Yes, I'm sure," John said mechanically.

"Alright, I've got to run, but I'll be back at noon."

"Thanks mate."

Robert turned then and left the building.

John sat there anxious with anticipation of what was going to happen today. He had never had to do this before, so he was going into unmarked territory. He didn't have to wait too long before a dark brown haired woman in royal blue scrubs came through the door.

"Good morning Mr. Bates, My name is Jane. It is nice to meet you," she said then extended her hand towards him.

John shook her hand and replied,"Nice to meet you too Jane."

"Why don't we get you on back and we'll go over what we'll be doing today."

"Alright."

Jane pushed John to the back. It was a big open room full of different exercise equipment, examination tables, mobility devices, and other things he wasn't sure what they were. They stopped at one of the examination tables and Jane locked the wheelchair.

"Okay, we're going to get you up on this table, then we'll discuss what our session will be like today."

John tried to do everything himself as he made his way to stand.

"Let me help you Mr. Bates, that's why you're here."

"Surely I'm too heavy for you to lift."

Jane chuckled, "There are three ladies in this office, and all of us are tough. Believe me I can lift you."

He relented, and Jane helped him up out of the chair and onto the table. She unlocked the wheel chair and placed it to the side.

He adjusted himself on the table when he noticed another patient coming into the room. He didn't know how he felt about other people being able to watch him, but for now he would see how it goes. The patient was brought in by a ginger haired woman, and he thought she must be one of the other therapists.

Jane began to talk about what would be happening," So, today we are just going to test out the range of motion in your leg. We'll also do some light stretching."

John looked at her confused, "And that's it?"

"Oh, yes. That will be more than enough for today, and also when you come could you please wear shorts or lounge pants. Someone should have told you, and I apologize if they didn't."

"Is that necessary?"

"It will make it easier for me to have access to your leg, so in a way yes it is. Today, we'll have to roll up your pant leg, so I can see what we're working with."

"Okay then."

Jane began to roll his pant leg up, and got it up over his knee. He still had bandages over the knee, and Jane took them off. He was developing several scars over his knee and calf. The skin was still bright pink from healing, and the bandages were there in case an incision line decided to break.

Jane was making notes of what she was looking at when another patient came into the room escorted by a blonde woman also in royal blue scrubs. _That must be the uniform they use_. She seemed very happy and energetic with her patient. His eyes continued to follow her when Jane brought back his attention.

"Alright, let's begin."

It took about twenty minutes to complete the range of motion test because John had to stop her every so often because of the pain. He noticed the blonde haired woman went to go get some kind of equipment, then the ginger haired woman came up to Jane.

"Excuse me Jane I just need a moment," said the woman.

"Okay, but first please meet Mr. Bates."

"Hello, Mr. Bates. I'm Gwen Dawson, and I'm one of the three therapists here."

"Hello, Miss Dawson. Nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Gwen."

Gwen and Jane stepped over for a minute to talk about something when he heard them say Anna. That must be the blonde ladies name. He was going to look over her way when Jane came back over to him.

"I'm sorry about that. Now we can start our stretching."

Thirty tortuous minutes later, Jane was rolling his pant leg back down. John was almost sweating from the session, and they had barely done anything.

"You did great for your first day, and I think we'll get you walking in no time."

John just gave a sad smile. He wasn't as hopeful as she was. He already felt like he failed on the first day. He barely made it through a stretching session. How was he going to get through all the other stuff? Jane assisted him back into the wheelchair and turned him around. When she did the blonde haired lady was standing just ahead of them.

Jane rolled them closer and the lady spoke, "Hello, Jane. Who have we got here?"

"Hello, Anna. This is Mr. John Bates, and he'll be with us for a while."

Anna extended her hand to him as she said, "Welcome Mr. Bates. I'm Anna Smith. If any of us can answer any questions for you just let us know. Jane here will take good care of you."

John shook her hand, "Nice to meet you Miss Smith. Looks like I've got a ways to go."

"Please call me Anna, and everyone has a ways to go when they first get here. You'll do great. I know it."

She smiled brightly at him, and her smile made him smile.

"Thank you," he replied.

"You're welcome." At that, Anna went off to continue her work.

Jane rolled John back out front and said, "I'll see you Friday Mr. Bates same time."

"I'd rather be called John since we'll be seeing each other a bit."

"Okay then John. See you soon." Jane waved and went back through the door.

"Is your ride here Mr. Bates?" Elsie asked.

"He'll be here soon. I'll just wait outside."

John pushed the door open the best he could, and rolled his wheelchair next to the bench outside. He let out a sigh. The session had gone okay. It could have been worse. The people seemed nice, especially Anna. He sat there in silence as the time ticked by.

Back inside, Anna came to the front desk and saw John through the window sitting outside.

"Elsie," Anna said as she looked out the window.

"Yes Anna," Elsie said as she looked up from the computer.

"What is Mr. Bates still doing outside?"

"He said his ride was coming soon, then he went outside to sit."

Anna thought about it for a minute then said," Okay. I just wanted to make sure."

She went back through the door to the therapy area, and was still thinking about it. She didn't particularly like that he was sitting outside alone, but she wasn't quite sure why it was bothering her. She shook her head, and continued on with her work.

* * *

Noon arrived and Robert pulled up to the building. He got out of his car and went over to John.

"Hey mate. How did it go?"

"It was harder than I thought it would be given what we did today, but it went okay."

"Good to hear. Let's get you back home."

They arrived back at John's flat and when they went inside Robert said," You know I didn't even think about you not having food in the house."

"It's okay Rob. Really."

"No no, it's not okay. Are you supposed to starve until I come back? I'll have Cora run to the store for you."

"You really don't have to do all that," John said in a pleading tone.

"I know I don't have to, but I can't leave you here with nothing. You might as well mark down a few others items you may need as well because I'm asking Cora to go."

John grimaced at the thought of Robert's wife doing his shopping for him, but what choice was there? Robert was right he would starve if he didn't have food or necessities in the place.

Robert placed a pen and paper on the table and John rolled over and began writing down some things. Once he was done, he handed the paper back to Robert.

"Great. Oh, I also collected your mail. Here." He placed it on the table.

"I'll head out and we'll get you set up soon."

"Thanks again Rob. I know I keep saying it but thanks."

"You'd do the same for me. Now, Cora will be by later."

Robert opened the door and left.

John sifted through the mail. Junk mail, utility bill, and of course another letter from Vera's divorce lawyer. He would add that to the stack of all the other outrageous letters he had received. He couldn't fathom how she was still making demands then he was already going to end up with nothing. What else was there to take?

A couple of hours later there was a knock at the door. He pushed himself to the door and opened it.

"Hello John. I think I got everything on the list," Cora said.

John rolled himself back to let her in. She came inside with several bags in her hands and headed for the kitchen.

John pushed himself behind her and said, "Thank you Cora. I'm sorry to put you through such trouble."

"It's not any trouble. I like to shop," she replied with a smile.

"I'm just going to keep the things that don't need to be kept cold on the counters. Will that be okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. How much do I owe you?" He asked as he reached for his wallet.

"This is on us John. Your money is no good."

"It's the least I can do since you went to get it."

"No, now don't offer again."

She unloaded all the bags, as he fidgeted with his hands from his humiliation.

"Would you like for me to fix you some lunch?"

"No thank you. I'll fix something later if I get hungry."

"Okay, well call me or Robert is you need anything."

"I will Cora."

She gave him a hug, made her goodbyes, and left.

John pushed himself into the living room. He turned on the telly and flipped through some channels. He didn't find anything interesting so he just kept it on a program he didn't really care about. He tried to stretch his right leg some. It was still sore from the day's session so he stopped trying to move it. It was throbbing some and he could feel it trying to flare up, so he went back into the kitchen and grabbed the pain pill bottle from the counter. He took one pill out and put the bottle back. Instead of using the faucet this time, he went over to the frig and grabbed the juice he asked for. He opened the lid, put the pill in his mouth, took a drink to wash it down, then put the lid back. He closed the frig when he was done and went back to the living room. He let his mind wonder which for him could be a dangerous activity. His mind went back to when he got injured. He didn't like telling anyone how it happened because the story made him look weak. For now that's all he could do. Sit and think. And he was already thinking how it'd be nice to have a life again.

* * *

That night he as lay sleeping in his bed, his mind took him back to his deployment. He watched himself as he walked into the civilian area, well ahead of his comrades. The smell of dirt and sewage hung heavy in his dream, and he tried to warn himself not to turn down a side street. His mind was screaming to turn around, and right before he was shot he woke up. His head jerked up off the pillow, and his breathing was erratic. His shirt was soaked with sweat, so he ripped it off and threw it to the end of the bed. He laid back down and slowly his breathing evened out. His leg was still throbbing from his first session. He put another pillow up under it, and then tried to get himself back to sleep. He knew sleep wouldn't come, but he closed his eyes and attempted to let his mind and leg rest.

* * *

 _ **Next time John will have an unpleasant visit then he'll have one that's unexpected.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Same 1-3._

* * *

Friday morning arrived and John pushed himself to the door. He opened it and rolled back so Robert could make his way in.

"You know you don't have to bring me breakfast every time," John said as he looked at the cup and bag.

"Must we keep going around this circle? I know I don't have to. I want to," he said as the placed the items on the table. "Now eat up and I'll grab your shoes and you're other things."

"I already have my wallet, phone, and keys."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

John quickly ate the breakfast Robert brought him, then Robert put on his socks and shoes. Once done, they made their way out of the flat.

"Since when do you wear shorts?" Robert asked as they got to the car.

"Since the therapist said I needed to. It helps her to look at my leg."

"Makes sense I guess," Robert replied then opened the car door.

They got him in and the wheelchair loaded, and they made their way to the appointment.

They arrived shortly after, and Robert said," I'll meet you at the same time today."

John nodded and Robert got out, getting the chair. Once John was settled, Robert pushed him into the building.

"Good morning, Mr. Bates, Mr. Crawley. How are we?" asked Elsie.

"Fine. Thank you Elsie," said John.

"Doing well. I'll be on my way now. See you later mate."

"Bye Rob."

"I'll just let Jane know you're here," Elsie said, then walked away.

John waited only a few minutes before Jane came through the door.

"Good morning John. How are you feeling today?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm alright today, but yesterday I was quite sore," he answered truthfully.

"Well, that is normal. Let's get you on back."

She came behind him and pushed him into the therapy area. She took him back over to the same examination table as last time and helped him out of the chair and onto the table.

"So, today we're going to be doing the same as last time with the stretches, but we'll add a small amount of resistance work because we're going to have to build your muscles back up for you to be able to walk."

"Okay, sounds good."

They started the session and John's eyes began to wonder. It almost helped him to try to focus on something other than Jane stretching his aching leg. He looked to the left and there was Anna helping an older woman with an arm injury. He thought her hair looked nice today, though why he was letting himself think that he didn't know. He knew a young woman such as Anna wouldn't think to look in his direction. He was in his late thirties, going through a divorce, and more than likely would have some form of disability the rest of his life. Not to mention a few of his other undesirable qualities. He stopped himself from even thinking about it and focused back on Jane.

Thirty minutes later the stretching half of the session was over. It felt a tad bit better today, but it still wasn't a walk in the park. Jane went to grab a resistance band when Anna walked by him. She gave him a small wave and a smile then walked out into the front desk area. He kept his eyes on the door until Jane broke his concentration.

"Here we go, now we're going to use some light resistance with this band."

She continued to talk and instructed him on how to use it a few different ways. By the time he was done he was almost panting. He berated himself in his mind that he was lifting his leg and lowering it yet he sounded like he ran a marathon. He felt powerless in his own body, and it made him feel like less of a man.

The session was up and Jane rolled him back up front.

"You are doing well John. Even if you think you aren't. The more you come the better it will get."

"Well, we hope so anyway," he replied with a sad smile.

"It will. See you Monday," Jane said as she went through the door.

"Waiting outside again Mr. Bates?" Elsie asked.

"Yes, my ride will be here soon."

He opened the door and pushed himself through. He took the same spot he did last time next to the bench.

Anna escorted her patient out to the front, and noticed him sitting outside again. She made her goodbyes to her patient and went back into the therapy area. They had a few minute lull until the next round of patients came in, so she walked over to Jane.

"So Jane, your new patient Mr. Bates. Is he handling the sessions well?"

"Yeah, he's doing okay. He's pretty quiet though, kinda keeps to himself. Why do you ask?" Jane replied.

"He waits outside for his ride, and seems a little sad being alone. I just wanted to make sure he was alright," she answered back truthfully.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, I'm just overacting," Anna said with a hesitant smile then walked on.

She was putting some equipment away, when her mind began thinking about him again. She knew it wasn't any of her business why he had to sit outside and wait, but she was curious.

She decided if he continued to do so that maybe she would talk to him. Maybe he needed a friend to help him get through his recovery. For now, she left it alone and went back to work.

An hour later she said goodbye to another patient, and looked through the window to see he was gone. She felt relieved he wasn't still sitting there, but in a strange way felt kind of sad to see him gone. Walking back into the room, Gwen stopped her for a moment.

"I thought after work the three of us could grab dinner. Did you already have plans?"

"No, I don't have plans. Dinner sounds great you two can decide where we go," Anna replied.

"Great, Jane got a babysitter for a couple hours to watch Freddie, so we'll go as soon as we leave."

"It's a date then," Anna smiled then went into her office.

* * *

The following morning John heard a loud banging on his door. He didn't think it would be Robert. It was Saturday, and he didn't have an appointment today. He pushed himself to the door and opened it. When he did, he wished he hadn't.

"Oh Batesy just look at you," Vera said as she barged in.

"What are you doing here Vera?" John asked curtly.

"I just wanted to see if you were still alive. You've not responded to any of my lawyer's letters or calls."

He closed the door.

"And just what am I supposed to reply to? You have gotten everything you've wanted, so we should just sign and be done."

She looked around his flat with disgust then responded, "This place is so untidy. You should really clean it up."

John bit the inside of his cheek and replied, "Is that all? Because I'd like to get on with my meaningless day."

"Now, don't be rude John. I came to check on you after all."

"I don't see the point of you being here. I'm sure you've got other things you'd rather be doing."

"Oh, believe me I do. I just wanted to make sure you play nice and answer the letters. Don't make me pull out of the divorce all together."

John eyes flashed with anger. "And why would you want that when you'll have everything and be free of a, as you say, cripple? It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe not, but just do as I say John. I'm leaving now."

John didn't even have a chance to reply as Vera opened the door then slammed it behind her.

John felt instant relief when she left. He adjusted his leg and gripped the armrests on the chair when pain ran through the leg. His leg felt sore and swollen on top of the normal pain he had. He was telling himself the therapy was making the pain worse, and he would take a pain pill when the pain started to get more intense. He rolled himself over to the small desk he had in the corner of the living room. The stack of letters from Vera's lawyer was sitting there. He didn't want to deal with that right now, but instead unhooked his laptop from the charging cable, and put it in his lap. He rolled back over to the couch and locked the wheelchair. He carefully lifted himself up through the pain and lowered himself onto the couch. He sat up against the armrest of the couch and allowed his legs to stretch the length of it.

Opening the laptop, he turned it on and decided to search the internet. He looked up the physical therapy office he was going to, and there was a website for the office. He clicked through the information about the office, and came upon a meet the staff tab. He clicked on it and it pulled up all the people who worked in the office. He came across Elsie's picture first and a short bio about her, then a picture of a gentleman he hadn't met yet. It listed him as Charles Carson, and it seemed he did the janitorial work for the office, and probably worked after hours. Then he saw Anna's picture. He stopped scrolling to look at her for a moment. She looked so happy in the picture and he found he couldn't stop looking at it. He decided he had looked long enough and read her bio. It talked about her education and training then briefly talked about her family. He noticed it mentioned she had a sister and a mother but no husband was mentioned. The last thing on her bio said she was a lover of chocolate. He smiled at that, and then scrolled to see Jane and Gwen's pictures and bios. He looked at their last names, and figured out the name for the business. SMD. Smith, Moorsum, and Dawson. He thought it was clever and made it sound professional. Scrolling back up to Anna's picture, he thought that maybe he was invading on her privacy somehow, but it was on the website. Anyone could look it at. He closed out the website feeling guilty at looking at her. What was he trying to achieve exactly? The last thing he needed to focus on was an intelligent, young woman when he had so many other things going on. He closed the laptop and laid it on the coffee table in front of him.

* * *

The weekend had slowly crept by and now it was Monday morning. John was actually ready to go to his appointment because of the absolute boredom he had experienced the last two days being cooped up in his flat. He opened his door for Robert, and he was standing there yet again with breakfast for him. John didn't make the attempt to try to refuse it this time because he knew it would be of no use. He followed him to the kitchen when Robert spoke, "I'm going to go throw some of your clothes into the wash, and by the time we get back they'll be done then I'll put them in the dryer."

"I can do the laundry. Don't worry with it," John said, trying to wave off the offer.

"I'm not worried with it. I'm simply going to do it," Robert replied, then walked out of the room.

John sighed deeply. The list of things he would have to pay back Robert for was growing. He didn't even understand why he took the time to help him out. Robert had said it was because of all the times he saved him from getting killed while serving together, but John didn't feel he needed any payback for that. He was simply doing what any solider would do, but Robert didn't see it that way.

With breakfast eaten and laundry going, they made their way out.

They were soon entering through the door and were greeted.

"Well, here we are again. Good morning to the both of you," Elsie said as she greeted them cheerfully.

"Good morning," they both replied.

"See you at noon mate," Robert said to John as he made his way to leave.

John nodded his goodbye.

"I'll run and get Jane," Elsie said then walked away.

A moment later Jane appeared.

"Morning John, how was your weekend?"

"It was okay," he lied.

"Great, let's get going then."

She pushed him through the door, and yet again they went to the table he had been to the last two times.

Once he was seated on top, Jane explained the day's session.

"Today isn't going to be anything new. We will be repeating what we did on Friday. I want to make sure we accomplish each step before we add more."

John frowned, "So, in other words, I failed in the last session."

"No, it means we want to make sure we build at a steady pace. There is no failing at this," Jane tried to reassure.

John knew she was just trying to be nice, and that he was already not showing the improvement he should be. He felt disheartened.

"Any questions before we start?" Jane asked as she looked his leg over.

"No."

"Alright let's get started then."

While Jane was stretching his leg, he noticed Anna coming out of an office. She offered a smile his way then continued on through the room.

"The staff seems nice here," John spoke to Jane.

Jane was surprised he started a conversation so she replied, "Yes, the people I work with are nice. We've been working together for a year or more."

"So, Anna has been here since that time too?"

It wasn't lost on Jane that he had specifically asked about Anna.

"Yes, the three of us opened this practice together."

John winced when Jane stretched his leg a little too far.

"Sorry, I'm trying my best to be gentle."

"It's okay," John replied.

He didn't ask any more questions as the rest of the session continued.

Before he knew it the session was over, and this time he wasn't as out of breath as the first time they worked with resistance.

"You've improved a lot this time John," Jane said in an encouraging tone, "Keep this up and we'll have you on the parallel bars soon."

John gave her a small smile, and they got him back into the wheelchair. As she rolled him towards the front, he looked around a little to see if he could see Anna. He didn't spot her, and Jane pushed him through the door. Jane made her goodbyes, as did Elsie, and John rolled himself to sit next to the bench to wait.

Jane walked back inside and spotted Anna. She walked over to her and said, "Mr. Bates session went well today."

"Well, that's good to hear," Anna replied.

"He also asked about you."

Anna froze for a second and looked Jane in the face.

"What do you mean asked about me?"

"Nothing forward. He just asked how long you'd been here."

Anna relaxed, "Oh, well it's nice of him to ask."

"He does seem nice even if he is quiet."

"He may just be nervous about being here," Anna defended him.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Jane replied with a smirk and walked away.

Anna looked at the time, 11:10. Her next patient wasn't coming in until 11:30 so she had twenty minutes to kill. She thought he might be thirsty, so she went into the break room and grabbed two sodas out of the frig. Carrying the drinks, she made her way to the front desk area and without saying a word to Elsie she went outside.

As she approached he turned his head to look at her.

"I thought you may be thirsty sitting out here in this July heat. Would you care for one?" She asked politely as she held out one of the sodas.

He had a look of shock on his face that she was speaking to him. He finally replied, "Thank you. That is very kind."

He accepted the drink and she asked, "May I join you for a few minutes? I have a little bit before my next patient and the sun feels nice this time of day."

"Be my guest," he replied.

"Thank you."

She sat down on the bench and popped open her drink. He popped his open as well. After she took a drink, she said, "Jane says you've made improvement today."

"She's most likely saying that so I won't realize how bad I'm really doing," he replied then sipped his drink.

Anna turned her head to look at him, "Jane wouldn't do that. Believe me if you're not meeting her expectations she'll let you know about it."

They both chuckled at her words.

Anna continued, "So, what brings you to us? If you don't mind me asking of course."

"Military injury."

"So, you're a military man? It suits you," Anna replied casually.

"Well, I was a military man. Army, actually. I was honorably discharged after my injury," he said, then took another sip.

"That still makes you a military man, even if you are honorably discharged," she smiled, "Do you wait here long for your ride?"

"I wait here an hour for my mate to come get me. I know it sounds pathetic," he replied with his head down.

Anna immediately replied," I don't think that sounds pathetic. I think that sounds like you've got a good mate. Not many mates would do that for each other."

She was right about that.

"Yes, he is a good mate."

Anna stood up as she said, "Well, I hope you enjoy your drink and the rest of your day. I need to get back and get ready for my next session. Thanks for letting me join you."

"Thank you for the drink and the company," he replied sincerely.

Anna made eye contact with him and said, "See you Wednesday." Then made her way back inside.

John stared at the soda can he held in his hand. She had probably felt sorry for him. He didn't think she pitied him, not at all, but maybe she could sense that he was feeling down about his progress. He thought it would be awkward to talk to her, but it wasn't. The conversation hadn't been very long, but it had been a nice exchange. He took another sip as he waited for Robert to arrive.

As Anna made her way into the therapy area, Elsie smiled to herself. She saw the whole thing from the window, and saw the smile on Anna's face as she came back in. She would keep her thoughts to herself though.

Anna was walking through the room when Gwen stopped her.

"Where did you go?"

"I went outside for a bit. Why? What's up?" Anna asked.

"Outside? Anna you never go outside." Gwen replied with a funny look on her face.

"One of Jane's patients was sitting out there, and I offered him a drink. It's not like I left the premises," Anna said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, Alright. No need to get defensive."

Elsie appeared then, "Anna, Mrs. Jenkins is here."

"Thank you Elsie," and with that Anna walked away to get her patient.

* * *

Robert arrived and came up to John. "All set to go?"

"Yep," John replied.

"Where did you get the drink?"

John looked at the empty can in his hand and said, "One of the therapist offered it to me."

"Well, that was nice of them," Robert replied as he came behind John.

"Yes, it was nice," John replied as he thought about Anna.

They got in the car, and drove back to John's. When they made it inside his flat Robert went to put the laundry into the dryer. John sat the empty can on the kitchen counter, then made his way back into the living room. Robert came back into the room and asked, "Do you need me to stay so I can put the laundry away?"

"No thank you. It will give me something to do later."

"Alright then. See you Wednesday."

John nodded his goodbye and Robert left.

The rest of the day was flying by and John did a few things to occupy himself. He finished with the laundry which took him close to an hour to accomplish. He tidied up some and actually made progress with his ever growing mail stack except for Vera's letters. He would send the completed mail off on Wednesday. Before he knew it, it was nearing dinner time. He wasn't really hungry, and had been trying to ignore his leg for the past hour. If he ate he would probably just end up ill because the pain was increasing by the minute. He did work himself harder today at therapy, and now he was paying the price. A thought briefly came into his head. He knew what would help take the edge off the pain. The pain pills were helping to some degree, but if he could just have a few minutes of relief. He rolled into the kitchen and opened a bottom cabinet. He glared at a glass bottle filled with a rich, amber liquid. He stared at it for a few moments then slammed the cabinet shut. _No._ He wasn't going to allow himself to do it. He reached up on the counter and grabbed the pain pill bottle instead. This would just have to do. After he took the pill, he turned the lights off and went to lie down.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Special shout out to Eva since I can't PM you. Thank you for your kind words and reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Same 1-4._

* * *

"Anna, Miss Wilson has arrived," Elsie said when she stepped into the room.

"Thanks, Elsie," she replied.

Anna went to greet her patient and escorted her into the room. She was starting her session when she saw Jane bringing in Mr. Bates. She continued on and during the session she took her client to a treadmill on the other side of the room, and noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was watching her. She blushed a little at the attention, but found she didn't really mind. It looked like Jane had him up on crutches today in attempts to see how his leg took pressure from his foot being on the floor. She could tell it was very hard on him even though he was trying his best to not show it, and admired him for coming and working hard at walking again. She was curious about his injury. He had told her it was a military injury, but didn't go into detail. Why would he? He didn't know her, but that didn't keep her from wondering. With him standing up, she could tell he was a tall man and a big man. Not big as in fat, but big as in broad and muscular. His rolled up lounge pants afforded her a look at his strong calves, and she could see the scars on his injured leg. She wasn't put off by the sight, and in fact she had seen much worse. It was just a symbol of his service to his country.

Her patient's time was up, and she escorted her out. When she came back in, she went into her office but kept the door open. She was filling out a chart when she heard Jane wrapping up with him. She instantly decided to do the same thing she had Monday, but then thought about it for a minute. She didn't want him to feel awkward or obligated to talk to her, but surely he would say he didn't want to be bothered if he truly didn't. She went back and forth in her mind on what to do when Jane came into her doorway.

"Just thought you might be curious how he did today."

"Not really," she fibbed, "But how did it go?"

"It was a hard day for him. He was in a lot of pain when his foot was on the floor."

Anna felt her heart clench in her chest. "Bless him."

"He'll be sore before tomorrow that is for sure," Jane said and then left the doorway.

Anna knew learning to walk again was not easy. It was mentally and physically exhausting. She couldn't bear the thought of him sitting outside alone in pain, so she went to grab their drinks and made her way towards the front.

She came through the door then opened the door to the outside. She noticed him gritting his teeth as he had one fist up to his mouth. When he noticed her, his demeanor completely changed. She walked over and said, "Tough one today?"

She offered him the drink and this time did not ask if she could join him, instead she sat down and turned herself to face him.

He took the drink and replied, "You could say that yes."

"Jane won't go easy on you. She wants to see you rehabilitated, and so do I."

"Well, I guess we'll find out if that is even possible," he said with a sad smile.

"All things are possible to those who believe Mr. Bates," she replied with a smile.

"You almost make me believe that when you say it," he said with sad eyes.

Anna felt she needed to change the subject so she said, "No shorts today I see."

He felt somewhat flustered by her statement as he looked at his black lounge pants.

He tried to joke, "I can't show off these legs every time."

He looked at her after he said it and noticed a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, that's a shame," she said as she focused on her drink and not him.

He froze for a second not knowing how to respond to that. Was she trying to flirt with him? Surely not.

He tried changing the subject, "Have a busy schedule today?"

"Not really. I have a couple more today then I'm free the rest of the time. I usually go home and sit with my cat."

After she spoke the words out loud, she laughed, "Wow, that made me sound like a really fun person with an interesting life."

He liked the sound of her laugh and chuckled back, "That is more interesting then what I'm doing. I just go home, and I don't have a cat. So, there you go."

She grinned and replied, "Well, at least we aren't alone in our mundane routines."

"Yes, that's good to know."

Anna took a sip of her drink and then looked at her watch.

"Oh my, I've let time slip away from me. I must be getting back inside, but just so you know it's okay to let us know if the session is too painful. I wouldn't want to see you too sore," she said and then stood up.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again for the soda."

"It was my pleasure. See you Friday," she said with a small smile and then went back inside.

After she went back inside, John sat there trying to process what had just occurred. This was the second time she had come out to speak to him. If he was honest with himself he hoped she would continue to do so, but he knew they could never be more than acquaintances or at most friends. He was much older than her, and he was technically still married so anything more than friendship was off limits. He kept telling himself she was just a nice person who was just talking to him while he waited for his ride, but her comment made him doubt that some. He would need to be more careful when he talked to her. He didn't want to give off the wrong impression, though it was easy to talk to her. They hadn't known each other very long, but there wasn't any pressure it seemed like when they talked. He sat back further in the chair, and continued to wait for his ride.

* * *

Anna closed her front door and padded her way into the living room. She sat her stuff down on the recliner and then took a seat on the sofa. She looked to the side and noticed Jingles eyeing her. When she looked back at the cat, Jingles closed his eyes and resumed napping.

"I wasn't so wrong about having a mundane routine," she said to the cat and then let out a breathy laugh.

She flipped on the telly and surfed through the channels. There wasn't much on at three o'clock in the afternoon, so she kept it on a local news station as she let her mind drift. She wondered if he was doing the same thing right now, sitting on a couch somewhere doing absolutely nothing. He most likely was since he was injured and couldn't do much else. She found herself hoping his friend was helping him out more than just a ride to therapy and back. She couldn't put her finger on what it was about him that intrigued her. Maybe it was because he was a man and not a boy, or maybe the way his eyes spoke louder than his words.

As she was thinking, she thought about maybe switching her lunch hour on the days he came so he could have some moral support. She told herself it would be nice to talk to him while on her break. He seemed intelligent and had a sense of humor. She would just need to tell Jane and Gwen she'd be taking her lunch break an hour early on those days. She was sure they wouldn't mind, and she'd just schedule her patients around that hour.

She got up from the couch and changed out of her work uniform. When she had finished with that, she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was rather warm that day. She finished filling up her glass and when she sat it on the counter her phone rang. She took the phone out of her pocket, saw it was her mum, and answered it.

"Hello mum."

"Hello Anna, I was calling to see if you may want to come to dinner Saturday night. Your sister will be in from uni, and I think it'd be lovely to have a family dinner."

"Sounds great. I'll be there say six?"

"Yes, that will work. See you soon darling."

"Wonderful, bye mum."

She hung up the phone and took her glass in the other hand. She flopped herself back down on the couch, and Jingles rolled over onto his back with a loud purr. She shook her head at his laziness and continued to spend her evening by herself in front of the telly.

* * *

John was attempting to watch a match, but he didn't really care for either club so he wasn't that into it. He was trying to think of something to do, but it seemed fruitless. He was limited in what he could do, and he couldn't go anywhere on his own nor drive. It felt like he was locked in his own little prison, and he only got out when it was his yard time which would be his therapy. He could only watch so much telly and read so many books before he started going mad. He didn't really know anyone to invite over. In his old life, he would have invited Robert to come over or went to his home, but he couldn't do that now. Robert was already going above and beyond, and the last thing he would want to do is spend even more time with him. Before his injury, when he was serving, he never got bored. He always had something to do or somewhere to go. He liked that part of being a solider. It was gratifying to know that your day was filled with purpose. Those days were gone now however, and his days were now filled with nothing. He was simply existing as everything he had worked for was being taken from him. Maybe he could work on the letters from Vera's lawyer. He decided he didn't have anything else to do so he got himself in the wheelchair and pushed himself over to the desk. He read through them one by one and by the time he was done he felt just about everything but motivated to reply. He pushed the stack towards the back of the desk and continued to ignore what was written. He didn't want to think about it anymore, so he went to the sliding back door and slid it open. The sun was setting as he breathed in the fresh air, and he would sit on the balcony until the sun disappeared from the horizon.

* * *

Friday morning came and Robert pushed John into the physical therapy office. Robert greeted Elsie, made his goodbye to John, and left. Jane came through not too much longer and greeted him.

"Hey John, how are we feeling from last time?"

"I was sore for a couple of days, but this morning the soreness doesn't feel as prominent."

"We'll step it back a notch today, if you'd like," Jane offered.

"No, better push on."

"I like that attitude. Let's get going then."

She pushed him into the therapy room and got him up on the table. She noticed he was slightly stronger than he was the last time. She went over what they were going to try to accomplish that day and began. John noticed Anna across the room and she smiled at him. He couldn't help it and gave her a smirk back. She had a look as if she was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what. His thoughts were broken when Jane began showing him how to do the next exercise.

Anna turned back to her patient after she offered John a smile across the room. She almost couldn't keep the smile off her face at the thought of surprising him with lunch. When she decided to change her lunch hour, she also made up her mind that she would also bring enough for him to have lunch as well. She hoped it would brighten his day and make him feel better. She went to grab a medicine ball from the other corner of the room, and when she did she flashed him another smile. She walked back over with the ball and continued her session. She kind of enjoyed seeing him confused. She could tell he was trying to figure out what she was up to and the thought almost made her giggle out loud. She put those thoughts away and continued.

After her patient session was over, she made her way into her office. She waited until she heard Jane finish up with John to go to the break room and get their lunch. When she came out of the break room, she saw Jane and said, "I'm on break now. I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay Anna," she said with a smirk. She knew exactly what was going on.

Anna made her way to the front when Elsie spoke, "Going on break?"

"Yes, I'll be back in an hour." And with that, Anna went outside.

Elsie chuckled and grinned then looked back at the computer.

She greeted him when she walked outside.

"Hello."

"Hello," he replied politely.

Anna sat down on the bench and placed the lunch bags down then the drinks.

"What's all this?" he asked curiously.

"I'm on my lunch break, and I brought lunch for you as well."

 _So, that's what she was up to._

She began unpacking the bags as he replied, "Anna, you didn't have to bring me anything."

"I know I didn't, but I like eating outside and I thought you might enjoy eating something while you wait as well. Now, I've made chicken salad sandwiches please tell me you like chicken salad," she said the last part hesitantly.

"It just so happens I do."

"Well that's a relief. You'll have to tell me if it's any good. I made it myself. Oh and I brought some grapes to go along with it."

She placed a sandwich and a container of grapes on the bench near him and then placed hers on the other side. She handed him a drink then opened her own.

"It's a beautiful day today," she began.

"Yes, the weather is nice," he said as he opened his drink.

"I saw you working on standing again today. Are you feeling okay?" she asked sincerely.

"I am at the moment, but as the day goes on the soreness sets back in."

"That's your muscles getting stronger. It's a good thing even if it doesn't feel like it."

He picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He placed it back down and after he swallowed he said, "You said you made this?"

"I did."

"It's the best chicken salad I've ever had if you don't mind me saying so."

It really was delicious.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it," she replied with a smile.

"So, are you from around here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Sort of. Most of my adult life has been here. And you?"

"Yes, I've always lived here. I bet you've seen a lot though with being in the military."

"I have but not what people may think. Any place I've been to its not been a holiday destination. It was for work purposes."

She swallowed her bite then replied, "That makes sense. So you said a mate drops you off and come gets you. You don't have any family in the area?"

John sat his drink back down and replied, "No, my parents have both passed away, and I was an only child."

She felt guilty for asking, "I'm sorry Mr. Bates. It wasn't my place to ask. Please forgive me."

"No it's alright. They've both been gone for a while now. It doesn't upset me to talk about it. I'm assuming you still have family here?" He already knew she did from the website but asked anyways.

"Yes, I have my mum and younger sister. My dad passed when I was eighteen."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must still be fresh on your mind," he said as he grabbed some grapes.

She chuckled, "Just how old do you think I am Mr. Bates?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to answer that question."

She smirked then said, "Your mother taught you well. I'm twenty four."

"Well, I'm an old man compared to you."

She didn't like his response.

"And just how old are you?"

"I'm thirty eight."

"Thirty eight is not old. You're mad if you think it is."

He took the last bite of his sandwich then said, "Thank you for the food. I obviously enjoyed it."

She chuckled, "I'm glad."

"So, how was your afternoon with the cat the other day?"

"Oh my God, I was hoping you'd forget I said that," she said with an embarrassed look.

She continued, "But I do have plans to eat dinner with my family tomorrow night, so I guess I'm not completely boring."

"Hmm...plans with the family. How racy of you," he said teasingly.

She gave him a playful smack as she said, "I am racy!"

They both laughed at that.

"So, do you have any plans this weekend?" she asked.

"Not really, but I'm sure I'll find something to do," he said.

She wasn't convinced and boldly continued to ask, "Would it be terribly forward of me to invite myself to lunch on Sunday Mr. Bates? I am in need of a social life as you know, and I could bring something over to us to eat. Only if you'd be okay with that of course."

He was not expecting that to be the next thing she asked. Everything in his mind told him to tell her no, but his heart suggested they could be friends. There wasn't anything wrong with two adults having lunch on a Sunday. He enjoyed the few times they had spoken, and he was dreading spending the weekend alone. He decided there wouldn't be any harm in it and said, "Seeing as though I as well need a social life, I'm not sure how I could turn the offer down, but please don't feel you need to invite yourself if you have other things to do."

"Like what? Watch Jingles nap all day?" she quipped back.

He looked confused. "Jingles?"

"My cat's name is Jingles, and his napping will be the highlight of my Sunday."

"Well, we can't have that. You're more than welcome to come if you wish."

She took a business card out of her scrub shirt pocket and a pen. Turning it over, she wrote her mobile number on the back of it and handed it to him.

"My break is about up. I've written my mobile on the back of my business card. If the invitation remains open text me so I can get your address."

She stood up and gathered the remains from their lunch.

"Thank you again Anna. It was delicious."

"You're welcome Mr. Bates," she replied with a smile and made her way back inside.

It wasn't even five minutes later when Robert pulled up.

"Hello Bates, how did it go?" he asked as he pushed him towards the car.

"It was a good session."

"Good to hear."

They got him into the car and after the wheelchair was in the trunk Robert got in as well. He closed the door and noticed John was looking at a business card.

"What's that?" he said as he nodded towards the card.

"One of the therapists has been sitting with me while waiting for you to come. She gave me her number and wants to come over Sunday."

Robert's mouth hanged open and then turned into a smug look.

"Bates you dog. You got a girl's number," he said and then clapped him on the shoulder.

He hadn't even thought about it like that and tried to explain.

"It's not like that. We aren't even really friends yet. She said she didn't have anything to do, and asked if she could come for lunch."

"I don't care if she's a traveling salesman. She's coming to your place Sunday you said?"

"Yes," he said as he gave him a confused look.

"And have you seen your place?"

John gave him an annoyed look as he replied, "Yes, I have."

"I'm dropping you off at your flat then I'll be back," Robert said as he got the car onto the road.

"Whatever for?"

"I'm your wing man. Just trust me."

John didn't really know what he was getting at, but let it go. He put the business card into his wallet, and didn't talk the rest of the way to his flat.

Arriving at John's, Robert pushed him inside and took a quick look around.

"Alright, I won't be long," Robert said as he made his way back out the door.

John didn't even have a chance to say anything before he left. He took a moment to look around his place, and didn't think it looked that bad. There was only so much you could do with a tiny place like his. He pushed himself into the living room, and waited to Robert to return.

An hour or so later, John hear a knock at his door. He pushed himself over and opened it. Robert was standing there with several bags, and made his way in.

John closed the door and asked, "What's all this?"

"It's just some stuff that may make your visitor feel more at home on Sunday," Robert said vaguely.

He placed the bags on the couch and began pulling items out. A vanilla scented glass jar candle, a blue fuzzy blanket, and two romantic comedy movies were in one bag.

He pulled a vase and a bouquet of mixed flowers from the next, and the last bag had a pack of Egyptian cotton bed sheets.

"Robert, I'm drawing the line at the bed sheets. Nothing of that sort will be taking place on Sunday," John said as he looked at the new bed sheets.

"Fine, but keep them anyway for future purposes," he said as he placed the blanket on the back of the couch.

Robert placed the candle on the coffee table, put the movies in with the other movies in his collection, and then took the vase and flowers into the kitchen.

"Rob, we're just having lunch. I don't know why you bought all of this," John said as he pushed himself into the kitchen.

"Just keep the stuff, and before she gets here light that candle," Robert replied as he placed the flowers on the table.

"Those should be fine through Sunday if you keep them in water. Well, I think my work is done here. I'll be expecting details when I come get you Monday," he said and then collected the bags from the couch.

"There won't be any details. It's just lunch," John said firmly.

"Okay. Okay. Have a lovely weekend. See you Monday," he said as he opened the door.

"Bye Rob," John said as the door closed.

John pushed himself into the living room and looked at the stuff. It did make the room look somewhat cozier. He reached for his wallet and took out the business card. Tossing the wallet onto the coffee table, he held the card between his thumb and index finger. He took out his phone and programmed Anna's number in to it, and then picked the wallet back up and put the card back inside. He tossed the wallet back onto the coffee table and then put his phone back into his pocket. He smiled to himself as he thought about Sunday.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review if you have the time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** Same 1-5._

* * *

It was Saturday evening, and Anna pulled into her mother's driveway. She made her way to the front door and rang the bell. A few seconds later her mum opened the door.

"My darling! It's so good to see you," Debbie Smith said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mum it really hasn't been that long since I've seen you."

Debbie stepped back and spoke, "Well, it feels like it. Come on in Tory is already here."

Anna stepped inside as Debbie closed the door and they made their way into the kitchen. Anna saw her sister and said, "Hey little sis."

Tory came over and gave Anna a hug then said," Hey to you too. How are things?"

"Same old, same old. Just work mainly," Anna replied.

"Let's get the food on the table and then we can all catch up," Debbie said as she took some plates in her hands.

They got all the food on the table and they started their meal. Debbie started the conversation.

"So Tory, how are you classes coming?"

"It's tough, but I'm doing well. I never thought going to university to become a weather girl would be so hard."

Debbie added some dressing to her salad as she replied, "It's not weather girl anymore both males and females are meteorologists now."

"Whatever, it still shouldn't be as hard as they make it," Tory responded and then took a bite of her food.

"What about you Anna? Anything new?" her mum asked.

"Not really," Anna replied, staring at her plate.

Her mum started talking about a scrap booking club she thought about joining when Anna's text tone went off on her phone. She took the phone out of her pocket and didn't recognize the number. She opened the text anyways.

 **Hello Anna, It's John Bates. I'm terribly sorry I haven't sent a text before now. The invite is still open if you want it to be.**

Anna smiled as she looked at the text, and then her mother said," Who's that?"

Anna looked up from the text and said, "What do you mean?"

"Your text who's it from?"

Anna tried to sound casual. "It's one of the patients from work."

"Why would a patient be texting you?"

"Well, he's not technically my patient..." she was cut off before she could finish.

"He? Anna are you seeing someone?" her mother said as she sat her fork down.

"No, nothing like that. He doesn't really have a lot of people for moral support from what I can tell while he recovers, so I'm going to his place tomorrow and taking him lunch."

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if you did end up seeing someone," she replied, picking her fork back up.

Debbie was more than ready to have grandchildren. She could not wait for one of her daughters to get married and have babies. Most of that pressure was on Anna though since she was the oldest.

Anna typed out her reply.

 **Hello, Mr. Bates. Glad to hear it, and I will still be bringing lunch. All I need is your address. A**

She got a reply right back.

 **5200 Grove Lane #3B. See you tomorrow say 11? J**

 **Thanks. 11 is great see you then. A**

She put the phone back in her pocket, trying to keep her excitement at bay. She had been wondering whether or not he would contact her, and the suspense had been weighing on her mind. The rest of the meal went smoothly, and they talked about everything they could possibly talk about. They finished up and after they cleaned the kitchen back up Anna decided she needed to go home to make the food for tomorrow's lunch.

"I have a few things I need to do before tomorrow, so I'm going to head out."

"Well, I hate to see you go so soon, but I understand. Maybe this lunch of yours will lead to other things," Debbie replied.

"Mother," Anna replied in an embarrassed tone.

"Bye sis. Text me sometime okay?" Tory said and then walked into another room.

She walked to the door, said goodbye to her mum, and then left.

* * *

John was in his bedroom as he looked through his clothes. After Anna replied that she was still coming, he decided he needed to pick out something to wear. He had been fighting with himself since yesterday on whether or not to text her, and last night the pain in his leg got so bad that he couldn't do anything other than lie in bed. It seemed the pain got worse at night, and he hadn't been sleeping well, not that he ever did, but the combination of nightmares and searing pain didn't help matters. He was glad she would be coming during the day. Maybe the pain wouldn't be as bad then. He found a nice gray polo shirt and a pair of jeans, and unfortunately he would have to wear sandals since he still couldn't get his shoes on himself without intense pain. He laid the clothes over the back of the chair in his room, and then grabbed his crutches so he could tidy the kitchen up. He locked the wheelchair and used the crutches to lift himself. The muscle in his good leg shook from his efforts, and he finally got into an upright position. He took one step at a time, leaning heavily on the crutches. Making it to the kitchen, he began putting away things that were left out on the counter for him to be able to reach. He didn't want her to see all this stuff sitting out, and also put the pain medication in a drawer. He found a book of matches and carried them into the living room to lay next to the candle so he'd remember to light it. It seemed everything else looked ship shape, so he sat himself down on the couch and tried to calm his nerves about tomorrow.

* * *

The following morning, Anna was packing the food she made into a picnic basket. She didn't know what he liked and with it being lunch she didn't make anything heavy. She decided to make it like an indoor picnic with finger foods, and also packed a few bottles of water just in case. After it was packed, she looked herself over in the mirror once more. She picked out a simple white blouse with lace trim around the bottom, skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats. She left her hair down since she never seemed to get to wear it that way very often and put on light makeup. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed the basket, the rest of her things, and left her house.

John decided to use his crutches today instead of the wheelchair. He knew he would pay for it later, but he didn't want to appear weak. He sat on the kitchen chair and nervously tapped his fingertips with one hand on the table. Why he was so nervous he didn't know. He abruptly stopped tapping, when he realized he ended up forgetting to light the candle. He positioned the crutches and pulled himself up. Going as fast as he could with the crutches, he lit the candle and sat it back down. He waved the match out, took it back into the kitchen to throw it away, and leaned against the counter top for a moment to catch his breath. His leg was already starting to flare up from him overdoing it. He would have to slow down if he didn't want to be in horrible pain while she was here. He calmed his breathing and looked at the clock on the wall. 11:05. Maybe she had changed her mind. He wouldn't blame her. Who would want to spend their Sunday sitting in a tiny flat with a man who couldn't walk? He came out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. His heart rate sped up as he slowly made his way over. He stood to the side of the door and opened it. Anna was standing there with a large picnic basket and a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Bates. I'm sorry I'm late. I got caught in a traffic jam on the way over."

"Hello, Anna. It's quite alright, please come in."

She stepped inside and he reached over to close the door.

"I didn't do anything extravagant for lunch."

"I'm sure whatever you brought will be wonderful," he replied truthfully.

She smiled at his reply and asked, "May I sit this in the kitchen?"

"Yes, of course."

She went into the kitchen and he slowly followed her in. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he stepped with the crutches. She had seen him on crutches before at work, but up close he was even taller.

"So, what I came up with is an indoor picnic of sorts," she said as she started to pull out containers then stopped.

"You know we could eat this in the living room if you don't mind. I'm sure a picnic is more comfortable on a couch."

"That's fine with me," John replied shyly.

"Great," she said, putting the food back in.

She walked into the living room and John made his way behind her. She sat the basket on the floor and opened it again. John made it into the room as she placed containers onto the coffee table.

"It smells great in here. I love vanilla scented candles."

John smiled inwardly and said," It does make the place smell nice."

She finished putting out the food and unpacked throw away plates, spoons, napkins and the water bottles.

John looked at it all and said, "Looks like you've thought of everything."

She answered back, "I like meals with hardly any clean up. Ready to eat?"

John nodded and moved towards the couch. Anna sat down and purposely didn't ask him if he needed help. She didn't want to bruise his ego, but if he needed the help she most certainly would help him. He lowered himself down and placed the crutches where he could reach them. He then turned back to face the coffee table.

"Alright so I brought pimento cheese sandwiches, fruit with fruit dip, veggies with veggie dip, and chocolate cake for dessert. If there is anything you don't like, it won't offend me."

"It all sounds great," he replied with a grin.

"Let's get this picnic started then."

Anna knew he would have a hard time leaning over to get everything, so after she picked up a container she would pass it to him and then put it back. She didn't mention what she was doing and he didn't seem to notice so it worked out. After their plates were full, she handed him a napkin and a bottle of water and then took hers. She sat back against the couch and he adjusted himself the best he could.

He ate a strawberry with the fruit dip and commented," This fruit dip is good. Where did you buy it?"

"I didn't buy it. I made it. I also made the veggie dip and the pimento cheese," she said before taking a bite.

"You shouldn't have went through the trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble. I enjoy making food."

"I enjoy it as well. That is I did when I was able to stand and do so."

"You'll get there, and when you do you'll have to show me your culinary skills," she said and then sipped on her water.

"You'll leave me no choice if you keep feeding me. I really need to pay you for all of this."

"No, this was my idea and therefore my treat," she said firmly.

He relented. "Alright, have it your way."

She smiled brightly in reply.

"I hope Jingles doesn't mind me occupying some of your time."

"I'm sure he hasn't even noticed I'm gone, and if he has he's probably thankful I'm not interrupting his Sunday marathon napping. Speaking of past times, what is it that John Bates likes to do in his spare time?"

He thought about it for a minute and said, "You mean before I became crippled."

She instinctively reached out a hand to place on his good knee, "You are not crippled, and anything you enjoyed before your injury I know you will enjoy again."

John's knee tingled from the touch and he out a sigh, "Maybe," thinking reflectively he continued, "I guess I didn't have many things I did in my spare time. The military kept me busy most of the time, and when I came home I didn't have any hobbies."

 _Unless you count the drinking and arguing_.

"Well, we will just have to find some hobbies together," she said, moving her hand back to her plate, "Oh, I've already started on being a crazy cat lady, so we can build from there."

"Having one cat hardly makes you that," he replied and then curiously asked, "What kind of hobbies?"

"Oh, I don't know. Like painting or mountain climbing."

John laughed out loud, "Painting or mountain climbing? You've got a wide range of tastes, and I highly doubt I'll be doing any mountain climbing in the near future."

"We'll just see about that," she said with a wink.

He chuckled and continued eating. It was all very good, and he liked the indoor picnic idea. It was nice to sit on the couch with finger food talking about nothing in particular.

They finished up their meal when Anna said, "I think I'll have to wait on the cake. I ate way too much."

"Same here."

"Can I stick the leftovers in your fridge?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

She cleared off the table and made her way into the kitchen. She got everything in the fridge that needed to go, and then made her way back into the living room. She saw his DVD collection sitting by the telly and went over to look at it.

"You know you can tell a lot about a person from their DVD collection."

John remembered Robert sticking a couple of not-so-manly movies into his stack and inwardly winced.

She scanned through and came upon one of the movies.

"Oh my God you have Sleepless in Seattle? It's one of my favorites. Do you mind if we watch it?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

John knew he would unfortunately have to thank Robert later for his additions to the place and replied, "I have nothing else to do so let's watch it."

She grinned and put in the DVD. She brought the remote over so he could work it and sat back on the couch.

"I just love Tom Hanks. He's brilliant in every movie he does," she said as the movie came on the screen.

"Yes, he is a good actor," he replied, sitting the remote down.

The movie was about twenty minutes in when Anna said, "Do you mind if I use this blanket? I'm a bit chilly." What she didn't say was she couldn't stand not being closer to him.

"No, go ahead," he managed to say.

She pulled the blanket down and said, "Here we'll share it."

She moved over to the cushion next to him and spread out the blanket over both of their laps. She then turned her attention back to the screen.

John was being very mindful not to read anything into it. She didn't seem interested, not in that way at least, and he certainly couldn't pursue anything. He just needed to be grateful that someone wanted to spend time with him, and he was. If she hadn't asked to come over, he'd be bored stiff and if the pain got too intense he would be battling himself on whether or not to have a drink.

She whispered," This is my favorite part."

This broke him from his thoughts, and he purposely focused in on the movie to watch her favorite scene. The movie continued on and John felt the need to shift himself some, and when he did he took in a sharp breath. Anna noticed and turned her head.

"Mr. Bates, are you feeling okay?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, trying not to show how much pain he was in.

Anna knew he wasn't telling the truth and proceeded in a calm voice. "Is your leg bothering you?"

He couldn't lie to her, so he replied," I wish I could say no, but it is. I'm sorry to be ruining the movie."

"I've watched this movie so much I could quote it, now may I try to help?"

He berated himself that he couldn't even make it through an afternoon without looking like a helpless man. He didn't want Anna to have to help him or take care of him, so he tried to dismiss his pain and the offer.

"I'm sure it'll pass. It usually does," he said and then involuntarily cringed.

"If you have forgotten, this is what I do for a living. Please let me try," she asked in earnest.

He was coming to the realization that if he didn't accept that the pain would only get worse, so he accepted with a slight nod.

Anna smiled inwardly and stood herself up. She gathered the blanket and laid it on the other side of the couch. She came to stand in front of him, and carefully placed her hands just above his knee through his jeans. She gently began to massage from his lower thigh to his knee.

He closed his eyes in pain at first from the touch, but as she worked her hands the pain was starting to subside. He reopened his eyes and watched her as she focused on her task. Her hands felt magical almost as the pain was decreasing by the minute. He allowed himself to take in her beauty for a moment as she leaned over his leg. He could tell she had on a small amount of makeup, but she had a natural beauty. A beauty that came from the inside out. She wasn't doing anything provocative in her movements, but John felt some attraction as her hands moved over his leg. He chided himself at those thoughts, and threw them out of his mind.

"How is the pain now?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"It is much better. Thank you," he said without meeting her gaze.

"Would you like for me to keep going?"

 _Yes._

"No, I believe I'm okay now. Thank you for that," he said with a small smile.

"You're welcome, and don't hesitate to ask me for help if you need it," she said as she sat back down next to him.

He only nodded, but he would still continue to not ask for help.

She took out her phone to check the time. 2:30.

"Oh my goodness, I invited myself for lunch, and now I'm taking up your whole day. I've stayed well over lunch time, so I'll make my way out." She didn't want to seem overly eager to stay, although she truly wouldn't mind to spend the rest of her day there.

John wanted to ask her to stay, but he wouldn't. What would be his reason? He's lonely and bored? He has no life? He thoroughly enjoyed her company? None of those seemed fitting, so he didn't offer one.

"It's been a pleasure to have you over, and again the food was delicious."

"I have enjoyed myself. Oh! I forgot about the cake. I'll leave it for you, and you can give me your opinion on it tomorrow at lunch."

John's ears perked up at her words.

"We'll be having lunch again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, I was planning on it unless you'd rather not. I don't want to force you to spend time with me," she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I'd like to. It's just I feel guilty about you making food all the time, and I offer nothing in return."

"Your company is the return Mr. Bates. Now, I was going to make a macaroni salad and have that for lunch tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"Sounds great," he replied truthfully.

"Good, I'll just grab my things real quick," she said and went into the kitchen.

She grabbed her basket and intentionally left all the leftovers in his fridge. She closed the basket lid when John came in.

"Those flowers really cheer up the place," she stated as she looked at them.

"Well, they won't for much longer. They are for you," he replied as he stood up straighter.

She gave him a confused look and said," For me?"

"Yes as a thank you for spending time with me today," he said, hoping the sentiment wasn't awkward.

Anna smiled and replied," Well, thank you Mr. Bates. I will accept them gratefully."

She slid the basket over her arm and picked up the vase filled with flowers with that hand. She went over to John and gave him a friendly hug around his middle, lingering longer than necessary. John couldn't hug her back because of the crutches he was holding on to, so he gave her a smile in return.

"You better rest up. I think Jane is increasing your resistance weight tomorrow."

He sighed and said," Wonderful."

Anna laughed at his lack of enthusiasm and replied," It will all work out. Have faith in yourself Mr. Bates. I'll see you tomorrow."

She made her way to the door and opened it for herself. She offered him one last smile, he returned it, and then she walked through the door and closed it. John was feeling weak from the use of the crutches so he made his way into the living room and sat himself back down on the couch. He reached for the candle and blew it out, and then took the remote and switched the telly back to satellite. He brought the blanket back over to him and covered himself. It still smelled like her, and he allowed himself to take a deep breath as he lifted the blanket. Lowering it back down to his lap, he continued to stay on the couch until night fell.

* * *

When night came the pain had returned, and he was now back in his wheelchair. He had overdone it like he knew he had, and now a burning pain was running through his leg. His whole body was shaking from the pain, but he managed somehow to make it into the kitchen to grab the pain medication out of the drawer. He pulled it out and took a pill from the bottle. He was desperate for relief, so he swallowed it down dry, and then sat the bottle on the counter. He was beginning to sweat as the sensation of the unending pain stayed constant. He slammed his fist onto the counter top, begging the medication and his own body to provide relief.

He felt like he was starting to lose his mind and the panting started. He decided he could not take it anymore and opened the bottom cabinet. This wasn't the answer and he knew it, but the call for relief was too strong to resist. His eyes zoned in on the liquid, and then he took out the bottle of whiskey and opened it. He didn't even attempt to get a glass. He lifted the bottle to his lips and threw his head back as he let the liquid burn the back of his throat.

He hated himself as he drank it, but he didn't see any other way to ease the pain. He gripped the armrest of the chair until his knuckles turned white with one hand as he held the bottle with the other. After he drank over half the bottle, he put the lid back on and sat the bottle on the counter. He was already feeling the effects from the alcohol take him over, and it was helping to numb his mind from the pain. He rolled himself to his bedroom, and somehow got himself into bed. He laid there and his mind was telling him he did the right thing by drinking it. He wasn't feeling the pain as much, and with the combination of the pain pill maybe he would sleep. He fell in and out of consciousness in his drunken stupor, and he would fall asleep that night without dreaming and without the searing pain.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Thank you to those who have taken the time to fave, follow, review, and read this story. The readers are what makes writing fun. _

**_Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-6._

* * *

Robert knocked on the door to John's flat the next morning. He usually had to wait a few minutes before John made it to the door, but he was taking longer this time. He thought maybe he didn't hear the knock, so he pounded his fist against the door. When he didn't get a response, he took out his keys. John had given him a key in case of an emergency, and he felt like something was wrong so he was going to use it. He found the key and put it into the lock. The door unlocked and Robert made his way in. He looked around for a few seconds and said, "Bates, are you here?"

What a stupid question Robert thought. Where else would he be? He closed the door behind him and made his way through the flat. He didn't see him in the living room or kitchen, so he went to the bedroom. He found John there passed out on his bed. John was still fully dressed and was lying on top of the made bed. He strode over to him and said, "Bates." Robert checked to make sure he was still breathing, and was relieved to know he was. He shook his arm and spoke again, "Bates, we're going to be late. You've got to get up."

Robert leaned over a little more and smelled the liquor on his breath. He stood up then and said loudly, "John!"

John jumped a little and winced at the loud sound.

"You have an appointment this morning," Robert stated.

John's mouth was as dry as sandpaper as he replied, "I'm not going."

"Well, I'll say you're not going. Look at you, what were you thinking?"

"I don't remember," John muttered as he brought his hand up to his eyes.

Robert left the room and came back with the bottle of whiskey.

"Does this help jog your memory?" he asked as he held the bottle.

John removed his hand from his eyes and peeked his eyes open to see the bottle.

He closed his eyes back and groaned.

"You know you can't handle drinking John."

"I know. The pain got to be too much. I couldn't take it anymore."

"We need to see about increasing your pain medication so you don't resort to this."

John nodded with his eyes closed.

Robert soften his edge some at that point and asked, "How are you feeling?"

John had to swallow a few times and attempted to clear his throat before answering, "I'll be fine."

Robert knew that was code for 'I feel like shit, but I don't want your charity.'

"I'll call SMD and let them know you're not feeling well, and we'll see them Wednesday."

John only nodded as he put his hand back over his eyes.

Robert went back into the kitchen and poured the liquor down the drain. He knew John wouldn't be happy about it, but he knew he didn't have to way to go get more either. He then took out his phone to call SMD.

He found the number in his contacts and pushed call. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Thank you for calling SMD Physical Therapy. This is Elsie."

"Hello, Elsie. This is Robert Crawley."

"Mr. Crawley, how can I help you this morning?"

"I'm calling on behalf of John Bates. He isn't feeling well this morning, and won't be able to make his appointment."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Please send him our regards and we hope to see him Wednesday."

"Thank you Elsie."

Robert hung up the phone and went back into the bedroom. John was attempting to sit himself up.

"I don't know where you think you're going with a hangover like that."

"To the loo."

"You can hardly do things when you don't have a ruddy hangover. I'm going to have to help you in there."

John raised his hand up to protest. "No, I can do it."

"You'll end up causing more damage to your leg. Just let me help you and I'll get you set up on the couch before I go."

John didn't have the energy to keep fighting, so he let Robert help him. After Robert helped him, he sat John down on the couch, and then went into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water, aspirin, and a sandwich left over from lunch yesterday. He sat the plated sandwich on the coffee table, and handed John the glass and the aspirin.

"Take this and make sure you drink all of this water, and please at least eat that sandwich. Now, what else do you think you need?"

John washed the aspirin down and replied," I think I'm good. Thanks Rob." John wouldn't meet his eyes as he thanked him.

"You're welcome. Wednesday we'll get your medication sorted. I'm sure SMD can help us with that. Now, please take care of yourself and call me if you need me. I mean it."

John nodded his reply.

Robert thought it was a good enough response and let himself out.

John drank half the glass of water and looked at the sandwich on the coffee table. He despised himself as he looked at it. Here he was nursing a hangover when Anna was expecting him to be there today. Maybe she would see how truly worthless he was, and that being a friend to him would only be a burden. He had been weak last night and given in, and now he had let Anna and Jane down too. He couldn't eat the sandwich. He didn't deserve to. Why should he get to enjoy something that Anna made when he couldn't control himself? He drank the rest of the water and placed the glass on the table. He turned his body so he was laying the length of the couch and brought down the blue fuzzy blanket to cover himself up. He laid there as her scent engulfed him, and his eyes became red ringed and teary as he fell back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Anna was getting ready for her ten o'clock patient when Elsie came into the room.

Anna saw her and spoke first, "Is Ms. Jenkins here?"

"No, not yet. I was looking for Jane."

"She's in her office. Is everything okay?" Anna asked with some concern.

"Well, it's Mr. Bates."

Anna instantly started jumping to conclusions in her mind before Elsie continued.

"His friend Mr. Crawley called and said he wasn't feeling well today, so he won't be coming."

Anna didn't know what to feel at that moment but said, "Well, I hope he gets to feeling better soon."

Elsie gave her a small smile and walked towards Jane's office.

Anna didn't know what to think. Was he really ill or he did just not want to see her? She would feel terrible if he didn't come to therapy because he thought it'd be awkward to see her. Had she pushed too hard? If he was really ill was he home alone? She briefly thought about leaving and going to check on him, but she didn't think that would be right. It's not like they were in a relationship. They were barely even friends, but it pulled at her heart. Maybe she could text him later to check in on him, and if he didn't reply then she would know she needed to completely back off. She had to break herself from thinking about it when her patient showed up.

Her break time came. She would have been eating outside with John, but she decided to just eat in her office. Once she had her food, she went into her office and closed the door. She took out her phone and hovered her thumb over the screen for a minute. She didn't want to bother him, but at the same time she needed to know if he was okay. She lit up her phone and opened the message app. She found John's name and began typing out a text.

 **Hi, John. It's Anna. I heard you weren't feeling well. Just checking to make sure you're okay.  
**

She thought it sounded okay and sent it. She put down her phone, and started eating her lunch.

* * *

John was still lying on the couch when he heard his message tone go off. He groaned as he reached into his pocket for his phone. He was surprised it was still charged, and opened the app. It was a text from Anna. He almost didn't have the courage to open it. She was probably upset that he didn't go to therapy and he had also stood her up in the process. He decided to open it anyways. After he read the text, he was surprised. He wasn't used to someone actually caring how he was feeling. The only people who currently did were the Crawleys and well now Anna. If this text had of been from Vera, it would have said something along the lines of what a lazy, worthless man he was for skipping out on therapy. He quickly put her out of his mind and focused back on the text. Anything he replied would technically be a lie like I'm fine, I am ill, Everything's okay. He felt like he owed her the truth about what had happened, and doing so in a text wouldn't be enough. He also knew it would more than likely end their friendship, but did he really have any right to her friendship? He told himself he didn't, and so if he told her then he'd be saving her time and effort by looking out for him and checking in on him. He decided to reply.

 **I know this may sound odd, but can you come to mine after work? J**

He got a reply right back. He looked at the time and realized she was on her break.

 **Yes, can I bring you anything? A**

There she goes again thinking of him.

 **No thank you. I'll be okay. J**

He was hoping that would be the truth.

 **I get off at 4 today, and then I'll be over. A**

He left it at that, and put the phone back in his pocket.

* * *

Four thirty rolled around and he heard a gentle knock at his door. He grabbed the crutches and slowly made his way to the door. When he opened it, Anna was there in her work scrubs with a bag.

"I know you said you didn't need anything, but I brought you some soup for dinner. May I come in?"

"Yes," John said as he moved himself.

She came in and he closed the door. She went into the kitchen to sit the bag down when she noticed the empty whiskey bottle on the counter.

"What's this doing here?" she asked.

"That is what we need to talk about. Would you mind if we sit in the living room?" he asked with his head down.

She turned her head to look at him. His face seemed a little flushed, but he didn't appear ill. She left the bag there and went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and when he came in she noticed he had on the same clothes as he did yesterday, and he looked exhausted. He finally managed to sit down and placed the crutches within reach. He sat back, sighed, and began.

"Anna, I just want you to know I appreciate your friendship, but I don't deserve it."

Anna replied," And why might that be?"

"I got drunk last night. That is why I didn't come today," he said in a hoarse voice.

Anna answered back," So, because you got drunk last night you feel you don't deserve a friend? Sounds like more of a reason to have one."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and continued, "I just wanted you to know the reason I didn't come today, and I felt I needed to say it in person."

"I appreciate your honesty, but I have a feeling you didn't get drunk just for the hell of it."

He looked at her fully then and she continued, "John, I know physical therapy is hard, and I know learning to walk again is even harder. I can't personally know how the pain feels, but I do know it can get bad. Is that why you got drunk last night?"

John nodded and said, "I just couldn't take it anymore. The pain got too much. I was weak and allowed myself to drink."

Anna looked him in the eye and asked, "Is this something you have problems with or have had problems with?"

"I used to drink a lot more then I do now," he sighed, "I stopped drinking because I never knew when to stop. I guess I still don't."

"You didn't drink that whole bottle last night did you?"

"No, Rob poured the rest of it out when he found me this morning."

"Well, thank God he found you. It doesn't sound to me you have a continual drinking problem. You were just hurting."

He looked down at his hands and said, "I understand if you are angry or offended by my behavior."

"I'm not offended nor angry and who knows I may have very well gotten drunk too if I couldn't handle it, but I am disappointed that you didn't feel like you could call me instead of doing more damage to yourself," she said sincerely and then continued, "and yes I know we haven't known each other very long and you probably thought it would have been awkward to call, but I'm telling you now if you need help call me."

Little did John know that he would indeed have to call her.

"You're right I did think like that. I don't want to be a burden to you or anyone. Rob is already pretty much at my beck and call, and I hate it. I'm just so sorry Anna that I let myself get in this state and miss my session today and lunch with you. I bet Jane was disappointed."

"Jane doesn't know the real reason you missed, and I'm not going to tell her. Also, you are not a burden. You are trying to heal, and when you are trying to heal letting others help you can make that healing go quicker," she said as she covered his hand with hers.

John felt himself relax at her touch and she continued, "So, I still consider us friends John Bates."

"Some friend, you got an almost middle aged man, who has a disability, and decides his best option is to get drunk when in pain."

"Well, you didn't exactly get the best end of the deal either, or do we need to rehash the whole cat thing?"

They both chuckled.

"What a pair we are then," John said.

She smiled and said, "Have you eaten today? I see a sandwich sitting there untouched."

He looked at the sandwich and said, "No, I haven't. Rob put that sandwich there but I felt I didn't deserve to eat it since I didn't come."

She lightly smacked his hand and said, "Now that does make me angry. I don't ever want you to go all day without eating because you felt you didn't deserve it. Do I make myself clear Mr. Bates?"

"Very."

"Good. Now, I'm going to go get the leftovers and we'll just have to continue our picnic from yesterday," she said and left the room.

John was surprised by her reaction. He was expecting her to be angry and yell at him for his decisions, but the only thing that made her upset was that he hadn't eaten.

She came back into the room holding several containers and as she sat them down she said, "I threw that bottle out, and put the soup in the fridge. I just need to bring a few more things and we'll be ready."

She went back into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards for a couple of plates and grabbed a couple spoons for the dip. There were still a couple bottles of water so she grabbed those too. She came back into the living room, set it all up, and then made his plate for him.

She handed him the plate and the water then made her own. After she was done, she sat back on the couch.

"Did you have a lot of patients today?" he asked as he began to eat.

"I had quite a few, and tons of paperwork," she replied and started to eat as well.

They ate in silence for a while and then John said," This tastes even better the second day." Then he took another bite of the sandwich.

Anna smiled and said, "We're not forgetting the chocolate cake this time, so don't over fill yourself."

"I won't. I can't wait to try it."

They finished eating and Anna opened the container that had the cake.

"I'm going to grab some forks."

She came back into the room with the forks and handed John one. She sat back down, took the container in her hand, and held it out towards him. He dipped his fork inside the container and brought a bite of the cake into his mouth. He swallowed the bite and said, "Fantastic."

Anna giggled with delight and took a bite for herself. They shared a couple more bites when John's phone rang. He brought the phone out of his pocket and saw Vera's name on the screen. He quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Who's Vera?" Anna asked after he shoved the phone back in his pocket. He had hoped she didn't see who it was. He just couldn't get a break. He had just smoothed things over with Anna and now he was going to have to explain the other messy detail of his life. What was that phrase? No time like the present? He still hesitated though.

"She's.." he was trying to form the words.

"It's just.." he didn't want her to think he was trying to keep it from her. It just hadn't come up yet.

"I wish you'd just come out with it," she said, sitting the container down.

He let out a deep sigh and rubbed a hand across his chin.

"My life is more complicated then it may seem Anna."

"How so?"

"The person who called. Vera. She's my ex-wife, well soon to be anyways."

Anna took a few seconds to process what she just heard and said, "So, you're married."

"Only in the eyes of the law, but yes I am," he had a bad taste in his mouth from having to admit it.

She really wasn't expecting him to say he was married. It shocked her, but she was sympathetic.

"I'm sorry to hear you're going through a divorce."

"I'm not. We've been in this process for going on a year, and we've been separated for three years."

"So, why is she calling you?" she asked because she was genuinely curious.

"She only calls me when she wants me to answer her lawyer. I have a stack of letters on the desk over there as well. She is getting everything I've ever worked for, so I don't know what else she wants. I think she's waiting to see if I get a settlement for my injury, but I won't. I only get my pension."

"Well, she sounds like a bitch to me if she's only waiting to try to get more money from you. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she replied as her cheeks flushed red.

"Believe me you're not far off the mark," he replied in all seriousness.

"So, not only are you going through therapy, but going through this as well. That's a lot to take on at one time."

"I'm managing."

Anna picked the container of cake back up and took another bite and pushed it back towards him. He took another bite as well.

Anna felt like she should share something personal since he had just told her two very personal aspects of his life.

"So, we didn't talk about it yesterday, but as you know I had dinner with my mum and sister Saturday night."

"Oh yeah, how did it go?"

"Well, my sister, Tory, is going to university to be a meteorologist. She says the courses are too hard for someone who wants to be a weather girl. I guess she just wants to be on the telly pointing at pictures of suns and clouds."

They both laughed and she continued, "but the usual conversation came up with my mum. She is more than ready for grandchildren if you catch my drift."

"So essentially she wants you to get knocked up?" John asked.

"She doesn't say that, but yeah! I told her I didn't want children until I'm married, but then she puts the pressure on me to get married and have children. It all seems to fall on me since I'm the oldest."

"How old is your sister?"

"She's twenty."

"So, I'm assuming you're single then," he said, looking at the container and not her.

"I am which is even more reason why children aren't an option yet, also if she knew I was on the pill I think she'd lie in bed and never get up again."

"Both of you have plenty of time to think about children. Don't let her get under your skin," he said and took another forkful of cake.

"She's good at it though like most mothers are."

"I know all about that. My mother usually had good advice though, and I wouldn't take it."

"What kind of advice?"

"Oh, like telling me not to marry Vera or telling me not to join the military. If I had of listened, I wouldn't be where I am now."

"Then you would have never tried my chocolate cake then would you?" she teased him. She didn't like the thought of not having met him.

"No, I wouldn't have. I guess we are put into situations for reasons we know nothing about."

They finished off the cake and Anna said, "I'm going to wash these up real quick."

"I can do them later."

"It will only take a moment. Stay put."

She grabbed the dishes and went into the kitchen.

John was feeling better after he had eaten, and it felt kind of nice to be able to share some details about himself without being looked down on. Anna had listened to him and not judged him. It was something he was unfamiliar with, but found it was like something he had been missing.

She was back sooner than he expected.

"All done. See that didn't take so long. Have you taken one of these today?" she asked, holding the pain pill bottle.

John shook his head no.

"Well, take one now so it can start working before you feel pain later on, and also we more than likely need to get your dosage changed," she opened the bottle and put one in his hand.

"Rob suggested the same thing this morning, and just so you know that was the only bottle I had," he said as he held her gaze.

"I believe you," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "and please don't sit around brooding about it all night."

"And how would you know I'd do that?" he said with a faint twitch of a smile.

"Women's intuition," she said with a wink and removed her hand.

He unscrewed the lid to his water and took the pill. He put the lid back on and sat the bottle of water on the table.

Anna took the medication back into the kitchen and when she returned she asked, "Is there anything I can help you with while I'm here? Is your leg feeling alright at the moment?"

"No, there's nothing to be done, and for now my leg isn't aching as bad."

"Okay, I'm going to head home and see to His Royal Highness Jingles needs. I better not find out that you haven't eaten between now and Wednesday or I'll be cross. Also, call me if you need me."

"I promise I'll eat, and I promise to be there Wednesday."

"All right then. Now give me a hug."

She walked in front of him and leaned over to hug him. His arms felt nice against her back and she lingered and leaned into the embrace. She finally broke the embrace and stood back up.

"See you Wednesday," she said with a smile.

"See you Wednesday," he echoed back.

She grabbed her things and left the flat.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ _Hello, Hello. This chapter contains some of John's backstory, which I know took me a while to get to. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

The next evening Anna was walking in her door after work. She sat her things down on the couch and padded into the kitchen to feed Jingles. He heard her in the cupboard where his food was kept and came to make figure eights around her legs.

"Hello to you too Jingles," Anna said as she opened up a can of wet food.

She dumped the food into his bowl, filled up his water bowl, and was able to briefly pet him before he was devouring his dinner. With Jingles all set, she went upstairs to change out of her scrubs. Changing into her pyjamas, she went to take off what little makeup she had on, and then went back downstairs. She went into the kitchen and made herself a light salad for dinner. She wasn't too hungry and also decided on a glass of water. She sat the glass down on the table next to the recliner and sat herself down in the chair. She tucked her feet into the side of the chair and flipped on the telly. She had recorded a day time talk show she enjoyed and watched it as she ate. Jingles made his way into the room after he finished eating and perched himself on his usual spot on the couch. It wasn't too long before he was napping again. She finished with her dinner and sat the plate on the table. The show continued playing when she heard her message tone go off. She paused the show, went over to the couch, and took her phone out of her purse. She went back to the recliner and sat back down. Looking at the app, it was a text from John. She smiled and opened it. It was a picture of the soup she had brought over yesterday with some saltines and a glass of water with something written at the bottom.

 **Here is my proof that I'm eating. J**

She smiled to herself as she thought about this silly man texting her a photo of his soup and also thought it somewhat sweet. She had missed being able to see and talk with him during the day, so she decided to call him.

She pushed his name on her contact list and it rang twice before he picked up. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hello."

"That is a lovely bowl of soup you have there."

"Oh yes, someone special got me this soup, and it tastes marvelous."

She blushed a little at being called special and looked around her house as if someone could see her now rosy cheeks.

"Well, they must think highly of you to bring you such a magnificent soup."

They both laughed.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Honestly, pretty boring, but the pain has kept at bay for the most part."

"Well, that is good. My day wasn't too exciting either. My breaks aren't as fun without you there."

She noticed the silence over the phone, so she kept talking in hopes she hadn't said something awkward.

"My evening isn't any better. I'm already in my pyjamas and have had dinner and it's only six."

She heard him chuckle and he responded, "Surely not."

"I told you I need to be saved from myself. Jingles even thinks I'm boring. He's napping away."

"I don't think you're boring," he said in a tone that made her skin prickle.

After taking a few seconds to compose herself she replied, "You would if you saw me right now."

"Anna, I just sent you a picture of my soup. I think if anyone is boring it would be me."

They both busted out laughing at his words, and Anna decided his laugh was one of the best sounds she had heard. She was thankful their conversations could bring some relief from all the obstacles in his life, and she wanted to be able to make him laugh as much as possible.

"And I'm sure if I did see you right now you'd look as beautiful as you always do," he added.

God, he had a way with words. Could he sense the impact his words were having on her? _He's just being polite, Anna._

"So, are we having lunch tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject.

She must have taken longer to speak than she realized. She took a breath and tried to focus back on their conversation.

"I still have the macaroni salad in the fridge at work if you want that, or I could make something else."

"The macaroni salad sounds great."

She heard him slurping the soup over the phone and felt bad about interrupting his dinner.

"I should let you go. I'm interrupting your dinner."

"It's actually more enjoyable speaking with you while I eat instead of eating in silence."

"Well, okay then. So..."

They continued talking on the phone for a couple hours more, and when they ended the call Anna felt rather sad. She enjoyed talking to him, and it seemed the conversation could flow so smoothly from one topic to another. She finished her recording of the talk show, tidied up, and then made her way to bed.

* * *

John had finished up getting ready when he heard a knock at his door. He pushed himself to the door and opened it. Robert was standing there with the usual breakfast he brought.

He made his way in and said, "You're looking much better this morning."

"I feel better. I don't know what I was thinking Rob. I'm sorry about Monday."

"It's okay... Bates, you have your shoes on," Robert said in surprise.

"I made myself do it. It took me a while, but I got them on."

"Well, that's great mate. You can just eat this in the car then. Ready to go?"

"Yep."

Robert rolled John out of the flat and they got him into the car. John took a sip of his tea and said, "You don't have to bring me breakfast anymore."

Robert glanced at him, "Why not?"

"One of the therapists has been bringing lunch to me on the days I have my appointments. We eat at eleven."

"We? So you eat together, and would this be the same person that came over Sunday?"

"Her name is Anna, and yes it is."

"How did my additions work out?" Robert asked as casually as he could.

John knew that was coming.

"I have to say that they helped so thank you."

Robert had a smug look on his face, "I've got your back Bates. So this Anna, is there something between you two?"

"We're just friends. She's a nice person, and I enjoy talking with her."

"Well, that is great," Robert replied as he kept his real thoughts to himself.

They made it to the therapy office, and they entered the building.

"Well, aren't we a site for sore eyes. Welcome back Mr. Bates and you Mr. Crawley," said Elsie.

"Thank you Elsie," John replied.

"Yes, thank you. See you later mate."

"Bye Rob."

"I'll just go get Jane."

A moment later Jane came through the door.

"Hey stranger. How are we feeling?"

"Much better."

"That is good to hear. Are you ready to start?"

"Yes."

Jane rolled John into the therapy room and got him up on the table. They would have to repeat what they did the last time since he missed a session.

"Anything new since the last time we met?"

"Actually, yes."

Jane was intrigued, "And what might that be?"

"I got my socks and shoes on myself this morning. It took me a while, but I did it."

Jane had a huge smile spread across her face and lifted her hand to high five John. "Way to go, John!"

Anna saw Jane high five John and heard her congratulate him. She was hoping he would share his news with her at lunch.

"It's not much, but I wasn't able to do that before."

"Are you kidding? That is huge, and makes me want to work harder to get you walking again," Jane said as she looked over his leg.

John did feel proud of himself. It was a small accomplishment, but he hoped he was headed in the right direction.

They were almost finished with the session when John said, "Jane, is there a way we can increase my pain medication? The pain in my leg after sessions has been pretty intense."

"Of course, I'll contact the doctor that prescribed it to you and have them increase the dosage. I hope it wasn't too much pain."

"It was enough for me to feel I needed an increase." That was all he was going to say about it.

"I'll call them in a minute, and hopefully you'll be able to pick it up today."

"Great. Thanks Jane."

"No problem."

She finished up with him and went to make the call. She came back and said, "You're all set. All you have to do is get it."

"Thank you again."

"It's what I'm here for. I'll push you out now."

Jane pushed John to the front desk area and made her goodbye. John pushed himself outside and sat by the bench. It wasn't five minutes later Anna was coming outside. She sat down their lunch and took a seat on the bench.

"Hello."

"Hello," he replied.

She handed him a container of food and took the other one out for herself.

"How was it today?" she asked.

"We did the same thing we did the last time, but it went well," he said and opened the container.

Anna placed a soda near him, handed him a fork and replied, "Yeah, we will usually do that if a session is skipped, so don't think it's just you."

"Yeah, Jane explained it."

Anna took a bite of food and John spoke again, "So, there is something I have to share with you."

She was wondering if he was going to tell her.

"And what is that?"

"I got my socks and shoes on this morning by myself. It took me a while, but I did it."

Her face lit up with a huge smile as she replied, "That is wonderful, John! I am so glad."

"Thanks. It's not much, but I like Robert doesn't have to do that for me now."

"Not much? That is a great accomplishment. You should definitely be proud."

He blushed a little from her praise, "Thanks, Anna."

"You're welcome."

A hint of a smile continued to play on Anna's lips as she took a bite of her food. She found it to be huge progress that John would want to share an accomplishment and actually be proud of the accomplishment himself.

They continued to eat in companionable silence and then Anna asked, "Do you have plans tonight?"

He gave her a look and said, "What do you think?"

She chuckled and replied, "Would you mind saving me from my boredom and allow me to come over for a movie night? It would also be a great way to celebrate your accomplishment."

"I don't mind at all, but putting on one's shoes is hardly reason to celebrate," he replied with a tad bit of excitement present in his tone.

"Of course it is! I think I'll bring pizza, so we can celebrate properly. Any toppings you don't care for?" She asked as she reached for her napkin.

"Anything is fine other than anchovies. I'm going to end up weighing a ton."

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Hardly, besides pizza and movie night go together, and I'll even let you pick the movie this time."

"Well, okay then," he replied, feeling rather upbeat now that Anna was coming to spend the evening with him.

They finished up with lunch and Anna went back inside. Robert pulled up not too much longer, and they made their way to his flat.

"So, Anna is coming over tonight," John said casually, looking straight ahead.

Robert raised an eyebrow as he turned his head, "Just remember those Egyptian cotton sheets are in your closet."

"Please look at the road, and we're just hanging out watching a movie."

"Whatever you say mate. I think Anna fancies you."

John thought about it for a moment and replied, "I don't think so. I mean she's nice, intelligent, beautiful, and has a lot going for her. She wouldn't want to be with someone like me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Bates," Robert stated.

A beat a silence passed between them when John asked, "Oh, can we stop by the chemist? I have a new prescription."

"Yes, I'm glad they increased it for you."

"Same here."

They got his prescription, got him in his flat, and then Robert left.

John tidied up a few things the best he could from the wheelchair. He wasn't going to over do it this time, and also lit the vanilla scented candle so whole place would smell nice by the time she got there. She wasn't getting off until five today, so he had some time before her arrival. He decided to keep the clothes he wore to therapy on. She was appreciative of the shorts anyways. He stopped himself. He was now thinking of this as a date. It wasn't was it? No, they were friends. He continued to occupy himself until she got there.

* * *

Anna made her way to her car after getting off work. She got in and drove herself to the takeaway pizza place to pick up their food. While driving, she thought about John. She hoped she didn't seem pushy, but she just really wanted to spend more time with him. They would both just be at their places alone, so why not hang out? She got the pizza and got back into her car. She looked at her appearance in the rear view mirror, and added a little more eye makeup. She took off her scrub top leaving her in just her long sleeve white shirt and scrub pants. Feeling better about how she looked, she drove to John's.

It wasn't long before she was knocking on his door. She waited a minute for him to answer.

"Hey," she said after he opened the door.

"Hello," he replied as he pushed himself out of the way.

"What a day," she huffed as she put the pizza box on the coffee table.

"Busy day?" he asked as he closed the door back.

"After lunch today, I had back to back patients plus paperwork, but no more talk about that. What movie did you pick?"

" _Bravehear_ t."

"Oh good, I haven't seen it," she responded casually as she placed her things on his desk.

"What? You've never watched _Braveheart_? It's only one of the best movies of all time. How is that possible?" He asked completely gobsmacked.

"I grew up with a sister. We didn't want anything but girly stuff," she replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I've never watched it with someone who hasn't seen it before," he replied in disbelief.

"First time for everything. Now get yourself to the couch and I'll grab what we need. I didn't bring anything to drink though."

"There's some juice in the fridge," he said and rolled himself closer to the couch.

He got himself as comfortable as he could on the couch, and Anna came back into the room. He turned the DVD on as Anna handed him a plate of pizza, and sat down next to him with her own. The film began and they ate silently as it played. After they were done eating, she stacked their plates on the table and took the blue fuzzy blanket from the back of the couch, laying it across both of their laps. He watched her from time to time and could tell she was really focused on the film. He moved his left arm to lie on the back of the couch as she reached forward to take a drink of her juice. It was getting to the scene where a battle would take place. Anna's eyes widened and she brought the blanket up to her neck. She leaned into his side when they rose up the wooden spears that would go through the horses and then closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his chest. John found himself enjoying the feel of her body pressed up against his. Her small frame fitting perfectly against his much larger one. Her breath felt warm through his shirt, and thought it incredibly adorable she was hiding her eyes from the scene. He shook himself from the feelings. He had no right to think them, and felt guilty thinking about her like that.

"Tell me when it's over," she said with eyes still closed.

"The battle is the best part," he replied as he briefly rubbed her back, and then laid it back up on the back on the couch.

"I beg to differ," she whispered into his shirt.

He told her when they were done killing each other, and she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

Keeping the blanket up around her neck, they continued watching. They were close to the end and Anna said, "They're not going to crucify him right? John? Wait, no. They aren't going to...Oh my God!"

She put her forehead back into his chest and closed her eyes.

John couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, movie's over," he said only a few minutes later.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes, "No wonder this is considered a manly movie."

John chuckled and said, "You made it through most of it, and now you can say you've seen it. Well, for the most part."

She gave a mock pointed look with a small smile, but kept herself pressed up against his side.

He smirked and turned off the DVD.

"So, did Jane get your medication increased for you?"

"She did. We stopped and got the new prescription on the way back from the session today. I hope it helps."

"If it doesn't we'll adjust it until it does," she said assuredly, "And I'm not sure if you should be allowed to pick the movie anymore."

He furrowed his brow and with a twitch of a smile looked at her, "And why is that?"

"I've looked at your collection. It's mainly war related films. Is that a thing? Military men watching military movies," she teased.

"I think it's just watching things you can relate to, but I don't really know. I don't think that should disqualify me from movie picking."

Anna looked him in the eyes, noticing them flash from brown to green, and she felt a stirring within her. She broke their gaze before she continued speaking, "I suppose you're right. We need to broaden you selection though, but speaking of all of this you've never mentioned how you got your injury."

John lifted the arm that was lying across the back of the couch and ran his hand through his hair before laying it back across.

"It's not a hero's tale," he said quietly, feeling the sudden shade of embarrassment creep up his neck.

She took her left hand from under the blanket and reached for his right hand. Taking his hand in hers, she replied, "You can share as much or as little as you like with me, and just because I ask doesn't mean you have to answer."

John squeezed her hand in reply and leaned a little more into her. He began speaking in a low voice almost as if he were speaking to no one but himself.

"I was in the hospital a long time before coming to therapy. I can't even remember exactly how long. It was just one moment I'm in Afghanistan the next I'm waking up in a hospital back home," he paused a moment to release a deep breath and then spoke again, "While deployed, I was over a small team of men, fifteen of us, and we were working in a couple of civilian areas. Over time we got to know several of the civilians and were working on ways to provide them with some fresh water sources. Most of the area didn't have clean water and no way to dispose of sewage properly, so disease was starting to spread. After some time, we actually got funding to place a well with a hand pump in one of the areas which was a great relief to many in the community. Our team picked up a few words from their language and they knew a few of ours, but we would mainly communicate through actions more than words. We had information that a rebel group was trying to recruit civilians around the area, but our team hadn't had any run ins with any of the rebels," he stopped for a moment to think how to proceed and then started again.

"There was this particular boy, Ahmed, that I had kind of taken under my wing. I don't know what his exact age was, but I would guess eighteen or so. He seemed so willing to learn and even helped with the water sources. It was a good feeling to see a young man try to learn and better himself."

He gave a dry laugh and continued, "It may seem ridiculous but when he would come over and call me Captain Bates and shake my hand it made me feel like I was doing something worthwhile. That this young man and the civilians could eventually turn their environment into a safer place."

Anna said softly, "That doesn't seem ridiculous at all." In fact, Anna thought it seemed like John was the most incredible man she had ever met.

"Over time we noticed a few of the men had decided to leave the area to join the rebels. To our knowledge, they weren't setting up bases in either of the civilian areas we were patrolling, until that one morning when we were on our regular morning patrol."

Anna could feel John tense up and his grip on her hand intensified. If she was feeling anxious about what he was about to say, she couldn't imagine having to actually go through it. She continued to give him her full attention, and softly swept her thumb back and forth over the back of his hand.

His eyes seemed glazed over like he was repaying it over in his mind, "I was well ahead of the other men, and had checked on the well to make sure no one had damaged it overnight. Unfortunately, if there were people passing through from another community, and they saw the well they would try to damage it out of frustration that they didn't have one as well. I saw Ahmed and he called out 'Captain Bates' and gestured for me to follow him. I strode along and made it to the corner where Ahmed had went down a side street," John cleared his throat and spoke again, "I got a ways down the street when I saw Ahmed come from behind some crates holding a military grade automatic weapon. For whatever reason, I didn't put two and two together until he yelled out something in his language, lifted the weapon and..." he paused for a moment and whispered, "shot me."

"Oh, John," Anna said as sincerely as she could. The look in his eyes was heart wrenching.

With a pained face, he continued, "It was my own fault. I thought I was helping a community, but all I did was let the enemy trick me. Ahmed was the only bloody person I thought I was truly making a difference with. The rebels had gotten to him, and I guess it was some kind of mercy that he didn't shoot me in the chest or head. He must have shot a couple of times because I can remember the feeling of my knee being shattered, and then the feel of another bullet going through almost the exact same spot. I allowed myself to be unprepared for it, and therefore putting my team in danger when they found me on the ground. I was careless."

A single tear escaped his eyes, and Anna softly wiped it away with her free hand.

"So, that is how I got injured. It wasn't from being a hero and it wasn't from return fire from the enemy in combat. I literally lined myself up to be shot."

"I'd say helping others makes someone a hero, and I don't think it is careless to trust others not in all cases anyways," Anna offered kindly.

"I only thought I was helping," John said back, his jaw muscle clenched.

"No, you did. Just because Ahmed did a horrible thing and decided to join the rebels does not mean you didn't make an impact on that community. You were being kind and compassionate which are two things lacking in this world."

He looked up and over as though he were staring at something miles away. With a deep sigh, he shifted his eyes back to hers, "Now, I forever have a reminder of my kindness, and I can't even bring myself to hate Ahmed. I know I probably should but I don't."

"Even after what he did to you?"

"Even then," he said with a serious expression.

She twitched a smile and he said, "I still bothers me though, and I still have dreams where Ahmed shoots me."

"Maybe getting some of this off your chest will help with that, and thank you for feeling like you could share this with me," she replied being fully aware of the sensitivity of the subject.

John just smiled in reply, and was now processing just how close they really were. He slowly released his grip on her hand, and felt the loss of contact instantly.

He needed to now change the subject so he could focus on something other than the image of the young man shooting him. He dreamed enough about it at night, so thinking about it during the day wasn't something he really cared to do.

"It's going on nine. I bet you'll be in trouble with Jingles."

"He always has a back up bowl of dry food, but yes I'm sure I'll be getting the evil eye when I get home," she replied and reluctantly shifted away from him after he let go on her hand.

She started to reach for the plates, when he said, "Please Anna, I can do those."

She knew she had been coddling him ever since she started coming to his place. So, she decided not to step on his pride this time.

"Well, thank you for allowing me to invite myself again, and for introducing me to _Bravehear_ t even though I was a chicken at the end."

"You're welcome and thank you for the celebratory dinner."

Anna smiled inwardly at his mention of celebratory dinner and replied, "It was much deserved, and I'm looking forward to more celebrations as they come."

She leaned over to give him a hug and as his arms wrapped low around her she whispered in his ear, "Also you are most definitely a hero in my book, Captain Bates."

John shivered at the way she drew out Captain Bates, her warm breath against his ear making his skin prickle. He closed his eyes as he relished the feel of her soft, nimble hands along his upper back and neck.

She broke the embrace and folded up the blanket, sitting in on the couch cushion in case he wanted to use it after she had gone. Walking to the desk, she picked up her things and fidgeted with her car keys a little before speaking.

"See you Friday," she said and then opened the door.

"Yes, see you then," he replied and then she closed the door behind her.

* * *

When Friday came so did the rain, and it didn't look like it would be letting up for some time. John had just finished with Jane and was now waiting in the front area with Elsie. They had been fortunate with reasonable weather during their usual lunch time he supposed, but today they would most definitely not be enjoying lunch outside. This made him wonder briefly if they would still be having lunch. He didn't want to just assume, and she didn't specifically mention they would be when she came over Wednesday. He was staring outside as the raindrops raced each other down the window, and was somewhat startled out of his thoughts as Elsie said, "Looks like you're stuck inside today then."

John turned his head and with a gentle sigh he replied, "Can't keep good weather for too long otherwise we'd all feel off balance."

"That's for sure. I don't think it's supposed to let up for a few days this time."

"Yes, I heard that as well."

John looked at the clock on the office wall and figured Anna had decided not to have lunch with him today since it was filthy outside, or it could be the fact each time she had come over to his she learned even more about his complicated world and thought it too much. Even he thought it was too much, so how could someone else not see it as such? Before he could further explore all the reasons why someone wouldn't want to spend time with him, Anna was coming through the door.

"Ready to eat? I've got it set up in my office," she said as she propped the door open.

He felt as though she had been reading his thoughts and replied, "Oh um.. Yes."

"Have a nice break Anna and see you on the way out Mr. Bates," Elsie said before leaving to file some paperwork.

"Thanks, Elsie," Anna replied.

"You coming?" She asked with a laugh in her voice as she noticed he hadn't moved an inch.

"Coming," he replied as he pushed himself through.

They made it into Anna's office and she closed the door before taking a seat behind her desk. She leaned back in her chair and said, "I brought salads for the both of us since you feel I'm trying to plump you up and water instead of the soda I usually offer."

"Anna I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. Anything you make is very much appreciated," he replied, feeling as though he was forcing her to make certain things.

"I don't think you're ungrateful at all, but you're right though if I don't keep on track with smart food choices one day I'll start thickening up and you'll think I ate all the pies," she smirked.

Feeling as though this conversation could only lead to comments no man dare wish to say, he briefly commented, "I would never think that," and then changed the subject, "This salad looks great. Thank you for bringing it. I didn't know if we'd be having lunch today."

She leaned forward, putting her vinaigrette dressing onto her salad, when she replied, "Why you would think that? It's our routine now."

"Well with it raining I knew we wouldn't be outside, and I didn't know if you'd want me in your office," he said shyly.

"I knew it. You're one of those people who like to steal medical journals and boring stacks of paperwork. Next you'll be telling me you're keeping me hostage in here until all my charting is done," she grinned widely and then took a bite of her salad.

"HaHa.. Okay I get it. It may have been silly for me to think you wouldn't want me in here," he conceded.

"It was quite silly yes. So, I must say you were looking good out there today," she said casually but with a bit of intent.

He stopped chewing for a moment when he realized what she had just said, but proceeded to swallow when she continued speaking.

"I noticed Jane upped the resistance on the bands and added a light medicine ball which is good progress."

"I'm glad you liked my form," he said without thinking. _Oh, God._ "I mean I'm glad you think I'm doing the exercises correctly."

He crammed some of his salad into his mouth before he could say anything else to embarrass himself.

"I did indeed like the looks of your form. Jane is doing a wonderful job," she said and then felt suddenly thirsty. She took a drink of her water before changing the topic to something else.

"Oh! Guess what I did yesterday after I got off work," she said in a sing song voice.

John had almost sent a text to see if she wanted to come back over last night, but he thought it'd be too much too soon. They had been in each others company a lot over the past week, and he didn't want to seem terribly needy.

"You went out? This is a big deal," he said in a tone filled with mirth.

Anna giggled and swatted at him across the desk but missed when he dodged the attempt.

"Well, Mr. Smarty Trousers, I went to the store," she was forced to stop with her story because of the way John was looking at her.

"Stop looking at me like that! I promise it gets more thrilling," she said between giggles, "Well maybe not a lot more thrilling, but just hear me out!"

"Okay, fine," he said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Okay so as I was saying I went to the store, and as I was looking for Jingles' food I decided to go to the film aisle."

"I see and did you find anything worth buying?" He asked with a quirk of a smile playing on his lips.

"I just so happens I did, and I'm adding them to your collection!"

"Should I be afraid to ask which ones you chose?"

"I don't believe so. I purchased _The Princess Bride, Ten Things I Hate About You,_ and _The Dead Poet's Society."_

 _"_ Well, the one about hate sounds _lovely_ , and these should broaden my collection eh?" He asked as he resumed eating.

"The one about hate isn't really about hate, and I picked the poet one because I thought you'd rather enjoy it," she replied as the finished her lunch.

"We'll have to have another movie night soon then so I can experience these great films."

Anna smiled and said, "Indeed, fancy a cuppa? I think I'll make one before finishing out the day."

"Yes, please," he replied as he finished with his lunch.

"I don't know how you take it," she replied. She knew he had a problem with alcohol, was going through a divorce, and about his horrible experience resulting in his injury but didn't know how he took his tea.

"Milk, no sugar," he replied casually, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'll pop into the break room then be back."

Anna left to make their tea and John looked around her office for the first time. It was pretty simple with a few decorations, but mainly work related items. He noticed she had a stack of sunshine post-it notes and a smiley face pen lying to the side of her desk.

"Here we go," she said as she placed his mug on the desk in front of him.

"Thanks," he replied as she took her seat again.

She took a long sip and sighed as the warm liquid coated her throat.

"What do you use the sunshine post-its for?" John asked simply, finding himself too curious not to ask, then took a sip from his steaming mug.

"I use them for my patients when they are feeling down about themselves or when they are doing really well. I see it as a way to bring some sunshine into their day even if it's pouring rain either literally or figuratively. It seems to lift spirits when I do."

John grinned into his mug. Of course Anna would do something as thoughtful as using sunshine post-its to brighten others day. She was always like that though. Thoughtful. She was truly the kindest person he had known, and he considered himself lucky she was his friend.

"Your patients are lucky to have you," he replied kindly.

"Charmer," she quipped back.

"It's true. You're wonderful," he replied and then finished off his tea.

She gave a shy smile back, and they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Anna said, sitting her now empty mug on her desk.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting Anna, but Mrs. Wilson is here. She's about ten minutes early, but I told her I'd tell you she's here," Elsie said politely.

"Thanks Elsie."

Elsie closed the door back and then John said, "You should get going. I've monopolized enough of your time as it is."

"I agree with the first part but not the second," she said as she rounded her desk.

John turned his chair so he could face her and Anna leaned down to give him their now familiar hug.

She curled her arms around his upper back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Anna closed her eyes, taking a moment to feel his strong embrace and as she started backing out of the hug she titled her head and gently pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Standing upright, she said, "Call me over the weekend?"

John was still feeling the tingling sensation the kiss had given him and he momentarily forgot he had been asked a question.

"John?"

"What? Oh, yes. Yes, I will call you," he managed to say with a small smile.

"Great. You can go back up front when you wish. It's back to work for me."

"I'm going now," he replied and followed her out of the office.

They gave each other a small wave and smile, and then he rolled back out front.

Robert pulled up right as he came through the door. He reached the office door holding an umbrella and held it over both of them as they got into the car. The car ride was silent for the most part and now he was in his flat alone. He made sure to take a pain pill before the soreness set in and he pushed himself into the living room. Going through his usual routine of transferring himself to the couch, he made himself comfortable by placing his right foot up on the coffee table.

He was usually exhausted right after his sessions and today was no different. Pulling the blue fuzzy blanket down, he covered himself up and leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. It felt as though he could feel his heart beat in his leg, but it wouldn't be long until his dreams would make him forget about the throbbing. He released a deep breath, thought about the sunshine post-it notes, and soon he was napping with a smile etched across his face.

* * *

 _ **As always thank you for R &R. Love all you lovely readers. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** I know some have been waiting for John to take some initiative. Let's see if he does ;) _

**_Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-8.  
_

* * *

Three weeks had passed since their rainy Friday office lunch, and Robert was pushing John into his flat after his Wednesday appointment.

"So they want to attempt to get you on the parallel bars next week?" Robert asked with astonishment.

"That's what Jane said. She'd like to test out how I do. So, if I do well we'll continue if not we'll continue building up my leg without my body weight."

"I think that sounds marvelous. The therapy seems to be working well," Robert said as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"It is actually. At first I thought it wouldn't be helpful, but I feel stronger," John replied with his hands entwined in his lap.

"Well, I am most certainly proud of you my dear fellow. You're doing splendidly."

"Thanks Rob. I really couldn't be doing it without you," John replied with a sincere thank you in his eyes.

"No need to thank me. I'm only glad I can help," Robert said as he clapped John on the shoulder. "Is this your shopping list?"

"It is, but if Cora is too busy I'll find another way."

"No, this is great. She'll stop by over the weekend I'm sure," Robert said as he stood.

"I'm off. I'll see you Monday mate."

"See you then," John said and Robert left his flat.

Over the past three weeks John was showing improvement with his therapy, and the increase in his medication was helping with the pain as well. Anna had been rather busy and had only been over a couple of times. They had shared several phone calls and text messages, and of course the lunch dates, but John had missed her coming over. He felt much happier when she did, and found her company was now something he had grown accustomed to. He was glad she was coming over tonight, and he had been the one to invite her. He told her at lunch that he insisted on cooking for her for all her kindness, for being a sounding board to his problems, and of course for all the meals she had given him. She had protested like he knew she would so they came to the agreement they would do it together and if it got to be too much for him he'd sit down. They also chose to make spaghetti. It wasn't something complicated or time consuming and he had the ingredients at his place to make it. How he was ever going to repay Cora for doing his weekly shopping he didn't know, but he couldn't wait to be able to do it himself.

* * *

Anna decided to go home after work to change into something other than her scrubs. She was glad to be going over to John's tonight. Work had been rather exhausting for a few weeks, and it had cut into their hang out time. She had been missing him, which was kind of silly when she saw him at least three times a week but it was only for an hour or so each time. She found herself thinking about him and wondering what he was doing when they weren't together. Anna had been allowing herself to dream about what it would be like to be in an actual relationship with him and the dreams always seemed to put a smile on her face. She continued getting ready and put those thoughts out of her mind. She had decided on a lilac knee length dress with a pair of nude heels and let down her hair. She curled it some to make it look better and applied some makeup. Satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her things and left.

She arrived at his door and stood there for a moment, taking a steadying breath. She smoothed her dress and lifted a hand to knock on his door. A moment later he opened the door, and she noticed he was using his crutches. She stood in the doorway unable to not drink in the sight of him. _Oh God, he looks gorgeous._ He had his hair combed differently, and a rebellious lock of hair seemed to disagree with the way he had it combed. He was in a black dress shirt and trousers. His silver necktie looked stunning against his all black attire, and she could tell his smooth face was freshly shaved. She hadn't seen him this dressed up before, and was drawn from her staring when he said, "Hello, please come in."

She gave him a shy smile and walked in.

"Hello, you are looking smart this evening," she said as her eyes roamed up and down his tall form, the faint scent of cologne hanging in the space between them.

"Well, I thought it was a special occasion with me attempting to cook and all," he replied as he closed the door.

"We're cooking together, and I thought the same."

John had most certainly noticed Anna looked stunning, although truthfully, he always thought she looked amazing. A soft smile played on his lips and he replied, "You look beautiful."

Anna tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she replied, "Thank you. Should we get started?"

"Yes, I'll follow you. I'm still slow going."

"You're too harsh on yourself. You're doing great," she said and walked into the kitchen.

"I believe you've invaded my kitchen enough now to know where most things are," he said, coming near the cooker.

"Is that a complaint, Mr. Bates?" she quipped back playfully.

"Never," he replied and then leaned himself against the counter top. He kept the crutch for his right leg under his arm, and leaned the other one against the counter out of the way.

"Good to hear."

She worked her way around the kitchen as though she had always lived there. She did indeed know where basically everything was, and it didn't take long before she had set out all of the items they would need to make dinner. John had watched her every move as she gracefully moved around his small kitchen, and the thought of her being comfortable not only in his home but around him made him feel a sort of longing.

He turned towards the counter top to begin, his left hip still leaning up against the counter top.

"I hope you'll enjoy this sauce recipe. It was my mother's," he said as he slowly started working with the ingredients.

"I'm sure I will. Would you like for me to chop the onion and garlic?" She asked sweetly, knowing this task would probably be the hardest for him to complete.

"I'm guessing that would be a good idea since I'm really only working with one hand."

She took the onion and garlic and placed it on the cutting board.

While chopping, she continued to talk, "So Jane is getting you on the bars next week. That is exciting."

"It is, but to be honest I'm kind of nervous. She said if I don't do well then we'll go back to strength building."

"Don't be nervous. That is normal. She just wants to see what you can do, and if it's too much too soon then it's better to not push it."

He added some ingredients to the pot and replied, "You're right, as you usually are."

Their eyes smiled at each other and she added the chopped up onion and garlic to the skillet, letting them saute.

She put the cutting board into the sink and said, "You know I was thinking of something recently."

"Really?" he asked in a playful, sarcastic tone.

She gave him a light smack on the arm, "Silly beggar. I was thinking I still haven't met your friend Robert. It's like you've got this mystery man coming and going."

John laughed, "He can be a mystery sometimes that's for sure, but I'll be sure to introduce you soon. I think the two of you would get along well. He's married. His wife's name is Cora, and they have three daughters."

"Three daughters? He's quite out numbered," she said as she watched his long fingers reach around a bunch of oregano. She quickly removed the skillet from the heat when she realized they were about to be overcooked and dumped the cooked onion and garlic into the larger pot.

"Yes he is, but he wouldn't have it any other way."

Anna changed the subject, "Oh, just so you don't get worried and all. I took care of Jingles before coming over, so hopefully no evil eye tonight."

He gave her a half smile and said, "I need to meet Jingles. He sounds like a good bloke."

John finished stirring in the last of the ingredients into the sauce and began to let it simmer. He turned his body, so his lower back was fully leaning up against the counter.

Anna faced him and said, "Yes, you will need to come to mine. I've just made myself at home here, and you've not seen my place."

"Well, that would be due to my current limited state."

"How about next time we have dinner I come pick you up and we'll have it at mine?" She asked as she stepped closer.

"I think a change of scenery sounds nice," he said as he registered how close she was.

"Not that I mind you coming over here of course. I enjoy our time together," he said as he gazed at her.

Anna came to stand right in front of him. "So do I," she said almost in a whisper. "In fact, there is no where I'd rather be right now then here with you."

John couldn't help but stare at her. His eyes were taking in all her delicate features. She did things to him and made him feel things he hadn't felt before. To him, it felt as though she could see completely through him, as though his soul lay bare in her presence. John knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to kiss her so much in that moment if he didn't he thought he might burst. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips with hers. The kiss was barely a peck and then he pulled back.

He closed his eyes from guilt as he quickly said, "I'm sorry Anna. I shouldn't have..."

"Please don't apologize, and kiss me again," she said, looking him in the eyes as he opened his, her cheeks already flushed from the thought of their lips meeting again.

"Anna we shouldn't..."

She reached up and put her lips on his. His lips felt smooth and confident as he began kissing her back. She placed her hands on his waist to help him keep his balance. The kiss felt natural and right, and when they finally broke the kiss they kept their foreheads pressed together.

"I don't deserve this Anna. I don't deserve you," he said with a confused uncertainty in his voice.

"You deserve to be loved John, and so do I," she breathed onto his lips.

At her words, he captured her lips again, and she brought the hand up that wasn't near his crutch to back of his neck. John felt almost overwhelmed by her touch as he placed kiss after kiss on her lips. It was like coming home after years of wandering alone, and felt as those their lips had always been meant to find each other. Her lips were more than he had imagined, and oh how he had imagined them. He placed his free hand on her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Her other hand grabbed onto his necktie, pulling herself even tighter against him, her slender frame pressed into his larger one.

They deepened the kiss. She tasted of tea, mint, and of _her._ He could have sworn he heard her suppress a moan though he couldn't really tell as their heavy breathing mingled together. He could feel himself beginning to respond to their intimate moment, so he slowed them down and broke the kiss. When he looked at her, she was smiling at him. She brought her hand down from his necktie, laid her hand on top of the hand he was holding the crutch with, and then said, "I've wanted to do that longer than I care to admit."

"Are you sure Anna? I have nothing to offer you. All I come with is baggage and problems," he said with a worried look, knowing a woman like Anna deserved so much more than he could ever hope to offer her.

"You are so much more than that, and I don't care what you have to offer because all I need is you," she said sincerely as she softly rubbed the back of his neck.

"You are worthy of living a life full of possibilities and opportunities. I would only be a damper to you reaching your dreams," he said as he looked down.

"I wish you would believe me when I say you are not an obstacle to me or something for me to fix. You are an incredible person John Bates. A man full of so many wonderful qualities, and I hope you can see I truly mean that because I do. Also, my dreams became much sweeter when I thought I may have the chance to explore those dreams with you, and it's not your past, your financial worth, or the fact you have no social life that I care about, "she said with a small smile. He smiled in reply to her playful gab as she continued, "I care about you, John. That is all."

She rounded her hand from his neck to his cheek, cupping it gently; she asked "Do you believe me?"

His eyes found hers and he felt light headed from the amount of honesty he found there. Her gaze was steady and determined, and he finally managed to reply, "Yes, I believe you, and I care about you Anna more than you could possibly know."

Anna had a smile spread across her face at those words and it felt as though a wave of relief flowed over her.

She placed a warm, loving kiss to his cheek trying to confirm the words that said just been spoken. John turned his head towards her, reaching for her lips with his own. Anna smiled as he kissed her, and she could feel his lips curl into a smile as well.

Pulling back from the kiss, she gave his hand a squeeze and then said, "We better stir this sauce and get the noodles on."

"Yes, we wouldn't want my first attempt at cooking again to end up ruined," he said and she stepped back from him.

When dinner was ready, they sat down at the kitchen table and shared the meal.

"This is really good. Your mother's sauce recipe is delicious," Anna said appreciatively.

"I'm glad you like it, and maybe I can start bringing us lunch sometimes instead of you always doing it."

"I don't mind that just so long as you think you're up to it."

"I am. I've been feeling better. Stronger really."

They continued to eat and talk about various things. When they were finished, Anna insisted on doing the washing up to allow him time to rest. He relented but stayed at the table in the kitchen to keep her company. When the cleaning was done, she said, "You better go try to get some extra rest. You had your session and you stood up a long time tonight. Make sure you take your pain pill before going to bed."

John used the crutches to help him stand, and after he placed them under his arms he said, "I'll make sure I do, and I'll try to rest."

"Good. Now, I need a goodnight kiss because I won't see your handsome face tomorrow for lunch."

He liked her cheeky side.

With a half smile, he replied, "I think I can handle that."

He leaned over the best he could with the crutches, but Anna raised herself up so he wouldn't have to go very far. The kiss was tender and full of promises. Anna broke the kiss, and looking at him with a loving glance, she asked, "Will you call me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will," he answered back without thinking twice about it.

Now that she knew what it was like to kiss him, she simply couldn't resist pressing her lips to his again.

They pulled back from the kiss and Anna smiled, "Maybe we could plan on spending the weekend together. We still haven't watched those films I bought."

"I would like nothing better than to spend the weekend in your company. Are you sure you have nothing better to do?"

"Even if I had a whole weekend filled with plans I would cancel all of them if it meant I had the opportunity to be with you," she said confidently.

John's eyes lit up and a half smile slowly formed on his face. He was sensing there was a side to Anna he hadn't been introduced to yet but couldn't wait to find out more.

"I'm having a hard time picturing your weekend being completely full," he said teasingly.

"You won't have a hard time for long," she said with a mischievous smirk.

"Now, I must make myself leave, so you can go to bed," she said as she stepped back.

She collected her things and as she opened the door she said, "Goodnight, Mr. Bates."

"Goodnight, Anna," he replied softly.

She gently closed the door behind her.

When she had gone, he went to the drawer where the pain medication was and placed one in his hand. He washed it down, and then made his way to his bedroom. He threw back the covers and positioned himself on the edge of the bed. He undressed himself down to his boxers and carefully laid himself down on the bed. Taking the phone he laid on his nightstand, he plugged it into the charger and then laid there for a moment. He felt it had all happened so quickly, the kiss, the transformation of their feelings, but he knew it hadn't. His feelings for her had been building with each passing day, but he had been denying them. Maybe he did deserve some happiness after all. He turned off the lamp, covered himself up, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The following morning John woke up in a good mood which for him was a rarity. It seemed things were going well. He was improving in his therapy, he was able to do a few more things for himself, and now it looked like he may have a good chance at a relationship with Anna. He had finished showering, which was still incredibly hard to do, and got dressed. He rolled himself into the kitchen and used the edge of the sink to pull himself up. He turned on the kettle, and while waiting he grabbed a mug from the cabinet. The water began to boil and he placed a tea bag in the mug. Once the tea was made, he sat back down and pushed himself to the fridge to take out the milk. He added a small amount to his tea, and put the milk back. With difficulty, he rolled himself into the living room with one hand while holding the tea in the other. He sat the mug on the coffee table and flipped on the telly. He settled on the local news and began drinking his tea. It was going on ten o'clock when his message tone went off. He took the phone out of his pocket and noticed it was from Anna. He opened it.

 **Is it silly of me to all ready be missing you?**

He didn't think it was silly at all. He was missing her as well.

 **No, it's not silly. I'm missing you too.**

 **I just wanted to say a quick hello. I'll be pretty busy the rest of the day. Talk later?**

 **Yes, I'm looking forward to it.**

 **Good to hear X.**

 **Bye Anna X.**

 **Bye John x.**

He put the phone back in his pocket with a smile, and went into the kitchen to put his mug in the sink. He was itching to do something productive, so he decided he'd go grab his mail. He wouldn't have to get up since his mailbox was in the lobby, and it wasn't near the top. He made sure he had his keys and rolled himself to the lift. Getting himself inside, he pressed the button for the lobby. He got out of the lift once it opened back up and pushed himself to his mailbox. He took the mail out, laid it in his lap, and then got back into the lift. When he got to his floor, he unlocked his door and went back inside. He closed the door and pushed himself into the kitchen and laid the mail on the table. He was looking through the mail when he noticed a manila envelope with no return address. He took the envelope in hand and opened it. He took the contents out of the envelope, and when he did he was looking at two pictures of him and Anna sitting on the bench in front of the therapy office having lunch. The pictures came with a computer printed note. He read the note.

 ** _I know who she is. A therapist shagging her client who is a married man. If you don't stop seeing her, I will ruin her._**

John read the note more than once and felt himself heat up with anger. He didn't need a return address or a name to know who had sent this. So, she was having him followed or was she stalking him herself? It didn't matter. Of course now he that was finding some happiness, she would try to ruin it. She had ruined everything else why would this be any different. She didn't even know Anna. The idea Vera thought the two of them were sordid lovers made his stomach churn. He looked at the pictures of them and tears filled his eyes. He should have known better. He should have never allowed them to get close. Just when he thought he could let down his guard he got pounced on, and now it would be bringing down Anna too. He couldn't allow Vera to ruin her, and he had no doubt in his mind she would do just that if he didn't do as she asked. Anna had worked too hard to be where she was, and knowing he would be the reason for her life being ruined tore at him. His heart sank in his chest as he realized what he was going to have to do. As much as it was going to kill him, he would have to protect her.

He stuffed the contents back into the envelope, unable to look at it anymore. He put his head in his hands as his mind yelled at him to do one thing but his heart the other. She was going to be devastated, and it would be all his fault. He told himself he could handle it, all of it, as along as Anna was fine in the end. If only he hadn't kissed her then maybe it wouldn't be so hard, but now they were emotionally involved. Why couldn't he have had more self control? He slammed his fist onto the kitchen table with gritted teeth as tears ran down his face. After a while, he had finally calmed himself down to the best of his ability. With shaking hands, he reached into his pocket, took out his phone, and sent a text.

 **Please come over after work. We need to talk.**

It was only a minute later when he got his reply.

 **Okay, I get off at 4. I'll be over after then x.**

* * *

 ** _A/N 2_ : ...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_** _Sorry in advance._

* * *

John's eyes were boring a hole through his door as he waited for her to knock. His mind had been reeling ever since he opened the envelope, and now he was going to do something he wished he didn't have to do. He had hidden the envelope so she wouldn't see it. He had thought about ripping it up and throwing it away, but he didn't. The pictures of them smiling might bring him comfort in the days and weeks to come, though he was sure he wouldn't be able to bring himself to look at them. During the time between sending the text until now, he had asked himself what exactly the outcome of all of this would have been anyways. Did he really expect Anna to be tied to a man such as him?

The more he reflected on his actions and words shared with Anna the more grief stricken he became. Anna needed a man who was whole just like she was. He was anything but whole. His life was plagued with gaping holes that he wasn't sure could ever be filled. He came to the conclusion he had dreamed too big, and this was now the result. It was one of those things where he knew she didn't deserve what was about to happen, but she also didn't deserve to have her life and reputation ruined because of his own selfishness to keep her in his life.

John jumped when he heard her gentle knock at the door. His hands began to feel clammy, his heart rate quickened, and for the life of him couldn't swallow the knot that had formed in his throat. His arms were feeling heavier than ever as he slowly rolled himself to the door. He took one last unsteady breath before opening the door. Backing away, he let her in without looking at her.

"Hey you," she greeted him cheerfully as she entered his flat.

He closed the door as he replied, "Hello."

He turned around and pushed himself into the living room, deciding to stay in his chair. Anna thought he was acting strange, and his face looked to be streaked with fine red lines.

 _Has_ _he been crying?_

She went over to the couch and sat on the cushion nearest him.

She took in his body language for only a moment and noticed how rigid and uncomfortable he seemed.

Attempting to hide the concern in her voice, she asked, "John, are you feeling pain right now?"

What a question to be asked. Yes, his leg was in pain, but the pain he was experiencing at that moment could not compare to the pain in his leg. He could feel her beautiful blue eyes looking upon him with care, and he knew staying stoic was his only hope of making it through this conversation. It was already extremely hard, and he hadn't even begun to speak.

"My leg is okay," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Well, you seem upset then. Did you have a bad day?" she asked as kindly as she could, allowing her eyes to roam over him to be sure he wasn't physically hurt elsewhere.

Her sweet, loving questions were doing nothing but making this harder on him, so he just went for it like ripping off a plaster.

"Anna, I think we should stop seeing each other," he said without making eye contact, his voice only wavering at the end.

She looked at him with wide eyes as she processed what he just said. It had come unexpected and she thought she now knew why he was acting this way. He was more than likely feeling as though they had rushed things, and the thought of handling a relationship on top of everything else must be too much for him.

"I know I probably came on too strong. I'm sorry, John. We don't have to pursue anything. Your friendship means everything to me."

"I mean all together Anna. I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Anna reached for his hand in an attempt to get him to look at her, but he pulled it back. She was speechless for a few seconds as she slowly placed her hand back in her lap.

Her eyes began to fill as she said, "I don't understand. Last night and even this morning everything seemed fine. What happened between then and now?"

His heart was pounding his in chest so hard he was surprised she couldn't hear it, and it took effort to get a deep enough breath to speak again.

"I've realized I'm not the kind of friend you need. We need to go our separate ways," he said more sternly than he had intended.

"I won't accept that. I can't," she said just as sternly.

"Forget me and be happy please," he pleaded back as he looked at the floor, clasping his hands together in hopes the shaking would stop.

She tried to look into his eyes to try to find out he wasn't saying. When he wouldn't met her gaze she said, "I couldn't. Not ever."

God, why must she be like this? Why was she trying to hold on? Couldn't she see that being in a relationship with him let alone a friend would only ever bring her worry and unwanted obligations?

"You should and you must. I am nothing," he said in a strained voice.

Anna moved forward to the very edge of the cushion as tears streamed down her face. Was she really about to lose the person she had come to care about the most? The person she could talk to without reservation. The person who had been so open and willing to share with her. The man she had dreamed of building something meaningful with.

"Please John don't do this. I know you. You're doing something gallant here," she said frantically.

John was looking for the words to say but none would come. He was willing his mind to come up with something, but before he could speak Anna spoke again.

"I know you're not telling me the real reason."

John had to take a moment to compose himself, and he finally gave her eye contact.

"It's better this way."

"Why? Why would you say that?" She asked, feeling as though part of her was being ripped apart.

His tone was cold and foreign as he replied, "Anna, there is nothing more to say. Please leave."

All Anna could do was sit there silent for a few seconds. Without speaking another word, she stood herself up and wiped her eyes. She rounded the couch away from his direction and after opening the door she slammed it shut behind her.

As soon as she left he broke down. Every word he had uttered had been a lie other than the part about him being nothing. He just destroyed the one good thing he had going for him, but he didn't have a choice. He ran his hands angrily through his hair and cursed Vera. He felt himself spiraling out of control and picked up the vanilla scented candle. As he held it in his hand, he slung his arm back and threw the candle forward into the wall as hard as he could. The glass shattered and a chunk of drywall fell to the floor. He felt how the candle looked, and it was the beginning of backwards spiral for John.

* * *

When Anna reached her car she began to sob. What had just happened? She had never seen him look like that before, like he was in a dark hole he couldn't get out of. She felt as though it was her fault. She had pushed too hard, and she was the one to start this whole thing. It was unexpected he didn't even want to be friends with her anymore, and if truth be told, she was over the moon excited to start a relationship with him. That wouldn't be happening now, and her heart ached with that realization.

She finally started the car after calming herself down enough to drive and made her way home. She walked through her front door and closed it behind her. Jingles came over to her and started rubbing up against her legs, sensing something was wrong. She mechanically fed him and gave him water, and then made her way upstairs. After changing into her pyjamas, she crawled into bed. She didn't have the strength to do anything else. As she lay there, she already missed him. Different moments and words they had shared played in her mind, and when one brought a smile to her face she would start crying again.

Just last night she even allowed herself to get excited about the possibility of John meeting her family. How silly she had been to put the cart before the horse, and now even their friendship wasn't there let alone a romantic relationship. They hadn't been the type of friends where they knew each other for years, but they didn't need that. Their friendship came naturally from the beginning, and now it was nothing at all.

Nothing.

Fresh tears spilled over her cheeks as she recalled him telling her he was nothing. How could he think he was nothing when he was everything?

She plucked a few tissues from the tissue holder on the bedside table, and wiped her eyes. Although she was exhausted, she knew sleep wouldn't come. She would lie in bed with her thoughts until she had to get up for work the next morning.

* * *

Later that evening, John had finally calmed himself back down. He took his pain medication, but he didn't see the point. His whole body was in a mind numbing pain. He was in the living room when he heard a knock at his door. His breathing stopped, and he thought for a moment it may be Anna again. He pushed himself towards the door and opened it.

"You look like a train wreck, Batesy," Vera said as she stormed in.

He couldn't believe she had the nerve to come here today, but then again he could believe it.

He kept the door open and said, "You need to leave Vera."

"So, I'm guessing you got the memo," she said with a dry laugh.

"Yes, I did, and that is something you know nothing about."

"Don't I? It looked like you were quite cozy with _Miss Smith_ when I drove by that day," she sneered.

Hearing Anna's name come from her mouth made him even angrier.

"Miss Smith has done nothing wrong. She was only being kind to me," he replied and then clinched his jaw.

"Is that what people call it these days?"

John replied sternly, "We were only friends, Vera. Nothing improper happened between us. Why do I even need to explain this? You're engaged for Christ's sake!"

"Maybe nothing happened, but I still don't like it. Once we're divorced and I'm far away from here, I won't care what you do."

Vera had always had a jealous streak when it came to John and other women, although he wasn't sure why. He had never once stepped out on Vera, and he knew the same could not be said about her. If anything he should be the one with the jealous streak, but he could never find it in himself to care.

She looked to the wall where he threw the candle and coolly stated, "Looks like you still have your temper."

He bit back his comment and she continued, "Well, it looks like you did what I asked or you wouldn't look like you do. While I'm here, my lawyer is expecting a letter stating that you are in no way receiving a settlement for your injury, or this process will come to a stand still."

"I'm not getting a settlement Vera. I've told you this. I wasn't injured at the fault of anyone other than myself. We should just get it over with."

"As if," she said and manically laughed, "It's not cut and dry like that just get my lawyer a statement from the government stating we won't be getting anything then I'll sign the papers and leave you and your precious therapist alone."

"I'll get the statement."

"That's the correct attitude, now don't stay up all night crying over Miss _Smith_ ," she said, walking towards the door. "I expect to hear something soon John."

John slammed the door after she left. He rolled himself to the back of his flat and opened the sliding back door. He pushed himself out onto the balcony, and took a deep breath in and out. The air was helping to clear his head, and it was an area of his flat that wasn't filled with memories of Anna. He leaned back in his chair as he lifted his head towards the sunset. He told himself he had it coming to him. He was just one of those people who could only think of a happy life, but when he tried to pursue it it always seemed to end in ruin. He was trying his best to try not to think about how her lips had felt on his, or how her eyes twinkled when she was excited. He was already failing miserably, and John knew he was going to have to go even a step further.

It was going on half past eight, and John took out his phone. He dialed SMD's number and let it ring. It went to their after hours voice mail.

"You've reached SMD Physical Therapy. Our office is now closed. Please leave a message and we will return it when we reopen at 8AM. Thank you."

The phone then beeped and John left his message.

"Hello, this is John Bates. I'm sorry for the late notice, but I will be continuing my therapy elsewhere. Thank you for all you have done."

After leaving the message, he hung up the phone. What he didn't say in the message was he wasn't going to continue therapy elsewhere. He would just simply do it on his own at home.

He would sit out on the balcony until the sun completely went away.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Thank you all for reading! I hope you're having a wonderful week so far and thank you for the Tumblr birthday wishes! As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated. :)  
_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-10.  
_

* * *

The next morning Anna reluctantly dragged herself into work. Her morning routine had taken double the time it normally would, but it didn't matter because she was up earlier than usual. Her face felt rough from the salt from her tears, even after a shower, and puffy although she couldn't tell it in the mirror. She opened the door to the therapy area and stepped into her office. She sat her things down on her desk with a deep exhale, her eyes wandering blankly over the patient charts she laid out the day before. She placed both hands on her desk to steady herself as she leaned over, eyes closing as she tried to keep her composure. Her thoughts had been engrossed with him ever since their conversation the previous evening, and she wondered how their interaction would go today. Would he speak to her or would she even find the courage to speak to him? Would they share awkward glances and forced smiles that would surely break her at the sight of them? She would try her best to be as cordial as possible even though she knew it would take everything she had to do so. She opened her eyes and bolstered her own confidence as she told herself she could make it through the day. They were both adults and even though he did not wish for them to be friends she believed they could still maintain a professional relationship. Standing upright, she cleared her throat and made her way out of her office.

The staff usually had a quick meet up before clients started arriving at eight. It was their chance to go over any office or patient concerns or just general information they may all need to know. She walked over to the far side of the room, and Gwen was already standing there.

"Good morning, Anna," Gwen said and then covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

"Morning," Anna replied with a faint smile.

Gwen lowered her hand to her hip and said, "I didn't sleep well at all. I just kept tossing and turning."

Anna couldn't seem to muster up the ability to reply for fear of her resolve breaking, so they just stood in silence until the others joined them.

It wasn't much longer until Jane appeared and walked over, and then Elsie came into the room with a note in hand.

Elsie seemed a little hesitant as she greeted the other women, "Morning girls, I have an unfortunate message that was left on the voice mail."

Gwen spoke first. "What's happened Elsie?"

"It was a message from Mr. Bates. He said he was sorry for the late notice, but he would be continuing his therapy elsewhere. He also thanked everyone for everything they had done," Elsie said as she looked over the message she had written down on paper.

Anna threw a hand up to her mouth as the words Elsie said sunk in. He wasn't coming back.

"What is it Anna?" Gwen asked with a concerned look.

Elsie and Jane eyed each other as Jane put her hand on Anna's shoulder. Tears began escaping from her eyes, and she lowered her hand as she whispered," It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Mr. Bates decided to go somewhere else for help," Elsie said in a consoling tone, knowing Anna and Mr. Bates had formed some form of relationship other than just a professional one.

"But it is," Anna replied and then walked away towards her office.

"They must have been closer than we realized," Jane said as she watched Anna close her office door.

"I'm guessing your right," Elsie replied with a sympathetic glance towards Anna's door and then made her way back to the front.

"I thought they were only friends," Gwen said to Jane.

"It doesn't look like it. Maybe it'd be good to have a girls night at my place? Freddie will be home of course, but he'll occupy himself in his room."

"I'm available, but I suggest we ask Anna after she's had some time to collect herself."

Jane nodded her agreement, and they went their separate ways to prep for the day.

* * *

John had spent the whole night on the couch staring through the telly which had been playing infomercials for the better part of four hours. His hair was beyond disheveled from the amount of times he had combed his hands through it, and when a hand wasn't coasting through his hair it was somewhere on his face: chin, jawline, mouth, bridge of the nose. Sleep had eluded him but this wasn't something new to him. The only thing new was the reason for his sleepless night. Many things throughout his life had made sleep a scarce commodity, but he hated that this was now a new addition to the list. He knew staying up all night on the couch would do his leg no favours, but his thoughts were too full to fill it with thoughts of his affliction. He was startled when the telly switched from the infomercials to regular programming. Wiping his hands over his eyes, he thought he'd better check the time.

John reached for his phone in his front pocket and looked at the time. It wouldn't be long until Robert would make the drive to his place. Looking through his recent calls, he saw Anna's name on the list. His eyes involuntarily traced each letter of her name on the screen. He released a deep sigh and pushed Robert's name on the list. It took a few seconds before Robert picked up.

"Hey, I'll be there soon." He heard Robert's voice come through the phone.

"There's no need. I'm not going," John replied, trying to sound neutral.

"Bed your pardon? What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm not going back to the therapy office."

"I'm coming over to talk about this."

"Rob, there's no point."

"I'm coming now."

Robert hung up before he could contest. John sighed as he put the phone in his pocket. He should have known his mate wouldn't let him just quit his treatment without a good reason.

It wasn't long until Robert was knocking at his door.

John opened the door and Robert came in. He went into the kitchen and sat himself down at the table. John closed the door and pushed himself into the kitchen as well.

"Now, will you please tell me what is going on?" Robert asked him as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Nothing to tell really."

"Well, you could have fooled me. It looks like you haven't slept all night, and now you suddenly don't want to go back to therapy when you've been doing well."

"It's all a mess Rob. You needn't be bothered with it," John said, waving off the whole situation with a wave of his hand.

"Well, I have plenty of time. How about you try me?"

John rubbed a hand over his face and rested his arms heavily on the armrests of the chair. He shifted slightly as his anxiety was quietly building inside. He moistened his chapped lips and could think of nothing else to do to stall so he lifted his eyes to Robert's and began talking.

"You know Wednesday Anna came over to help me cook," John said as if it were now a long ago memory.

"Yes."

"Well, while we were making dinner we sort of took our relationship to a different level," John replied, not really sure if that was best how to describe it.

Robert leaned forward in his chair with legs still crossed. "You shagged Anna?" he asked with a shocked, inquisitive look on his face.

"No! We did not shag!" John snapped back, remembering Vera's note and visit assuming the same.

"Sorry, I just assumed," Robert said cautiously, "So, what happened then?"

John turned his head to look at anything but Robert as he said, "I kissed her."

He let those words reverberate around in his head as they sank even deeper into his thoughts. Robert was the one to bring him back to the present.

"That's not why you're not going back is it? Over a kiss?"

"No, not entirely."

Robert nodded for him to continue and leaned back in his chair.

"Vera sent me an envelope in the mail with no return address and a computer printed note saying if I didn't stop seeing Anna she would ruin her. It also had two pictures of us eating lunch on the bench in front of the therapy office."

"Anna isn't even your therapist. Jane is. How do you know it was Vera?" Robert asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"She came by the same day to make sure I had done it and to tell me she needs a letter from the government stating I won't be receiving a settlement for my injury. I don't know why she even thinks I will," John said in a defeated tone.

"So she had the nerve to blackmail you then show up in person. She is a nasty piece of work isn't she," Robert said even though he knew first hand what kind of woman Vera was. Their many interactions had been... courteous? If you could even use a word such as that to describe them. Robert and his whole family had been amicable towards Vera only for John's sake. When John and Vera had decided to separate and then came to the point of starting divorce proceedings, the whole Crawley family silently erupted into a euphoric cheer.

Giving eye contact, John replied, "That's one way to put it. So yesterday I had Anna come over, and I broke everything off with her."

He looked at his lap after admitting this. His words hitting him in the gut anew.

"So, you two kissed and then the next day you had her come over to say you didn't want to see her again. Blimey."

"I know I looked and sounded like a complete arse. She'll never forgive me for what I did, but I had to protect her. I don't want her to lose her job because of me or have her reputation ruined."

"Why didn't you just explain what was going on? I don't know Anna, but I'm sure she would have understood."

"Anna knows who Vera is, but not what she is capable of. I know Anna would insist she could handle whatever it is that Vera would throw at her, but Vera twists and perverts words and actions until the innocent look guilty," he said as he flailed a hand with conviction.

"So, you're not going back because you'd have to see Anna." It was a statement not a question.

"It's more like she'd have to see me and be reminded of how I treated her. I don't have another option other than to keep her out of my mess of a life."

Robert had that look on his face when he was being completely sincere and said, "And you are sure about this?"

"Well, I don't have much of a choice now do I?" John said back bitterly, "She will come to realize I did her a favour. Just look at me Rob! Look at me! Do I look like the kind of man a young, intelligent, successful, beautiful woman should be with? I can't even do for my own self let alone give everything a woman like Anna deserves."

Robert had seen a change in John over the time he had been attending therapy, and it had been for the better. Whatever it was Anna was bringing or adding to his life had been a positive influence. Robert had known John for a long time, and they had a lot in common. They were both basically only children. Robert's sister had left for America as soon as she became of legal age and had yet to return. They both enlisted for the Army straight out of school and had both married before enlisting as well. Over the years they had formed a bond, a strong bond. Robert considered John a brother and he knew John felt the same. He also knew most of John's mannerisms and his character strengths and flaws. A couple of those flaws being his temper and the ease with which he looked down on himself.

Robert kept his voice strong yet calm as he said, "I think you deserve every happiness Bates, so yes I believe you are that kind of man."

"Oh save the therapy talk bullshit Rob!"

Robert knew enough about John to know adding to the fire wouldn't help. He switched the topic so he would focus on something else.

"I'm going to see who I can speak to about getting you that letter. I have a few contacts who could look into it."

John took a calming breath, "The sooner I have it the sooner I can get Vera out of my life."

"Exactly my point. Now, are you going to look at other therapy locations?"

"No," John said simply.

Robert looked at him pointedly. "Bates be sensible."

"I learned a lot while I went. I can do it here," John said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"I can't make you go, but please take time to think about it."

"I will, but I probably won't change my mind."

"Well, if you do. Let me know so we can work on the new appointment schedule."

"Okay."

"Are you all set here or do you need anything?"

"I think I'm set until the beginning of the week and sorry for my outburst. You've done nothing but help me Rob."

"Think nothing of it. You've heard me bang on countless times. Just take care of yourself," Robert said as he stood, and clapped a hand on John's shoulder.

"I will."

Robert removed his hand and exited John's flat.

John rolled past where the candle still laid on the floor. He kept it there as a reminder of his life. Broken, shattered, no light, no warmth. He took a book from his bedroom and then slid the back door open. He would sit out there and read until his mind got lost in whatever imaginary world the book would take him to.

* * *

Anna was roused awake from the sound of her doorbell ringing. She emerged from the covers and quickly threw her robe on over her pyjamas. The doorbell rang again, and Anna looked at the clock on her wall. 7:00AM. _Who is ringing my doorbell at this time of morning on a Saturday?_ She was hesitant about even opening the door, but after a moment decided it might be an emergency. She padded across the hall to the front door, unlocking it. When the door opened she almost tumbled backwards onto the floor. She had to place a hand on the opened door to keep herself upright and her eyes did not have the ability to shift away from the form standing in her doorway. An all too familiar form graced the space between the outside and the inside. A form that stood tall, proud, and confident.

It was John.

Without saying a word, he walked inside her home. He stood before her in his service dress uniform. The buttons on his jacket were shinning in the light emanating from the morning light coming through the open door, and his shoes were highly polished. His belt fit just right around his fit waist, and his shoulders looked even broader in his jacket. Anna watched in a blissful disbelief as he slowly removed his hat from his head. He tucked it up under his left arm as a small lock of hair fell over his right brow. His strong presence in the room made Anna's breath hitch, and it was almost becoming impossible for her not to start gravitating towards him. As if he had read her mind, he came closer to her as a half smile spread across his face. His eyes were intensely focused on hers and all she could see were her feelings reflected right back at her. In the next moment, John had one hand gently caressing the side of her face. The gentle touch made Anna's eyes close, and she leaned into the touch she had longed to feel again. After relishing in the feel of him for a brief moment, she flashed her eyes upward to meet his and she finally found her voice.

"Oh, John," she said barely in a whisper, the hand holding the door coming to rest on his upper arm.

They drank each other in as if discovering each other for the first time. Their upper bodies leaned closer to one another as their heads began tilting in anticipation of their lips meeting in a glorious reunion.

There was only a breath between them when a loud noise broke the spell and John disappeared.

Anna sat straight up in bed with labored breathing. She turned off the phone alarm which she had forgotten to disable for the weekend and then covered her eyes with her hands. It was just a dream. He hadn't really been there, but it had felt so real. She uncovered her eyes and got out of bed. Going straight into the en suite, she turned on the shower and undressed herself. Stepping into the shower, she stood under the stream of water with her eyes closed.

 _Of course he wasn't here._

In her dream, she had seen John as the John she knew he could be. He was healed, confident, and full of purpose. She could tell he was happy to be back in uniform, and proud to be coming to her showing her this fact. He hadn't spoken a word in the dream, but Anna had read him as if he was truly standing right in front of her. She hoped it was a sign of things to come even if she wasn't a part of his future.

She had gone to Jane's last night for the girl's night in Jane and Gwen had planned. She was thankful to have colleagues she also considered her friends but the evening hadn't really helped. He still consumed her thoughts, and now he was obviously consuming her dreams.

When she finished showering, she toweled herself off and put on some comfortable clothes to lounge around the house in. She descended the stairs as she tied up her wet hair into a messy bun, and then made her way into the kitchen. Jingles had heard her come into the room, and he made his presence known.

"Good morning, Jingles," Anna said softly as she picked him up.

She gave him a short pet, knowing he didn't like to be held for long, and then placed him gently back on the floor. She took care of the cat's needs, and then her eyes met with the wall calendar she kept in the kitchen. She didn't even need to walk over to see what she had written for this weekend. She had it memorized.

 _ **Wonderful weekend with John**_ was what was written on the calendar for that day and the next.

She had written it on there the same night they shared their feelings for each other. Anna placed a hand on her middle and went into the living room to sit down in the recliner. Tears were burning the backs of her eyes as she thought about the weekend, and how she really wished she was spending it with him like they had planned. This made her think of him even more. What was he doing now? Was he happy to not be in her company?

* * *

"Yes, Mum," Anna said as she spoke to her mother on the phone.

"I'm fine Mum. Work has just been crazy. I'm sure everything will slow down soon and I won't feel as stressed."

"Love you too. Talk to you soon."

Anna hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket. It had been over a week since the night they had stopped speaking, and she was spending her Sunday in the park. She had been on the phone with her mum for a while, and she knew she had done a horrible job of sounding like her normal self. But she hoped the work excuse would be good enough at least for a while. The fresh air felt nice. She hadn't really been outside other than coming and going from work to home. She had found a spot on a bench near the pond in the middle of the park. The sound of children playing on the jungle gym was in the distance, and she was watching as grandparents were feeding pigeons with their grandchildren. The gentle breeze and sounds had a calming effect, and she was hoping it would clear her mind enough to be able to see things from John's point of view.

She thought maybe a walk around the park would help her to come up with something, so she stood up and started a slow stroll along the park path. As she walked, nothing was really coming to mind other than his facial expressions which didn't reflect the words he had spoken. Why would it look so hard for him to break everything off if that was what he truly wanted? She thought maybe it was regret she had saw in his features, but for some reason that didn't sit right with her. How could a person go from actively admitting they cared for someone and then regret ever meeting the person? No, there was a piece to this puzzle she hadn't figured out and that was the piece that was driving her mad.

By the end of her walk she was still as confused as when she had started, so she just decided to go home. She walked to her car and opening the door she sat down in the driver's seat. When she switched on the ignition, the radio was playing a song that went straight to her heart. She closed the car door and listened to the song before pulling away from the park.

 _"All alone as you look through the door, Nothing left to see, If it hurts and you can't take no more, Lay it all on me, No you don't have to keep it under lock and key, Cause I will never let you down, And if you can't escape all your uncertainties, Baby I can show you how"_

 _"Let my love in, let my love in, Lay your heart on me, If you're hurting, if you're hurting, Lay it all on me, You can lay it all on me, Lay it all on me, Lay it all on me, If you're hurting, if you're hurting, Lay it all on me"_

* * *

John had been a mixture of emotions for over a week. It ranged from relief of knowing Anna was now better off without his ever growing list of problems to utter despair from not being in contact with her. He chastised himself for the latter and most of the time he wouldn't allow himself to wallow. He tried to keep himself busy which was easier said than done with his mobility issues. The sudden stop of his therapy hadn't gone unnoticed to his leg. He organized and cleaned and reorganized what he had already organized. He had read a good portion of the books he owned, and watched as much telly as he could stand. He surfed the internet for anything and everything, and he even tidied and organized his refrigerator. It just seemed like he couldn't fill his days with enough to do to stop thinking about her. If he allowed himself to just sit in one place all day he would just brood about her and what he had done. He would be lying if he told himself he wasn't curious about what she was doing in the evening and while at work. Did she utterly despise him for stopping therapy? Most likely not because the message he had left said he would be continuing his therapy elsewhere meaning he would be continuing. She probably thought he was still receiving treatment.

When he wasn't filling his days with meaningless tasks, or brooding about Anna, he thought about Vera. This only took John to dark places. He had had plenty of time to think the whole thing over now that all his days were simply meshing together as he was coasting through his own existence. She knew how to press his buttons like no one else on earth, and for whatever reason decided smiling and laughing with a member of the opposite sex was somehow a gateway to something sordid. The odd thing was John had met Vera's new beau. John was actually thankful that Richard would be taking Vera off to America with him. Richard Carlisle was a digital communications man and he was presented with the opportunity to go to America to start up a new company. Their meeting had been brief and unexpected. John didn't really know how long they had been together, but Richard had proposed to Vera as soon as divorce proceedings had begun between the two of them.

Whenever he thought about all of that he sometimes thought maybe he should have stood up to Vera when it came to this relationship with Anna, but as soon as he thought about it he dismissed the idea.

He gripped the armrest of the couch as pain rippled up his leg. He knew he needed to at least attempt doing some of the exercises as it was becoming harder again for him to be able to put his shoes on. The motivation and drive to do so however was wanting. Maybe this would just be it. Him alone and secluded as the world continued spinning around him. John wasn't by any means a social butterfly so solitude wasn't really the problem. The problem was he had had experience with someone who could get him to talk which was rare. Anna, without even really trying, got him to open up and share, and now he didn't have that person anymore. He released a breath as the pain subsided some, but flinched in pain again as he tried to stretch his leg out. He shifted a bit to try to ease the discomfort as he heard Anna's voice. He turned his head to look around his flat and when he saw no one there he truly thought he was going mad. He realized the sound was coming from his front pocket and he took out his phone. Looking at the screen, he had somehow opened his voice mails. John felt the need to hear her voice again, so he replayed the message and pushed the speaker button.

" _Hey sleepy head. You must be napping as you usually do after your sessions. I know we talked at lunch, but I wanted you to know again that I'm sorry work has kept us from our hang out time. I'm missing it! Also, you are doing so great, and I am so proud of you! Call me later okay? I need to tell you about what was discussed on the day time talk show I record. It think you'll find it hilarious. Anyways, better go. Bye, John."_

John locked his phone and sat it down on the cushion next to him. He looked up at the ceiling trying his hardest to keep his composure. God, he missed her voice. That was only one message out of several still saved to his phone, and the one simple message was enough to make his heart beat out of his chest. John had been recording the talk show Anna enjoyed, and he wasn't sure if he did it subconsciously or purposely. He had only been able to watch one of the recording though. The rest were piling up in his queue waiting to be watched.

He rubbed a hand across his chin which was covered in week old stubble as he thought about her words.

 _You are doing so great, and I am so proud of you._

* * *

 **Lyrics by Rudimental- Lay It All On Me**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and the PM's for this story. I appreciate each and every one.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Same 1-11. _

* * *

Two months. This was the amount of time that had passed by since John told Anna he couldn't see her anymore. Sixty days without deep conversations, shy smiles from across the room, secret glances with meanings only the two of them seemed to understand, and sixty days without her. As each new day arrived it seemed to crawl by in an endless wave of perpetual emptiness, but time as a whole had went by like a gust of wind.

He was watching as the sun peaked up from the horizon. The golden rays were beginning to trickle up the sides of the buildings, bringing light and warmth to another day. His balcony had become somewhat of a safe haven for him. It was a tranquil place to think, read, or simply to breathe in the air. John had always had a precise internal clock. It was one of the things engraved into him from his career. It didn't matter how much rest he acquired during the night. His body would wake him up regardless. His nightmares had become more frequent at night, causing him to nap more during the day. He assumed it was his subconscious punishing him for his actions and words, and the nights of intense pain had increased as well. It wasn't every night, but it was starting to become a concern. This didn't encourage him to try therapy again however; it only took his mind to darker places.

Robert had been worried about John and came to check on him regularly. There hadn't been any news on the letter from the government yet. Robert said he didn't know what the hold up was, but the government had its way of taking its time. This resulted in continual letters and phone calls that he continued to ignore. As far as he was concerned, the ball was in his court now. He had no more possessions to hand over, no more money to give, and no one for her to use against him. Vera would simply have to wait for the letter to come. She was the one holding her own self back from pursuing her new life.

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Anna ambled into work. She walked slowly into her office and turned the light on. Laying her things on the desk, she went back out to the therapy room for their quick staff meeting and to prepare for the day. She had changed quite a bit over two months. The Anna who was usually full of life was now more quiet and reserved. She did her job to the best of her ability, but when it came to being personable with the people receiving treatment she wasn't. She wouldn't dare make anyone else feel uncomfortable to come to their therapy office. Over the weeks, she had thought of contacting John on several occasions. She just wanted to know if he was okay, and if he truly was still going to therapy. She talked herself out of it every time, and told herself if they were to communicate he would be the one to do so. She would not go against his wishes, and her leaving him alone had been that wish.

She had a dinner date with her sister that night, though she wasn't looking forward to it. Her sister and mum had been worried about her, and having dinner with her sister meant she'd want to talk about it. She never had the chance to really tell her family about John. It was complicated. One minute they were friends transforming into a couple, and in the next moment they were living as though they had never met. Maybe he and his wife had worked things out but that didn't seem likely. From what John had said she seemed like a horrible person, so she didn't think about the option very often. So, she didn't know how to explain her behavior to her sister, but she knew she'd have to tell her something.

Her work day went as all the other days had gone. She was professional and polite but not overly eager. The people she worked with had been coddling her, which in truth wasn't helping her. It made her think about him more when they did. She also hadn't been back outside since the last time they had shared the bench for lunch. It was too painful, and she didn't want to sit out there by herself.

The day came to an end, and Anna left the office. She got in her car and drove to the restaurant she had agreed to meet her sister. Walking into the place, she saw Tory sitting at a two top table near the window. Tory saw her as she entered and gave a short wave. Anna walked over and sat down at the table across from her sister.

Tory offered a smile as she spoke, "Hey Anna."

"Hey."

Anna tired her best to sound as if everything was fine, hoping Tory would fall for the front she was putting on.

The waiter came over and took their drink orders, and then Tory spoke again.

"How was work?"

"Same as usual. Did you not have classes today?"

"No, they got canceled so I thought it'd be nice to drive home and see you."

Anna knew that wasn't the entire truth. She could tell by her sister's facial expression.

"Seems like we don't see enough of each other these days," Anna said.

"I totally agree."

They looked at the menu, and when their drinks arrived they ordered. After the waiter left to place their order Tory spoke again.

"So, has there been something going on with you Anna?"

 _Here we go._

"I don't know how to explain it really," Anna replied as she ran a fingertip along the length of her glass.

"It's just... you don't seem yourself lately is all," Tory said as she put a straw in her drink.

"I know. Truth is I don't feel like myself and that's what's odd."

Tory gave her a sympathetic look, "You can talk to me you know. I may only be twenty and sometimes act immature, but I'm here for you."

"If I try to explain, I don't really want mum knowing. She would just end up making me feel worse about it."

"So, this is about a bloke then," her sister replied bluntly.

Anna looked her sister in the eye and then looked away.

Their food came which Anna was thankful for. It gave her a few more minutes to collect her thoughts. She took her time unwrapping her silverware and was extra attentive to how she placed her napkin in her lap. She noticed Tory eyeing her and knew she had stalled long enough. She took a steadying breath, picked up her fork, and finally replied.

"There was this bloke who was coming to therapy."

"Was that the patient that texted you at dinner a few months back?"

Anna was taken aback by her question.

"I need to remind myself how good your memory is."

Tory chuckled and then said, "So, were you two seeing each other?"

Anna put her fork down as she answered, "See that is the confusing thing, because no we weren't. We were friends and we were hanging out quite a bit, and I don't know we just kind of hit it off. From the start it just felt so natural and easy to talk to him."

"So, what happened? If you two were getting on, why aren't you now?"

Anna looked down at her plate, thinking over her sister's question. She had spent many hours which had now most likely turned into days trying to answer this. As she nervously played with her fork, she thought it best to try to explain the whole thing.

"The last night we were at his we were making dinner, and he kissed me," she said, trying to not let the mental imagines of their bodies and lips pressed together overwhelm her.

"I thought you said you two weren't together?"

Anna picked at her food with her fork as she replied, "Well, maybe we were but it was very brief I must say. I kissed him back and the rest of the evening was very nice. I texted him the next day asking him if it was silly of me to already miss him, and he replied that he missed me too."

Tory sipped her drink, and as she placed the glass back on the table she motioned for Anna to continue.

"As the day went on he texted me again to ask me to come over."

"So, you were both into each other and started the whole cute, mushy love texting thing then what happened?"

Anna took a drink from her glass and cleared her throat. She hadn't actually said what had happened out loud not even just to herself.

"I.. I went to his flat after work, and he was acting strange," she said hesitantly, as if she were reliving the whole situation.

"He didn't harm you did he?" Tory whispered in a stern voice as she leaned forward, making sure no one else heard her ask the question.

"No, he would never lay a hand on me, but he did say things that made me upset. He said he couldn't see me anymore, and I thought he didn't want a relationship so I offered just to be friends. He told me he wasn't the kind of friend I needed, and he didn't want to see me anymore. That's what I don't understand. Earlier in the day, we were fine then he asked me to leave. I know he's going through things, but I am more than willing to help him."

Tory pushed for more information, "What kind of things?"

"I told you he was coming to therapy. He had a military injury, and he was learning to walk again."

"Well, that can put a lot of pressure on someone. Still no excuse to kiss you then stop communication with you."

Anna paused before going on. She wasn't sure if she should tell the next part, but she felt she could share this with her sister.

"He's... also going through a divorce."

Tory looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

"Anna, you were going to date a married man?" She replied a little too loudly, gaining some attention from the table to their left.

With an exasperated look, Anna leaned in and said, "They've been separated for years, and they've been in process of divorce for almost a year."

Tory now wasn't too sure about this bloke and needed to confirm a few points.

"And he was up front about it?"

"I don't think it was something he particularly wanted to talk about, but yes he was," Anna replied, defending the fact John had indeed been honest with her.

"How do you know they won't reconcile?"

Anna didn't have an immediate reply to this question. It was something she had allowed herself to think about but only briefly. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but she knew John and his wife were not going to reconcile.

"As far as I know she's getting remarried."

Tory was still somewhat uneasy about the whole thing, but she knew harping on the fact he was married wouldn't be helpful.

"Well, at least you knew before developing feelings."

"He's always been honest with me until that last day. I know he was doing something gallant, but I don't know what that is. I've thought about contacting him but can't bring myself to do it."

"What's his name?"

It was a simple question but she found her emotions trying to bubble to the surface. Anna could feel tears stinging her eyes, and Tory noticed how long it was taking her to reply.

Anna said his name in a whisper, "John."

"I'm going to be honest though and say it makes me upset John did that to you. Why lead you on like that if he didn't intend to see it through?"

Anna shook her head and then replied, "You should have seen his face Tory. It looked like he dreaded saying those things to me like he didn't want to say them at all."

"Well, maybe you'll get some answers soon and you can put it all behind you."

"Maybe."

Tory reached across the table to took Anna's hand in hers.

"Now, I'd like to see my sister come back. Don't let the thought of John keep you in the shadows."

"I'll try Tory," Anna replied with a small smile. "And remember this stays between me and you. Mum will only make a more dramatic mess of it all."

"I didn't forget that quickly. My lips are sealed."

Tory let go of Anna's hand and picked her fork back up.

When dinner was over, Anna and Tory hugged and they went their separate ways. Anna felt some better after talking about the whole thing. She got in her car and drove home.

* * *

"How about you come over tonight for dinner?" Robert asked as he sat out on the balcony with John. Robert couldn't help but notice John's physical decline. It was becoming more pronounced, and his clothes were starting to hang on him. The stubble he had started out with was now forming into a thick beard, and Robert felt like scratching his own face at the sight of it.

"It'd be too much of a fuss," John replied.

"You've been over for dinner numerous times, and it's never been a fuss."

John looked at him with an unsure look.

"Oh come on. We'll find a match on the telly, and enjoy a nice dinner. It'll only be the three of us. The girls are all out doing whatever it is they do."

"All right then," John relented.

"Great. Let's get going."

Robert and John made their way to Robert's. When they got there, Robert helped John into his chair, and went inside the house. John had to admit there was a lot more space to move around at Robert's, and his flat would sometimes feel like it was closing in on him. Robert closed the door behind them and then he called out, "Cora! John is joining us for the evening."

Cora appeared from the hallway and replied, "Hi John. I'm glad you came over."

"Thank you Cora."

"We're just going to see what matches are on," Robert said after he kissed Cora's cheek.

Cora gave Robert a sympathetic look out of John's line of vision. Robert gave her a reassuring smile and tight nod that everything would be okay.

"Would either of you like something to drink?" Cora asked as she turned so she was again speaking to both men.

"I'll just have water if you don't mind," John answered.

"Same for me," Robert said.

"Two waters it is," Cora said and then went into the kitchen.

Robert sat himself on the couch as John prepared himself to transfer from the chair to the couch. He gingerly got up and pivoted to sit down. Once down, Robert flipped on the telly. They turned on a match as Cora brought them their drinks, and then Robert began talking.

"So, how's your in home therapy going?"

"I haven't been doing it as much as I should, but I do it sometimes."

Silence reigned for several minutes as they both watched the screen. Robert crossed one leg over the other and clasped his hands in his lap.

Turning his head to John, he asked, "And I'm guessing you haven't heard from Anna?"

John kept his eyes on the match as he replied, "No and I most likely won't. It's better that way."

"Is it?"

"Of course," John said back.

"I don't know it just seems like you've been more downcast since you two have stopped seeing each other."

"All that matters is Vera won't ruin Anna's life."

"But you are letting her ruin yours," Robert said and turned to look at John.

John looked at him back and Robert continued, "You love her don't you?"

John looked back at the telly without answering. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You must if you're willing to put yourself through this emotional hell," Robert proceeded.

John looked back at him and with pain in his voice he said, "It doesn't matter how I feel. She's probably moved on and found someone worthy of her. Her happiness and safety are all that matters."

He spoke the words but in truth the thought of Anna enjoying moments like they had shared with another man made his heart ache. He would be happy for her of course he would, but he would secretly be writhing away at the knowledge of someone else holding Anna's affections.

"If it were me, I'd roll the dice on whether or not Vera will do anything."

"I can't gamble Anna's future. I won't. This way I can guarantee her safety," John said and then picked up his glass of water.

Robert let out a silent sigh. It was no use to trying to change his mind. John had it planted in his head he was doing what was best.

They both turned their heads as they saw the front door open. Sybil, the youngest of the Crawley sisters, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She was focused on making sure she placed her keys back into her handbag as she walked across the room. As she got closer, she lifted her head and noticed her Uncle John sitting on the couch with her father.

With a kind smile, Sybil greeted them both. "Hello Uncle John, I didn't know you'd be here this evening."

"Your dad convinced me to come over," John replied politely.

"Well, I'm glad he did. I haven't seen you in ages it feels like."

John was fond of Sybil, and had known her almost since the time she was born.

"I thought you were going out tonight with what's his face?" Robert asked as Sybil came to wedge herself in between the two men on the couch, taking care not to hit John's leg.

Sybil rolled her eyes and replied," Dad... His name is Tom. I've told you this already. He got called into work, so we have to reschedule."

"So, he chose to blow off my little princess so he could make a few quid," Robert replied affronted.

"Don't worry Sybil. He'd also complain if he didn't go to work just to see you," John said and gave Robert a smirk.

Sybil chuckled and changed the subject, "Are you staying for dinner Uncle John?"

"I am," John replied simply.

"Good. I'll go see if I can help mum with anything."

Sybil got up from the couch and as she rounded the couch she gave her dad a sad look. Robert smiled and winked at her as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"That Tom isn't good enough for her," Robert said, looking back at Robert.

"To you no one will ever be good enough for her," John quipped back as he focused back on the game.

* * *

A couple of weeks after Anna had her heart to heart with Tory, Gwen had invited her to go out for a drink and some dancing. She reluctantly agreed to go, seeing as though she didn't have anything else to do on a Friday night. The little black dress she kept in the back of the closet still looked great on her as she critiqued herself in the mirror. She slipped into her black pumps and grabbed her handbag. One final glance in the mirror and she made her way down the stairs to wait for Gwen.

They arrived at the club and they could feel the vibrations from the music without even stepping inside yet. When they made it inside, the place was full of people but not overly crowded.

"Let's make our way towards the middle of the floor!" Gwen said excitedly.

"I think I'm going to pop over and have a drink first," Anna replied, pointing to the bar.

"All right, I'll join you in a bit."

Gwen pushed her way towards the middle of the group of dancing bodies as Anna took a seat at the bar.

The bartender immediately waited on her.

"A white wine please," she said.

The bartender placed her drink in front of her, and she took a quick sip. Sighing, she ran a finger up and down the stem of the wine glass. Clubs weren't usually her thing, but who was she kidding. Her life had never been full of excitement, which was a sorry thing for a twenty four year old to admit. Always being responsible usually made a person rather boring. She looked up from the glass to notice a man staring at her across the bar. He was most likely around the same age as her; blonde hair, blue eyes, and fit. When her eyes met his he made a move towards her. She focused her eyes back onto her drink, took another sip, and he took the seat next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked politely.

"No," she replied without looking at him.

"How is it that a beautiful woman like yourself is sitting alone at the bar?"

"I'm not really alone. I'm here with my friend. She's exhausting herself on the dance floor."

The man chuckled, "Well, allow me to introduce myself. Eric. Eric Johnston." He reached out his hand.

Anna looked up then and shook his hand. "Anna Smith."

Releasing her hand, he replied, "Nice to meet you Anna Smith. Are you from around here?"

She fidgeted with the napkin her drink was sitting on. "Not too far away from here, and are you here alone tonight?"

"No, one of my mates is getting married. He's over there," he said and pointed to a group of blokes chest bumping each other.

A beat of silence passed between them and he spoke again, "What would it take for me to see a smile come across your face?"

Anna blushed and a faint smile did came across her face at his words which was more out of embarrassment than anything.

"I guess not a lot," he teased, "A smile looks natural on you. So, what do you do for a living?"

Anna had realized he was going through the normal process of trying to pick someone up, but this question made her a little tense.

"I'm a physical therapist," she said quietly.

"I bet that is a rewarding career. Seeing others heal and get back to their normal lives."

She cleared her throat, "Yes."

"I couldn't imagine the feeling of seeing someone being able to walk again or have use of their arms again."

Her mind was now completely full of John. She thought she might be able to put him out of her mind just for tonight, but now she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry if I have said the wrong thing," he said, looking at her teary eyes.

"No, it's just."

The group of men called out for him, but before he left he took out a business card. He wrote his mobile number on the back and slid it over to Anna.

"I must be going, but if you'd like to talk some more sometime feel free to ring me."

Anna looked at the card and nodded.

"Goodbye Anna Smith," he said as he stood.

"Goodbye."

He left then and Anna kept her eyes on the card. He had been polite and a gentleman, but it didn't matter. The whole time she had been thinking of him, and now she was upset she had even talked to this bloke. She was now regretting coming to this place and had no reason for being there. She thought of John being alone in his flat and felt guilty about being out having fun. But why should she feel guilty? She wouldn't be here at all sitting in a club with men lingering around sniffing out the fresh meat if he hadn't called everything off. Although her emotions were swinging back and forth, the truth of the matter was she did feel guilty, and she couldn't help but feel that way.

"Who was the bloke?" Gwen asked as she took the seat Eric had just vacated.

"He just came over and started talking to me," Anna replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Looks like he gave you his number too. Are you going to call him?" Gwen asked, trying to catch her breath as she looked at the business card.

Anna got more upset thinking about it. Call him? There was only one man she wanted to call, but he didn't want to hear from her. She had longed to hear his voice for over two months, and the thought of just picking up the phone and chatting with some random bloke made her feel worse.

Gwen noticed Anna was on the verge of crying openly.

"Anna, do you want to go home?"

Anna nodded her head as she dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a cocktail napkin.

"Okay, we're going."

They both stood up to make their way out, the business card laid untouched on the bar.

"I'm sorry Gwen," Anna said when they got into the car.

Gwen waited a moment before starting the engine. "Were you thinking of him again?" Gwen asked in an understanding tone.

Anna brought her hand up to her mouth as tears began to stream down her face. After a moment, she removed her hand and spoke.

"I thought I could do it Gwen. I thought I could have one night where I could go without thinking about him, but when that bloke sat down and started talking the conversation only lead to me thinking of him," she sobbed.

"You love John don't you?" Gwen asked in a caring, loving manner.

Anna had never said it out loud or admitted it, not even to herself.

"Even if I do what do those feelings do for me now? We aren't even speaking. Isn't it mad to be in love with someone who doesn't even want to talk to you?"

Gwen placed a hand on Anna's forearm. "I know it still doesn't make sense what happened, but things will become clear. I know they will."

Anna wiped her tears and sniffed a few times, "Thank you for trying to cheer me up. Tory even suggested I do this, but maybe it's too soon. I thought was ready to move on, but I'm not."

"It's okay. Look, we can go back to yours, and I can stay as long as you'll have me. We'll eat our weight in biscuits and crisps and watch silly romances. What do you say?"

"That sounds great," Anna replied with a small smile.

* * *

When Monday arrived Anna was standing with Jane and Gwen, and they were waiting for Elsie to join them. They had some new patients so they needed to go over some information before starting their work day. Elsie emerged from the front area and walked over with a clipboard in hand. Elsie always wrote down the messages received from the after hours voicemail and any new patient information she received. When she reached the other girls, she greeted them.

"Good morning."

In unison they replied, "Good morning."

"We have a couple of new patients starting today. The first one is a lady named Margie Burns who is recuperating from torn tendons in her right foot. She has been assigned to Gwen."

Elsie handed Gwen the information the general practitioner had faxed over and continued speaking.

"The next is a gentleman named Richard Carlisle. He has a left shoulder injury, and has specifically requested to work with Anna."

As Elsie handed Anna the patient information, Anna looked perplexed.

"I don't think I've ever had anyone request me before," Anna said as she looked over the papers.

"It didn't say why, but the GP's notes said to request you," Elsie said.

Elsie then went over the messages left on the voicemail which were usually cancellations or inquiries. Anna looked at the clipboard and noticed a note down at the bottom.

Anna smirked as she asked, "Who's that last message from?"

Elsie hugged the clipboard to her chest, feeling rather flustered that Anna may have seen what was written.

"Oh, nothing important," Elsie said nonchalantly.

"I bet it's a message from Charles," Gwen said in a dreamy tone.

Elsie gave Gwen a pointed look, "Never you mind."

"I think its sweet Charles leaves after hour messages. You two should just come out in the open. We all know you stay late so you two can talk while he works in the evenings," Jane said.

Not wanting to discuss this topic any further, Elsie said, "It's almost eight. I think we all need to get to work."

Elsie, with clipboard still pressed up against her, walked back towards the front and closed the door behind her.

"They are so adorable," Gwen said as she walked towards the area she would be using for the day.

Anna and Jane chuckled and did the same.

Anna scanned over her new patient's information. It appeared he had confirmed a Monday, Wednesday, and Friday 8AM to 9AM session with Elsie. She went into her office and grabbed her clipboard. She clamped the papers to it and took out the charting papers she would have to fill out as she assessed the injury. As she came back out to the therapy area, Elsie was walking towards her.

"Mr. Carlisle is here."

"Thanks Elsie."

Anna walked towards the front area door and felt somewhat nervous. She had no idea who Richard Carlisle was but being requested made Anna feel as though she were doing her job well.

She opened the door and saw a tall, thin man. His hair seemed to have a reddish tint to it, and his face had a no nonsense kind of expression.

"Mr. Carlisle, I'm Anna Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you," Anna said as she extended her right hand.

"Hello. It's nice to put a face with a name and please call me Richard," he said as he took her hand and then released it.

"Come on back and we'll get started."

They walked into the therapy room and Anna had Richard sit on one of the examining tables.

"Your GP's notes said you had requested me. I'm sorry if we've met before, but I can't seem to remember."

"No, we haven't met before, but I've heard a lot of good things about your abilities," Richard said without changing his expression.

"Well, that is nice to hear. I hope to get you completely rehabilitated so you can get back to doing all the things you love," Anna said with a smile.

"That's what I'm here for," he said with a look in his eye that Anna couldn't quite interpret.

"Okay, I'll need to examine your shoulder. We have paper gowns if you wish to go to change into one or just take off your shirt for a moment if you are comfortable with doing so."

"I don't mind taking the shirt off," Richard replied as he pulled his shirt up over his head and laid it on the examination table next to him.

"I'm going to perform a range of motion test and see where we may be as far as the extent of your injury goes."

Anna did all of her initial assessments and made notes for herself. She went over some more information with Richard as the session came to an end.

"I believe we'll have you right as rain in no time Richard. I look forward to working with you during your time here."

Richard popped off the examination table and replied, "Yes, I look forward to it as well."

Anna smiled, "Allow me to walk you to the front."

Richard nodded and they both walked to the front. Anna opened the door and they both walked through.

"Have a good day and see you Wednesday Richard."

"Thank you Anna. See you then," Richard said as he left the building.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Happy Memorial Day to those celebrating the American holiday this weekend!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-12._

* * *

"I want you to find out all you can about her," Vera said after she applied a generous amount of lipstick to her lips.

"You know, I wouldn't even be going to this place if you hadn't tripped me," Richard said sternly as he placed his wallet in his back pocket.

Vera sauntered over to him and placed her hands on his hips, "I told you it was an accident, but now we can put this therapy time to good use."

"I don't even know why you want to know anything. Why should it matter what Bates does or doesn't do? We're leaving soon anyways."

"Well for starters, I still don't have my letter. I'm not going to let him off the hook if he's entitled to compensation. I damn well deserve half or more for having my youth wasted on him, and I want to know why a young girl would possibly be interested in a middle aged man with a lame leg."

"I thought you put an end to whatever it was they had going? Were they even dating?"

Vera removed her hands from Richard's hips and gave him an icy glare, "Look, I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else for that matter. John will play by my rules and so far he has barely done so. I have to make sure he doesn't get paid for his injury before the divorce so that little girl doesn't swoop back in and find out that John can be her sugar daddy."

Richard wasn't one to just sit back and take it. He was just as head strong as Vera if not more.

"I think your efforts are foolish," Richard said without an ounce of emotion.

"Just see what you can find out Richard! Do I have to do everything?!" Vera yelled and then exited the room.

Richard smirked to himself and followed Vera out of the room.

"Why don't you come with me then?" Richard said as Vera was picking up her handbag.

"Come with you? To therapy?" Vera asked, affronted by the idea of her sitting in a room waiting on him.

"You could meet her yourself."

"I can't meet her. She'll know who I am," Vera said mockingly.

"Not necessarily," he replied.

* * *

It was late in the evening and Anna was curled up in her recliner with a cup of tea watching her recorded talk show. It had been a week since Anna had started with her new client, Richard. He wasn't the most personable client she had worked with, but he was polite enough. They had slowly started to get to know each other which was one of the parts of her job she had missed. She hadn't really allowed herself to get to know her patient's in a while, but she felt she needed to make the effort seeing as though he had specifically asked for her.

Her dreams had changed ever since the night her and Gwen went to the club. In her dreams, John was now calling her on the phone in the night. She knew this was from the guilt of calling some man other than John, although she hadn't, but she woke up every time regardless just to make sure he wasn't calling her. She didn't know when the dreams may fade or form into something else, but for now the dreams seemed to be consistent each night.

She finished her show and walked into the kitchen to quickly wash up her mug and put it away. She let out a yawn and made her way to her room. Her bedtime routine didn't take her long and soon she was burying herself under the covers. The room was bathed in darkness after she turned off the bedside lamp, and she closed her eyes hoping to get a restful night's sleep.

The next morning, Anna was finishing up her morning coffee when Elsie informed her Richard had arrived. She placed her mug into the break room sink to wash up later, and made her way to the front area. When she opened the door she recognized Richard but did not recognize the lady standing next to him. The woman's presence seemed to fill the room even at first glance. She was a tall, sturdy build with dark glistening hair and snowy, blue eyes. The lady curled her lips into a smile as Anna made her presence known.

"Good morning, Richard," Anna said kindly.

"Good morning."

"And who do we have with us today?" Anna asked as she looked at Richard but could feel the ladies eyes on her the whole time.

"This would be Mrs. Carlisle," he replied as he waved his hand in her direction.

Anna walked forward and offering her hand said, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Carlisle. Richard has said many good things about you."

Vera took Anna's hand in hers and replied, "As he should."

Anna released the handshake and proceeded, "Will you be sitting in on our session today or waiting here in the waiting area?"

"I think I will join you both," Vera replied with a grin.

"Sounds great."

Anna opened the door to the therapy room, and allowed them both to enter first then she came in the room herself. They walked over to the station she had set up for Richard and went over what they would be doing for the next hour. As Richard was doing his exercises a conversation started up.

"So Anna, have you been here long?" Vera asked.

"For a while. The other two therapists and I opened this practice. We have been here ever since."

"So, this must be your hometown," Vera said as she sat down on a fold out chair.

"It is. Richard had mentioned he is from Scotland, and if I had to guess you're from Ireland Mrs. Carlisle?"

"I am though it's been years since I've lived there. So, you see yourself always living here?"

"I suppose so I like it here."

Anna switched Richard to some resistance bands and then Vera continued with her questioning.

"So, I see you're not married Miss Smith," Vera said casually, glancing at Anna's left hand.

"No, I'm not," Anna replied politely, although she didn't know why it would be any of Mrs. Carlisle's business.

"It's hard to find good men these days. Most are either unemployed, drunks, or cripples. Hell, some men are all three," Vera stated as though it was the most common thing you could say to another person.

It took everything in Anna for her mouth to not drop open. Why would a woman talk that way, especially when her husband was right in front of her going through therapy?

"Well, I'm one of those who believe there are still good men and for that matter good people in this world. We all must do what we can to help each other," Anna said with a smile, looking Vera square in the face with her reply.

"Mrs. Carlisle didn't have the best marriage the first go around," Richard said in between sets.

"I am sorry to hear that," Anna said, feeling a little bad about judging her so quickly, but still had her reservations about the woman.

"He was a military man who could never get his act together. His deadly tongue and violent hands were what destroyed our marriage. Not to mention his alcohol addiction on top of that," Vera replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, it seems like things worked out. Richard here is a gentleman for sure," Anna said, trying to have Mrs. Carlisle talk about the good qualities of her current husband instead of the bad ones from her previous one.

"Yes, it did for me, but don't ever allow yourself to go down that kind of road Miss Smith. Men are good at pulling you in with their sob stories and then you end up being their nightly punching bag," Vera said with almost a knowing look towards Anna as their gazes locked.

Anna just gave a faint smile and assisted Richard to the next step. Her thoughts drifted to John for a moment. All of the things Mrs. Carlisle had said were almost uncannily related to him. Anna wondered briefly if John had been violent in his first marriage, but she quickly shook those thoughts. She knew John wasn't like that. It was a silly thought really.

"Do you want children Miss Smith?" Vera asked almost too innocently.

Anna turned her head to look at who she knew to be Mrs. Carlisle and she wondered why she would be asking such questions. Maybe she didn't have many friends or other people to talk to. Maybe she was trying to find something in common with her. Anna decided it was still her job to be kind and courteous to those who came into her therapy office so she replied, "I would like a family one day yes."

"My first husband was a lot older than me, and by the time we wanted children he was too old to.. well... to put it gently... perform," Vera lied. "Richard and I have no plans on children either. Make sure you get yourself a young, strong man who can give you a family."

Anna thought it was highly inappropriate to talk about her ex-husband's ability to perform in the bedroom in a public place with people she didn't even know, and she thought it was odd that Richard didn't seem to mind it one bit.

Anna had remained quiet for the rest of the session except for when she needed to speak. By the end of the session, she was thankful it was over.

"You're doing well Richard. Maybe a few more weeks and we'll have you out of here."

"Thank you Anna," Richard replied.

"It was nice meeting you Miss Smith. I hope to be able to come again soon," Vera said with a fake smile.

"Nice meeting you as well. I hope you both have a lovely day."

Anna watched as they left the therapy office and let out a deep sigh when they drove away.

"They look like the deserve each other," Elsie said from behind her computer screen.

Anna walked over and leaned on the edge where Elsie worked.

"It was so strange, Elsie. Mrs. Carlisle was asking the oddest questions. Well, maybe not odd really but questions you wouldn't ask someone you just met. I felt kind of sorry for her. She kept going on about how horrible her ex-husband was right in front of her current one."

"She looked like the kind of woman who causes more harm than good. Hopefully, they will both be gone soon," Elsie replied.

"I guess it's my job to get him rehabilitated as quickly as possible," Anna chuckled.

"That is it my girl," Elsie smiled.

"So, any new messages from Charlie boy?" Anna teased.

Elsie looked around to make sure no one was listening as she replied, "He's a romantic old fool, but doesn't want anyone to know it."

They both giggled at her words.

* * *

It was going on one in the morning and John was lying in bed in a state of unbearable pain. His fists were clenching his bed sheets as he was mentally begging for the pain to subside. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there in this almost delusional state, but it felt as though the stabbing pain had been there as long as he could remember. He had tried taking deep, steady breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth, but now it was more like panting, labored breathing through his mouth only. Any attempts to move or adjust his leg to ease the pain only made him yell out all the more. It had never been this bad before. If he were able, he'd take himself to the corner store to purchase his relief, but he was too far gone now. It was getting hard for him to concentrate on what to do; the pain had almost taken him over completely. John knew he was in a state of emergency when he realized himself that he needed help. Gasping, he lifted one of his hands to reach for his phone. With a shaky hand, he brought the phone in front of him and pushed Robert's name on the contact list. With gritted teeth, he brought the phone to his ear and listened as Robert's voice mail immediately picked up. "Dammit!" John said out loud, knowing Robert's phone was off.

He placed the phone back down beside him and realized his shirt was soaked through. He closed his eyes as a sudden sharp sear jolted up his thigh. He was going through the options in his mind and found he really only had one other option. He didn't want to go back there, but he felt if he didn't seek help he may lose it completely. Taking the phone in his hand once more, John dialed 999 and waited for the operator to pick up.

* * *

Anna was sleeping when she thought she heard her phone ring. She knew it was probably just one of those dreams again where she thought he was calling, but she always looked just to make sure. Opening her eyes, she saw her phone lit up on the bedside table. She jerked herself up to look at the phone, thinking it may indeed be him this time. As she looked at the screen she didn't recognize the number but decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello," she said in a voice full of sleep.

"Hello, is this Anna?" she heard a voice say through the phone.

"Yes."

"My name is Rachel, and I'm an RN with Good Sheppard Hospital."

Anna felt her heart leap into her throat. Was it her mum? Tory? A friend? ... John?

"Has something happened?" Was all Anna could think of to say.

"We had a call at 1:04AM from a John Bates. When we picked him up he seemed quite delusional but kept saying your name on the ambulance ride over. We saw your name in his phone contact list. Do you know Mr. Bates?"

Anna was now sitting up straight and had turned on the bedside lamp. She was running to her closet as she replied, "Yes, I know him. What is wrong? Is he okay?"

Anna placed the phone on speaker as she changed out of her pyjamas.

"I'm afraid I can't disclose any details. I just wanted to inform you he seemed to be asking for you without knowing it."

"Thank you. I'll be on my way shortly."

Anna was now completely changed and hung up the call. She was a ball of emotions as she tried to gather her thoughts. She knew she didn't have the time to sit around and try to dissect exactly what was happening. All she knew was she needed to be there for him. She made her way to gather the rest of her things and left her house.

On the drive over to the hospital, she couldn't help herself and a few tears trailed down her cheeks. John was in enough pain to call an ambulance for himself, and he had been calling out for her. That was the part that made her heart break into pieces. She didn't know how he would react to her being there or what they would say to each other, but none of that was going to stop her from seeing him.

She pulled into the hospital car park and parked. She practically slammed the car door shut and jogged into the A&E entrance. She stopped when she reached the reception desk. An older woman with graying hair tied back in a tight bun looked up at Anna.

"May I help you?" Asked the woman.

"Yes, I received a call John Bates was brought in a little over half an hour ago. Could you please direct me to what floor he is on?"

The lady typed something into her computer and scrolled through some information before she replied, "Looks like Mr. Bates is still being examined. Are you related to Mr. Bates?"

Anna knew that question was coming. She didn't work in a hospital, but she dealt with enough hospitals and doctors to know they always asked this question.

"No, but Rachel one of your RN's said he specifically asked for me on the ambulance ride over. If you could just tell me which waiting room I should go to I'll wait until I can see him."

This response seemed to satisfy the woman.

"You'll be looking for the 4th floor waiting room."

"Thank you," Anna said before taking off again straight to the lifts.

Once she was on the 4th floor, she followed the signs to the 4th floor waiting room. It wasn't long until she found it and she sat herself down on one of the cold, hard plastic chairs. Taking off her coat, she leaned against the back of the chair and let out a deep sigh. It was quiet in the waiting room, and she was the only one occupying the area. It was at that moment Anna felt her emotions over take her. Her body shook slightly as she sobbed. She desperately wanted to know if he was okay or what was going on. She felt as though the past months had been time lost. This was the time John needed help the most, and she hadn't even put up a fight to stay. What if she had of refused to walk away? She retrieved a tissue from her handbag and blew her nose. It wasn't helping to go over what ifs because what had happened had happened and now here she was praying to God everything would be okay.

Anna sat there for a couple hours more before someone came into the waiting area. The man, who appeared to be late thirties maybe early forties, began pacing back and forth in the waiting area before he noticed Anna sitting along the wall.

"Mind if I join you?" asked the man.

"No, not at all," Anna replied, thankful to not be in the room alone anymore.

"Thanks. I hate these places."

"Yeah, me too," Anna said, wiping her eyes.

"Have a loved one in here?"

"A... friend..." Anna replied hesitantly.

"Me too. More like family to me though. I feel terrible because it seems he tired calling me and my phone went straight to voicemail. I never turn my phone off, but for whatever reason it decided not to connect his call. I got a call from the hospital saying he was here."

"Hospital called me too. They said he called an ambulance for himself."

Robert looked in Anna's direction, "That's what I was told too, and my mate, John, would never call an ambulance unless it was indeed an emergency."

Anna gave him a shocked look as she replied, "Your friend's name is John?"

"Yes?" Robert said back.

"John Bates?" Anna asked as she locked her gaze with the man's.

"Yes, but how," Robert tried to reply as he squinted his eyes.

"Is your name Robert?"

Robert wasn't sure how this woman knew his name but he replied, "Um.. yes..."

Anna started crying all over again, and Robert was more confused than ever.

"I.. uh.. I'm sorry my name is Robert?"

Anna gained back control and replied," I'm sorry. It's just.. I'm Anna."

The penny dropped for Robert as he realized who this woman was.

"You're Anna? As in physical therapist Anna?"

Anna nodded her head.

"How? How did you know he was here? I'm listed as his emergency contact."

"Like I said the hospital called, and they said John had been saying my name in a delusional state on the ride over. They found my number in his phone and called me."

Robert turned to look at Anna better and said, "I'm not sure what to say other than it's nice to finally meet you."

Anna allowed herself a faint smile and replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Mystery Rob."

Robert laughed, "Mystery Rob?"

"Yeah, You took John to therapy and picked him up, but I never saw you. I told John he had a mystery man coming and going."

"I rather like being called Mystery Rob."

Just then a nurse came into the waiting room. Both Robert and Anna stood as she came towards them.

"Are either of you here for Mr. Bates?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"It appears Mr. Crawley is his emergency contact," the nurse said as she looked over the chart she was holding.

"I am Robert Crawley."

"If I may have a word Mr. Crawley."

Anna watched helplessly as Robert and the nurse walked to the other side of the room. She hated not being able to be updated from the nurse directly, but she didn't have any right to John's private information either.

Once they were done speaking, Robert came back over to Anna.

"It seems John has developed deep vein thrombosis which was causing his severe pain. In other words, he has blood clots three of them. The nurse said none of them have moved which is a good thing, and they are giving him medication to dissolve them. They want to keep him here until they see signs of them dissipating."

"So, this means John hasn't been continuing his therapy," Anna said sadly.

"I will let him speak to you regarding that," Robert said.

"Did the nurse say if we could see him?"

"They said he was exhausted so he's resting now."

"Of course," Anna said as she took her seat again.

"I'm going to go get a coffee would you like one?" Robert offered politely.

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

It was now going on 8AM on Saturday morning and both Robert and Anna had fallen asleep in the waiting room. They were startled awake as a nurse spoke to them.

"Sorry to wake you."

They both were wide awake at her words and tried to make themselves less disheveled.

"Mr. Bates is awake now and visiting hours have started."

"Oh, yes. Thank you," Robert replied and the nurse left the waiting area.

Robert and Anna turned to look at each other and Robert said, "Would you like to see him first?"

"I'm not sure if he even would want to see me," Anna replied with a sad smile.

"Anna, I know John. He may put up a big wall but believe me your presence will do him more good than bad. He may not be very talkative, but he will listen to you."

Anna nodded her head and made her way to her feet. She began walking towards the wing where John's room was and looked back over her shoulder.

Robert gave her a thumbs up and Anna smiled as she turned her head back around and continued walking.

The nurse at the nurse's desk told her which room number he was in and she walked down the hall to his door. She was thankful it was closed so she could take a moment to gather herself. She smoothed her shirt and hair, released a deep breath, and raised her hand to knock. Once she heard him say come in, she opened the door and slowly stepped inside.

She saw John there lying in the hospital bed with monitors and IVs around him. She saw his face was covered in a thick beard, and even though she wasn't near him yet, she could tell how thin he was. Her eyes became instantly, involuntarily watery. It had been too long since she had seen him last.

She closed the door gently behind her and stepped further into the room. When she was about halfway to his bed, he turned to look at her. His eyes widened and his body seemed to tense up at the sight of her. This made Anna unsure about her decision to come see him, but she walked closer to him still.

Once she was at his bedside, she said, "Hello, John."

* * *

 **Thank you for R &R! And... sorry for the cliffhanger... ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** I know this took longer to update than I usually do. Real life seemed to be fighting against my writing time. I am completely overwhelmed in a good way by all the reviews, follows, and favorites for this story. Thank you all so much for all the feedback you give! _

**_Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-13._

* * *

"Hello, John."

The look on John's face seemed to shift from utter astonishment she was there, to despair she should see him like this, and then to a stoic numbness. She kept her eyes steady on his before he quickly shifted his head and stared straight ahead at the cream colored hospital wall. The tension was already thick which she had half expected. Anna shifted her weight from foot to foot for a moment trying her best to keep her emotions in check and told herself she could not cry, not now. That would be the worst thing she could possibly do. Although she felt nervous and awkward from his silence, she cleared her throat and spoke again, "How are you?"

Anna could see John's jaw muscle flex and noticed as he swallowed hard. Robert had been right. John wasn't going to be very forthcoming with his words, most likely out of embarrassment or maybe he truly didn't want her there, but Anna was determined to say a few things first. She needed a starting place, so she decided to let him know she wasn't the only one there for him.

"Robert is out in the waiting room."

She looked down at her hands and fidgeted with them nervously before she finally heard him speak.

"I'm guessing he told you I was here."

Anna immediately looked back up as the sound of his voice flooded her ears. A voice she had missed more than she realized.

She took a breath and replied, "No, the hospital called me."

She could see he was thinking her words over and as he continued to intently focus on the wall before him, he said, "Why would they do that?"

She knew she couldn't be anything other than completely honest with him, so she responded, "They said you were asking for me on the ambulance ride over and found my number in your phone."

John closed his eyes reflexively, like he had taken a physical blow, for only a second and opened them back up as he took in her words. He had been in such a helpless state he didn't remember the ambulance ride or what he might have said or didn't say. Now, because of his own self neglect he had brought Anna back into his worries and troubles.

Anna could see his self-loathing in his eyes and knew he more than likely didn't remember much at all from last night. Seeing he wasn't going to say much else, she decided to continue speaking even though she had no idea where the conversation was going to lead.

"I know," she started and then stammered as she tried to come up with what to say next, "We... It's been..."

 _It's only John. Just talk to him._

"I mean... it's been a while," she said quickly, wishing the awkward tension between them would vanish.

John looked up at the ceiling, which Anna couldn't discern whether it was to control his composure or to plead for this to already be over, and then back to the wall, "I didn't mean for you to show up here, Anna. Please feel free to go."

Anna knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to push her away, to save her from his troubles. She decided right then and there that she had been pushed away once before without putting up much of a fight, but this time she would say what she needed to say because she didn't know if this would be the last time she'd speak to him or not.

"You may not have meant for me to be here, but I am," Anna said seriously, "I am here, John. I know we parted on bad terms, and we haven't seen or spoken to each other in going on three months, but there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you."

She paused for a moment and could tell by his facial expression and body language he was listening to her.

"I have wondered how you are, what you are doing, and how your therapy is going."

She saw him physically flinch at the last part, confirming he had not gone at all.

"But I know I pushed you too hard, and I apologize. If I knew we couldn't be friends on account of my actions, I would never have crossed that line."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was blaming herself for this whole ordeal, thinking she was the reason why they couldn't see each other. This had not been his intention. She was supposed to blame him and live a happy life.

"I just want you to know more than anything how sorry I am John."

He couldn't bear to hear any more of this, so he said almost in a whisper, "It wasn't you, Anna."

Anna was silent for a few seconds as she watched John's eyes lower to look at the stark white hospital sheets.

"Well, it must have been because you were so upset. That's the only thing I could come up with was you must have regretted ever meeting me. Which I wouldn't blame you, you had so many things going on and I," she was cut off before she could continue on.

"Please don't," John said in a strained voice, "I could never regret meeting you."

Anna stood there and finally asked the question which had been haunting her since the last time they spoke.

"Then what is the reason? Why can't we even be friends? If it isn't regret why can't we even speak to one another?"

John felt his heart leap into his throat. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't feel he could tell her the real reason either. Could he really just tell her? Could they put this lost time behind them and move forward? Surely it couldn't be that simple, and it would be selfish of him to assume they could just pick up where they left off.

He tried his best to keep his breath even and words calm as his reply came from his mouth, "Just leave me be, Anna."

She felt a small amount of defeat from his words, but she bit back the forth coming sadness and pushed for the answer she needed.

"Is that truly what you want John? For me to leave and never speak to you again?" she said in a raised tone, willing herself to keep her emotions contained.

"Be honest with me, John. Do you want me to leave and not come back?"

John could feel tears stinging his eyes. Of course he didn't want her to leave. He had been pining for months for her, and now here she was right beside him asking him if he wanted her to walk out of his life and never return. The thought of that alone was enough to break him.

In a moment of weakness, John replied quietly, "No."

Anna allowed herself the faintest of smiles at his reply and felt instantly relieved. He didn't want her to leave, and to Anna that one simple word spoke volumes.

"Then I won't leave," she said and gently laid her hand on top of his.

John's breath hitched and his heart physically ached from her touch. The warmth from her hand was spreading throughout his body, making him feel better than he had felt in months. He had to remind himself that he needed to continue breathing. He had almost completely forgotten what her touch had felt like, which was breaking his heart even more as he felt her thumb faintly ghost across the top of his hand.

Anna didn't want to completely overwhelm him or herself so she said, "I'll go out to the waiting room for now. I know Robert is waiting patiently to see you."

John felt the loss of warmth greatly as she removed her hand from his and in the next moment she left the room.

John barely had time to register everything that had happened before Robert came into the room. He closed the door behind him and made his way over.

"Bates. How are you feeling?" Robert asked apologetically.

"Quite well," John replied with a faint smile.

Robert gave him a knowing look, "Yes, I can see that. I'm sorry your call didn't connect. My phone wasn't off."

"It's okay Rob."

Silence reigned for a moment before Robert spoke again, "So, did you speak with Anna?"

"Yes," John said simply.

"Well, she didn't leave so I take that as a good sign," Robert said as he pulled a chair close to the side of the bed and sat down.

"I'm a stupid man, Rob," John said wistfully as he looked out the window in his room.

Robert waited for John to continue.

"It seems I was subconsciously asking for her last night. That's why she's here. The whole point was to keep her away from me," John said sadly.

"Well, she looked pretty determined to stay. Seems she's not the only stubborn person I know."

John gave a small, breathy laugh at that.

Robert continued, "I think it's time to give Anna the benefit of the doubt. She wouldn't be here if she didn't care about you. Hell, you two haven't spoken a word in almost three months, and she's here supporting you without a second thought. It was nice to finally meet her though. Did you know she calls me Mystery Rob?"

John turned his head to look at Robert and he smiled, "Yes, I did know."

"I like to think people think of me as mysterious. It's kind of dashing."

John chuckled, "Dashing... only you Rob."

"So, anyways. The nurse told me you'll be in here until they see the blood clots starting to dissolve. They said you might only be in here a day or two if they start to dissolve quickly."

"Yeah, I hope they do."

"Me too, mate. I'm going to head home. Cora and the girls are expecting updates, and I've got a few things to do. Do you want me to send Anna back in?" Robert said as he stood up.

John shook his head, "No, I'll let the nurse know when to send her back in."

"Okay, you rest up. Cora and I will be by tomorrow if you're still in here."

"Thanks. Bye Rob," John said and then Robert left his room.

* * *

It was after lunch time when John finally got up the nerve to ask Anna to come back in his room. He had been contemplating all morning on what he should do. In the end, against his own mind telling him not to, he decided to tell her what had happened. It was the least he could do since she had come in the middle of the night just to make sure he would be okay.

John heard her faint knock and told her to come in. He watched her as she came into the room tentatively and it saddened him she should feel so hesitant about facing him again. When she had crossed the room and was by his side again, he motioned for her to take a seat.

"Hello," he said as she sat down.

"Hello," she replied back, feeling a little more hopeful maybe they could talk with less tension this time.

"Was your lunch good?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Delicious," he replied sarcastically which made Anna chuckle.

"So, they aren't keeping you too long here then? Robert updated me quickly before leaving," Anna said, trying to come up with something to talk about.

"Only a couple of days supposedly."

"That's good. I'm glad you called for help," she said as her bottom lip quivered and tears began filling her eyes. _So much for controlling your emotions._

John noticed her teary eyes and felt his heart clench in his chest. The sight of her crying because of him was unbearable to watch but he could not stop looking at her. It seemed the only thing he could rely on was his ability to make this beautiful, kind woman cry.

He had the overwhelming need to reassure her, so he replied, "I'm fine. Everything will be okay. Please, don't cry."

"I just wish I was there when you needed help," Anna said as she attempted to choke back a sob.

"You couldn't have known. It's not your fault. It's mine," John said almost in a pleading tone. He needed her to understand the fault laid with him not her. She was incapable of fault.

"Everything that has happened between us is my fault," he continued to say.

Anna looked into his eyes then and noticed his were as teary as hers. His gaze was tender almost to the point of looking mournful.

"I doubt this is completely one-sided," Anna said back as she wiped her tears.

Feeling as though he couldn't keep it from her any longer than he already had, John inhaled deeply and began.

"That day after you sent me the text asking if it was silly that you already missed me."

They both smiled shyly at each other before he proceeded, "I went to check my mail and brought it back up. I had received a manila envelope with no return address, a computer printed note, and a couple of pictures."

John paused to moisten his dry lips as Anna looked at him with her full attention.

"The pictures were of you and me eating lunch outside your office."

Anna's brows furrowed only a little as she took in the information he was giving. She nodded for him to continue.

He released a deep breath and sighed before he said, "The note said if I didn't stop seeing you they would ruin you."

"But what does that mean? Who would send something like that?" Anna asked, now desperately needing all the pieces to come together.

"It was Vera," John said shortly.

Anna leaned back in her chair as months of critical thinking were coming together in her head. Vera. Why hadn't she thought about his soon-to-be ex- wife to be the one to force his hand? It made so much sense maybe that was why she had overlooked it. She had overthought the situation, thinking it must had been her or him not wanting to see her anymore because she had come on too strong.

"I knew it," Anna said as she smiled to herself.

John looked at her with a confused look and asked, "Knew what?"

She looked at him and said, "I knew there was a reason. I only started to blame myself when I couldn't figure it out. But why? Why should she care who you talk to?"

"I wish I knew the true answer to that, but Anna she could still come after you."

Anna leaned forward and took John's hand in hers, entwining their fingers which impacted John was just as much intensity as their brief touch hours earlier.

"I don't care. I'm not a scared little girl. If she wants to come after me let her," she said with conviction.

John looked down at their hands and said, "It's not your fight. You wouldn't have been put in this situation in the first place if it wasn't for me."

"If I remember correctly, I believe it was me who put us into this situation," she replied, thinking fondly of when she first joined him on the bench outside.

"I should have known any association with me would hinder your reputation."

Anna brought her other hand up to encase his hand between both of hers, "So, all of this was just to save my reputation? How could my reputation be ruined from having lunch with you outside?"

"You don't know Vera. She can twist an innocent situation to make it seem like a guilty one. Believe me she would have found a way to make it seem you were doing something you weren't supposed to," John said, holding her gaze, "I didn't want you to end up like me Anna. No job, no life."

With a voice full of emotion, Anna replied, "I haven't had a life since we stopped speaking, John. I would rather have you in my life with no job then a job without you in my life."

What a declaration that was. It was a declaration John still felt he was undeserving of.

"You have worked too hard to throw it away," he said sternly.

"Who says I have to throw anything away? Vera? It seems to me you need to stop letting Vera control your life. Your life is yours, and your health and happiness are important. We could have figured something out together John if only you had let me in."

"I wasn't prepared to allow Vera to ruin you. She's not one for bluffing, not usually anyways, and I'm still a mess of a man. I don't want to be a burden to you."

At this, Anna released the grip she had on his hand and stood up. John watched almost helplessly as she did frightened she was going to walk away when he realized she was leaning over towards him.

She placed her hands on either side of his face, her hands tickling as they came into contact with the coarse hair there. It wasn't an unwelcome sensation just an unfamiliar one. Her thumbs softly caressed his cheeks as she said, "You are not a burden to me or anyone else. You are the most selfless and brave man I know. You have been facing all of this alone aside from Robert, and you only did what you thought you had to do. This wasn't all your fault. Vera is the only one at fault here. You've even stopped your therapy because of her. Please don't let her control you anymore. I want to be by your side John. We can get through all of this together if you'll let us. You are my best friend." _And so much more._

John's eyes were imploring hers as he was searching to see if what she had said was the truth, and he found nothing but honesty. Reaching up for her hands, he brought them away from his face and took her hands in his.

He lightly squeezed them as he said, "I'm your best friend? Some best friend you have then."

Anna wished he could see what she saw. What she saw in John was a real man. A man who had known what pain, sadness, and disloyalty was, yet he remained humble, kind, and selfless. He was most definitely her best friend even though they had been apart, but she knew he would always play a bigger role than best friend.

"Yes, you are my best friend. I know in the grand scheme of things we haven't known each other a long period of time, but during the time we have shared I have never felt more at ease with anyone else. Right from the beginning it felt like we had known each other a lifetime already," she said as she blinked away her tears before they could fall.

Anna smiled softly at him and sincerely said, "I have missed you and frankly Jingles was getting used to having the house to himself more often."

This brought a smile to John's face. He had missed her since the moment she had left his flat. He couldn't keep his feelings to himself any longer.

He replied, "I shouldn't say it, but I have missed you too."

They gazed at each other as they both tightened their grip on each other's hands. John had felt his resolve crumbling down around him from the moment she had walked back into the room. He felt relieved to be truthful with her again and to be able to just be in her presence again.

Anna said with a teary smile, "Can we please as least be friends again? I know there's Vera, but I would rather face it with you then to be apart from you any longer."

He would never understand why she would want to have him in her life, but he was so thankful she did.

"I would like that very much," John said back softly.

Anna let out a nervous breath of relief. She found herself grinning widely and watched as he smiled back at her sincerely.

"So," Anna began as she sat back down, keeping one of her hands in his as she did," How have you been truly?"

"I'm afraid I've made myself worse than I was. I'm sorry you have to see me like this," John said, looking down as he felt ashamed at his current physical state.

"You look fine. Although, I am going to have to feed you looks like," she said with a twitch of a smile on her lips.

John looked at her and a small smile found its way to his own face, "Some things don't change I guess."

"Old habits die hard," she said teasingly.

He had missed this. Her light, her optimism, and her way of always making him believe that things could and would be better.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, and Anna noticed John trying his best not to drift off to sleep in her presence. She felt a pang of guilt run through her as she watched him. Here he was trying to get better and she had just asked a lot of him mentally. She decided it would be best to leave for now and return tomorrow. They both needed time to process everything each had said, and he needed to rest.

She gently released her grip on his hand and when she did he opened his eyes wide to look at her. As she stood up he said, "I'm sorry Anna. I shouldn't be falling asleep while you are here. We can talk more if you'd like."

She softly smiled at him and replied, "I think we've said what we needed to say. Now, it's time for you to get some rest Mr. Bates."

Anna leaned over and cautiously pressed a small kiss to his cheek. When she pulled back, his eyes were closed and he said sleepily, "Will you come visit me tomorrow?"

Squeezing his hand gently, she replied, "You don't even have to ask."

Letting go of his hand, she started to slowly walk towards the door as she heard John quietly say, "You're my best friend too."

Anna smiled so big she thought her face might break in two as she left his room.

* * *

The next morning Anna was walking down the hall to John's room. She smiled to herself as she moved the thermos she brought under her arm so she could knock on his door. After her knock, she heard John invite her in and she opened the door. She saw John sitting upright and he was looking better than he had looked yesterday which made her inwardly sigh with relief. She closed the door back with her foot and made her way over to the bedside table. After placing down the bag and thermos she brought, she said, "Good morning."

John looked at her then shifted his gaze to the items she placed on the table, "Good morning. What is all this?"

"Have they brought your breakfast yet?" she asked with twinkle in her eyes.

"No, it shouldn't be too long though," he replied slowly as he glanced at what she was up to.

She opened the bag and said, "Well you can forget about that because I brought you this."

She took out a container from the bag and opened it, revealing a large cinnamon roll. She placed the cinnamon roll on his tray with a napkin and fork and then placed it in front of him.

John eyed the cinnamon roll as it was placed in front of him. He touched the container and it was still warm.

Turning his head to look at Anna, he said, "Did you make these this morning?"

"I did, and I also brought you some good tea," she replied as she poured the tea into the thermos lid and added the milk she had brought with her.

She placed the tea next to the cinnamon roll and smiled.

"Anna, you shouldn't have gone through the trouble of doing all of this," he said as he picked up the fork, the cinnamon roll looking very inviting.

Anna sat down in the chair next to the bed and said, "It was no trouble at all. I hope you enjoy it."

John cut his fork through the cinnamon roll and took a bite. His mouth exploded with flavor as the sweet pastry drifted over his taste buds. After swallowing the first bite, he said, "Wow."

"Good?" she asked, hoping it tasted okay.

He pointed the fork towards the cinnamon roll, "This is the best cinnamon roll I've ever had and the best thing I've tasted in weeks. It's certainly better than powdered eggs and dry toast."

Anna just smiled as she watched him tuck back in.

He was half way through his breakfast when there was a knock at the door and Dr. Clarkson entered.

"Good Morning. It appears from the scan we performed on you last night, Mr. Bates, that your blood clots are already starting to dissolve, which is a positive sign."

Anna flashed John a smile and he smiled back at her.

"So, does this mean Mr. Bates will be going home soon?" Anna asked the doctor.

"I feel Mr. Bates should be able to go home today, but he will need help at home during this time. We don't want any of the clots to shift to his upper body, so assistance will be needed."

John's face fell at the doctor's words and he kept quiet.

"What time do you think his discharge time will be?" Anna asked, knowing good and well she was already planning to help him in any way possible.

"We could have him discharged before lunch if that is agreeable," the doctor replied as he looked at John.

John simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll have the nurses get the paperwork started then. I'll be sending a prescription for the medication you'll be taking to continue to dissolve your blood clots to your chemist."

"Thank you," Anna said and the doctor left the room.

"Isn't that great news?" Anna said to John after the doctor left.

"Yes," he replied as he looked down at his half eaten breakfast.

Taking in his demeanor change, Anna softly asked, "Is something the matter?"

John was trying very hard not to get upset at his situation, but he felt angry with himself for allowing all of this to happen as it was.

Anna asked again, "John, are you all right?"

John placed his fork down and looked straight at Anna, "Why are you not angry with me?"

Anna furrowed her brows slightly before replying, "What do you mean? Why would I be angry at you getting to go home?"

"No, I mean why are you not angry with me for everything I have done? Why aren't you upset at how I treated you? You're here being nice to me like nothing happened," he said in a pained tone, his hand flailing as he spoke.

She stood up and came to stand at the side of the bed, "Where is this coming from?"

"I treated you poorly, Anna. I told you to leave. I don't deserve your kindness," he said, willing his voice to not break but failed.

Anna took only a few seconds before replying gently but firmly, "I was just as bad, John. I should have refused to leave. I should have fought more, and you of all people deserve all the kindness I have to give. Are you upset the doctor said you'd need help at home?"

John looked out the window then, unable to look into her eyes and seeing she was more than willing to help him.

"I can't allow you to become my nurse," he said bitterly as he blinked back his tears.

Anna reached for his hand, and when she did he didn't pull away. She entwined their fingers and said, "I don't want to be your nurse."

John turned to look at her again, his red rimmed eyes asking her what she meant by her words without asking it. Anna leaned towards him and with her free hand she lightly brushed back his hair from his forehead, "I want to be your best friend and friends help each other." It was only partly true. She really did want to be his friend, but she wanted to be so much more. "It won't be a long term thing. I'm sure the doctor will arrange for you to come back in in a few days and make sure the clots are going away. Please let me help you not as a nurse but as your friend."

John could only stare into her eyes as her caring words washed over him. He searched for any sign that she would be reluctant to help him but couldn't find any.

Anna could tell he was struggling to find the words to say so she spoke again with a small smile, "You know. You never did get to see my place, and Jingles was rather excited at the prospect of meeting you."

A small smile made its way onto John's face, and Anna took that as a small victory.

"So, how about you crash at mine until your follow up appointment, and we'll see how to proceed from there," she offered.

John thought quickly over her suggestion. He immediately wanted to say yes, thinking nothing sounded better than a few days in her company, but his doubts couldn't seem to let go yet.

"I couldn't possibly impose on you like that."

Anna sighed inwardly. Why couldn't he see this wasn't an imposition? In fact, she couldn't wait to spend a few days with him.

"You are not imposing. I need someone to help me eat all those cinnamon rolls I made, so you'd be doing me a favor," she said with a twitch of a smile.

He felt himself giving in to the idea of being near her after so long, so sheepishly he replied, "Only if you are sure."

The smile she flashed him nearly took his breath away. How he had survived without her he didn't know. He felt her grip tighten on his hand as she said, "I am. When you are discharged we can pop by yours and collect your things then we'll go back to mine."

Before John could reply, his phone began to ring. Anna let go of his hand and walked over to where his phone was laying. Picking it up, she saw it was Robert and walked back over to hand the phone to John. Anna made a silent motion that she was going to step out of the room for a minute as John answered the call.

"Hello."

"Hey, mate. How are you feeling?" he heard Robert ask through the phone.

"Better. The pain is still there but under control and they are discharging me before lunch time."

"You're getting to go home? That's marvelous. When should I come round to take you home?"

John hesitated a moment before replying, "That won't be necessary."

"Bates, you know I don't mind coming."

"I know. It's not that. I'm um," John stammered, "Anna offered for me to stay with her until my follow up appointment. The doctor said I would need help if I'm to go home."

John could just picture a smile creeping up onto Robert's face.

"Well, that is nice of her to offer. You'll be in capable hands."

"Yes, I believe I will be," he replied as he noticed Anna stepping back into the room.

"I won't keep you, but ring anytime if I can be helpful."

"I will Rob. Thanks for calling."

"No problem. Bye mate."

* * *

When John's discharge time came, Anna was speaking with the discharge nurse just to make sure she had all the details right.

"So, he'll need to be back this coming Friday for his follow up with Dr. Clarkson, and he needs to take this prescription twice a day with food," Anna said, repeating what the nurse had told her.

"Yes that's correct, and all that is left is for Mr. Bates to sign some paperwork and you'll be free to go," said the nurse as she handed John a clipboard and a pen.

After assisting John with getting in the car, Anna drove them to the chemist to pick up his prescription and then made their way to his flat. Getting John back out of the car had been somewhat difficult, but it wasn't anything Anna couldn't handle. She rolled him inside the building and they took the lift to his floor. John took his keys from his pocket, unlocked the door once they reached it, and they both entered. Anna closed the door behind them.

"Do you have an overnight bag of some kind?" she asked as she crossed the room.

"Don't worry yourself with it. I've got it," he said as he pushed himself towards his room.

Anna hung back for a while, listening as John was trying his best to pack his bag. She decided to check how he was doing and attempt to help him without his knowing. When she came into the room, John was trying to free a shirt from a hanger in his closet while seated. She could tell he looked frustrated, so she made herself known, "I think that one would bring out the color in your eyes."

John stopped his pulling when he heard her speak and looked at her, "What? This one?"

Anna stepped into the closet and freed the shirt from the hanger, "Yes, you most definitely need to pack this one. Oh, and this one."

After she had a few shirts hanging over her arm, she left the closet to place them in his overnight bag. Once the shirts were neatly packed she said, "With it being November, make sure to pack a couple jumpers and warm pyjamas. My house can be a little drafty sometimes."

She was in the bathroom in the next moment collecting his toiletries.

John pushed himself to his chest of drawers and gathered everything he would need from there. He rolled himself to the bed where his bag was sitting and placed the other items inside. Anna came back in and placed the items she had collected inside as well.

"Oh, you'll need your phone charger," Anna said as she looked around her.

"It's by the bed," he replied and Anna smirked out of his line of vision as she collected the charger.

As she placed it inside the bag, she asked, "Is there anything else in here you might need?"

"I don't believe so, but if I forgot something Rob won't mind coming by."

"Okay, how about in the kitchen or living room?"

John thought a moment and then said, "My pain medication is still in the kitchen."

"Okay, let's take your bag into the living room and we'll make sure to take it with us," Anna said as she lifted his bag from the bed.

Anna retrieved the medication from the drawer in the kitchen and made sure it ended up his in bag. She glanced around the living room to see if she might spot anything he might need when her eyes settled on the stack of DVDs.

She asked curiously, "Did you ever watch those films I bought?"

"No," he said as he looked over at the DVDs, "It didn't feel right to watch them without you."

An easy smile came to her face as she walked over to the stack. Pulling out the three she had purchased, she placed those into his bag as well.

"Looks like we have some films to watch then," she said and closed up the bag.

He gave her a brief smile before saying, "We should probably head out. I don't want Vera finding you here."

"I shouldn't care if she did or not," Anna replied, taking his bag in one hand and his crutches in the other.

It wasn't long until they made it to Anna's. John's eyes were taking it all in as this was the first time he had seen her home. When he was finally seated back into his wheelchair, Anna rolled him towards her front door.

"You have a lovely home," he stated as he continued to look.

"Thank you. I just decided to go ahead and buy instead of rent," Anna replied as she unlocked her front door.

Once the door was open, she rolled him inside. After he was safely in the hall, she turned back to collect his bag and the crutches.

"I could have carried the bag on my lap," he said as he watched her place the bag down.

"It only took me a few seconds to bring it in," she said with a smile, "So, this is it. Would you like the tour?"

John noticed from the outside that she had a two story home, "I don't think I'll be able to take the complete tour."

Just then, Jingles made his appearance as he walked into the hall from the living room.

"His Royal Highness has decided to join us," she said teasingly as she watched Jingles rub up against the wheels of John's chair.

John looked down to see a big white, fluffy cat rubbing back and forth on his chair.

"He isn't at all what I thought he'd look like," John said as he continued to watch the big ball of fluff.

"I never did say what he looked like did I?" she asked incredulously.

John shook his head before saying, "Hello, Jingles."

The cat continued to nuzzle the chair.

"I think he likes you already," Anna snickered as she picked John's bag back up.

"I'll just place this in the bedroom down the hall and then I'll be back."

Anna appeared again only a few seconds later and suggested they have a seat in the living room. John locked his chair near the side of the couch and slowly lifted himself out of it. Anna fought back the urge to immediately go to him and help him. She didn't want him to feel helpless, so she would wait for the times when he really did need her help. Once he was seated, Anna moved the coffee table closer to the couch and laid a cushion on top of it.

"In case you'd rather prop your leg up," she said casually as she sat on the other end of the couch, keeping a respectable distance between them.

She turned on the telly but kept the volume low just for background noise as she noticed out of the corner of her eye John lifting his leg ever so gingerly to place on the cushion.

The rest of the day when by quickly, and Anna was drying the last dish from the dinner they had shared. After she put it away, she walked back into the living room noticing John had nodded off. She gently sat herself down trying to not wake him, but as soon as she did he opened his eyes.

"I haven't been this full in a while, seems it made me nod off there," he said as he turned his head to look at her.

"It's been quite a day. You would like to call it a night?" she asked sweetly.

"I guess I'm not very good company if I keep falling asleep."

"Nonsense. Let me show you your room," Anna said as she stood up.

John transferred his own self into his chair, which took him longer than he would have liked. John followed Anna down the hall and into the room he would be occupying for the week. Once inside, Anna spoke again.

"This is technically the guest room, but it has an en suite which is one of the reasons I liked this house. I've placed your bag on the bed there. Is there anything I can do before heading up?"

John looked around the room. It was bigger than his bedroom, and this was only her guest room.

"I should be fine," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Anna knew he was just putting her off because he didn't want to inconvenience her, but she didn't insist on helping him.

"Okay then, but if you do need me I'm right upstairs," she said firmly.

John nodded his understanding of her words.

Anna squeezed his shoulder as she said, "Goodnight. I have work in the morning. I usually leave by half seven."

She released her grip on his shoulder as he replied, "You're sure you don't mind me being in your home while you aren't here?"

"Why? Are you going to have a wild party? Vandalize the place?" she asked teasingly.

John chuckled, "No, I wouldn't do either of those things."

"Then I don't mind. Now, you need your rest."

Before Anna closed his door, he said, "Thank you again, Anna. Goodnight."

Anna smiled her reply and then closed the door. She couldn't help herself and stayed close to the door, wanting to make sure he was able to handle everything on his own. It wasn't that she didn't think he was capable. She just needed to know he was okay before climbing the stairs.

After knowing he would be okay, she made sure the doors were locked and made her way up to her room. She quickly changed for bed and crawled underneath the covers. The last two days had been a whirlwind, and now John was sleeping under the same roof. She set her alarms on her phone for the morning, turned off the light, and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep with an easy smile on her face.

Downstairs, John was finally getting himself into bed. He didn't change into his pyjamas because he didn't feel like he had enough energy to completely change by himself. He simply took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Placing his bag onto the floor near the bed, he took out his phone charger and plugged it into the socket which was right by the bed and then plugged his phone in. He then did his best to move the duvet and bed sheet down the bed so he could slide underneath them. After some time he managed to complete his task, and he was now tucked in. He was completely exhausted and he hoped his mind would shut off long enough for him to get a few hours rest. He thought he might have to pinch himself to believe he was in Anna's home let alone sharing her space for five days. Switching off the lamp, John closed his eyes and tried to allow sleep to take him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** This chapter will cover a few of the days John is at Anna's. As always reviews and PMs are more than welcome! _

**_Disclaimer:_** _Same 1-14._

* * *

Anna stirred in her sleep as she thought she heard a noise. It sounded far off like something muffled. She fluttered her eyes open momentarily, wondering if she had indeed heard something or if it was just her mind playing tricks on her. A few minutes passed with nothing but silence, so she closed her eyes and settled further into the mattress.

"NO!"

Anna's eyes opened wide, clearly hearing what had been said. John had yelled out from downstairs. She flung the covers back and made her way down the stairs. When she made it to his door, she didn't even knock before entering. The room was dark so she backed out of the room to switch on the hall light and then went back through the doorway.

Coming further in the room, she could see in the now lightly illuminated room John fidgeting as though he was trying to get away from something and his face was contorted. Cautiously, she walked over to the side of the bed and realized he must be dreaming.

She gently placed a hand on one of his as she said, "John."

He didn't seem to hear her so she tightened her grip on his hand and said louder, "John."

His eyes blinked open with a sharp intake of breath, and it seemed like he wasn't sure where he was for a moment.

"It's okay, John. It's Anna. I'm here," she said loud enough for him to understand.

As his breathing steadied and his mind cleared, he looked at Anna and said, "I'm sorry."

From their conversations before their time apart, John had mentioned he still had dreams about his time in the military, particularly when he was shot. With this knowledge, Anna didn't feel the need to ask any details but wanted to make sure it was indeed only a bad dream.

"Was it a bad dream?" she asked softly.

He nodded, "I was hoping not to have one while being here. I'm sorry I woke you Anna."

"Don't apologize. Are you okay now?" she said as she brushed his hair back from his forehead, feeling he was a bit warm which was probably just the exertion from the dream.

He nodded.

"What time is it?" he asked hoarsely as he laced their fingers on one hand.

Anna pushed the button on his phone with her free hand and the screen lit up. 5:30am.

"It's almost time for me to be up for work," she said calmly, although she really hadn't seen before 6am in some time, "You want to try to go back to sleep?"

"No, I'd just end up laying here."

Anna released her hold on John's hand as she stepped back from the bed, and John pushed the covers away from him. She immediately noticed his bare upper body and saw he still had on his trousers from yesterday. She wanted to ask him if he had had a hard time changing his clothes but didn't. The last thing she wanted to do was make him feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

"I'll just pop back upstairs real quick and then I'll fix us some breakfast," she said and then left the room.

John raised himself up slowly and carefully shifted his leg with a grimace on his face until it was over the side of the bed. Shifting the rest of his body, he was now sitting up straight. He bent over to reach inside his bag for a t-shirt and pulled it on. He released a deep breath as he thought about what had just occurred, feeling embarrassed Anna was not only taking care of him physically but mentally as well. Deciding he'd better get ready for the day, he looked around the room and found his crutches were not there. He heard Anna descend the stairs and thought it'd be okay to ask her to bring them to him.

"Anna," he called as casually as he could, not wanting to alarm her.

It wasn't five seconds later she was in the doorway.

"Yes?"

The corners of his mouth lifted as he looked at her. She had pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, and she was now wearing a light pink robe which was tided securely around her waist.

"I think I left my crutches in the living room. Would you mind bringing them to me?"

"Yeah, of course," she said and then disappeared from the doorway.

When she came back, she was holding the crutches and said, "What a forgetful lot we are."

John took the crutches and replied, "I think we were both too shattered to remember much of anything yesterday."

"Well, good thing today is a new day. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything else," she smiled.

"Thank you," John said with a shy smile.

After John got himself ready for the day the best he could, he sat down in the wheelchair and pushed himself into the kitchen. Anna was at the kitchen table focusing on what looked like something of particular importance in the morning newspaper while sipping on her tea. It was only when she noticed him coming into the room she put the newspaper down and said, "I was going to go ahead and have a cinnamon roll ready for you, but I thought I'd ask if you'd like that or something else."

John pushed himself up to the table and replied, "Cinnamon roll sounds great."

"Okay then. I won't be but a minute," Anna said brightly as she went to work on heating up one of the large pastries.

John observed the table before him and saw a pot of tea, carton of milk, a mug, and his new and old prescription conveniently within his reach. He slid the mug closer to him and poured himself a cup, making it the way he enjoyed it. Anna came back to the table then and placed the roll in front of him. She then took her seat and continued eating her pastry as well.

"What was so interesting?" John asked after a few minutes had passed and then sipped on his drink.

"What?" she asked.

"In the newspaper, you seemed focused on something."

"Oh, it wasn't anything really. I don't even know why I still read the newspaper. I guess it's just out of habit. How is your breakfast?"

"It's just as great the second day. Thank you for preparing it," he replied kindly.

"You're welcome," she said as she finished her breakfast, "It's nice to have someone to eat breakfast with. Usually I sleep until I almost make myself late to work."

"I apologize again for waking you," John replied with a slight grimace.

"I'm glad you did. Well, not glad for the reason being woken up, but sitting down and having breakfast is nice. I'm going to the shower and get myself ready for work. Have everything you need for now?"

"I'm fine. Please, don't let me interrupt your routine."

John finished up his breakfast and took his pain pill as well as the new one. He began clearing the table as best he could, placing the milk back into the fridge, placing dishes in the sink, and bringing the teapot over to sit on the kitchen counter. Once the kitchen was as tidy as he could make it, he noticed Jingles sitting near his empty food bowl. His tail was swishing back and forth across the kitchen floor as his eyes met John's.

"Right, I'll just look for your food then," John said to Jingles and then began opening cabinets in search of the food.

When Anna came back downstairs after getting ready for work, she heard cabinet doors opening then closing. Wondering what John was up to, she peeked around the corner to see John looking for something and talking to Jingles.

"I know. I know. You expect me to feed you, but I don't know where your mummy keeps your food."

Anna's face crumbled with a silly grin at John's words. Hearing John call her mummy did something to her in a good way. It just sounded right coming from him. Deciding she had left him to his own devices long enough, she made herself known and stepped into the kitchen.

"Looking for something?"

John banged his head on the edge of the kitchen counter when Anna spoke. The words startling him as he was pulling away from one of the bottom cabinets.

"Ah!" he said out loud and brought a hand up to his head.

Anna rushed over and said, "Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

Rubbing the spot on his head he had hit, he replied, "It's okay although I thought I was here to get better not to incur more injuries."

Anna felt even more horrible and was about to apologize again before she noticed John's sly grin.

They both started laughing as Anna responded, "Silly beggar. Let me get you an ice pack."

Anna was already on the move as John said, "It's fine really."

"Here," Anna said as she placed the ice pack on his head, "What were you trying to find anyways?" She knew but didn't want him to know she had been staring at him.

"Jingles was eyeing me from his food bowl, so I was trying to find his food."

"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only one he gives that look to," she replied as she walked to the other side of the kitchen, opening a bottom cabinet.

"It's all in here."

John placed the ice pack in his lap and turned his chair.

"I'll remember next time."

Anna picked up a small can of food and closed the cabinet.

As Anna made her way back across the room and over to the food bowl, John looked at her properly then. She had on her royal blue scrubs which he had tried to envision her in on several occasions over the weeks. Her hair was in a tight braid down her back and she had applied a small amount of eye makeup. She was stunningly beautiful.

"I'm just going to scoop his litter box, and he'll be set."

Anna's words brought him from his thoughts, and he simply nodded as she exited the kitchen. As he stayed in the same place, he thought his lap was getting rather cold. He looked down to see the ice pack still resting there; quickly he picked it back up and placed it on his head.

Anna entered the kitchen again, "I still feel bad about your head."

"Don't. It's fine," he replied, brushing off the whole thing.

"Well, I think you know where most things are by now. I want you to make yourself at home while I'm away, and yes you guessed it that means helping yourself to food and drink as well," she spoke with her arms folded in front of her.

"I will try my best not to be a bother," he replied as he placed the ice pack on the counter.

She slowly walked closer to him, trying to remain serious as she said, "If I find out you sat in one place without touching anything or eating anything, I'll be having a go at you later."

John gave her a smirk, looking into her eyes, he replied, "Will you now?"

His response made a shiver run down her back, and she felt her face heat up slightly.

"I most certainly will. I expect to see my books out of order, my remote moved from its current location, and to be eaten out of house and home," she said playfully, dropping her arms to her sides.

"How could I ever deny your requests Miss Smith?" John asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Chuckling, she replied, "Also my back patio is flat so you can go outside if you need some fresh air. Now, I must be off so I don't make myself late."

"Can I get a hug?" she asked shyly and with a bit of hesitancy before turning to leave.

John's response to the question was him opening his arms.

Anna took a step forward and leaned down to wrap her arms around his neck.

As John's arms circled her waist, she whispered into his ear, "I'm really glad you're here, John."

Words like those still floored him, but they filled his heart in a way he had never experienced with anyone else. It all still felt surreal, and he hoped he wouldn't wake up at some point and all of this be a dream.

"Me too," he whispered back.

Anna was the one to break the embrace, smiling as she stood up straight.

"I should be getting off at four today. I don't believe I have any clients after that time, so I'll see you about quarter after."

"Okay."

She was gathering up her things as she spoke again, "I have my phone on me all day. If you need me for any reason ring me."

"Thank you, Anna. Have a good day," he replied as he pushed himself towards the front door.

"You too. See you later," Anna said as she shut the front door behind her.

* * *

The evening came and Anna was hanging up her coat and scarf after locking the front door behind her. Walking down the hall, she stepped into the living room and saw John wasn't there so she checked the kitchen, and he wasn't there either. Passing by the back door, John came into her line of vision. She stopped and peered outside to see John staring absentmindedly out at the back garden with his arms propped up on the armrests of his chair, his laced up hands supporting his chin. She turned away from the door and went to the kitchen to make up a tea tray for the both of them.

Once the tray was assembled with the tea and a few biscuits, she went into the hall to put her coat back on. She shrugged it on and wrapped the scarf loosely around her neck before grabbing a blanket from the living room. With the blanket tucked up under her arm, she picked up the tray and carefully opened the back door.

John turned to look at the back door as he heard it open, Anna was pulling the door closed as she said, "I thought maybe you'd fancy a cuppa since it's cold out here."

"That's very kind," he replied as she sat the tray down on the wicker table.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Anna this is your home. You don't need my permission for anything."

"I'll just take that as a yes," she said as she sat down in the wicker chair beside John.

She began unfolding the blanket, and draped it across both of their laps before saying, "How long have you been out here?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe an hour or so."

She leaned forward and handed John a mug from the tray and then took hers as she leaned back in the chair.

"And what were you brooding about?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him.

He took a sip of his tea with a look of concentration, and as he brought the mug away from his lips he replied, "You."

Anna quickly took a sip of her drink to hide the smile that had formed on her face from his reply. She wasn't expecting him to say that at all, but now she felt like she needed to press for more details.

"Me? What about me?" she asked innocently.

John turned his head slightly and shifted his eyes to look at hers, "All I know is you amaze me."

Anna felt heat rise to her cheeks. She almost interrupted him to contradict his words, but she wanted to hear what else he might say.

"There's only been a few times in my life where I've been on the receiving side of kindness. Robert and his family pretty much rounded out that list and my mother when she was alive, but now I'm on the receiving side of yours and not for the first time. I just hope I have not seemed ungrateful. It is just something foreign to me, and I want you to know how very grateful I am for everything. You coming to visit me in the hospital, for offering me to stay here with you, for understanding my situation, and... for everything you did before."

Anna gently laid a hand on John's forearm and replied, "You don't have to thank me, but you're more than welcome. You haven't been ungrateful, and like I said this morning I'm very glad you are here."

She gave his forearm a gentle squeeze before continuing, "I know you would have done the same if it were me in the hospital."

"I'd crawl there if I had to if you were in the hospital," he replied in all seriousness.

"See? So, you don't owe me anything. Let's leave the past in the past. Please stop brooding and let's enjoy our time together," she said with a bright smile.

John would try his best to do just that.

"Now, tell me about your day," Anna said as she removed her hand from his forearm and wrapped both her hands around the warm mug.

John reached over to pick up a biscuit, much to Anna's delight, before he replied, "I watched your talk show."

"What!" Anna said with mostly mock shock before he could continue.

John shoulders began to shake from his short burst of laughter.

"Oh, you think that is funny? You'll just have to endure watching it twice," she giggled.

"That won't bother me at all," he replied with a wide grin.

"So, what else other than watching my show?"

"I noticed you have a wide range of tastes when it comes to authors. I wouldn't have known you liked Irish poetry."

"There is just something about the Irish, and the way use words to impact people," Anna smirked while meeting his gaze.

* * *

It was now Wednesday evening, and Anna was hurrying to unlock her front door, trying not to get completely soaked from the rain. Once the door was closed and locked behind her, she laid down her things on the hall table and shrugged off her wet coat and hung it up on the hook by the door. When she walked into the living room she noticed John sitting rigid.

Coming closer and rounding the couch, she took in his clinched jaw muscle and colorless face.

"John, are you hurting right now?" she asked.

"It'll pass. It just needs a minute," he breathed as he closed his eyes in pain.

His leg was propped up on the coffee table with a cushion placed under his foot. Anna stepped even closer before saying, "I can try to ease the pain. I won't push much because of the clots. Would that be okay?"

John could only nod as he gripped the arm of the couch tighter.

Anna straddled his propped up leg and began applying light pressure with her hands. John sucked in a sharp breath at first, but as Anna carefully worked her hands over his leg the pain started to ease off.

"Is this helping?" Anna asked, craning her head up to look at him.

"Yes very much," he replied gratefully.

After a few more minutes, Anna stopped when John told her the pain was back to its normal state. She then took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Please tell me you weren't in pain that like for long."

"I wasn't. It started only a few minutes before you walked in," he replied honestly.

Anna gave him an easy smile and sensing he was feeling self-conscious she changed the subject, "So, what would you like for dinner?"

John took a moment to look like he was pondering over what he'd like for dinner when he was really thinking about how domestic this all felt. Them sharing the same space, them mauling over what they'd like for dinner which they would eat together, and then more than likely watch TV or read after tidying up the kitchen. To most people that would probably seem boring, but to John it was exciting.

"I don't know. What would you like?" he replied as he turned his head to gaze at her.

"I asked you first," Anna replied in a sing song voice.

John laughed, "Well, at this rate we'll just be going back and forth all evening."

"You're right," Anna said and then bought her index finger and thumb up to her chin in thought.

"Oh!" Anna said as a thought came to her.

"Since it's a cold, rainy day, how about I make us a pot of vegetable soup? Not the canned, but homemade," she said with bright eyes.

"I think that sounds wonderful under one condition," he prompted.

"And what might that be?" she asked with one eyebrow cocked slightly.

"I get to help you prepare it."

"Don't be daft. Of course you're helping," she said with a wide smile and a wink.

* * *

When night time came, John excused himself early for the night. Anna assumed the combination of the pain pill he took regularly with the new one for the blood cots was making him more drowsy than usual, plus the outburst of pain from earlier in the evening. She was happily reflecting on their evening as she tidied up a few things and locked up for the night. Dinner had gone swimmingly, and after they sat next to each other and read for a while. When one read something they thought the other would like, they would read to one another and discuss what was written.

Anna was about to switch off the remaining living room light when she heard some groaning coming from John's room. Leaving the light on, she made her way to John's door and could sense he was having another nightmare. Opening the door slightly, she could tell John was jerking about. In particular, his injured leg was jerking which wasn't good and could only be making the dream even worse from the real physical pain from the movement. She stepped inside and kept the door open halfway, allowing a small amount of light to enter the room. Coming to his bedside, she did what she had done Monday night.

"John," she said clearly as she squeezed his hand.

The jerking only continued so she shook his shoulder and said louder, "John."

When she realized her attempts weren't working, she rounded the bed to the other side and without hesitation climbed into the bed next to him. Inching closer, she wrapped an arm around his middle. He groaned louder as she pressed herself up against his side but began to calm down as she laid her head next to his, softly whispering in his ear. The sound of her voice and the gentle but firm hold she had on him soothed him more by the minute. Before long, he had completely calmed down and his breathing evened back out. As she laid there listening to his calm, steady breath and feeling his chest rise and fall, she thought it was cruel his sleep was so restless when he had so many things to battle with during the day. Wasn't it enough he had challenges all day every day? Her eyelids became heavy as she soaked in the warmth his body was offering, and it wasn't long until she drifted off to sleep.

When the morning light began filtering into the room, John stirred lazily and smiled to himself as he snuggled closer to the warm body pressed up against his front.

Realizing there was someone else in the bed with him, he snapped open his eyes to see Anna's back pressed up against his front. _How did we end up like this?_ He slowly lifted his arm from around her waist, trying his best not to wake her. He then began to turn onto his back when he noticed a pillow in between his knees and his pyjama bottoms sporting a rather large tent.

Finishing rolling onto his back, he closed his eyes tightly and prayed Anna hadn't felt him pressed up against her. He didn't want her to think he couldn't control himself. Had he gone to bed alone last night? He remembered going to bed early and alone, so this must have happened in the middle of the night? He wasn't sure how long he laid there until he felt Anna stir beside him.

Coming to life slowly for effect, Anna had been awake for John's discovery of her being in bed with him. She inwardly smiled as she spotted him placing a pillow over his lap as she turned around to lie on her side facing him. She had most definitely felt him pressed into her lower back which had been the cause to her waking up. She was relieved when he woke up and rolled onto his back because her ability to contain her desire was quickly dwindling.

"Good morning," Anna said as she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

John didn't think Anna could possibly look any more beautiful than she already was, but he was wrong. She looked incredibly adorable with her eyes still heavy with sleep. Her hair draped freely around her shoulders and a lazy smile creeping onto her face. The peace and contentment he felt in that moment was unimaginable, but he wouldn't allow himself to bask in it for too long as the need to know how they got here became too much.

"Good morning," he replied, "I... I don't quite remember how this happened."

Realizing he made it sound like a bad thing, he continued," I mean not that it is a bad thing. It was very nice. I'm just a little fuzzy on the details..."

Anna knew he was talking himself into a corner, so she decided to stop him and explain.

She propped herself up on her elbow and said, "John, you had another bad dream last night."

He closed his eyes in the way he did when he was inwardly chastising himself and before he could speak Anna spoke again.

"Don't you dare apologize to me."

He opened his eyes back up and looked up into her eyes.

"I tried to bring you out of it but it wasn't working, so I got into bed with you. After I did, it wasn't long until you completely calmed down and finally got some sleep."

When he first woke up he had felt very rested which was a rarity for him, and now he could attribute Anna being there with him as the reason why.

She could tell he was thinking of a way to apologize even still so she said with a grin, "In fact, I haven't slept that well in ages."

Whatever long, sincere apology he was concocting in his head completely left him after her statement.

"I don't want to put you in awkward situations," he said in an apologetic tone.

"I don't feel awkward at all. Do you?" she asked back quickly.

"No," he said back truthfully.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Bates," she quipped back playfully.

He was even more thankful for the pillow covering his lap.

"I'm going to go start breakfast unless you need anything," she said sweetly.

"No, I think I'll have a shower and then I'll join you."

By the time John was done showering and readying himself for the day, Anna was all ready for work.

"Sorry I won't be able to join you for breakfast this morning. We slept in later than I thought," she said as she gathered her things.

"That's okay," he said as he rolled further into the kitchen.

Coming to his side, Anna continued in a friendly tone, "Your breakfast is on the table, and my house rules still apply. Do you remember them?"

"Let's see... disorganize your books, move the remote, and eat you out of house and home," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Very good," she replied with a wink and leaned over to give him a hug without asking this time.

John willingly opened his arms and welcomed her loving embrace. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent as he circled his arms around her waist. They both seemed to stay in the embrace longer than any friend would hug one another, but neither seemed to mind. It was Anna who started to pull away first, knowing she would need to leave soon. As she started to pull back, John turned his head and placed a soft, quick kiss upon her cheek.

Anna froze for what felt like hours but was only seconds as the sensation of John's lips were still tingling her cheek.

"Have a good day, Anna," John said quietly as he slowly released his hold on her.

Anna could not find the words to say after John had kissed her cheek, so she instead kissed him tenderly on the forehead in return.

She broke all contact after that and after she collected her things she flashed him a smile before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Hello dear reader! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Karing Heart. She has been a wonderful encouragement to me and has PM'ed me requests and suggestions for this story. This chapter has spoilers for the movie "The Princess Bride", so if you have not seen it you have been warned :) All quotes from the movie will be in Italics. I hope this chapter does your requests justice, Karing Heart. If you enjoyed the chapter, please think about leaving me your feedback & requests! _

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-15._

* * *

It was now the evening before John's follow up appointment, and Anna just made it home from work.

She laid down her purse on the hall table and quietly hung up her coat before making her way to the living room. She stopped in the doorway and folded her arms in front of her chest as she saw John on the couch with his right foot propped up with a pillow on the coffee table. He seemed submersed in whatever it was he was reading, and he must not have heard her when she came in. He looked so relaxed as he slowly reached up to turn the page of the large book he was making his way through. Anna allowed herself a bit longer to soak in the sight of him. His hunter green jumper was showing off his broad, masculine shoulders, and he had the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. She didn't want to interrupt his tranquility, but didn't feel right about continuing to stare without him being aware either.

"Hey you," she found herself saying.

As soon as John heard her greeting he closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hello, how was work?" he asked rather sweetly as Anna came to sit on the cushion next to him.

"Nothing special to report today. Just the same old, same old. How was yours?" she asked with a smile as she relaxed her back against the couch cushion.

"Well," he began as he moved his left arm to lie across the back of the couch, "I dusted the living room and the hall and I swept the kitchen."

"John," Anna chided as she turned her head to look at him. "You're supposed to be resting. You didn't need to do any of that."

"I've been fine since last night all thanks to you," John said in his defense as he looked back at her.

John's pain outbursts would always come unexpectedly, but he hadn't had one at all that day.

"We want to keep it that way. The housework should be the last thing on your mind."

"It gave me something to do, and I needed a way to thank you for putting up with me this week even if it's barely nothing."

"It's not nothing, but you don't have to thank me. Did you do anything else besides clean?"

"Well, I've most definitely eaten you out of house and home so that has been accomplished," he said as he cocked his head to one side with a smirk.

Laughing, Anna replied, "Good!"

John grew quiet after that and his facial features shifted.

"Is something the matter?" Anna asked with a hint of concern in her tone.

"No. I mean not really. I've just been thinking about tomorrow and wondering how the visit is going to go," he said with a sigh.

Anna leaned into his side and laid her hand on his left knee, "I think everything will be just fine. You've taken your medication like clockwork, and you've been resting which is exactly what you should be doing. I'm sure if they do another scan the clots will either be gone or close to gone."

John didn't really know how to feel. On one hand he wanted to be better and for the blood clots to be gone, but on the other if he was better then he would have no excuse to continue to stay with Anna.

"I guess there is no point thinking about it until after we know what the doctor says," he replied as his right hand naturally gravitated towards her hand on his knee.

"We'll need to leave early, so we get there in plenty of time. I don't want the hospital to make you sit around and wait."

He looked at her tenderly as he said, "You really didn't have to take the day off to go with me. Robert would have taken me."

"Of course I did. I told you we'd see through this together, and I plan on keeping my word Mr. Bates," she replied with a small smile.

Later on in the evening after the kitchen was tidied from dinner, Anna heard a loud noise coming from the direction of John's room. She laid down the tea towel she had in her hand on the kitchen counter and made her way down the hall. Once through the doorway, she saw John in the en suite trying his best to reach for the can of shaving cream that had fallen to the floor.

"What are you up to?" Anna asked with one eyebrow raised as she leaned up against the door frame.

John looked up and straighten his back to sit up straight.

"I was thinking I may shave for my appointment tomorrow," he said, feeling embarrassed he couldn't pick up the can himself.

Anna reached down and picked up the can. As she looked at the can in her hand, she said, "I've never done it before."

"Done what?" John asked curiously.

"Shaved a man's face before," she replied as she looked from the can to him.

It took a minute for the penny to drop for John, but when it did he stated, "And you want to shave mine."

Anna's lips curled into a smile, "May I?"

Since he was powerless to deny her anything she requested, he gave in quickly.

"If you'd like to."

Anna's smile widened as she came further into the room. She placed the shaving cream back on the sink and noticed his razor and a small brush sitting there as well.

"What is the brush for?"

"I still use a brush to smooth the shaving cream over my face," John said as he rolled back to allow her better access to the sink.

Anna was fascinated by the small brush and thought it was rather manly he still used one.

"You'll want to fill up the sink with warm water," John said, breaking her from her staring at the brush.

"Yes, of course," she replied as she began running the water to get it warm. Once it was, she stopped up the sink and filled up it about half way before turning the water off.

Opening up the cabinet under the sink, she took out a hand towel and placed it in John's lap in case she would need it. She then released a generous amount of shaving cream into her hand, and after sitting the can back down she began to lather his face with the cream.

She took her time as she relished the feel of the coarse hair mixing with the soft foam. She rinsed off her hands and picked up the small brush, running a fingertip over the softness of the brush before leaning back over him.

John tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he felt Anna slowly move the brush along his jaw line. The close proximity was on the brink of driving him wild and each stroke felt like an intimate caress, making him tingle in a new and delightfully unfamiliar way. John opened his eyes when he felt the brush leave his face.

Anna twisted her upper body and took her time as she laid down the small brush to pick up the razor. Out of the corner of her eye she could see John watching her every move, and she was having to keep herself in check at the sight of him with shaving cream all over the lower half of his face.

"Do you trust me?" she asked sincerely after she turned back to face him.

"Completely," John answered huskily as he gazed into her deep ocean blue eyes.

Anna placed her left hand on his shoulder as she guided the blade across his face with her right.

John couldn't take his eyes off of her as he watched her focus on her task, and he placed his hands on either side of her hips as she leaned even further over him.

Anna dipped the razor into the water and brought it back to his face, revealing more and more smooth skin as she went. She was trying her best to control her breathing as she felt John's eyes burning into her and his hands having a commanding grip on her hips as she glided the blade near his lips.

She dipped the razor once more into the water and began on his chin and neck. A moan almost escaped her as John let his hands slip down to her upper thighs then back to her hips where he caressed there for only a brief moment. It wouldn't take much more for her to completely lose herself. Her heart was now pounding, and she had to move the blade even slower so she wouldn't cut him. Their gazes locked when she picked up the blade to move it to the last area that needed attention. She quickly shifted her gaze when her feelings where becoming too strong and focused on the last area of his face.

When she was done she rinsed off the razor and picked up the towel from John's lap. She wiped his face of any remaining shaving cream and then laid the towel on the sink.

With both hands now resting on his shoulders, she said almost breathlessly, "All done Mr. Bates."

God, his face looked gorgeous. His clean shaven face brought out his hazel eyes even more, and they seemed to be piercing straight through to her soul. It almost felt like he was laying a secret claim to her, and the thought of that sent a thrill throughout her body.

His hands slid up to her waist and he pulled her against him as her arms snaked around his neck.

"That was the best shave I've ever had. Thank you, Miss Smith," he practically growled.

Did he know what he did to her? He had to surely? She closed her eyes at his words and breathed in his freshly shaved scent.

"It was my pleasure," she almost whispered.

Releasing his hold on her, she took that as the cue to stand up straight. Once the sink area was clean, John said, "All I need is some after shave and I think I'll ready myself for bed."

"I've got it," Anna said as she located the bottle and opened it.

"I can do that Anna. You don't want to smell like my after shave."

"On the contrary," she said as she dabbed some and applied a small amount to his smooth, handsome face.

John could only smile at her comment and her action.

"Now, I'm going to turn down your bed. No fussing, it's a big day tomorrow, and I'd like to make you as comfortable as possible," Anna said before walking into the bedroom.

As John pushed himself into the bedroom, Anna had already turned down the sheets.

"I'm going to go get ready myself, and then I'll be back to say goodnight."

After Anna left the room, John began changing into his pyjamas. He switched into his t-shirt quickly, but had to go about his now normal routine of changing out of his trousers into his pyjama bottoms while seated on the bed. As soon as he had completed the task, Anna was making her way back into the room with his phone in one hand and a glass of warm milk in the other.

"I thought your phone could use a charge, and warm milk usually helps me sleep better so I made you some in case you might want to try it," she said as she sat the glass on the nightstand.

When she plugged his phone into the charger, she saw he had missed a call from Robert.

"Looks like Mystery Rob rang you earlier," she quipped as she showed him the screen.

"Do you mind if I ring him back real quick?"

"You don't have to ask me, silly," she said, unplugging the phone and handing it to him.

Anna walked out of the bedroom to give him some privacy, and John dialed Robert's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Rob. Sorry I missed your call."

"No worries mate. I just wanted to wish you luck for tomorrow. I hope everything goes well and you get an all clear."

"Thanks. I'll let you know what the doctor has to say tomorrow," he said half-heartedly, knowing tomorrow may be his last day with Anna.

"While I have you, Cora wanted me to ask if you and Anna would like to come over Saturday evening for dinner. It isn't anything formal. It'd just be the four of us."

"Well, um, I can ask Anna if she's available. I'll ask her and let you know tomorrow."

"Marvelous. Well, rest easy mate."

"You too. Bye Rob."

After he hung up, John set an alarm on his phone so he wouldn't oversleep and then plugged his phone back into the charger.

He was taking his first sip on the warm milk when Anna came back into the room.

After stifling a yawn with her hand, Anna said, "You don't look sleepy at all."

He had to smile as he looked at Anna now wearing pyjamas with cartoon puppies on them. They were cute and adorable just like her.

"I guess it's just my nerves."

"Would you like for me to stay with you until you feel tired?" she offered sweetly.

"That would be nice," he answered back and then downed the rest of the milk.

"Let's get you settled first. Lay down and I'll prop up your leg for you," she said in a way to make him know it wasn't a suggestion.

John took his time with shifting his legs onto the bed as Anna pulled the covers down further so his long legs would be under them. Once he was lying down, Anna took two pillows and placed them under his right foot and calf. She then pulled the covers back over him.

"Well now, Look at you stretched out like a pasha, a creature of leisure," she grinned and switched on the lamp on the nightstand.

John smiled as he watched her switch off the overhead light and she then climbed onto the bed with him, lying on her side facing him.

As Anna was making herself comfortable, John thought about how Anna may response to the question about dinner. Was it too forward? Would she want to go? Would she feel obligated to go? He knew asking himself questions in his head wasn't going to answer anything so he just came out with it.

"Rob wanted me to ask you something when I was talking to him a bit ago," John said casually.

"Ask me what?" she replied as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him better.

"If you'd like to join Rob, Cora, and myself for dinner at theirs Saturday evening."

"I see. So, you didn't want to ask me. Robert did," she said back quickly.

John immediately began to back pedal, "No. I mean yes. I did want to ask but Rob asked me to ask you and..."

Anna placed an easy hand on his chest before interrupting, "I was kidding. Of course I'd like to go to dinner Saturday. Mystery Rob and I have only had a brief encounter, and I haven't met Cora."

"You're sure?" John asked as his brow creased. He couldn't stand it if he thought for a moment Anna was going out of some form of duty.

"Yes, I'm sure. It sounds like a very lovely time, and you know this will help my social life," she winked.

John's face relaxed at her teasing tone and replied, "Then I'll let them know tomorrow we'll be coming."

Anna patted his chest in response and then pulled the covers over herself as she settled into the mattress.

Silence filled the room before Anna spoke again this time with her eyes closed, "John."

"Hm?"

"Would you mind if I just stayed here tonight?" she asked quietly.

"I would very much like it if you did," he replied in a soft, raspy tone.

An easy smile formed on her face as her eyes remained closed. John reached up to switch off the lamp and released a deep breath as he settled into a comfortable position.

"Goodnight," Anna said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Anna."

* * *

The next morning John and Anna found themselves waiting in an examination room at the hospital. The hospital had already completed the scan needed to be done on John, and now they were waiting for doctor Clarkson to come in with the results.

They heard a swift knock on the door and doctor Clarkson walked in with a clipboard and John's chart. Anna instinctively took John's hand in hers as they waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Your scan looks promising Mr. Bates," the doctor began, "It appears the clots are still shrinking, but they have not gone away completely. In most cases it takes a few weeks for them to dissolve a hundred percent, so I would suggest keep doing what you have been doing for another week and then you would be fine to continue your regular activity."

"My regular activity," John thought to himself with a grimace.

"Mr. Bates?"

John realized he had been drifting and cleared his throat.

"So, you feel they should be gone in a weeks time?" John asked, making sure he understood correctly.

"The clots are over half way dissolved, so yes I believe another week will be enough time," the doctor replied as he made a few notes, "Just keep taking your prescription."

"I will do that. Thank you doctor," John said.

"You're welcome. I hope you both have a pleasant day," the doctor said before leaving John and Anna alone.

"Well, that was good news," Anna said as she looked at John.

"It could have been worse."

"We'll just have to make sure you keep up your routine for another week," Anna stated.

"Anna, you've been more than generous to allow me to stay with you for as long as you have. I'll be fine if you'd like me to go back to my flat." He hoped that wouldn't be the case.

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you like, and I think we should follow doctor's orders about keeping the same routine," she replied in hopes he would agree to stay longer.

"I'd probably need to stop by mine then to check on a few things," he said somewhat shyly.

Anna gave him a bright smile, "We can do that now."

* * *

After seeing to what John needed to take care of and an afternoon drive, they were now back at Anna's.

"How about a treat tonight? I could go get us a takeaway and watch a film," Anna suggested, happy in the knowledge John wouldn't be going back to his place quite yet.

"Sounds nice. You can pick what we have, but I'm paying," John said and then pulled out his wallet.

"John, I can get it."

"I know you can, but I insist," he replied as he pulled out a twenty pound note and handed it to her.

Relenting and taking the note, she said, "I won't be long. Are you sure there is nothing in particular you'd like?"

"Surprise me," he smiled.

After Anna returned with their dinner, she quickly changed into a t-shirt and pyjamas bottoms. When she joined John in the living room, she noticed he too had changed while she had been out. This made her smile inwardly knowing this was a sign of improvement. She sat down their glasses of water on the coffee table and then brought in their plates. Handing John his, she sat her plate on the table as she placed the DVD into the player.

"This looks great, thank you," John said as Anna picked her plate back up and sat down next to him.

"You're welcome."

"Which one did you decide on?" John asked before tucking into his food.

" _The Princess Bride_."

"Well, we know I haven't seen it, but have you?"

"Only once a long time ago. I've forgotten most of it, so it'll be like watching it for the first time."

"So, is it like a serious, melodramatic love story then?" John asked and then took a drink from his glass.

"Serious? No. It's a comedy really," Anna stated as the film came onto the screen.

"Comedy? I wouldn't have thought," he was trying to say before being shushed.

"Shhhh... it's starting."

After they finished their dinner and placed the plates on the coffee table, Anna quickly got up to get a blanket and sat back down. She unfolded the blanket and covered both of their laps as her eyes focused on the screen.

" _He didn't fall? Inconceivable!_ "

" _You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."_

"Isn't that the truth. God, isn't he annoying?" John remarked with a laugh as he watched the short, balding character on screen.

Anna laughed at John's remark and brought her feet up to tuck under her. She peered out of the corner of her eye to see John trying his best to make sense of what was being said. His facial expression was too adorable.

The film was getting to the part where Westley and Buttercup enter the Fire Swamp. When the first flame shot up from the ground, Anna jumped and then laughed.

"Oh my God! I forgot about that!" she said as they watched the couple navigate through the swamp.

As the R.O.U.S. (Rodents of Unusual Size) appeared on screen, Anna leaned into John's side. John looked at the screen then back to her as her eyes widened, waiting for the rodent to attack Westley.

When it did, Anna gasped and John could not help but laugh.

"Anna that is the most fake looking thing I've ever seen," he tried to say through his laughter.

"EW! Look it at! It's tongue is flicking in and out!"

"Well, the princess did a horrible job of trying to fight it off. What the bloody hell was that?" John said as Anna joined in the laughter with him.

When Westley was taken to the pit of despair and Buttercup was now back at the castle with Prince Humperdinck, John lifted his left arm to lie on the back of the couch and as he did Anna snuggled even closer to him. He had grown familiar again with her weight pressed up against him. The more time he spent with her the more he realized he wanted more than just friendship with Anna.

 _"Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder tooday. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam… And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva… So tweasure your wuv."_

John knew the wedding scene was supposed to be comical, but he couldn't help but to receive it in a different way. _And love, true love, will follow you forever. So treasure your love._ It's not that he was thinking of marriage. He was still technically married for God's sake, but he knew a long time ago Anna was his true love. He didn't know what the exact definition of a true love was, but if it meant someone who was your best friend, confidant, supporter, motivator, helper, and partner then Anna well exceeded the definition.

As the film ended, John said, "Well, that was nothing like what I thought it was going to go like."

"But did you like it?" Anna asked, her side still pressed firmly against his.

"Yes, the lines were great, and of course the fire swamp," he replied as he turned his head to look at her.

" _Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father prepare to die_!" Anna quoted half way before John joined in with her both laughing as they finished the quote.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get that quote out of my head," John said playfully.

As the laughter calmed down, their gazes were still locked on one another.

"So, it's been okay for you? Being here this week I mean," Anna asked, not removing her gaze.

"More than okay," he rasped tenderly.

She turned even more to look at him better and slipped her left hand onto his left thigh effortlessly like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Because it would be okay to tell me if I've been underfoot."

All of John's senses were being invaded at the same time. He felt an electric jolt run through him from her hand on his leg. He took in the loving tone in which she spoke to him and the feminine scent of her body spray. This week had done him a world of good, and he couldn't deny it. He had experienced what it was like without Anna in his life, and he didn't want to experience it again.

"You haven't been at all, but you'd be the only one I wouldn't mind being under my feet," he replied huskily.

Anna's eyes bored into his at his reply. She saw his eye's darken as he continued to look at her, and she felt herself physically longing for him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Her question having a double meaning as their gaze became more intense.

"I have never been so sure," he replied genuinely as he entwined their fingers on one hand.

Anna could feel herself slowly leaning in towards him as her eyes began to close, and she could feel him doing the same. Her heart was beating erratically and her breath felt caught in her chest as she was anticipating the feel of his lips on hers. Her grip on his hand increased and her eyes fully closed as their lips were a breath away from each other.

Their lips met gently and tentatively. They sighed in unison as months of pent up emotion and need came flowing out from them. Their lips parted briefly before meeting again. This time meeting slow and firm. All of his nerve endings came alive as his lips caressed hers, and he brought his left hand up to cup the side of her face.

Anna was completely overwhelmed in a good way as their kiss deepened naturally. She tasted him slowly and thoroughly and when the need for air was too great they parted.

With their foreheads still pressed together, she said quietly, "If this is too much please tell me."

"It's not," he replied in all honesty.

"I don't want to overstep the mark," she said as worry flooded her features.

He pulled back to look at her better, keeping his hand gently on her cheek.

"I thought I could just be friends with you, Anna," he began, "But after this week. No, after the months of being apart I knew I could never only be friends with you."

Eyes now glistening with unshed tears, Anna replied, "I thought I could too, but I can't John. I have loved you for a long time now, and I want to be more than your friend."

John's breath caught in his chest as he listened to what Anna had said. He brought his other hand up to her face, both hands now on either side. He looked at her intently as he asked, "Do you really?"

"Yes, I want to be more than friends."

"No. I mean do you really love me?" he asked as his eyes pleaded for confirmation.

"Yes, I really love you," she said almost breathless as her eyes searched the depth of his.

"Truly?" he asked as his face began to crumble with emotion.

"Truly," Anna replied with a teary smile.

He leaned forward then pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back before either could attempt to deepen it. Lowering his hands from her face, he found her hands and took them in his.

"God help me if I'm doing the wrong thing, but I love you too Anna. I have for a long time as well," he admitted and felt much lighter after the fact.

"There is nothing wrong about this, John," she reassured before moving her hands around him to pull him into an embrace.

John welcomed the embrace and held on to her tightly.

"You know I was so happy to hear the doctor say you would need another week. I wasn't ready to see you leave yet," she admitted.

He smiled as he closed his eyes, allowing her admission to wash over him.

"I wasn't ready to leave either," he said back before placing a soft kiss into her hair.

Anna pulled back from the embrace but kept her hands on his shoulders as she spoke, "So, this means we are both on the same page?"

"We are, and I think I would love you however, whatever, whenever," he replied with a soft grin.

Anna beamed and launched herself back into his strong, loving embrace.

They stayed that way for a few minutes more, whispering loving sentiments to each other, before Anna said, "I think I will clean up our mess and get ready for bed."

Reluctantly releasing his hold on her, he replied, "I'll go get a head start. I take much longer than you."

"You are doing great. I want to talk to you about something before going to bed, so I'll be in after I'm done."

"Okay," he replied and Anna gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before standing up and collecting their dishes.

Once Anna entered the kitchen, John started his process of transferring himself into his wheelchair. When the task was completed, he rolled himself down the hall and into the guest room. He set to work on cleaning himself up for bed and was thankful he was already in his pyjamas. He had just gotten himself lowered on the edge of the bed and switched on the lamp when Anna popped into the room.

"Perfect timing," she smiled, coming further into the room, "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," John replied with a chuckle.

Anna rounded the bed as John propped up some pillows against the headboard and placed a pillow towards the bottom of the bed for his leg. Anna followed suit and propped up some pillows as well before sitting down on the bed next to John. As John carefully shifted his lower body up onto the bed, he couldn't help but let doubt cloud his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Anna said as she watched him settle in.

"You'd pay half that not to know them," he replied with a self-depreciating smile.

"Come on. Out with it," Anna encouraged.

He laced his fingers together and laid his hands on his belly, "I don't want you to end up feeling trapped with me if we continue to develop our relationship."

"John..." Anna tried to reply but John cut her off.

"Please just hear me out."

Anna motioned for him to continue although she knew no matter what was about to be said she would not change her mind about how she felt about him

"I just want to make sure this is what you want. Your happiness is what matters. I am fourteen almost fifteen years your senior, I am still in a sham of a marriage, and I'm still battling all my physical limitations and will be for some time. You have a very bright future full of possibilities and those options narrow quite drastically with me in the picture. So, I just want you to think carefully about all of it."

Anna waited a moment to see if he was going to say anything else and then said, "Is that all?"

"Yes," he said confidently.

"Okay, now it is my turn to speak and for you to listen," she said as she preyed open his laced hands and took his left hand in both of hers.

"I never feel trapped when I'm with you. It's actually just the opposite. I feel trapped when I'm not with you. I know there are some challenges, but I will not let any of them stand in the way of what I feel for you. And since you brought it up your age is just a number and so is mine," she paused for a moment and reached up her free hand to turn his face.

Looking him in the eyes, she spoke again, "I love you, and to me that is all that matters. I need you John, and I hope you believe me when I say it."

She always had a way of making things seem so simple and easy, and John had no reason at all not to believe her.

"I do believe you, and I love you too," he said back.

Anna gave him a soft smile in return and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

"There was something I wanted to speak to you about," Anna said after their lips parted.

John nodded for her to continue.

"After next week I would like for you to consider coming back to therapy. I promise not to distract you while you're in your sessions, and I know Jane would be happy to see you back."

"I've thought about it myself actually. I'm not going to get any better if I don't go back."

"So you wouldn't mind if I set your old schedule back up?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I think it's a very good idea," John replied with a half smile.

"I'll do that at work Monday then," Anna smiled, "Oh, did Robert say if we needed to bring anything tomorrow evening?"

"When I talked to him earlier he just said to bring ourselves."

"I think I'll nip to the store and pick up a bottle of wine anyways. I don't like to show up empty handed," she said as she began to lie down.

John followed suit and shifted in the bed to lie down. He reached up to switch off the lamp and then moved a pillow in between his knees so he could lay on his side.

With the room now bathed in darkness, John could feel Anna's eyes staring at him.

"What is it love?" He asked.

"Would you hold me until I fall asleep?"

John allowed a wide grin to spread across his face as he replied, "As you wish."

He could feel Anna's giggle at his words as his arm circled her waist. Anna snuggled in close, burying her face into his neck.

"Are you my Westley now?" she softly whispered.

"Hmmm... Only if you're my Buttercup," he rasped back in a velvety tone.

Her lips searched for his in the darkness, and she could hear him groan with appreciation as her lips captured his.

She pulled back after a moment and settled back into her previous position.

"I'm yours," she whispered as sleep was beginning to take her.

John smiled to himself in the darkened room and held Anna tighter as they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Hello wonderful readers! I hope your week went well, and you are enjoying your weekend. In this chapter things get a little steamy for our couple, but I don't consider it M (yet). I hope you enjoy this next installment. Let me know what you think :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-16._

* * *

"Am I overdressed?"

John looked up from his phone to see Anna standing to his right. His mouth gaped open as he watched her standing there in a knee length, off white sweater dress with brown suede boots that stopped just below her knees. Her sun kissed locks where slightly curled and flowing freely around her shoulders as she spoke, "It's too much isn't it? I can change real quick."

John suddenly remembered he had the ability to form words. She had literally left him dumbstruck.

He quickly replied, "God no. You look stunning."

She crossed the room then to be closer to him as she replied, "You're looking rather handsome yourself, Mr. Bates."

John was wearing a simple open collar, white dress shirt with a black blazer and dark denims. Smart and casual, just like him.

John couldn't help but inwardly contradict her words. All he could see when he looked in the mirror was failure not to mention his physical appearance declining. As he sat there internalizing the fact he had to be in the blasted wheelchair for such a night and wouldn't be able to dote on this marvelous creature in front of him the way he wanted to, Anna spoke.

"John?" she said in a questioning tone.

This brought him back to the present, and he replied, "Yes?"

Sensing his low self-esteem, Anna picked at an imaginary piece of lint on his shoulder before saying, "I can't wait to spend the night out with you."

It was true. She had taken the liberty of drinking him in before announcing her presence, and from where she was standing she had a captivating view of his profile. He was a truly beautiful man.

They shared a tender smile, and the honesty he found in her gaze bolstered his confidence.

John placed his phone in the inside pocket of his jacket before replying, "They are going to love you you know."

"I'm rather nervous. I know Robert and his family mean a lot to you," she said as she wrapped her hand around two of his fingers.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. They'll be waxing lyrical about you for the next month," he replied with a grin.

She offered a smile back, "We best be going. We don't want to be late."

After following the directions as John was giving them, they were now parked in front of the Crawley's large residence.

John took in Anna's demeanour and could sense she was still feeling nervous, so he took one of her hands in his.

"It's only mystery Rob inside, and his wife Cora is very down to earth. I know you'll go in there being your usual wonderful self and win them over immediately," he said and then lifted her hand to place a feather light kiss to her knuckles.

Anna smiled, "If I start rambling you'll just have to bail me out."

"You know I will, but it won't be necessary."

"Did I already mention you look gorgeous this evening Mr. Bates?" she said flirtatiously as she brought one hand up to grab the lapel of his blazer.

Her boldness was already starting to impact him. She smelled of wildflowers with a touch of honey and it was intoxicating. He couldn't help but to feed in to her little game.

"I believe you have, but it doesn't bother me to hear it again," he said before leaning close to her ear. "All I know is I won't be able to take my eyes off you all evening."

He placed an open mouthed kiss to her neck as she shivered. He smiled into her neck as he noticed her breath hitch from him briefly kissing behind her ear.

She breathed, "John, I'm afraid if we don't get out of this car now we won't be making it to the dinner party."

Pulling away from her, he replied with a wicked grin, "Maybe we can pick up where we left off later."

Just hearing him say those words made Anna long for him even more. Just over a week ago they hadn't been speaking at all, and now they were embarking on a true relationship which Anna wanted more than anything in the world. As far as she was concerned hearing John voice his desire towards her was a step in the right direction.

Giving him a coy smile, she replied, "Yes, maybe we can."

She exited the car then and retrieved John's chair. John huffed to himself in the car as he saw Anna rounding to his side through the side mirror. It was the simple things that bothered him like being able to get out of the car and open the door for a beautiful woman, or being able to offer his arm as they walked to the door. He knew Anna didn't think about it at all, but sometimes that was all he could think about. He had to bury those thoughts however when Anna opened the car door.

Once John was settled, they made their way to the large wooden double doors. It didn't appear they had a doorbell, or if they did Anna didn't see one and John didn't mention it. The only thing she saw were two large iron doorknockers one on each door.

"Do I just bang that against the door?" Anna asked as she was unsure whether to do so.

"Yeah, I don't know why he won't put in a bloody doorbell."

"Erm... okay then," Anna replied as she stepped to the door and lifted the knocker and hit it against the door twice.

In the next moment, Robert was opening the door.

"Welcome! Come on in!" Robert said enthusiastically.

John rolled himself into the foyer and then Anna came inside as well.

"Good evening, Anna. It's wonderful to see you again," Robert greeted Anna with a friendly peck on her cheek before closing the door.

"It's good to see you too Robert. We brought this as a thank you for inviting us," Anna said as she handed Robert the bottle of wine.

"There was no need, but this looks marvelous. We'll use it tonight," Robert said back with a warm smile, "Now, if you'll allow me to take your coat Anna I'll go let Cora know you both have arrived.

Anna accepted Robert's help with the removal of her outerwear graciously. Robert hung it up in the coat closet and then held up his fist to John before making his way into the kitchen.

John bumped his fist against Robert's and then Robert continued on his way.

Anna looked at John with a quizzical glare as she said, "Was that a fist bump?"

John rolled his eyes as he replied, "Yes, it's his new thing. Believe me he'll be over it soon. Just have to ride it out."

Anna chuckled and shook her head.

"This place is beautiful," Anna said to John as she looked around.

"Just wait until you see the rest of it."

"John!" Cora said brightly as she entered the room.

"Hello, Cora," John replied, "I would like for you to meet... Anna. Anna Smith." He hadn't really thought about what to call Anna. Girlfriend? Partner?

Cora turned to look at Anna then with a kind smile. "Anna, it's so lovely to meet you."

"Thank you, Cora. It's lovely to meet you as well."

"Now you've met the person who calls me mystery Rob," Robert said with a satisfied look on his face.

"Yes dear and what a wonderful nickname it is too," Cora said to Robert as she patted his upper arm.

"Now that we've been introduced, let's go in shall we?" Robert said, suggesting towards the dining room.

Cora finished putting the last of the dinner on the table as they all took their seats. John had insisted sitting on a dining room chair.

"Thank you for inviting us over. This all looks marvelous Cora," Anna said as she placed some food on her plate.

"I love dinner parties, and it's always nice to make new friends," Cora said as she passed a dish to Robert.

"John is one of the family. Did you know he saved me from getting shot on multiple occasions," Robert stated.

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He should have known that would be the first thing Rob would talk about.

"I only knew you both served together, and that's how you two met," Anna replied.

"We were together a long time before I decided to retire. It was hard being away from my family all the time, and if Bates here hadn't been with me I probably wouldn't be here."

"I'm not a hero Rob. I was only doing my job," John said as he looked at his plate.

Anna felt even more pride in her heart at Robert's words. It just proved even more the wonderful man John was.

"Well, we'll agree to disagree as we normally do."

"And what it is you do now that you aren't in the military?" Anna asked.

"I took over my family's business. We handle properties and estates. That kind of thing. I didn't have many options when I decided to retire, and my mother didn't want to do it anymore so that's where I've been since."

John still didn't understand why he kept doing what he did. Robert had never been exactly good at managing property. He only did it because his father and his father's father had been in that line of business. Violet, Robert's mother, was not best pleased when he decided to join the military instead of learning the family business, but it seemed she ended up winning in the end.

"So, did you always want to be a physical therapist Anna?" Robert said and then tucked back into his food.

"I knew I wanted to do something along the medical lines, but I didn't want the hustle and bustle of a hospital. I was going over programs, and physical therapy just kind of jumped out at me. It's really rewarding, and I love doing what I do."

"That is good to know. Our youngest daughter Sybil wants to train to be a nurse in a few years. It truly seems to be her calling," Cora said.

"Yes, John mentioned you have three daughters. That must have been a handful."

Robert laughed, "You have no idea, and the thing is they are all completely different from each other."

"And that was how you two met. John came to your therapy office," Cora interjected.

Anna slipped her right hand under the table and placed it on John's left leg, "Yes, it was. John worked with a colleague of mine, Jane, and when I noticed him sitting outside waiting for mystery Rob," they all chuckled and then she continued, "I couldn't seem to keep myself from going out to talk to him."

John and Anna shared a loving smile as she squeezed his thigh lightly.

"That blue blanket of his sure is cozy isn't it?" Robert asked.

John answered, giving Robert a look out of Anna's line of vision, "Yes, the blanket is great."

Anna thought that was an odd question, but didn't think anything of it.

They continued their dinner and discussion flowed easily. When dinner was over, Anna immediately offered to help tidy up.

"No, leave it. We'll get to them later," Cora said.

"Yes, how about a game of Whist?" Robert said in a jovial tone.

"Whist?" Anna asked unsure of what it was.

"Oh, this will be good. Anna is on my team," John said as he took the napkin from his lap and placed it on the table.

"Am I? What kind of game is it?" Anna asked before placing her napkin on the table as well.

"It's a card game played by four players. We'll explain it first and then play," Robert replied.

"Alright, let's play," Anna said.

Anna brought over John's chair, and he wanted to transfer himself to the chair so Anna let him take his time to do so. Once he was in, he rolled himself into the living room and took a place at the card table Robert always had set up in the room.

"You'll sit opposite me Anna," John said with a smirk.

"I feel as though you all are setting me up," Anna whispered to John.

"No, no you'll have beginner's luck, and Rob hates to lose."

A beautiful smile appeared on John's face then and his eyes had a mischievous twinkle. It was a beautiful sight. One she hoped to see over and over again. Anna fell deeper for him in that moment and reciprocated the smile, giving him a look in return saying she was determined to win.

Anna took her seat and Rob and Cora took theirs as well.

After Robert explained the game, they began to play.

It didn't take Anna too long to get the idea, and she laid down her next card.

"I don't believe it. The deck must not have been shuffled well," Robert said as Anna wrote down their points.

John laughed inwardly and gave Anna a wink, and she gave him a languid smile. It was a treat to see him happy and content, and she was thankful this gave him something positive to focus on.

"Your turn to start Robert," Cora said as she looked at her cards.

"Right," he said as he looked at his cards.

"Well, this must be the worst hand I've had in my entire life," Robert said irritably.

John looked to Anna then who seemed to be trying her best not to bust out laughing. She was marvelous.

They went a couple more rounds and Robert spoke again in a raised voice, "For someone who has never played, this is unbelievable."

"Robert it's only a game," Cora said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, Rob," John added in jest.

"You're only saying that because you're winning," Robert said back to John as he folded his arms in front of him.

"No, I'm not," John fibbed, "let's keep going."

They played until they ran out of cards, and John and Anna had thoroughly beaten Robert and Cora.

"We won!" Anna exclaimed after she tallied the points.

Anna gave John a high five across the table, and Robert looked like he could care less.

"Beginner's luck that's all that was," Robert said indignantly.

"It's still a win for team Bates," John replied.

Anna smiled even bigger at John's words. She liked being on team Bates.

"Well, we'll see if team Bates wins the next time won't we?" Robert said.

"Indeed we will," John replied as he pushed back from the table, fully satisfied with his and Anna's teamwork.

As Anna stood, she said, "Thank you again for the lovely meal, and for teaching me how to play."

Robert stood and said, "Yeah well, see if we teach you any other games."

Cora put the deck back in the box and in a chiding tone said, "Robert."

"I'm only kidding, and you are welcome anytime Anna," Robert said and then made his way to his feet.

"I'll let you win next time if that helps mystery Rob," Anna teased as she patted Robert's shoulder.

"Oh, now it's a pity party for Robert Crawley," Robert replied.

"I'm only teasing. Team Bates plays to win," she said as she shot John a look.

"He'll forget all about it in an hour or so. I hope you've had a good evening,"Cora said as she rounded the table.

"You sure I can't help with anything Cora? And yes tonight was been great," said Anna.

"Not a thing. Let's do this again soon," Cora replied, "Bye John."

"Goodbye, Cora. Thank you for everything."

Robert collected Anna's coat and helped her into it.

"Be careful driving home," Robert said as he opened the door.

"We will. Goodnight Rob," John said as he and Anna made their way out to the car.

Robert and Cora waved at them as they drove away. Robert closed the door then and Cora said, "They are cute together."

"I think they are only friends darling. I just tease John about them being together," Robert said as he loosened his tie.

"Did you not see how they interacted with each other tonight? Flirty, touchy, shy glances. They are dating. I'm sure of it," Cora said back confidently.

"I guess I'm not as observant as you."

Cora chuckled, "You're not, but good for John. He is entitled to some happiness after Vera strung him along for years."

"Still stringing... they aren't divorced yet."

* * *

Now back at Anna's, John was sitting on the couch. He had removed his blazer and rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. Anna was making her way into the room with two mugs of tea and had removed her boots and socks leaving her barefoot. She handed him his mug as she sat down next to him.

Taking a long sip, she sighed contently as she snuggled in closer to him. His left arm came to drape around her shoulders as he too drank from his mug.

"So, I think tonight went well," Anna said, breaking the silence.

"More than well."

"I can see why he's like a brother to you. They were lovely."

"I told you I had no doubts about you getting on with them, but then you get on with everyone," he chuckled.

"Not everyone, but most people yes," she smiled softly as she replied.

John reached over to sit his mug on the coffee table and then said, "Thank you for having been so willingly to go tonight."

In the past, John had hated when the Crawley's invited him over for dinner parties because they would usually end up the same way every time with Vera drinking excessively and making a fool of the both of them. That would follow with a bunch of apologies from John and a heated argument on the way back home.

Anna sat her mug down as well, "I had a wonderful time. It's not every day I get invited to dinner parties."

"I wish I could take you on a proper date. Seems like that won't be happening for a while," he replied with a sigh.

"What's stopping us?"

"I don't want you pushing me around on our date. That isn't very romantic," he said back with a grimace at the thought of it.

"Well, Mr. Bates. We've technically been out to dinner, and now you've got me all alone on a Saturday night," she said as she toyed with a button on his shirt.

Cocking one eyebrow, he said, "So, you're suggesting we've been on a proper date."

Eyes half-lidded, she spoke in a manner that made John's heart rate quicken. "Maybe I am and maybe I'm waiting to see if I'll get a goodnight kiss or not."

"Well, what would a proper date be without a proper kiss?"

He slowly began closing the gap between them until his lips were pressed against hers forcing both their eyes to close from the tenderness. Anna's hands made their way to his shirt buttons as their kiss became deeper and more heated. She worked the buttons open desperately needing to feel more of him.

His bare chest now visible, Anna raked her fingers through the coarse dark hair she found there. John groaned ruggedly into her mouth as he felt Anna's hands rubbing over his chest. It felt burning yet healing at the same time for her to touch him this way.

The need to have her even closer was becoming too much to bear, so one of John's hands snaked around Anna's lower back while the other was now buried into her silky tresses. Anna broke their kiss only briefly before kissing her way down to his jawline and then to his neck. John was so caught up in the moment he barely noticed when Anna shifted to straddle his upper thighs, keeping most of her weight off of him.

Natural instinct took over as hands began touching and feeling. Anna's gliding down his toned torso then up over his shoulders until her hands found themselves tangled in his hair. The desire and passion with which she was kissing him with could not be denied, and she gasped into his mouth as his hands found their way under the hem of her dress, grasping the smooth bare skin of her thighs.

John groaned when Anna's lips left his but soon hissed as she took one of his earlobes into her mouth, slowly teasing it with her tongue. John's hands moved to Anna's bottom, and when he massaged her there Anna teethed his earlobe with a moan. Pulling back, she crushed her lips back against his as he pulled her closer to him if that was even possible. Her dress was pushed up around her hips and her center was pressed up against his ever growing desire. This sent pleasure pulsing straight to her core and her hips involuntarily bucked against his hardened length as his lips moved to suck on the sensitive skin behind her ear.

John knew it was only a matter of moments before they both would be completely lost. It felt good, too good. Only a few layers of fabric separated them from knowing each other completely, but he couldn't let it happen, not yet. As much as he didn't want to think about it he was still lawfully married, and the thought of Anna being considered his mistress was something he couldn't handle. Also, he couldn't make love to her the way she deserved to be made love to. His limited physical state would be impacting that part of his life too. The thought alone made him start to slow down and he hoped Anna would understand.

Once he pulled away completely, Anna could tell there was something off.

"Are you okay?" she asked as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Yeah, fine," he said back too quickly.

"There's something going on in that head of yours."

John closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before looking to Anna.

"Anna, I... I just don't think we should..."

"You don't think we should be together until you're divorced," she finished his sentence for him.

John was about to attempt to explain himself when Anna put her index finger up against his lips.

"I wasn't expecting anything more to happen. We are early days, and I understand what you mean. We'll take it slow. I just lost myself for a minute because you turn me on like no one has before."

"I turn you on? Have you seen you? I don't want you to think I don't desire you."

"I don't think that, and when we are intimate we can let each other know how far we go or don't go. How does that sound?"

This made John relax considerably. Anna understood and was supportive of them going one step at a time.

"Perfect."

Anna shifted herself carefully from John's lap then and stood in front of him.

"Ready for bed, Mr. Bates?"

* * *

The weekend went by quicker than either would have liked, and now Anna was in her office at work. They had just had their morning meet up, and she was making sure she had the patient charts ready for the day.

Hearing a knock on her door frame, Anna looked up to see Elsie standing there.

"Anna."

"Is Richard here?"

"He is and he's got baggage in tow," Elsie said in her Scottish brogue, her look a knowing one.

Anna sighed deeply, "It's going to be a long hour."

With a sympathetic nod, Elsie walked away.

Anna left her office and walked to the door leading to the front area. She greeted them both politely as she kept the door propped open.

"Good morning."

"Yes, good morning Anna," replied Richard.

"Mrs. Carlisle, pleasure to see you again," Anna said with forced kindness.

"Likewise," Vera said shortly.

Without any more platitudes, Richard's session began. Anna was feeling better about this session as Mrs. Carlisle seemed to be less inquisitive this go around. They were making simple conversation when Gwen came over to Anna.

"Sorry for interrupting but I wanted to give you the recipe you asked for before I forgot to give it to you," Gwen said, handing Anna a recipe card.

"Oh, great. Thanks Gwen. I'm sure John will love this. We'll try it out tonight," Anna replied excitedly.

"Let me know how he likes it."

"I will," Anna smiled as Gwen returned to her work.

Anna placed the recipe card into her scrub shirt pocket before saying, "Okay let's stretch for a few minutes Richard."

Vera had been watching the interaction between Gwen and Anna like a vulture watching its prey. It took everything for her not to interrupt the brief conversation, but now she had time to compose herself and methodically ask her questions.

"So, I'm guessing you enjoy cooking?" Vera asked as she ignored Richard's glare.

"Yes, I like to try new things," Anna replied back.

"Well, _John_ is a lucky man. Is he your boyfriend?" Vera said with a deadpan face.

"Well, it looks like time is up for this session. Great work Richard," Anna said to Richard, completely ignoring Mrs. Carlisle's question. Vera seemed put off that Anna had completely ignored her.

Anna walked the couple out and once they were in their car Vera turned to Richard and said, "I can't believe it!"

"What that they are back together?" Richard asked.

"If John Bates thinks he can pull one over on me he thought wrong! I've been trying to get him to respond to me, but it seems he's been preoccupied. No wonder I haven't been able to catch him at his flat! I bet he's been shacking up with her! Can you find out where she lives?"

"I shouldn't have a problem but why?" Richard asked as he backed the car up and then put it in drive to pull onto the road.

"I need to know."

"You know sometimes I think you don't want to marry me and move to America," Richard said coldly.

"I just need more time Richie. I want to marry you and move to America more than anything, but I have to get what I'm entitled to first."

"I'll get you the address, but I don't want to be a part of your plans."

"Fine. I'm used to doing everything on my own, and I know how to bring John to his knees. A surprise visit may be in order," Vera sneered.

"Remind me to never underestimate you."

* * *

The next morning John had gotten up early as he usually did and made his way out to the living room. He left the bed as quietly as was possible for him, since he had learned Anna enjoyed sleeping in. He had been enjoying one of the novels from Anna's collection for a couple of hours when he heard the doorbell ring. He froze for a moment not sure whether or not to answer the door. With some hesitation he decided he would, and he transferred himself to his wheelchair as fast as his leg would allow.

Once at the door, he unlocked it and pulled it open. A petite woman with light brown hair and blue eyes was standing there with a pleased curiosity in her eyes as she looked at John.

"Hello, may I help you?" John asked politely.

"Well, unless I am completely out of the loop and haven't realized she has moved, I came by to see my daughter Anna," she replied.

 _Shit._

"No, she hasn't moved. Please come in Mrs. Smith," John said as he rolled back out of the doorway.

He was closing the door as she removed her coat and hung it up on the hook on the wall.

"Please, call me Debbie, and might I ask who you are?" Debbie said as she studied John.

"I'm John Bates."

"Well, John Bates I'm assuming my daughter is still asleep?"

"She is."

"I thought as much. How about we make our way to the kitchen, and I'll put the kettle on."

John did the only thing he could do which was nod in agreement. Of all the ways he could have met Anna's mother, this was not the one he would have picked. He had wanted to meet her properly with Anna by his side and maybe a nice bouquet of flowers to show he had some manners about him, but here he was in her daughter's home clad in his pyjamas.

John rolled up to his area of the table, the area without a chair present, as Debbie switched the kettle on and took two mugs out of the cabinet.

"So, have you and Anna been seeing each other long?" Debbie asked casually as she turned to look at John.

"Well, we... no, but we've been friends for a while, and..."

"Mum?" Anna asked in a shocked tone as she entered the kitchen, tying her robe around her waist.

John was utterly relieved Anna came in the room just then.

"Good morning, Darling," replied Debbie as she took another mug from the cabinet.

Anna shifted her eyes to John as she said, "I thought I heard the doorbell and then when I heard the talking I wasn't sure who was here."

"I thought I'd come by since I haven't seen or heard from you in a while, and I'm guessing John would have something to do with that," Debbie said as she poured the boiling water into the mugs.

Anna took a seat next to John and offered her hand to him under the table. He gladly accepted and entwined their fingers. Anna offered him an apologetic look, and he offered her a reassuring smile.

Debbie brought the mugs to the table and sat down, "I was just asking John if you two have been together for a while."

"Our relationship is early days, but we've known each other for a few months. John has been staying with me while he's recovering," Anna replied.

"I was curious about the wheelchair," Debbie said before sipping her tea.

"It's a long story mum. We'll discuss it another time," Anna said, trying to save John from having to talk about the whole thing.

"So, John you must be forty or close to it," Debbie stated.

Anna stood up as she released her hold on John's hand, "Mum, may I speak with you in the other room please?"

"Of course," replied Debbie as she made her way to her feet.

"We'll only be a minute," Anna said as she gave John's shoulder a squeeze.

"Take as much time as you need," John said back kindly.

Anna left the kitchen then and Debbie followed her. Anna walked into the living room but kept going until they were inside the guest room. After Debbie walked inside, Anna closed the door.

"Anna, why do you look upset?" Debbie asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I'm not upset exactly. It's just I haven't had time to talk to you about John yet, and you asking questions like that puts him on the spot," she said as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"I was only making conversation, and since we are talking privately I think John is quite handsome," Debbie replied with a small smile.

Anna snapped her gaze back to her mother, and when she realized her mother wasn't being sarcastic she relaxed a little.

"He is isn't he?" Anna said back with flushed cheeks.

"Mhm. Anna I'm not here to criticize you. I think it's wonderful you are seeing someone, and that was the reason for my visit."

"How did you know about John before today?" Anna asked with a confused look.

"I didn't. I have some news and it didn't feel right to tell you over the phone, so I thought I'd come wake you up and we'd go to brunch. But when your door opened that plan changed," Debbie said with a chuckle at the end.

"So, what's your news?" Anna asked, taking a step closer to her mum.

"Well, I've been seeing someone."

"As in dating?" Anna asked to clarify.

"Yes, his name is Harvey, and we've been on a few dates."

"I'm guessing things are going well since you wanted to tell me about him," Anna said as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"It is, and I sort of wanted your blessing to continue. I haven't had a real relationship since your father passed, so I need to know my girls are okay with it."

Anna pulled her mum in for a hug as she replied, "Mum, I am very happy for you."

Backing out of the embrace, she continued, "I would love to meet him. How about next Saturday? See if Tory is available and I'll bring John. We can have a proper meet and greet not a Q and A while wearing pyjamas."

They both giggled at Anna's words.

"That sounds wonderful. Let me make sure everyone can come and I'll ring you with details."

"Great. Now I think we should join John again before his mind wonders."

"I'll just make my goodbyes to him. I don't want to completely scare him," Debbie said with a laugh.

They made their way back into the kitchen and it appeared John hadn't moved a muscle.

"Well, I'm off. I hope we can get to know each other properly Saturday, John."

John looked at Debbie and then to Anna.

"I'm sure we will..." he said with uncertainty in his voice.

"I'll talk to you about that later," Anna said to John.

Debbie left the kitchen and shrugged on her coat. She then turned to give Anna a brief embrace. "The only thing I want to know is does he make you happy?"

"Yes, very happy," Anna beamed back.

"That makes me feel better. Goodbye for now. I'll ring you soon," Debbie said as she opened the door.

Anna made her goodbye and waved to her mum as she drove off. After closing the door, she made her way back into the kitchen and took her seat back next to John.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting her to just show up like that."

"It's not your fault. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, she really just wanted to tell me she is dating someone, and she would like us to come round Saturday to meet him."

With a loving gaze, he leaned forward some and said, "Do you feel okay about it?"

"My mum hasn't dated anyone in six years, so yeah I'm fine with it. I think I'll feel better though once I've met him for myself. His name is Harvey and that's all she told me."

"She seems to already like you by the way," she said as she placed her hand on his on the table.

"I felt as though I made an idiot of myself," he said shyly.

"You didn't. You handled yourself well given the impromptu visit," she smiled.

"But she thinks I'm too old for you. Doesn't she?" he asked, looking down at their hands.

"She talks without thinking sometimes. She was just trying to find out more about you which I told her we would do that Saturday."

She could tell he was brooding by the way his eyes seemed miles away, so she stood up.

This got his attention and when he looked up at her she bent down and placed a full kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked as she pulled back.

"Just a reminder that I love you," she replied sweetly.

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _I know it took me a while to get this chapter up, but we are starting to see a turn in the story line here. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this next installment. :)_

* * *

Tuesday morning had arrived. The sun was shining brightly and the landscape looked crisp from the frost which had covered the ground overnight. Anna pulled the curtains back together in her bedroom window when she felt the draft seeping into the room with a fluid motion. Turning from the window, she checked her reflection in the vanity mirror before exiting the room and descending the stairs. She padded into the kitchen and stopped when she noticed John already at the table looking at the newspaper and breakfast waiting on her.

"Good morning," John greeted her cheerfully as his eyes twinkled over the top of the newspaper, looking at her.

She silently made her way to sit down at the table next to him. Toast was already on her plate with butter and raspberry jam on the table within her reach. Her eyes smiled as she saw a fresh pot of tea in the space between them.

"John, you shouldn't have."

"It's only tea and toast, and I know you've had full days lately so I wanted you to have breakfast before leaving."

"Our days have been so busy lately I haven't even hardly had the time to text or call you during the day let alone take a lunch break," she said with a frown as she began to butter her toast.

John folded up the newspaper with a few flicks of his wrists, laid it down on the table, and poured some tea into Anna's mug.

"Over working yourself won't do you any good. Maybe you three should think about hiring on another therapist."

Anna took a bite of her toast as John finished preparing her tea. She could tell it was the stronger blend she had in the cabinet and was thankful John had decided to use it that morning. The steam from the mug was floating up into the air, calling her to take a sip of the hot drink. She laid down the butter covered toast onto the plate with one hand as she picked up the mug with the other. Bringing the mug to her lips, she sighed as the warm liquid coated her throat.

"It's an idea. I may bring it up with them to see what they think. Thank you for this."

"You're welcome," he replied with a warm smile which made Anna forget about her hectic schedule. She returned the smile before they both took another sip.

"You still up for going to my mum's Saturday? We can cancel if you don't feel up to it."

"Yes, I want to meet your family. It's been a long time since I've been in that kind of situation, but I'm sure they are as wonderful as you are."

"How anyone can be a charmer at this hour I will never know," she teased, allowing the hand not holding the mug to find his on the table.

"This is what you do to me," he replied with a wink.

They stayed in companionable silence as they finished their breakfast, and then Anna quickly tidied the kitchen before giving Jingles fresh food and water.

"Next week we'll be leaving the house together three times a week," Anna said as she finished up washing her hands and drying them on a tea towel.

John's ears perked up from the words she had just said. His head lifted up higher and his eyes darted over to look at her. Anna looked up to see him staring at her.

"What?" she said with a laugh in her voice.

"You said we'd be leaving together next week."

It took a few seconds for Anna to realize what she had said. It just came so naturally from her that she didn't think twice about it. She turned around and leaned against the sink, playing subconsciously with the hem of her scrub top.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking. I'm accustomed to you being here so it just came out."

John didn't know how to respond. He knew what he wanted which was to stay at Anna's for as long as she would have him, but he would leave that up to her. He didn't want to invade her space if she wanted him to go back to his.

"You could stay around for a while longer, and it would make sense to just ride together those mornings. Only if you'd like to of course," Anna said as she came to stand beside him, facing him.

"I'm sure you'd like some alone time. I've been in your space for a bit," John replied. His eyes gentle and supporting of whatever she may decide.

"Actually, I hate the thought of being here alone. You should stay as long as you'd like," she offered. Most people would probably think it mad to already have him staying with her, but she really couldn't care less what other people thought. If it worked for them, then that was all that mattered.

His face reflected the surprise he felt. It was a very generous offer to allow him to stay for however long suited the both of them, and he too hated the thought of being cooped up in his tiny flat alone as well.

"I'll stay for a while then," John said shyly.

"I'm glad," she replied as she leaned down to look him in the eyes. "We'll swing by yours to make sure everything is in order sometime this week."

"That is probably a good idea. I hope you have a good day. Please don't over do it."

"I'll do my best," she said before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Call me or text me if you have time. I miss you during the day," he rasped sincerely as she stood up straight.

Anna's face crumbled into a silly grin as she ran a hand along the hair at his temple. This man with his words. Did he even know how sweet he really was?

"I miss you too."

"Come here," he encouraged as one of his arms circled her waist until his hand was pressed firmly to her lower back.

She giggled at John's playfulness and willing leaned down to kiss him. When they pulled back both were smiling at the other.

"I gotta go now else I'll be late," she whispered.

"Until later then Miss Smith," he replied as he relinquished his hold.

"Until later."

She stepped away from him then and made it to the front door. Opening it, she blew him a kiss before smirking and closing the door behind her.

* * *

It was going on eleven, and John was updating Jingles on some match final scores. Jingles had taking a liking to sitting with John during the day, and John liked the fact he could talk about whatever and Jingles never talked back. He was a cat after all.

He was about to start talking again when the doorbell rang. He furrowed his brow when he heard the sound, and began the process of transferring to his chair. Once settled, he began to roll himself towards the door when the bell rang again.

Getting to the door, he unlocked it and opened it.

Seeing who was on the other side, he surely thought he had died and gone to hell. He must be having a nightmare and needed to wake up immediately. She couldn't possibly be here. They had been way too careful for her to know he was there, but some how she was there right in front of him on Anna's doorstep with a snake like grin ready to strike him with her poisonous fangs. He felt numb as her eyes reached inside his and began attempting to make him feel like a vile, worthless creature, a feeling he had felt time and time again in her presence. It was a feeling that was not welcome into his sanctuary of light and warmth.

"What's the matter Batesy? Cat got your tongue?"

Her lipstick covered lips curled up even more, making her appear even more intimidating, more powerful.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" John said through gritted teeth. He could feel his blood pounding in his ears.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Vera asked, sickeningly sweet.

"Most certainly not," John laughed incredulously. He could not possibly taint Anna's home with her presence. Just the thought of Vera's scent lingering in any part of her home was enough to make him feel ill.

"I think you will. If you don't want this whole street to see me making a scene, you'll let me in."

"Would you really embarrass yourself in such a manner?" he asked already knowing the answer. "What could we possibly have to talk about that we haven't talked about already?"

"Listen, we have plenty to talk about seeing as though I'm clearly not getting through to you," she said hurriedly as she held up her hands suggesting he was in Anna's home where he shouldn't be. "If I'm not coming through the doorway in ten seconds this whole street will have a show."

John closed his eyes for a few seconds as he could picture Vera being Vera and making all of Anna's neighbors wonder what the hell was going on. He couldn't let that happen so he didn't see another choice but to let her in.

Rolling back, Vera stormed inside and John closed the door behind them.

* * *

"I think I'll go home for lunch today," said Anna to Jane.

"You haven't done that in ages. It'd be a good day to do so since you had a cancellation," Jane replied as she sanitized a tread mill.

"I know. I thought it'd be nice to surprise John and make a quick lunch for the both of us. He was so sweet this morning," Anna said with a smile, reflecting on the adorable him waiting at home.

"It's over an hour until your next patient. You should go on."

"I think I will. Will you let Gwen know? I'll tell Elsie on the way out," Anna said before she started walking towards her office to gather her things.

"Sure thing," Jane said as she threw the sanitary wipe into the waste bin.

"Thanks!" Anna said before disappearing into her office.

It took her no time to collect her things and slip on her coat. In the next moment, she was walking up to Elsie's reception area.

"I'm taking my lunch hour today," Anna said as she reached the window.

"That's a change," Elsie replied as the laid down the insurance papers she was battling with.

"Yeah, just running home to eat lunch with John."

"Well, go on then. I'm sure he'll be thrilled," Elsie replied as she was shooing her out the door.

"I'll be back," Anna said before leaving the office and getting into her car.

Elsie chuckled at Anna's excitement and went back to work.

While driving the short distance to her home, Anna's face was lit up with the idea of surprising John for lunch. She hoped he would appreciate the gesture, and the anticipation of seeing him so soon made her drive a little faster.

When she reached her street, she pulled into her driveway as quietly as she could. She didn't want John to hear her coming. Closing the door almost silently, she walked softly up to her front door and turned the knob. She was surprised when the door opened. John usually kept it locked when he was there by himself. She didn't think anything of it however, and made her way inside before closing the door back gently.

She tip toed into the living room to find it vacant other than Jingles napping in the recliner, so she stepped quietly back into the hall then into the kitchen. He wasn't in there either, but she stepped into the room anyways. She had decided to start making their lunch when voices from the back patio drew her attention. Anna looked to the back door to see it cracked open, and went to see what was going on.

Looking outside through the window in the door, all she could see was a small bit of the back of a person that was clearly not John and John was too far to the left to be seen at all from where she was standing. It was odd they were outside.

Anna put her ear up close to the crack to try to hear what was being said.

"You know what I came here for John."

Anna furrowed her brow as the voice sounded faintly familiar, but couldn't quite place it.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Not here," she heard John say in reply.

Anna was now curious to hear more. What did this woman want? What shouldn't they be doing?

"She won't find out. She's at work. I've been coming by yours for days. You know what I need."

Anna's mouth dropped open as she pressed a hand up to the kitchen wall. What the hell was going on? The next couple of exchanges Anna couldn't hear very well. She thought she heard something about when the time comes he'll give it to her? Did she hear this right? She became teary eyed and couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why was John speaking privately with a woman in her back garden? Why did John allow her in her home? She stopped thinking as she heard John's voice get a little louder.

"Look, I'll be going back to mine one day this week to check on things. I'll have Rob drop me off, and we can continue this there."

Anna had to lean her body against the wall for support and close her eyes to keep her composure. So, he was going to meet whoever this was at his flat alone? She couldn't concentrate as something about text messages and unfinished business was mentioned. It was all a blur. The room seemed to spin momentarily. She had thought briefly about opening the door and walking outside to ask what all this was about, but she couldn't find it in herself to do it. She removed herself from the back door then. She was getting more and more emotional as she walked out the front door to her car. Once inside, she covered her eyes with her hands and took a deep breath. She came home to surprise John but it seemed she was the one who got surprised.

Pulling herself together, she buckled herself in and drove back to work.

When Anna pulled up to the building, Elsie looked up with a frown as she watched Anna open the door and walk into the room. Without a word, Anna continued through to the therapy area and into her office, closing the door. Elsie didn't like the look on Anna's face as she walked through so she decided to go see if she was okay. She was back much earlier than Elsie had expected.

Knocking gentle on Anna's office door, Elsie said, "Anna."

"Yeah," said Anna weakly from the other side of the door.

Elsie entered then and closed the door behind her. When she looked at Anna, Anna had a tissue pressed up against the bridge of her nose and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"My dear girl what's happened?" Elsie asked worriedly as she approached Anna.

"I went home..."

Elsie waited for Anna to continue and when she didn't she prompted her.

"You went home and then what?" she asked kindly.

"I went home and another woman was there with John," she said through tears. The words almost unable to come from her.

Elsie was taken aback by what Anna had just said. It just didn't make sense to her.

Being as sensitive to Anna's feelings as she could, she asked, "So, John was being intimate with a woman in your home?"

"No. I mean I don't know, but it seemed he put her off. Said something about they shouldn't be doing this here."

"And you are sure what you heard was in the right context?"

"I hope not," she cried. She hoped what she heard was completely out of context, but the words and the situation were still fresh. "He even said to her they would continue whatever it is they planned on doing when he was alone in his flat."

Elsie didn't like the sounds of that. It did sound bad, but she kept her expression as neutral as possible.

"Did you confront them?"

"I was going to but the more I heard the more I couldn't. I couldn't really see anything that was going on. I only heard things being said, and when I couldn't take it anymore I left."

She began openly sobbing then and Elsie embraced her.

"It'll be okay my girl. Things seem hazy for right now, but I know there is an explanation. You'll see."

"I just love him so much Elsie. If he ever did anything like that to me it would destroy me," she replied as she held on tighter to Elsie.

"I know it would, but you need to talk to John about this before assuming the worst. "

Pulling back, she wiped her tears the with tissue as she said, "He would only think I didn't trust him."

"Do you trust him?" Elsie asked in a caring manner.

Without hesitation, Anna replied, "Yes, I do. Maybe he'll tell me what it was about without having to ask."

"Anna... you'll drive yourself crazy. I'm sure he won't mind if you ask."

"I'll think about it. I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I just wasn't expecting John to have someone in my home and I got upset."

"It's all right. Take some time to gather yourself. You're still on your break," Elsie said softly as she squeezed Anna's hand.

Anna nodded in reply and sat down as Elsie left her office.

* * *

Anna tried her best to focus on her patients the rest of the afternoon. She knew her patients came first when she was working, so she put thoughts of John and the woman out of her mind as much as possible. She was on her way home now, and her stomach was in knots. She was nervous as to what she could expect. Would he tell her? Would he say he couldn't stay anymore because of someone else? She had to stop herself from thinking that way. It was John. There had to be a reasonable explanation and she was sure he would tell her.

Arriving home, she unlocked the front door which had been unlocked earlier when she came home. After closing the door, she hung up her coat and laid her things down on the hall table. She then walked into the living room to see Jingles curled up by the fireplace and John watching football on the telly.

When Anna came into John's line of vision, he picked up the remote and muted the TV before greeting her.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied as she remained standing with her arms folded in front of her, feeling as though she needed to anchor herself down.

"Did you have a good day?"

She shifted her weight from foot to foot before saying, "It was fine."

"Would you like to come sit and talk about it?" he offered warmly.

"I think I'll make some tea and get dinner started," she said with a strained smile before leaving the room.

As she filled up the kettle, she could only think to herself that if anyone should be talking about anything it should be him. He was acting so casual, so normal.

She turned on the kettle, and when she reached for two mugs out of the cabinet she saw John coming into the kitchen.

"Are you okay Anna?" he asked with some concern present in his tone as he gripped his wheels to stop them from rolling further.

"Yes, fine. I didn't ask how your day was. How was it?" she said as she placed a teabag in each cup, waiting for the water to boil.

"It was okay. I was hoping to get a text or call from you though."

Ignoring what he said, she turned to pour the boiling water into the mugs and fixed their tea the way each enjoyed it.

She placed a mug for him on the kitchen table before saying, "I'm just going to start dinner. Anything in particular you would like to have?"

"Anna," John said as he tried to gain her attention.

Anna still wouldn't look at him so he tried again. "Anna, please look at me."

She relented and slowly turned at the waist to face him.

"Did something happen today?"

Anna felt her hands start to tremble as she replied, "I don't know you tell me."

It sounded much harsher then she had intended, and really she hadn't intended on that being her reply either.

John rolled to the table, pulled out a chair, and then said, "Please, sit down and talk to me. Dinner can wait."

"I'm actually going to go change out of my work clothes and freshen up. Won't be long," she said, her last words seemed shaky to John.

Anna left the room then and made her way upstairs. John sat at the kitchen table as concern clouded his mind. Was this about their conversation from this morning? Did she feel it was too much too soon for him to be staying there all the time? She seemed happy he was going to stay, but maybe she had hoped he wouldn't? The last thing he wanted was for Anna to be unhappy.

Half an hour later Anna made her way downstairs. She just needed the time to collect herself though she knew the conversation was far from over. When she came into the kitchen she noticed John was right where he was before she had left. The tea she had made the both of them had long gone cold. She gave him a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, and started gathering things to make dinner.

"What can I help with?" John asked, sensing Anna didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Nothing. You can go through and watch the telly until dinner is done."

Now that was something John hadn't heard before. She always enjoyed having his help with dinner even if it was only frivolous tasks. This would be the first time she didn't want his company as dinner was being made. Worry and anxiety were quickly setting up inside of him.

"Are you sure? I could sit here and keep you company if nothing else," he said almost pleading, needing some kind of confirmation that they were okay.

"I'm sure," she said quietly without looking at him.

It took him longer than needed to make his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. He just sat in his chair brooding about the tension between them. He didn't like it. At all. All he wanted to do right now was sweep Anna up in his arms... well he couldn't really do that... hold her in his arms and have her tell him everything on her mind. He wouldn't push though as much as he wanted because he knew she would talk when she wanted.

Another half hour passed before Anna announced dinner was done. John immediately pushed himself back into the kitchen to find dinner already on the table with nothing else to be done. Anna sat down as John rolled to his place at the table.

"This looks wonderful. Thank you for making it," John said sincerely as he looked over what Anna had prepared.

"You're welcome," she replied back.

They ate in silence for a while before John decided to speak.

"Anna, if you think it's too much for me to stay here. I can go back to mine," he said as lovingly as he could, hoping she knew he'd do anything she asked.

Pushing some food around on her plate, she replied, "Is that what you want?"

John sighed as he tried to read her, and when he couldn't he decided to just be honest.

"No, it's not what I want, but your thoughts and feelings are more important."

Anna laid down her fork and put her hands into her lap. Looking down, she said quietly, "You wouldn't ever do anything foolish would you?"

Her question made his eyes widen, but he knew it was a serious question.

He answered back sincerely, "I'm not a perfect person, but I try not to be foolish."

This answer didn't really help, and Anna could feel herself getting emotional again. John noticed her hands starting to tremble in her lap.

John took one of Anna's trembling hands in his.

"My darling, what has you so upset?"

"Please tell me so I don't have to ask," she barely whispered as the first tear rolled down her cheek.

"I need help Anna. What do you want me to say?" John asked as he felt more confused by her cryptic words.

She started openly crying then. She couldn't help it.

"What did I do? What did I say?" John asked as worry formed over his features.

"I was here," she cried.

"What do you mean? I'm trying to understand," he replied almost helplessly as his face contorted in confusion.

She wiped her tears with the hand that John wasn't holding.

"I was here today. I came home to surprise you for lunch and..." she said, trying to finish but couldn't as sobs came back over her.

As realization of who Anna saw came to him, he cursed under his breath, "Shit."

Anna suddenly stood up almost knocking the chair back to the floor and began pacing the kitchen floor as sitting still was proving to be difficult. His cursing only amplified her emotions.

"I thought you would have told me first thing, but you were acting like it was any ordinary day," she said as she spoke with her hands.

"Anna, please sit back down and let me explain."

"I can't sit down," she said as she continued to pace. She was trying to appear strong but her voice was failing her.

"Okay then, I'll come to you," he replied before rolling out of the room.

Anna was wondering where he could possibly be going but wasn't wondering for long as he rolled back into the room with his crutches over his lap.

He locked his chair and used the crutches to stand himself up.

"John, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do," he replied as he took two awkward steps with his left foot to be in front of her.

"What you may have saw or heard today it isn't what you are thinking right now."

She looked up at him with the most sad, innocent eyes he had ever seen. The sight alone was enough to make him tear up.

"I love you. Do you know that?" He asked seriously, needing to hear her verbally confirm this.

"Yes," she said through tears.

"Do you believe I would tell you that then be with someone else?"

"I didn't want to ask you about it because I felt as though you would think I didn't trust you. I didn't really see anything, but the conversation I heard on the patio did upset me," she replied as she looked away from him.

John listened to what Anna had said, but was worried she didn't answer his question directly. Needing an answer, he asked again.

"Anna, Do you believe I would ever cheat on you?"

She looked him back in the eyes, seeing nothing but complete devotion and love, and said, "No. No, I don't believe it."

He sighed with relief when she gave her answer.

"But I need to know who she was and why she was here."

John looked at her and with all the truth he could muster he said, "It was Vera."

As soon as the words left his mouth Anna felt worse.

"She found out I was here and at first I didn't want to let her in but she said she would make a scene on the street if I didn't. I let her in and lead her straight outside to the patio and told her we couldn't do this here not at your home."

Anna's facial expression changed as she took in what John had said.

"She is still demanding the letter from the government, but there isn't much do to about it until it comes. Needless to say she wasn't best pleased to know I'm seeing you again. I'm just so sorry she found out I was here and that you had to witness it. The reason I didn't come straight out with it is because I don't want to talk about Vera when I'm with you. I don't want to think about it, and I don't want her around you period."

Anna took a step forward and circled her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly.

"I'm so stupid. So, so stupid," she said into his shirt.

"You're the exact opposite of stupid."

She pulled back to look at him, keeping her hands on either side of his waist.

"I was just so excited to see you today and when I heard the bits of the conversation I heard it honestly just hurt my heart to think of you with anyone else. I love you. Please forgive me for being foolish."

"You don't need my forgiveness. It was just a misunderstanding. I love you too more than anything."

She pressed herself back into him then, giving him a tight embrace although he couldn't reciprocate it with the crutches. She cried some more, making his shirt wet with her tears. This time the crying was more to do with her ever doubting John. He whispered sweet sentiments to her, and told her everything was okay. This seemed to help her calm down, and as she pulled back she looked up to him.

"I didn't see a car in the drive. How did she get here?"

"Her soon-to-be husband dropped her off and then picked her up. I'm guessing he didn't want to be part of the conversation."

"That is rather odd. What's the _lucky_ man's name anyways?"

"Richard _Carlisle_ ," John replied, emphasizing his surname sarcastically.

Anna dropped her hands from John's waist and the color drained from her cheeks.

"Anna? Anna what's wrong?" John asked as he watched her face turn white and her eyes staring blankly.

"Richard Carlisle? He's married right?" She asked with almost a horrified look as her eyes shifted back to his.

"No, he's engaged to marry Vera."

Anna felt as though everything she knew had been a lie, and when it came to Richard and Mrs. Carlisle it had been. She simply couldn't believe she had been deceived this entire time. She began pacing and crying again.

"Oh my God!"

John looked on almost frightened at her reaction.

"Just oh my God! I can't even bloody believe it! This is insane! God!"

"What Anna? What can't you believe? What is insane?" John asked almost helplessly as he watched Anna cry angrily.

She began laughing before turning even more angry. She turned swiftly around to look at John.

"This whole thing was my fault. I'm the reason Vera found out you were here! She is a total manipulative bitch!"

John could feel his leg beginning to protest his standing but he wouldn't sit down until he knew what Anna was talking about.

"How?"

She was flailing her hands around as she said, "Richard Carlisle has been a patient of mine for a while now. He actually requested me specifically. I've had the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Carlisle twice during that time. So it would seem I have met Vera twice now. I'm so bloody angry at the both of them. I can't even think straight! I should have known when I was requested that something was up!"

Anna's revelation came as a shock to John. Vera had been pretending to be Mrs. Carlisle and extracting information from Anna at Richard's therapy sessions. Of course, Vera would leave out the part of her and Richard tricking Anna. The thought of Vera being in the same room with Anna made John feel enraged. Anna was right. Vera was a manipulative bitch.

"She has even had the nerve to come to my home to talk to you when she knew I wouldn't be home. She black mailed you into not speaking to me anymore, and now she put doubt into my mind that never needed to be there in the first place!"

John had never seen Anna this angry before. It was something to see this short, slender framed woman fired up.

"She... She!"

Anna was trying to say that Vera had suggested he was a violent man, and he was the reason for their marriage crumbling. She also had implied he had issues with performance in the bedroom, which Anna had discovered more than once he had no issues in that department even though they hadn't been together yet.

"I won't have it!"

"Anna love could we please discuss this calmly at the table?"

Something seemed to snap in Anna at John's words. She stopped moving around and looked at him still standing up with the crutches.

She moved quickly then and took him possessively into her embrace as her lips met his in a passionate kiss that made his head spin. She broke the kiss, leaving him breathless for a few seconds.

"Let's sit down. I've been making you stand longer than you needed to," she said as she unlocked his chair and placed it behind him.

John sat down without any resistance. He groaned under his breath as his knee bent.

Anna took her seat back at the kitchen table and John rolled over so they were right next to each other.

Anna took John's hands in hers as she said, "I'm done, John."

His heart leaped into his throat and his face fell.

"I'm done allowing Vera to have the upper hand. I'm done letting her control us. It's time we fight back."

John thought for a second she meant she was done with this. Them. But Anna was wanting to take on Vera.

"I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well, first I suggest that you meet Vera at your flat like the two of you discussed."

John winced, "That must have sounded bad when you heard it."

She nodded before saying, "That doesn't matter now. Meet her and make it seem like I have no idea the two of you are meeting. Then I just have to wait until she comes to me."

"Until she comes to you? What at work?" John asked.

"Yes. She shows up randomly, so the next time she shows up I'll know who she is and I'll be ready."

"I don't want anything happening at your place of work Anna," he replied with worry creasing his brow.

"Don't worry she's going to sink her own ship. I'm just going to help her to do it," Anna said with a crocked eyebrow and a cheeky look.

"You naughty girl," John said as his eyes darkened.

"Her last name may very well be Bates, but we are team Bates love and we are going to fight fire with fire."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** This chapter may be one some of you have been waiting for. I have absolutely loved everyone's response to this story, and I thank you sincerely for reading & reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. _

_**Disclaimer:** Same 1-18._

* * *

"You sure you're okay love?" John asked as he looked over to Anna. One of his hands was holding a beautiful mixed bouquet, the other softly caressing the back of Anna's hand.

Anna chuckled and released a deep breath as she checked her rear view mirror.

"I should be the one asking you that."

Now that they were both in the car on the way to her mother's home, Anna was feeling anxious about meeting her mother's new beau.

"Maybe but this isn't an easy situation for you either."

"I'm really glad you are meeting him with me for the first time."

John made Anna feel settled, like she could tackle anything as long as he was there right beside her. All she had to do was look at him or have the slightest touch from him, and she could find the strength or courage she needed. Inside she knew everything was going to go well. It was just there hadn't been a male presence in their family since her father passed away.

"We're in this together," he replied sweetly as he gave her hand a soft, reassuring squeeze.

When they arrived, Anna placed the car into park. Before she could start with her routine of getting John out of the car, John leaned over and gently turned her head with two fingers. He smiled at her lovingly before pressing his lips onto hers. Anna made a small sound out of surprise but immediately melted into his touch. Pulling back, John said, "I love you."

Anna could not help but to smile from ear to ear. She relished each time he shared those three little words and would not take them for granted. The words were a sacred treasure she kept buried in her heart.

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before replying, "I love you too very much."

"Let's go meet Harvey shall we?"

Anna nodded in agreement before stepping out of the car and closing the door behind her. She got John settled into his chair only minutes later and then they were making their way to the front door.

"These flowers don't make me look like an eejit do they?" John asked, looking up at Anna as she was pushing him to the door.

Anna giggled, "No. She'll love them trust me."

They stopped at the door and Anna rang the bell. It was only a few seconds before Debbie was opening the door.

"Darling! It's so good to see you," Debbie said as she embraced her daughter.

"You too mum," Anna replied, although she had just seen her last weekend when she popped by her home unexpectedly.

Releasing their embrace, Anna moved out of the way to introduce John.

"Mum, I know you briefly met John, but I'd like to introduce you two properly."

Anna placed a hand lovingly on John's shoulder before saying, "Mum, this is my boyfriend John Bates, and John this is my mother Debbie Smith."

John grinned like a fool at Anna introducing him as her boyfriend and reached out to shake Debbie's hand which she politely accepted.

"It's nice to meet you officially John."

"It is lovely to meet you officially as well Mrs. Smith," he replied before releasing her hand.

"Oh please, call me Debbie. We don't do formal in this house," Debbie replied with a warm smile.

"These are for you then, Debbie. I hope you like flowers," John asked hesitantly.

"How very sweet of you John! I love flowers."

John handed the flowers over and inwardly let out a relieved sigh. It seemed things were going well so far.

"Now in with the both of you. It's cold out here."

Debbie ushered in the both of them, closed the door, and excused herself as she walked to the kitchen. Anna took off her coat and hung it up on the peg on the wall. She turned to see John having some difficulty removing his so she began helping him.

"I can take off my coat Anna," John said firmly.

He immediately wished he could take the words back as soon as he said them. He was glad Debbie had already stepped into another room because he had spoken harsher than he had intended.

Anna stepped away with her hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want your family to think I'm completely helpless. I already look enough the part," John said frustratingly with underlying regret in his tone at the way he spoke to Anna.

"You do not, and they will not think such a thing. If the conversation even leans that way then we will leave," Anna replied determinedly, making sure she had John's attention while she spoke.

John finally got his coat removed and went to try to hang it up. When he couldn't reach up high enough Anna silently lifted the coat to the peg much to John's humiliation.

"Let's go on through and get everyone introduced," Debbie said cheerfully as she walked into the direction of the sitting room.

Anna squeezed John's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile before they both made their way into the next room.

"Anna, John, I would like you both to meet Harvey."

Harvey stood from the armchair he was occupying as Debbie came to his side. John couldn't help but size the man up as he stood. Harvey wasn't a very tall man from what John could tell and was a little thick around the middle. Though he was balding, John could see he had light brown hair almost the shade of Debbie's and his eyes were a dark brown. His skin looked unnaturally tan for someone who lived in England, so John concluded he probably used a tanning bed of some kind.

Anna was the first to introduce herself. Coming closer to Harvey, she offered her hand.

"Hello, I'm Anna. Debbie's eldest daughter," she said with her usual polite smile.

"Hello, Anna. I'm Harvey. Harvey Mitchell," Harvey replied before ignoring Anna's outstretched hand and hugging her instead.

The embrace caught Anna off guard, and therefore, lead to her only patting Harvey on the back a couple of times before he pulled back.

"And you must be John," Harvey said in a throaty rasp as he stepped over to him and offered his hand for John to shake.

"Yes, John Bates," John replied with a simple nod as he shook the man's hand and released it.

"And last but not least. John this is Anna's sister, Tory," Debbie said as she waved a hand towards her other daughter.

Tory just stood where she was and gave John a small wave as she said, "Hello."

"Hello, Tory. It's so nice to meet you," John said kindly.

"You too," Tory replied before sitting on the ottoman she had been occupying in the corner of the room.

Anna gave Tory a look out of John's line of vision to which Tory gave a look right back.

"Well, I don't know a better way to get to know someone then over food. Dinner is ready so we can all go through to the dining room," Debbie said enthusiastically.

As they all filtered into the dining room, Debbie was at one end of the table, Harvey had squeezed himself to the right of Debbie and next to Anna, Tory was to the left of Debbie, and they had left a space with no chair for John at the other end.

"What's the matter?" Anna whispered to John as the rest were filling their glasses with the lemonade Debbie had made.

"I could have sat in a chair," he said under his breath as he shook his napkin and placed it in his lap.

"They were only trying to be thoughtful," she replied quietly. John only offered a small smile and nod back.

"So Anna, your mother has told me how intelligent you are. She says you're a physical therapist," said Harvey as he put some salad on his plate and then passed the bowl to Anna.

"Well, my mother is being kind about the intelligent part but yes that's what I do."

"She's very lucky to have two beautiful daughters."

"That's very kind of you to say Harvey," Debbie said.

"And what about you Harvey? How did you and my mum meet?" Anna asked, trying to get to know the man who was sitting beside her.

"Well your mother started that scrap booking club and would come by the cafe I usually visit in the afternoons after she was done. We started talking and before we knew it we were sharing a table and she was showing me her scrapbook work. I must say you girls were cute lasses."

Anna and Tory both looked at each other with mortified looks then shifted their eyes to their mother.

"They were all innocent pictures. I promise," Debbie said in her defense.

Anna and Tory simultaneously rolled their eyes and looked back at their plates.

"And well anyways we've been together ever since. How about you and Mr. Keeps to Himself over there?" Harvey said as he pointed to John with his butter knife.

Anna could immediately tell John did not appreciate Harvey's comment, so she decided to speak for the both of them, but before she began John spoke.

"You're right Harvey. I do keep to myself. My life's work has made me that way," John said in a confident tone, feeling the subconscious need to let Harvey know he was the alpha male in the room.

"Oh yeah? What is it you do?" Harvey asked before taking a bite of his food.

"Yes, I'm interested to know as well," Debbie added genuinely.

"I'm former military."

"What branch?" Harvey said.

"Army," John said before taking a sip of his drink.

"That's wonderful," Debbie said as she gave Anna a smile, making Anna smile as well.

"Were you a private?" Harvey asked flatly.

"Captain, actually," John replied.

"Captain Bates then. Well, thank you for your service," Harvey replied.

John replied with a tight smile and a quick nod.

"John, I respect military men and women so much. You all are out protecting us every minute of the day, and you don't get enough recognition," Debbie said.

"Thank you, Debbie. It's been a rewarding career as well as a trying one," John commented back.

"So Anna, how was it you ended up with an Army man?" Harvey asked.

Anna still didn't know Harvey, and she wasn't sure how much of the story John would like her to tell, so she kept it vague but loving.

"John came into my life right when I needed him. He incurred an injury and was working with a colleague of mine. That was how we met, and I'm thankful we did," she said as she took John's hand under the table, squeezing it gently as she finished speaking.

Anna shifted her gaze from John who was smiling more genuinely now to her sister who was giving her a look.

"What?" Anna mouthed to her sister.

Tory just shook her head and continued eating.

"So John, are you from here?" Debbie asked.

"I've lived here most of my adult life minus my deployments, but I grew up in Ireland."

"I thought I detected an underlying accent. Do you still have family there or here?" Debbie said as she refilled her glass.

"I don't. My parents have passed, and I was an only child. I still have cousins in Ireland and Scotland though."

"Well, I'm sorry to here about your parents. Our Liam has been gone six years."

"Anna told me. I'm sorry for your family's loss," John replied sincerely.

"Thank you. We have Harvey now don't we girls?"

Anna and Tory both nodded in agreement neither really sure he could be considered part of the family yet but wanted their mother to be happy.

"What is it you do Harvey?" John asked almost snarkily which earned him a peripheral glance from Anna.

"I am a retired car salesman."

John had almost pegged it in his mind. He was thinking estate agent, but this fit him even better.

"Oh yes? Good career?" John asked, determined to not be called Mr. Keeps to Himself.

"I made a decent living and it was always fun to take the ladies out for test drives," Harvey laughed.

John chewed his food a little slower as he watched Harvey laugh at his own words. He wasn't sure what it was about Harvey he didn't like, but there was something there none the less.

"I'm guessing you've never been married?" John asked.

"No, I've been the bachelor all my life. Just retired early not too long ago at sixty. I guess you could say the right one took a while to show up," he replied before winking at Debbie.

John took in the information. Debbie was only fifty. He couldn't say anything in regards to the age difference, however, as he and Anna were fourteen years apart.

"Harvey is such a charmer," Debbie gushed.

"So, have you been marri-" Harvey tried to finish saying before Anna starting coughing loudly.

"Anna, darling are you okay?" Debbie asked as Anna continued to cough.

Anna was nodding her head, and John and Anna shared a quick look as her coughing spell subsided.

"Sorry, swallowed a little too quickly," Anna said into her napkin.

John handed her her drink, and she took small sips.

Tory looked at both Anna and John before looking back at her plate.

"This chicken is wonderful Debbie. Might I ask what spices you've used?" John asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, of course," Debbie replied before going into detail on how she prepared the chicken.

As they finished dinner and tidied up. Everyone was headed back into the sitting room until Tory grabbed Anna by the arm and took her back further into the kitchen.

"What's with you tonight?" Anna said with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What's with me is that you've been acting like everything with John is sunshine and rainbows."

"John and I are doing great. We worked everything out," Anna replied in her defense.

"Everything? So he's divorced is he?"

Anna looked around to make sure no one else was in ear shot before saying, "I told you that in confidence. No, he is not but he is working on it. No, _we_ are working on it, and he apologized for cutting communication."

"You know you could have just told them John is married," Tory pointed out.

"You of all people should know it wasn't the right time. I don't see why anyone needs to know anyways, especially someone we just met," Anna said in a determined tone.

"Fine, but you acting like John is the perfect man is a bit much," Tory replied as she crossed her arms.

Anna sighed heavily before replying, "I never said John was perfect, Tory." Though to her he really was perfect.

"I just don't want to see you go through what you did when he cut you off the first time. You weren't yourself at all," Tory said with worry in her tone.

"It's different this time Tory. I don't know how to explain it but believe me when I say I love John and he loves me. Please give him a chance."

Tory studied her sister and sighing she said, "Oh all right. I'll give him a chance, but if he screws up again he'll have me to deal with this time and he doesn't want to have to deal with this."

Anna chuckled, "Thank you and no he definitely doesn't want to have to deal with you."

Tory smiled then and they gave each other a small embrace.

"We better go in before they think we left," Anna said before they both made their way into the other room.

When they walked in John instantly shifted his eyes to look at Anna. She gave him a calm, easy smile, and it made him relax some.

"Well, it's getting late. I think we may head out," Anna said as she stood beside John.

"So soon? It feels like you both just got here," Debbie replied.

"It's half nine so we definitely didn't just get here. We'll get together again sometime soon."

"Yes, we'll have to do this again soon," said Harvey.

Anna nodded with a smile and then turned to John.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you again Debbie for the wonderful food and for the invitation."

"Oh you're welcome and come by anytime, John," Debbie said as she walked over to John and briefly hugged him.

After Debbie pulled back, Tory made her goodbyes to both Anna and John. This time being more friendly.

In the next moment, Anna had gathered both of their coats and after they had both bundled themselves up they left Debbie's home.

Once they made it back to Anna's, Jingles had made the declaration that he was hungry by meowing loudly has they opened the door. Both of them chuckled as they got the evil eye, and Anna went to take care of him after taking off her coat and laying down her purse on the hall table.

John had decided to go straight to what he now considered his room instead of the guest room. It had been a long day and he just wanted to change out of his dress clothes and lie down. He laid his coat and blazer over the chair in the corner of the room and proceeded with unbuttoning his shirt. Throwing it into the dirty laundry bin, his undershirt came off next and bare chested he picked a t-shirt out of a dresser drawer and put it on. He opened a different drawer to collect his pyjama bottoms and placing them over his shoulder he rolled to the bed to complete changing his clothes before he made his way to the bathroom.

Once Anna was done with taking care of Jingles, she had noticed John went straight to his room. She assumed he was changing, so she decided to climb the stairs to change into her pyjamas as well. She thought about how the conversations and interactions had went that night. It was only the first meeting. It seemed her family got on with John which made her happy, but she wasn't sure about John and Harvey. Maybe they just needed time to get to know one another just like she would need time to get to know him.

During the evening, Anna had tired to keep Vera out of her mind. John had met with her yesterday at his flat which had made Anna extremely nervous. She had asked John to call her as soon as they were done. When he called he told Anna that she didn't have anything new to say. She was like a broken record going on about what she was entitled to although she was getting more than enough, and she brought back the threat of trying to expose Anna as something she was not.

The empty threats didn't bother her so much. It was the fact that this woman had said so many nasty and untrue things about John even if she had said them indirectly. She was greedy, self-seeking, and vindictive which are all qualities Anna despised. The only thing she wished was for Vera to show back up at her work so she could put the evil witch in her place.

Having finished with her nightly bedtime routine, Anna made her way back downstairs and as she got to John's door frame she knocked on it before entering.

When she peeked her head in, John was sitting up against the headboard texting on his phone. He finished the text and laid his phone down on the nightstand.

"Since when do you knock?" he said teasingly as a smile crept onto his face.

Anna laughed, "I don't know. It just kind of happened."

"Are you going to come in?" he asked.

Anna stepped into the room then and got a better look at John. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with navy blue letters on it that spelled **ARMY**. Anna felt her skin flush as she stared at the word on his shirt. She had never seen it before, and it was affecting her in a way she didn't expect. She wasn't sure how she made it to her side of the bed because she did not look where she was going at all. Her eyes remained focused on his chest until he broke her from her thoughts.

"You seem distracted."

She looked up to meet his eyes as she replied, "What? Oh, your shirt. I haven't seen that one before."

She climbed onto the bed then, propping up pillows so she could rest comfortably against the headboard.

"I gathered a few more things while at my flat," he said with a small shrug.

Anna let out an audible sigh as she placed a hand into one of John's.

John watched as she sighed and rested her head back against the headboard. They both had had an interesting couple of days. Yesterday he unfortunately met with Vera, and he hoped Anna wouldn't allow worry to consume her. He had called her and told her everything that had happened in their meeting. Well, almost everything. He didn't tell her Vera had picked up a heavy paperweight he kept on his desk and threw it as hard as she could into his upper left arm. The bruising was a deep purple now, and so far he had done a good job of hiding it. He knew it would only upset her further if she found out.

Realizing they had both been sitting in silence for a few minutes, he wanted to ask how she felt about meeting Harvey.

"So, how do you think tonight went?"

Anna lifted her head from the headboard before she replied, "Overall I think it went okay. Mum seems happy but I'll need more than one encounter with Harvey to know what I think of him. Are you sure you're okay? You seemed a little tense earlier."

He had been tense or maybe more like self conscious that Anna's family would think he wasn't able to do for himself, and Anna had to do everything for him. He didn't want anyone to think that way especially her family.

"I was a little tense yes," he admitted sheepishly.

"They don't see you as helpless you know. They know you incurred an injury, and they were just trying to be considerate with the removal of the chair."

John nodded in understanding as he replied, "I know. I was being silly. I'm sorry."

Anna gave him an easy smile as she said back, "It's okay. Are you still feeling tense? I could massage your shoulders for you if you like."

John was suddenly trying to remember the last time he had received a shoulder massage. The thought of Anna gliding her hands over his shoulders was enough to make him agree to it.

"I would like that very much. Are you sure?"

"Of course! Why would I offer otherwise?"

Anna got up onto her knees then and looked at the bed to decide how best to position them.

"Okay, ease yourself down the bed some and I'll sit behind you."

John gave her a skeptical look as he said, "Anna, I'll crush you."

"No you won't we'll put pillows in between us, and I'll have pillows behind my back. It'll be perfect. Let's try it."

Relenting, John maneuvered himself slowly further down the bed as Anna settled in behind him, placing pillows against her. She told John to lean back against her. The position was perfect as John's shoulders were right where her hands could reach them.

"Oh yes. This will work perfectly," Anna cooed.

"If I become too much please tell me," John said firmly yet lovingly.

"I will."

She placed her hands along the tops of his shoulders and began massaging him softly. Anna could feel how tense his shoulders were and how toned they seemed to be. She hadn't thought about it but all the lifting of his own body weight everyday was paying off as far as chiseling his shoulders went.

Anna could hear barely audible sighs leaving John as she moved to his shoulder blades, pressing firmly in the areas where she felt knots. It was a sensual feeling to be touching him this way, massaging and caressing his body. When she moved to the base of his neck, John groaned in appreciation, and Anna saw his head bend forward some so she could massage harder in that area. His sounds grew as he became more and more relaxed, and Anna was having a hard time continuing to focus on her task.

She leaned over some, massaging the top of his chest as she placed a kiss just behind his ear. Continuing her ministrations, she moved her lips to his neck before pulling back and working his shoulders again.

"This is amazing, Anna. Thank you," John breathed in pure relaxation.

Anna ran one hand through the hair at his temple as she replied, "You're more than welcome my sexy army man."

If John's eyes weren't already closed, they would have been from her words. He sucked in a breath and was almost to the point of shuddering as Anna briefly moved her hands back over to his chest before gliding back to his shoulder blades.

Anna made her way off his shoulders then and onto his upper arms. When John took a sharp intake of breath, Anna thought she had hurt him somehow.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked as she stilled her hands.

"No not at all," John replied a little too quickly.

Anna placed her left hand onto his upper man and John flinched again inwardly cursing himself as he did.

"John, are you hurt?"

So much for keeping it hidden, he thought to himself.

"It's nothing really," he replied, trying to shrug it off.

Anna wasn't about to shrug off the fact he was hurt and began lifting up his shirt sleeve.

"Anna, it's fine."

With the shirt sleeve rolled up, Anna gasped as she took in the dark purple and blue bruise that had formed on his arm. It looked painful and she had no idea how he managed to keep it secret.

"How did this happen?" She asked tenderly as her eyes roamed over his arm.

"It happened while I was speaking with Vera," John said calmly, hoping she wouldn't become upset.

"So, your arm became randomly injured while speaking with her? Did she hit you?" Anna asked as she leaned forward to try to look him in the eye.

"Not exactly, but really Anna it's fine."

"So, she threw something at you then? What did she throw?" Anna asked determinedly as John looked at her in his peripheral vision.

John sighed before saying, "The paperweight that was on my desk."

Anna leaned back then and thought for a moment. She wasn't going to overly emotional this time like she had been doing the last few days. Instead, she placed a soft kiss to his injured arm and rolled his shirt sleeve back down.

"This is something you're used to isn't it?" she asked softly.

John shrugged as he replied, "It's not the first time, but what was I to do about it?"

"You could have told someone. Physical abuse goes both ways."

"And who would have believed a Captain in the Army was being abused by his wife? If I had of said anything Vera would have turned it around to make it look like I was abusing her and probably would have lost my job."

Over the years, John had been injured more than once by Vera. He had gotten to the point a few times of fighting back but always stopped himself before actually laying a hand on her. It just wasn't who he was. He took whatever physical blows she had given to him but not without using his razor sharp tongue in reply.

"I shouldn't have told you to meet her," Anna said quietly, feeling as though his injury was down to her.

"It was for the best, and if I can help it I never plan on being anywhere alone with her ever again. I'd rather not talk about it anymore."

Anna didn't respond and silence filled the room as Anna was taking in what had happened to John. Who could ever treat him in such a way? It was something she just couldn't understand, and the thought of him being hurt by such a vile creature made tears spring to her eyes. He didn't deserve any of it. The blackmail, the insults, being bled dry, and being physical hurt. It was just so amazing he could still be this wonderful man when he had so many reasons to not be.

When the silence lingered for too long, John shifted to look back at her. He became concerned when he saw tears streaming down her face.

"Anna," he said softly as he twisted his upper body more.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You've had to put up with so much, and this," she said as she ever so gently placed a hand over his injury, "this just makes me incredibly sad and angry at the same time."

John removed the pillows between them and encouraged Anna to lie down. Doing as he asked, she laid down and John carefully made his way onto his side as he wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb.

Dropping his arm to encircle her waist, he propped himself up with the other arm so he could look at her.

"I could never hurt you like that John," Anna said as she looked deep into his glistening hazel eyes.

He rubbed her back in slow circles as he replied, "I know."

"When you love someone you protect each other, support one another, and help each other heal."

"And we are doing just that aren't we?" John murmured softly as he smiled.

Anna nodded her reply and John lowered himself to a better sleeping position.

No more words were needed as quietly comforted each other while falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"John!"

It was now Tuesday evening, and Anna had just made it home from work.

"John where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom," she heard him say from down the hall.

Anna hung up her coat hurriedly, tossed her purse onto the hall table, and then made her way down the hall and into the bedroom. John was there folding some laundry he had laid on the bed.

Anna looked like she was about to burst with something to say.

"What is it?" John asked as he laid the piece of clothing he had folded back onto the bed.

"She's coming tomorrow."

Knowing what she meant, he replied, "How do you know?"

"Richard called to see if he could possibly start earlier tomorrow because he and _Mrs. Carlisle_ had somewhere they needed to be. So they will both be there at 7:45 in the morning. This means we can both be there."

John still wasn't sure if having it out at Anna's workplace was the best thing to do, and he knew having him there would probably make it worse.

"But your other patients surely won't like..." he said before being cut off.

"Elsie called the others and pushed them back. The last thirty minutes of Richard's session they'll be the only ones in there."

John gave Anna a look as he said, "You've got this planned out don't you?"

"Who knows what will end up happening, but I am feeling better about you being there as well."

The day before was John's first day back to therapy, and he was exhausted the rest of the day after Anna brought him home after his session. The welcome back had been overwhelming as each one of Anna's colleagues welcomed him back and embraced him making him blush from the attention. Jane was especially glad to see him back, and they got to work on starting him from the beginning again. Anna stayed true to her word about not distracting him while he was working with Jane by keeping her focus on her own work. She was elated to have John back in the office and working towards his goal of walking again.

* * *

The next morning came all too soon for the both of them. Neither had slept very well as they kept thinking about what would be happening today, and now they were in Anna's office waiting for the both of them to arrive.

"Just keep the door halfway open, and you should be able to hear everything that is going on," Anna instructed as she grabbed Richard's chart from her desk.

John took both of her hands in his and said, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"We talked it over last night. I'm sure. The worst that can happen is her filing a misconduct report to the board."

Anna saw the worry flash across John's face and already beginning to bury deep within him.

Anna squeezed his hands to draw him out of his thoughts.

"Everything will be fine," she said once he was back looking at her.

"They are here Anna."

Both John and Anna looked towards the entrance to her office to see Elsie standing there.

"Thanks Elsie," Anna replied.

Elsie gave a determined nod and look. She didn't have any sympathy for those who played dirty.

As Elsie walked away, Anna turned back to look at John.

"No matter she what says or does it won't change a thing. I love you," Anna said before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

It made John nervous that he couldn't anticipate what to expect from Vera. You would think John would know Vera better than anyone but that wasn't the case. Vera only ever allowed John to graze the surface of her which over time was one of the countless reasons they didn't work out. He hoped Vera's words would roll off Anna's back though he knew Anna. In the months he had known Anna, he knew her better than he had ever known Vera, and Anna would defend him until the bitter end as he would for her.

"I love you too," he replied as Anna walked out of her office, pulling the door halfway closed as she did.

Anna took a cleansing breath before opening the door to the front area.

"Good morning," she said as she propped open the door, trying her best to act unaware of Vera's true identity.

"Good morning," replied Richard.

"Let's get started shall we?"

They all walked into the therapy room, and Anna went about the normal routine of getting Richard started in his session. Everything was going as normal when fifteen minutes into the session Vera started her questioning.

Anna knew she couldn't reveal she knew who she was just yet as patients were still there, but she was able to try to get Vera off her guard.

"Any plans this evening Anna?" Vera asked.

"Actually yes, I have plans to make dinner with my boyfriend and then watch the recorded programs we enjoy," Anna said with a smile.

"It was John wasn't it? I think you mentioned him the last time I was here."

"Yes, it is John. He is a wonderful man and knows his way around a kitchen. It is so much fun to cook with him. It really is a rarity to have a man who enjoys what you enjoy as well."

Anna knew she was laying it on thick with the compliments to John but every word she uttered had been the truth. She wanted Vera to know the kind of man she saw when she looked at John.

Anna could see a flash of something cross Vera's eyes. Whether it was anger or jealousy she couldn't quite tell, but she didn't care. This woman had repeatedly insulted the love of her life, and it was taking all of Anna's resolve to keep calm.

"Cooking and watching the telly sounds rather boring," Vera said with distaste in her tone.

"I never said that was the only thing we did. Believe me John is a wonderful partner not to mention kisser," Anna replied, making sure the latter was heard clearly.

Anna watched as Vera shifted uncomfortably in her chair and decided to speak again.

"In truth, I consider him to be without fault."

"Oh, I'm sure he has his faults. Every man does," Vera replied back quickly, scoffing at the idea she could possibly think John was without thought. John had many, many faults in her opinion.

"Not John. He is perfect. Okay Richard switch sides."

Vera was about to reply when Anna moved to assist Richard, and then Jane came by to give Anna the all clear.

"We've got a lull. I'll be in my office for a bit," said Jane.

"Okay," Anna replied before turning her attention back to the two wicked creatures in front of her.

"But anyways as I was saying John is amazing. Anyone would be blessed to have him, but I'm so glad he chose me."

"You must be kidding," Vera laughed.

Richard stopped his motion only for a second as he looked at Vera. Anna knew she was on the verge of revealing herself, so she hit hard.

"No, I'm not, and one day I hope to become Mrs. Bates," Anna said as she looked right into Vera's eyes almost hoping she knew what she was thinking at that moment, hoping she would reveal herself in her anger and jealousy.

"Well, won't you be surprised to know he's already married!" Vera spat. Her anger climbing at the fact Anna would dare say something like that in front of her.

"And how would you know that? Do you know him?" Anna said, coming right back with her response.

"I'm his wife," Vera said before thinking about it, covering her own mouth as it came flying out of her. Why she had allowed herself to come right out and say it she didn't know. Her jealousy simply had gotten the better of her in the heat of the moment.

 _That's actually what I wanted you to say._

"Well, won't you be surprised to know that I already know that _Vera_?" Anna said as she straightened her back even more not backing down for a moment.

John came out from Anna's office then. He knew the conversation was about to escalate.

Vera's eyes locked with John's as she seethed, "You. You lied to me! You said she had no idea who I was! How dare you lie to your wife!"

"How dare him?" Anna replied as John came to her side. "How dare the both of you come into a medical office and lie to a healthcare professional for weeks on end."

"I wouldn't have had to if my cheating husband could stay away from a whore like you. Sleeping with a married man is highly unprofessional Miss Smith. I bet the medical board won't be too happy to hear about it."

"There's only one whore in this room, and it's not Anna," John said coldly.

Vera's mouth seemed to hang open slightly from John's comment.

"Richard you seem awfully quiet. You're Vera's fiancé after all," John pointed out.

"You have used a medical office for personal gain and tried to exploit a medical professional for information. I will have to stop treating Richard immediately and document the reason why," Anna said firmly.

"Please include your unprofessional relationship in that document."

"John was never my patient," Anna said with a dead pan expression.

"You think you're real smart don't you Batesy? Is your girlfriend coming to your rescue?" Vera laughed dryly as her eyes pierced through John.

"I think you know who is in the wrong here Vera. We've been beating around the same bush for far too long," John said back.

Vera's lips curled into an evil grin.

"We'll just see what your precious Anna thinks of you when your true colors begin to show. I shouldn't have expected you to keep your word though you know about not telling her who I am. You never have been the honorable type."

"Speaking of true colors, you left quite a mark on John's upper arm when you threw that paperweight at him," said Anna.

"What?" Richard said, finally speaking.

"Vera didn't mention it? She injured John," Anna said as she pointed at Vera.

"No one would ever believe it," Vera said back smugly.

"Won't they? John told his therapist about the physical abuse, and we have photographic evident of the injury. She is required by law to report the domestic abuse to the authorities, and I don't think they will think she is lying about it," Anna stated as she stared Vera down.

"Enough! Vera how could you be so stupid? All of this nonsense because of some strange sense of revenge you have. You threw a paperweight at him?" Richard said loudly.

"I had to make him know I was being serious."

Richard grabbed Vera by the arm as he said in a deadly serious tone, "You will leave with me and stop with this foolish right now or I will leave you here and move to America myself."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Vera said back, ripping her arm away from Richard's grasp.

"I'm serious. You decide right now what you want because I will leave and never look back."

John and Anna just stayed silent as they watched Richard take over the situation.

"I told you I need more time," Vera wailed.

"You are out of time, and if you stay here you would more than likely be investigated for domestic abuse and exploitation in a medical office. I for one do not plan on sticking around to see what happens. I didn't want to be a part of this anyways, but you moaned and complained until I went along."

Vera craned her head around to look at John before turning her body fully.

"You're a bastard, John Bates. You ruined my life and all I am getting is a shitty home and a few thousand pounds from the savings account. You will never be happy because you ruin everything and everyone around you."

"Believe me. He'll be more than happy," Anna replied with one eyebrow cocked. Her voice was unwavering in her declaration.

John looked to Anna after she had replied. Her words were so clear it seemed to grab everyone's attention for a few seconds.

Vera's eyes snapped to Anna's giving her a deadly stare as she said, "You must have some twisted kind of fantasy wanting a middle aged man who can't even stand on his own. You like having that kind of power? I bet you love being able to control him."

John felt Anna beginning to launch herself towards Vera, but he grabbed onto her arm to keep her in place. It would do no one any good to have Anna assault Vera at her place of work or anywhere for that matter. John released his grip when he saw Anna take a deep breath.

"Think what you like, but there is no such thing as control between us. That must be hard for you to comprehend since all you ever do is control people," Anna said bluntly.

John felt uncomfortable hearing and watching the two women, but he had to hand it to Anna. She was holding her own.

"I'm leaving," Richard announced as he began making his way towards the entrance.

Vera was trying to stop him while saying, "Richie. I just want my fair share. It isn't right John and his tart should get all the money."

Richard stopped and said, "Don't you get it Vera? There isn't going to be any money! You are waiting for something that is never going to come, so I'm leaving and if you aren't in the car with me then we are done."

Vera wasn't naive. She knew Richard was her ticket to starting completely over and to living a more than comfortable life. If she were to let Richard go she'd end up running out of money and actually have to fend for herself. That was something Vera had no interest in doing. She had wanted to see John suffer before leaving. When they first got married Vera thought it was exciting to be married to a young man in the army, but as John's first deployment came and Vera was left home alone, she didn't like it anymore. The thrill had worn off and she soon found herself wondering into other men's arms for emotional and physical comfort. For years she had taken her own infidelity out on John, telling him how worthless he was as a husband and at the time his privates salary wasn't enough. They had stayed locked in a battle for years, and when they both realized there was no reconciling they began proceedings to divorce.

Vera looked to John then and their eyes met. John wasn't exactly sure what she was trying to communicate silently, but to him it seemed like a goodbye. Maybe all of this would be finally coming to an end. He hoped that was the case.

As Richard began walking again, Vera followed him. He opened the door and they both walked through disappearing from John and Anna's sight.

They simply just stood there like they were frozen until Elsie made her way quickly into the room and over to them.

"They're gone, and my was he having a go at her the whole way," said Elsie.

Gwen and Jane emerged from their offices then and they all formed a small circle before John spoke.

"I'm sorry you all were a part of this," John said with embarrassment present on his face and in his tone.

"This was the best place in my opinion," Jane said.

"Is it bad that I wished one of them would have made a move, so I could have a go at them myself?" Gwen asked.

"If anyone would have been having a go it would have been me," Elsie stated.

They all glanced towards Elsie.

"What? I'll not have anyone coming in here lying to and threatening anyone that I hold dear. And yes that includes you Mr. Bates," Elsie said confidently.

"I just can't believe Richard took the reins for us. I didn't see it going that way," Anna said still in disbelief.

"Vera is a greedy woman. She knows Richard is her meal ticket," John said as he looked at Anna.

Silence fell over them then as they were all still processing what had happened. Anna was the one to break it.

"I... I think I just need a few minutes," she said before leaving the circle and walking into her office.

John nodded his excuses as he pushed himself into Anna's office and closed the door. He could hear her sniffing back tears, making his heart sink in his chest.

"Anna," he said so gently it made her want to cry even more from the sincerity.

"I don't even know why I'm crying really," she replied quickly as she wiped her tears.

He motioned for Anna to come over to him, and he patted his lap for her to sit.

Coming over to him, she said, "I'll hurt you."

"Not if you sit on my good leg. Please, I'll let you know if it hurts."

Anna nodded an carefully sat on John's left leg, making sure to keep her legs away from his right. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of it.

"I'm so sorry you were put through that Anna. You should have never been put into the situation to begin with," John said tenderly, soothing his hands along her back.

"I think I'm just relieved more than anything," she said into his neck. "I was ready for much worse."

John stayed silent as he continued to soothe her, allowing her time to collect herself.

Anna lifted her head and lowered her hands to his chest after a few minutes, wiping her remaining tears as she looked at him.

"I meant everything I said about you. I don't want you to think I was putting on."

"I don't think that. I love you and I thank you for everything. I don't take one ounce of what you did for me today for granted."

"For us," she said with a small smile.

"Yes, for us," he corrected himself.

"I love you too and, even if what just happened turns into nothing, I still don't regret a single thing. I would wait for you forever John if I had to."

John had a hard time keeping his face from crumbling in emotion. He felt as though his heart may stop from it being so full of love for her that it no longer had room to beat. She filled it completely, and he knew no one could ever fill his heart the same way ever again.

"It won't be long now," he said in reply, hoping his words were true.

Anna nodded in agreement before saying, "I better get my area set up."

"Are you sure you're okay to work today?" He asked lovingly.

"Yes, I'm more than fine now."

The ghost of a kiss she grazed to his cheek made him smile fondly at her.

Anna lifted herself cautiously from his lap and stepped over to the side of him.

"I'll see you after your session."

"You most certainly will," he said back.

After John's session was over. He spotted Anna talking with Gwen by her office, so he rolled towards both of them.

"Come on Anna! We haven't been to one in ages!" John heard Gwen say as he stopped near them.

"I don't know Gwen," Anna replied with reluctance in her tone.

"Where are you two thinking on going?" John asked with a kind smile.

"Gwen is trying to get me to go to a concert a fortnight from Friday," said Anna as she spoke to John.

"Who's performing?" John asked.

"Maroon 5. That Adam Levine is an absolutely gorgeous man!" Gwen cooed.

John shrugged as he said, "Never heard of them."

"Of course you have. You've probably heard them on the radio and just didn't know it," Anna laughed.

"Anna, please say yes! We must go!"

"Yes Anna, you must," John said and gave her a wink, making her smile.

"Okay, we'll go."

"Yes! I'll order the tickets when I take my break. It's going to be the best night ever! We can even do a girls night in at yours like old times!"

Anna briefly looked to John after Gwen mentioned a girls night in before looking back to Gwen, which didn't go unnoticed by John.

"We'll go over the details later Gwen," Anna said.

"Okay," Gwen said as she danced to the other side of the room, making Anna shake her head at her friend.

"Let's get you home shall we?" Anna said to John.

* * *

Later that evening, Anna was enjoying one of her favorite things which was making dinner with John. She had John placed at the kitchen table with the task of peeling potatoes. She was carrying a cutting board and knife over to the table to join him as she cut up vegetables when she noticed his eyes seemed distance.

The more time she spent with John the less she needed to ask him questions when it came to how he was feeling or if something was bothering him. It was just second nature to her now to know when something was up.

She took her seat, placing the cutting board and knife on the table in front of her. Turning a little to the right, she took the unpeeled potato John was holding and laid it down on the table. This grabbed his attention and he laid the peeler down.

They had already shared their feelings about what had occurred earlier in the day, but she knew he was still brooding about it.

"Still brooding about today?" she asked with no amount of annoyance in her tone as she took his hand in hers.

"I wish I could tell you no."

"Well, whatever comes from it comes from it."

She reached her other hand up and caressed his stubble lined cheek before saying, "I'm fine." She cupped his cheek before continuing, "We're fine."

Anna heard an audible sigh of relief come from him.

"Let's get dinner on or we'll be dining at midnight," Anna said with a cheeky smile. Her reply was a tender kiss to her forehead.

For the rest of the evening, neither brought up the days events. Instead they basked in each others company, shared the meal they had prepared together, and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 _ **A/N2:** I hope that read okay! Let me know what you think. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, and thank you to the guest reviewers who I can't contact directly. I appreciate your feedback tremendously. We are finally delving into M territory with this story. It only took 19 chapters ;). I hope you enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Same 1-19._

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Vera and Richard had stormed out of the therapy office, leaving John and Anna in shock at how the situation had turned out. John hadn't heard anything from Vera since then. No phone calls, no text messages, and she hadn't stopped by uninvited. It had been a relief really that she hadn't tried to contact him and more importantly hadn't contacted Anna either. It was hard not knowing what to expect next, but really they both breathed easier with everything out in the open.

It was now a Wednesday morning, and John was standing with the assistance of the crutches with his right foot on the ground.

"How is that feeling?" Asked Jane who was right there with him, noting his body language.

It was burning. It felt as if a hot iron was on his lower thigh and knee, but he was bound and determined to work through it. The only way he would ever get back to his old self would be to push through the discomfort no matter how much it hurt.

"It's not feeling the best, but I'm pushing through."

Jane could see he wasn't putting his full body weight onto the right foot, and over time she learned he internalized as much of the pain as humanly possible. Looking at his stance, she thought the crutches may actually be making it harder on him to stand correctly. She decided she wanted to test his ability a little further.

"Let's see how you do on the bars."

John immediately looked Jane in the face. He hadn't gotten that far. The first time around he quit before he even got to use them. The bars still seemed like a far off goal.

"Are you sure I'm ready?" John asked with an unsure look on his face. His tone matched his expression.

"It won't hurt to try and it may help you move better. If it hurts too much then we'll stop."

John only replied with a small nod before they made there way to the parallel bars on the other side of the room. As John got to one end, Jane took his crutches from him and he grasped onto the bars on either side of his body now using them as his support.

Jane laid the crutches just enough out of the way but close enough so she could reach them quickly if need be. After doing so, she turned to look at John.

"We're going to take this slow, and you must communicate with me John," Jane said firmly as she took her place just to the outside of the bar next to John.

"Okay," John breathed as he tried to calm his now pounding heart. He was trying to wrap his mind around the idea he was about to actually attempt to walk. To most it might not seem like a big deal, but to John walking again meant a great deal to him. It meant so much he was almost scared to try, fearing he might fail.

"At your pace, let's get your right foot back to the floor as fully as you can," Jane instructed at his side.

John slowly lowered his foot to the floor pushing himself to put more body weight on it than he ever had. He grasped the bars tighter as he felt his leg twitch and sting. _Fight through it._

"How are you feeling? Is it bearable?"

"I'm bearing it, yes," John replied as he felt droplets of sweat slipping down the back of his neck. The muscles in his forearms contracted to grip the bars tighter.

After a few seconds, Jane dipped under the bar and stood in front of John. She placed one hand on his before encouraging him.

"I'm going to be right here in front of you. We're going to do this together."

John appreciated Jane's encouragement. He truly did, but at this moment he knew their was no togetherness about this. It was simply him versus his right leg, him versus his body, and him versus his mind.

Jane removed her hand and moved back some so John would have room to move forward.

John's adrenaline was rushing through him. This was it. The first time he would attempt to walk since his injury occurred which now seemed like a lifetime ago.

"When you are ready John. I want you to step forward with your right foot first and then take a step with your left and stop."

John nodded in acknowledgment of Jane's words before releasing a deep breath. He relaxed his grip only for a second before gripping the bars again. His hands seemed shaky as the intensity of the moment was hitting him. What if he couldn't do it? What if he was bound to never walk again? He could just tell Jane he didn't want to try and keep from finding out, but it felt too late for that. It was now or never to find out if he was even able to take a step.

"John? Are you ready?" Jane asked. He must had been standing there for longer than he had realized.

"Yes," John said after clearing his throat which had gone dry.

In the next moment, John lifted his right foot and placed it in front of him. He paused after his foot lowered to the floor before lifting his left leg to move it forward to be with his right. As his left foot came forward his face contorted in pain. His right leg was taking all the weight as his left foot moved.

Once his left foot was lowered to the floor next to his right, Jane said, "And you've just taken you first step John."

John looked at Jane who was smiling. He found he couldn't keep from smiling himself despite the pain he was feeling. He had taken a step.

In the opposite corner of the room, Anna was standing with a hand over her mouth and tears filling her eyes. She saw it, John's first step. It had made her more emotional than she had thought, and it took everything she had not to drop everything, run over to him, and shower him with praise and love. She wouldn't do it now though. This was his moment, and she knew Jane had him focused. She was so unbelievably proud of him. To her if John could never walk again it wouldn't matter, she would love him regardless. It was more she was proud _for_ him.

"Think you can try again?" Jane asked.

John nodded and Jane stepped back to give him the room he needed to step again.

John did the same thing he did the first time, but as his left foot left the floor he yelled out in pain. His right leg was unable to take his weight this time. If Jane hadn't of been there, he would have fallen to the floor, but she grasped his upper body when she noticed his leg begin to buckle. She was very strong for being a petite woman and held John's weight with little difficulty.

"Have your balance?" Jane asked before she dared let go of him.

"Yeah," John said heavily as he balanced himself with only his left leg.

"I'm going to get your crutches," Jane said as she let John go slowly. She retrieved the crutches, assisted him with moving from the bars, and helped him back over to the examination table to sit.

"Guess I wasn't ready after all," John said with a sad smile, feeling his dreaded fear of failure rising.

"You have come a long way. You've even taken your first step which is no small task. We are headed in the right direction. We'll stretch you out now," Jane said in an encouraging tone.

As Jane assisted John with stretching his leg, she noticed it causing him pain.

"You'll more than likely want to lie down and keep weight off your leg today. Also ice it if it feels swollen."

"It already feels swollen and sore," John grimaced as Jane pushed his foot back to stretch deeper.

"Your leg isn't used to your body weight yet, so it will be like this for a bit. I would practice tomorrow with putting your right foot on the ground on and off throughout the day."

She released his leg after a few minutes more, much to John's relief, and helped him transfer back to his wheelchair.

Jane offered her hand for a high five, and John clapped his hand against hers half-heartedly.

"We're doing this. _You're_ doing this. Great job today. Anna said to just wait in her office."

"Thanks Jane."

John pushed himself into Anna's office and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He was having mixed feelings about the session. He had indeed taken a step but the feeling of him almost collapsing when he tried a second one was disheartening. _You need to work harder. If not for yourself then for Anna. Eventually she's going to need you to be able to walk. It isn't fair she should have to put up with this forever._

"Ready to go home?" Anna asked sweetly as she entered the room, breaking him of his reverie.

"Yes."

Once they arrived home, it took Anna's help to get John out of the car, and when they got inside John asked to go lie down. Anna had to assist him with this transfer as well even though it had been one he had done himself for a while. She worked efficiently to make sure he had plenty of pillows, a blanket, an ice pack, food and drink, and a book to occupy him while he was resting. Once she knew he was comfortable, she began to talk to him.

"I am very proud of you," she said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed facing him.

"I hoped to do better," he answered honestly.

"Better? John you walked today. I saw it for myself. You should be proud of yourself," she replied as she reached for his hand, holding his in hers.

"I stepped. One step and then my leg almost gave out. No, not almost. It did give out."

"One step is a lot better than no step. This is a sign that you will walk again one day."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, needing to understand her optimism which always shined through her like rays of light.

"Because we always chase down the desires of our hearts, and I know that walking again is one of yours. You can and will walk again. This is literally just the first step." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I don't deserve you that's all I know."

"We won't be having any of that kind of talk. Now, are you sure you are set before I'm off?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm being very well taken care of."

"You're welcome, and if you are in pain ring me. I know your session was hard today. The girls won't care if I come home and you know it," she said with a loving glare.

"I will. I promise."

She stood up then and leaned down to kiss him. His lips met hers willingly before she pulled back sooner then he would have liked.

"See you later," Anna said before leaving.

It was going on three in the afternoon and John's leg was undoubtedly flared up. He had tried the ice, but it wasn't helping much and when he tried moving it the burning only seemed to get worse. His leg hadn't caused him this much pain in weeks now. It was definitely due to him having his full body weight on the leg, and he wished it would subside. After a while longer he knew it was getting worse. He really didn't want to call Anna. She was probably helping someone else at the moment who needed her just as much as he did, but he did promise to call if the pain got worse.

Deciding he couldn't break his promise, he picked up his phone and pressed Anna's name in his contacts.

It only rang twice before he heard her voice.

"Hello."

"Hey, Anna. I'm sorry to bother you at work, but I promised to call if.."

He didn't get to finish before Anna began speaking.

"I have five minutes left with a patient then I'll be home."

"You don't have to leave. I just promised you I'd call."

"I'll be home soon. Bye for now."

He didn't even get to reply before the line went dead. He placed the phone back onto the nightstand and closed his eyes as his leg throbbed. He still hated the fact he had to depend on others for help. First Robert, who would still come at a moments notice if John needed him and now Anna. He just needed to believe in himself as much as Anna did that he would walk again.

Before he knew it he heard Anna making her way in. He could hear her going through her normal routine of hanging up her coat and scarf and laying down her things. It was only a few seconds after that when she was walking into the bedroom.

Anna only had to look at him to see what level of pain he was in, trying to hide it from her wasn't effective anymore. She walked over to the side of the bed he was laying on and gently moved the blanket away from his lower half.

"I'm sorry if I took you away from one of your patients."

"I only had one left for the day and Gwen was more than happy to cover for me. Besides you are more important."

John just admired her as she looked over his leg. The feeling in his chest the one of adoration, love, and a touch of disbelief that he should be her priority. He hadn't been anyone's priority in a long time.

"It's swollen. Has the ice not helped?"

"No. I've kept it on most of the time."

"I'll get you a couple of anti-inflammatory tablets in a bit. It won't interact with your pain medication."

Without another word, Anna easily moved her hands over John's leg. She could feel the heat radiating from it as she pressed on the areas she had learned bothered him the most. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on the headboard. His brow creased as she moved the position of her hands, finding his hamstring to be tight. She secretly wondered how he had kept from getting a cramp there, but was more than thankful he hadn't. As she felt the muscle relaxing, so did John's face. She worked on his leg a little while more before removing her hands.

"Just going to get the tablets and be back."

She collected the empty water glass from the nightstand and left the room to get the tablets. When she came back John had sat himself up a little more. After thanking Anna, he took the glass and the tablets and washed them down. Anna rounded the bed to join him as he sat the glass down on the nightstand.

"Put the ice pack back on there. Maybe with the tablets it'll work quicker," Anna suggested as she sat close to John.

John did as Anna asked and then draped an arm around her shoulders to pull her in closer to him.

"Thank you for coming," he said softly.

She looked up slightly and smiled as she replied, "I'll always be here when you need me."

The only appropriate response he could think was a nonverbal one, so he leaned his head down and kissed her. John was the one to pull back, and he shifted a bit to be able to look at her better.

"I hope you know I'm always here for you as well," he said sheepishly.

"Of course I do," she smiled before she placed a hand to his chest and pressed her lips to his.

"So, I would like to talk to you about your night with Gwen Friday," John said as they broke their kiss.

"I plan on going to the concert, but I'll tell Gwen tomorrow we won't be doing a girls night."

"That's the part I wanted to talk about."

Anna looked at him then, imploring his beautiful hazel eyes.

"You have had me here for over a month with no time for yourself," John began.

"But."

"No, you have, and I think you need to have a girls night. After my session Friday, I'll go back to my flat and stay until Monday."

Anna looked at him with a hint of concern in her gaze as she replied, "John, I don't want you to feel like you can't stay here."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't feel that way. I think it would be good for you to go out with Gwen then come back and do whatever is customary for a girls night. On Saturday, you can both have a lie in before Gwen leaves, and then you can relax the rest of your weekend."

"I don't know. What if something happens?"

"You mean if I end up in pain? I've been through the pain before, but I'll promise you if it comes to the point where I absolutely can't take it I will ring you," John said, trying to reassure her.

"Gwen would be more than thrilled, but I'd be missing you," she admitted shyly.

John grinned and moved his hand from her shoulder to her hand, entwining their fingers.

"I'll miss you too love, but it will be a good for you. And... I'm really proud that you actually have plans."

John gave her a wicked smirk which resulted in a playful slap to his chest from Anna.

"So, three nights without you?" Anna stated.

"Three nights. Then I'll be back here if you want me to be."

"Oh, I definitely want you to come back," she said almost in a whisper as her free hand slipped to his lower back.

John hummed with appreciation when he felt Anna's hand slip under his shirt, her hand now pressed against the warm, bare skin of his lower back.

"And what about me?" Anna purred as her head titled to press a kiss to his jawline.

John was having trouble forming a response as Anna was touching him and kissing him.

"Hm?"

"Can I ring you if I'm feeling lonely?" she asked lowly right next to his ear just enough to make his heart rate quicken.

Now flustered and skin flushed, John replied with a simple, "Yes." All other words proved too difficult to speak.

Anna moved her other hand from John's and snaked it under his shirt. This hand trailing up his torso before resting on the coarse hair that covered his chest. They had become even closer over the last couple of weeks. Their intimacy had been growing at a comfortable pace for the both of them which had increased their explorations of each others bodies.

"Should I just?" John said as he made a motion to remove his shirt.

"I think yes."

John removed his shirt and threw it to the end of the bed, allowing Anna the access to his upper body without battling the fabric.

Her hands felt like a slow burn as they explored his upper body, and she was taking her time mapping out all of the small details. He focused on her eyes and how they would grow a little darker with each new surface her hands touched. It was like she was trying to burn the image of his body into her memory, and John found himself in surrender to her heated touch.

One of Anna's hands ghosted across his upper arm. She paused there and placed a kiss to the spot where the paperweight had hit him. The area of skin was almost completely healed by now, but she wanted to reassure him in a subtle way that she would never hurt him. She would never bring him pain out of selfish need or gain.

The sensation of being so delicately touched was overwhelming for John as odd as that might sound. He couldn't help the hitch in his breath as one hand traveled just below his navel and stopped at the elastic band of his athletic shorts before slowly making its way back up his torso. He had discovered she loved to tease him. She took her time and made sure to focus on nothing else but him. It was amazing how he responded with only her hand touching him.

Anna started kissing John's collarbone then, mixing the sensation of her hands with her mouth. Moving to his neck, Anna smiled when John failed to suppress a growl as she let her hands drift to his pecs, teasing him slowly. The feeling made John's eyes close and his brow crease with concentration, focusing on her touch. He took a sharp intake of breath when he felt Anna's lips crushing back onto his. Her lips left his almost as soon as they came together, leaving him breathless, speechless.

He could hear her heavy breath in his ear whilst a hand slid it's way onto his left thigh.

"Let me know if you want me to stop," she whispered next to his ear before placing a kiss to his pulse point.

John's reply was a few nods of his head.

Anna's left hand shifted to his inner thigh as her right went to the back of his neck. She wanted John to find an outlet of pleasure, an escape from the pain, and she wanted to be the one to give him that outlet. He had always been so careful and made her feel wanted when it came to physical activity never wanting her to feel pressured or uncomfortable. It was her turn to make him feel loved.

She palmed him through his shorts then, making John groan deeply as her hand got familiar with the size of him. They had done this before, touching each other through each others clothing. They had even gotten to the point of John touching her in the place she only ever wanted him to touch, but this time she wanted John to focus on only his pleasure.

John's reaction made her feel even more confident in her movements, so she began pulling at the elastic band of his shorts. When he opened his eyes, Anna could see the words he wanted to say.

"I want to," Anna said before he could say she didn't have to do anything. In fact, it spurred her on even more knowing the fact he would never make her do anything she didn't want to.

"I don't want you... to think I called you so we could..." he stammered as Anna palmed him more firmly.

"Of course I don't, but I'm hoping to get some calls like that in the future," she purred in reply.

John could only narrow his eyes playfully and grin. As Anna began tugging at his shorts again, John helped as best he could with the removal of the fabric, both shorts and boxers sliding down past his knees after a few seconds.

John couldn't help but focus on Anna as he was now exposed to her for the first time. He noticed her breathing pattern change and watched as she bit her lower lip. No woman had ever looked at his naked form like this before. Her heated gaze was almost blinding. He should feel awkward or embarrassed being bare to her, but he didn't. He felt an overpowering sense of love as Anna gazed at his body.

"You're a beautiful man, John."

After the words were said, Anna wrapped her hand around him. They shared mutual groans as her hand experimented with what seemed most enjoyable for him. John could go no longer without her being closer so he placed a hand to her lower back and the other guiding her lips to his. Her hand explored between his legs, and she listened intently when John made a grunt, growl, or moan. John deepened the kiss, desperately wanting to lose himself more and more to her. Their lips continued in their heated embrace as she set up a steady rhythm. John's hips began bucking against her hand as she changed her grip and speed. This made her break the kiss and look John in the eyes.

His eyes were as dark as she had ever seen them, filled with love, adoration, pleasure, and need. His breathing was becoming unsteady and more labored. Anna pressed a few wet kisses up his neck before stopping near his ear.

"Would you like for me to talk to you?" she asked almost innocently, driving John closer to the edge.

"Oh God, yes," John choked out.

Anna continued pumping her hand around his rock hard length as she whispered into his ear, "I love knowing my hand has put you in this state."

"Anna," he breathed, his head beginning to lull back.

"I've longed knowing you in this way for so long," she said with longing in her tone. It was the truth. She wanted to know John in every way possible.

Anna noticed his breathing becoming erratic, and his right hand was grasping at the bed sheets as his body became more and more tense like a coiled spring.

"I can't wait until I can feel you inside of me."

"Oh God," John groaned through gritted teeth.

"I love you completely."

Any control John had was lost at Anna's last words and he fell hard over the edge with a deep groan. It took a while for John to regain some composure, and Anna reached over and plucked a few tissues from the tissue box on the night stand for John to clean himself up.

Once he was done, Anna assisted him with pulling his shorts back up his legs until they were back in place.

He embraced her almost reverently and she in turn returned the embrace, holding on to him with a gentle strength.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve that. You didn't need to."

"I told you I wanted too. Also we needed to celebrate your accomplishment, and I wanted to help you forget about your leg if only for a little while. Did it help?"

John pulled back just enough so he could look at her before replying, "What leg?"

They both giggled at his reply before John's face took on a more serious expression.

"I love you," he said tenderly.

"And I love you," she said back as she squeezed his forearm.

"If it was awkward we don't have to do that again."

Anna gave him a pointed look as she replied, "It wasn't awkward at all." Her face soften then. "I love you not only for your mind but for your gorgeous body too. How do you expect me to keep my hands off of you Mr. Bates?"

John's neck and cheeks flushed from her words. "The feeling is mutual Miss Smith."

They stayed in a loving embrace for a few minutes before Anna broke their embrace and started to make her way off the bed.

John reached for her and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"I was going to get a few things done before dinner."

"Well, there is something you don't know about John Bates," he growled.

Anna eyed him before asking, "And what is that?"

"He never takes without giving back," he said with raised eyebrows before kissing her and pushing her down onto the mattress.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Hello! This next chapter is on the longer side, but I hope you will enjoy what is in store. This installment is M rated. Let me know what you think ;) Thank you for the reviews, and thank you to the person who sent me the lovely message on Tumblr. Happy reading!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-20._

* * *

Friday had arrived and John and Anna were sitting in her office before her day officially began. Anna had been quieter than she usually was John had noticed. He knew it was due to the fact he would be staying at his flat over the weekend, but he also knew once Anna was out having fun she would unwind and relax.

"Anna," John said quietly.

Anna jumped a little from his voice and lifted her head.

"Yes?"

"You've been stirring your tea for five minutes."

"Oh, right," she responded with a small smile as she placed the teaspoon on a napkin on her desk.

Anna knew she had drifted off into her own little world. The only thing she could think about at the moment was John's overnight bag sitting in the back seat of her car. She knew she was being silly about the whole thing, and John was right. Her and Gwen were going to have a good time, and a weekend to herself wouldn't kill her. He probably needed a bit of time to himself as well, but she still knew she'd miss him.

"Mr. Lee is here, Anna," said Elsie after she knocked on the door frame.

"Thanks Elsie."

"You're welcome. Good morning, Mr. Bates."

John chuckled, "Surely by now you can call me John. Good morning."

"I'll give it a try, John," Elsie replied with a modest smile before disappearing from the doorway.

"Elsie is going on a date with Charles tonight," Anna gushed in a hushed tone to John.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet."

"We'd have to come in when the office is closed. He does part time janitorial, and makes sure everything looks up to standards. I think this is their second real date. It's been a long time coming."

"I envy him," John said flatly.

"How do you mean?"

"Being able to take a beautiful woman out on a nice date."

Anna walked around the desk and leaned over placing her hands on John's shoulders.

"My silly beggar. Believe me it's much more fun to stay indoors than out if you know what I mean," she said through her eyelashes before pressing her lips to his, daydreaming about their exploits less than forty eight hours prior.

 _She had audibly gasped when John's strong arms pushed her down onto the plush mattress. She had wanted to comfort him to please him, but she found herself powerless to resist his advances as his eyes bore deep into hers. He had formed a habit of always asking permission before placing his large, capable hands upon her body, but somehow Anna knew he wouldn't be asking permission this time. A bolt of electric energy seemed to shoot up from her toes to the top of her head from the anticipation of John taking charge. She wanted him to. She wanted his underlying confidence to break through._

 _His eyes had not left hers as his right hand began to roam up and down her, and his left moved to the back of her head against the pillow. Anna felt her breath hitch. Her chest felt tight yet seemed to be bursting at the same time from his intense gaze. It was only when he broke it when she felt she could take a deep breath again._

 _"Let me know if you want me to stop," he murmured into her ear.  
_

 _She felt herself shudder or maybe she thought she had from hearing her own words echoed back to her; the words letting her know his intentions. She only nodded twice before he lifted the back of her head just enough for their mouths to come together. He took charge then just as she had hoped he would. He broke their kiss as he began pulling her scrub top up her abdomen. She willingly raised up and discarded both her scrub top and undershirt, tossing them both to the floor before laying back on the bed. John's heated stare made her skin flush a light pink, yet bolstered her confidence. She reached up and brought his head down to hers as she crushed her lips against his. The skin to skin contact made her head swim, and she was thankful that he was still shirtless. A moan slipped from her and into his mouth as his right hand slipped under the band of her scrub bottoms, playing with the sensitive skin just above where she needed his touch most. When he had hooked his fingers around the band in attempt to lower them, she lifted her hips and helped him remove her bottoms and knickers at the same time. She felt herself become even more aroused as John threw the garments over his shoulder before focusing his attention back to her now laying bare expect for her bra. Her breath came in short, quick repetitions as he separated her knees, positioning her thighs wide. She was so turned on by this point she didn't think he would even need to touch her for her to lose control and fall over the edge. He must have been able to tell how worked up she had gotten because he started peppering kisses to the hallow of her throat and the tops of her breasts. This gave her just enough time to close her eyes and calm her breathing before his hand palmed her center, his large hand engulfing her entire sex. His name fell from her lips as two of his fingers parted her and entered into her warmth, causing her to press her hands into his bare chest as he slid over her sensitive bundle of nerves not once but twice before slipping both fingers inside of her. Her hands fell from his chest, needing something more to anchor herself down so she gripped the sheets. It was all too much and never enough all at once as he spoke to her, words that made her feel loved and deliciously sinful. He kissed her deeply as he moved his fingers and focused on her pleasure point, rubbing in slow, steady circles. As she became more vocal, John broke their kiss making her eyes open to look at him. His eyes were dark and determined yet full of infinite love. She couldn't focus on anything other than the way he was making her feel, turning her body over in the sweetest of surrenders. It only took a few seconds more before her entire body shook from pleasure which only intensified when John seemed to cradle her through her release. His strong, broad form nestled against her as the world around her fizzled out, leaving only the two of them in existence._

Pulling back, John's eyebrows were raised at her candor, and Anna simply grabbed Mr. Lee's chart and left her office with a smirk.

"Did you practice at home?" Jane asked John as his session started.

"Yes."

"And how did it go?"

"I think a minute was the longest time I had my foot bearing my weight."

"Very good, and are you up for trying the bars again today?"

John had a lot of time to think about his progress yesterday while Anna was at work, and he knew he had to keep going even if it was only one step at a time.

"Yes, I want to."

Jane smiled as she replied, "Great."

After stretching and some resistance training, John was now standing at the end of the bars with both hands gripping for support. Jane had decided to stand behind him this time, thinking it might be better for him to focus ahead instead of on her. She positioned her self and gave John the instructions she had on Wednesday.

"Step with your right then your left and stop."

Slowly, John raised and lowered his right foot and then brought his left foot to join his right and stopped.

His eyes were closed when Jane spoke.

"Let's take a moment to let your leg adjust to the weight."

John nodded his agreement with a deep breath. His eyes were still closed as he focused on the different sensations in his leg. They stayed still until John felt some relief in his leg.

"I think I can step again," John said as he opened his eyes.

"Okay, when you're ready. Let's go again," Jane said as her hands hovered by John's sides.

John tightened his grip on the bars and proceeded to take another step forward.

He breathed in and out heavily when he stopped. It was painful. His muscles felt as though they could detach, but he was determined to keep going as long as he could. After a few moments, John stated he could go again. Jane gave him the okay, and John took one more step. He knew he was done after that. He didn't want to almost fall over like the last time.

"Okay, that's all I can do," John panted.

"Have your balance?"

John nodded and Jane handed him his crutches after retrieving them. When John was back on the examination table, Jane began stretching him out before he left.

"Three steps today. Good progress John," Jane praised.

"Thanks Jane."

"You're welcome. Just rest today but keep practicing on your off days. It will help when you come back in."

When the session ended John pushed himself back into Anna's office. He stopped in front of her desk and noticed her sunshine post-it's laying on her desk. He quickly grabbed the notepad and a pen and wrote something onto one before slipping it into his pocket. He had just placed the notepad back when Anna came in the room.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes."

* * *

When they reached John's building, Anna got out of the car to collect John's chair and crutches. When she was preoccupied, John slipped the note from his pocket and laid it in her seat. He smiled at the thought of her reading it, and then Anna was opening the back door to retrieve his overnight bag. Once John was settled into his chair, holding his bag and crutches, they made their way to his flat. John took out his keys, opened the door, and they both walked in before Anna closed it behind them.

Anna went to John's room to place his bag and crutches on the bed, and then joined him in the living room. When she glanced at the kitchen, she gasped.

"What is it?" John asked half alarmed by her sudden sharp intake of breath.

"I didn't even think. You have nothing here. I'll go to the store right now."

"It's okay. I'll have something delivered tonight," John replied casually.

"And what about the rest of the weekend?"

"I'll have Rob come over or something."

Anna crossed her arms and pursed her lips before saying, "Mhm."

"I'm fine, and you better go only a few more hours until your fun begins."

Anna dropped her arms to her side as she stepped closer to him. She then locked her hands behind his neck.

"Is it silly of me to already be missing you?"

Those words had been said to him before through a text which ended with them not speaking to each other for three months. That would not be the outcome this time.

"No, I miss you too. Please don't worry about me and have a marvelous time."

Their heads leaned forward and their lips met in a sweet kiss. John was the one to break it, knowing if he didn't Anna would be more reluctant to go.

Anna made her way to his door and when her hand touched the door knob she turned her head to look at him.

"Until Monday, Mr. Bates."

"Until Monday," John replied with a soft grin.

Anna opened the door then and closed it behind her. When she made it to her car, she opened the door and noticed the sunshine post-it sitting in her seat. With a bright smile, she picked up the note and sat down before reading it.

 ** _I love you and miss you more than you know. Please have a good time, and I expect a video of you having a blast. Yours, John X_**

Anna giggled at his thoughtfulness. It was so nice to be with a man who was more than supportive of her having time with her friends. She knew not all men were as understanding. She laid the note down before driving away.

A half hour or so later, John heard a knock on his door. His heart rate quickened for a moment, hoping to God Vera hadn't decided to show herself. When he opened the door he was relieved. The only thing there was a few plastic bags on the floor with grocery items in them. No one was in the hall.

He brought the bags in and closed the door. He placed a bag one by one on his lap as he took them into the kitchen.

Once done, he smiled as he took out his phone and sent a text to Anna.

 **The oddest thing happened. I do believe I've been visited by the grocery fairy.**

It only took a minute before he got a reply.

 **You must have been a very good boy. The grocery fairy only visits those who are good.**

 **I'll have to thank this beautiful fairy the next time I see her.**

 **I have no doubt she would approve.**

 **I love you x**

 **I love you too xx**

It was now going on six in the evening and Anna was trying to decide what to wear to the concert. She had a few outfits laying across her bed and finally decided to wear skinny jeans, boots, and a simple long sleeve shirt. It was winter but the inside of the building would be really warm with all the body heat so she didn't put on a jumper. She was putting on her earrings when the doorbell rang. She hurriedly finished and made her way to the door.

"Hey!" Gwen said excitedly as she walked into the hall after Anna opened the door.

Anna noticed Gwen had an overnight bag in her hand.

Smiling, Anna said, "Hey, you can take that to the guest room for now."

"Isn't that the room John sleeps in?" Gwen asked in a whisper as though someone else could hear her.

"It is but there are fresh linens and it's been tidied.

"And John won't mind?" Gwen asked hesitantly.

"No he won't mind, but if you'd be more comfortable I'll sleep there and you take my room."

"If we sleep you mean! And yes I'd rather take your room," Gwen said before making her way to Anna's room.

Anna gathered her things and put on her coat. Gwen made her way back downstairs.

"Ready?" Anna asked.

"Yes! Let's go!"

John looked at his wrist watch and smiled when he saw he time. 7pm. The concert should be starting, and he could just picture Anna and Gwen having the time of their lives. He had gotten a few things done around his place. It needed a good dusting and some surfaces needed wiped down. He couldn't vacuum or really scrub anything yet so he did what he could manage. He had fixed himself a light dinner from the supplies Anna had brought him, and now he decided to go through his mail which he collected hours previously. It was a pretty big stack, so he thought it best to go through it and make sure to send off payments for his bills.

He was sorting each piece, deciphering what was a bill, bank statement, or what needed to be thrown away. He had added another piece to the throw away pile when he looked at the next envelope. It appeared to be from his divorce lawyer.

With a sigh, he opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. He began reading the information written on the paper as his eyes became wider. He kept reading and after all the pages had been read he laid the pages down slowly and carefully.

He couldn't believe it. It was there right in front of him in black and white, the decree absolute.

Vera had signed the divorce papers, and the others were informing him he no longer owned his home or vehicles. Also, the amount in his savings would be deducted within the week, but he didn't care. He wanted to shake Richard's hand for making Vera do what she should have done over a year ago.

He had to look at it again to make sure it was real and not a dream. He was finally divorced. No longer bound to a woman who had broken him down almost completely. He was a free man. The signature was right there next to his own. They were the most beautiful signatures he had ever laid eyes on.

He immediately wanted to ring Anna and tell her, but he couldn't. She was still at the concert and it wouldn't be right to tell her tonight. The thought of waiting until Monday to tell her was unbearable, so he came up with a plan and made a call.

"Hey Rob, is Cora about?" John asked as Robert answered his call.

"Yes. Everything okay?"

"More than okay. Put it on speaker so I can talk to you both."

John heard a shuffling sound before Robert spoke again.

"Okay we're both here."

"Hi, John," said Cora.

"Hello. Well, I have some news, and I need a little help with something."

Half hour later, John was still buzzing with his status and grinning at the surprise he had in mind. He was brought out of this thoughts as his message tone went off. Taking his phone out of his pocket he noticed it was a text from Anna. When he opened it, it was a video of her at the concert. Gwen must have recorded it as Anna was standing with her back to the band and was singing and dancing her heart out to the camera. John smiled and chuckled as she sang the words, _"Your sugar. Yes please. Won't you come and put it down on me?"_ After the chorus she addressed him directly saying she loved him and was having a wonderful time. He played it again before sending his reply. The video was just what he needed to get him through the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Anna began to stir as she woke up naturally. She stretched her limbs and fluttered her eyes open to see the sun shining brightly behind the curtains. She rolled over to check the time on her phone and it was midday already. Her and Gwen had stayed up the majority of the night talking, laughing, and watching some silly romantic comedy much to Jingles disapproval. When they finally went to bed Anna fell asleep as soon as she hit the mattress. It had been a long time since she had a night like this.

She lazily got herself out of bed and collected her robe from the back of the bathroom door. She tied it securely around her waist before venturing into the kitchen to make some tea and toast. She was pouring her a cup when Gwen came into the room.

"Morning," Gwen greeted before yawning.

"Morning. Fancy a cuppa?"

"Yes, please," Gwen said before plopping down onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

After Anna had finished with the tea and toast she placed them on the table and joined Gwen.

"You know we shouldn't look like we've been ran over by a lorry from one night out and staying up late. We're in our early twenties," Gwen said before sipping her tea.

"I'll be mid twenties in a few months," Anna stated.

"Still, we should have more energy."

Jingles came into the kitchen then demanding to be fed. Anna got up to tend to him whilst replying, "We use our energy to do our jobs. It's what happens when you act responsibly."

"All work and no play makes Jill a dull girl."

"Well, we did play last night and we will again. Doing it every weekend wouldn't make it as fun," Anna said as she finished filling Jingles' water bowl.

"True. I'll finish up with breakfast or lunch as we should call it then I'll change before heading out."

Anna sat back down and continued eating her toast.

"Take your time there's no rush."

When Gwen had finished she cleared her space at the table and went upstairs to change and collect her things. Anna was about to start washing the dishes when her message tone went off. Reaching for her phone on the table, it was a message from John.

 **Good afternoon, I hope I'm not waking you. I didn't dare text you before now.**

Anna couldn't help but laugh. He knew her well.

 **Good afternoon. I've been awake a whole 45 minutes.**

 **I know we agreed we wouldn't see each other until Monday but would you be willing to come over tonight?**

Anna read the message and had mixed feelings about it. Of course she was willing to come over, but she wondered what had changed his mind.

 **Is everything okay?**

 **Yes, everything is wonderful. I miss you and need to see you tonight.**

 **Can I call you?**

 **No, you may not. Are you available tonight Miss Smith?**

She didn't know what he was getting at but she kind of liked that she wasn't allowed to call him. It was like some secret game they were playing.

Gwen came back into the kitchen then with her bag and Anna placed her phone face down on the kitchen table.

"All set," Gwen said.

"I had a really great time Gwen. Thanks for talking me into going."

"I had a good time too. Do something again soon yeah?"

Anna gave Gwen a brief embrace as she said, "Yes, soon."

Gwen walked to the front door after relinquishing her hold, and Anna opened it for her.

"See you Monday. Have a good weekend," Gwen said as she stepped outside.

"Bye Gwen you too."

Anna waited until Gwen was safely on the road before closing the door. She hurried back into the kitchen and picked the phone back up to reply to John.

 **Sorry I was saying goodbye to Gwen.**

 **I thought you may have had other plans.**

 **My only plan is meeting a dangerously handsome man at his flat tonight. A John Bates.**

 **Well, John Bates is a lucky man, and he is requesting you bring an overnight bag.**

Anna's stomach fluttered as she read the text more than once. An overnight bag? He must be up to something. She tried to fish for more information.

 **Any special reason?**

 **He can't go any longer without seeing you. Would 6 this evening be agreeable?**

She tutted a little to herself at him dodging her question, hoping he would give a clue.

 **It would. See you at 6 x.**

 **Until then x.**

Later that evening as Anna drove to John's, she was excited at the prospect of seeing him so soon and at his place. They had shared her space for a while now so being at his felt like a nice change. She glanced over at the overnight bag she had packed. She packed a few different articles of clothing depending on what the evening might hold. She didn't just want to assume but from John's texts it seemed not to be just a hang out night. This persuaded her to put on her strapless red dress complimented with towering black heels. Even if she arrived over dressed, she knew John would be appreciative regardless.

When she arrived at his building, she parked and switched off the engine. She checked her appearance once more in the rear view mirror before grabbing her things and making her way inside.

At John's door, Anna smoothed her coat which was covering her dress and gripped her bag a little tighter. She didn't know why she was feeling somewhat nervous. Maybe it was more like anticipation of seeing the man behind the door in front of her again. Taking a calming breath, she reached her hand up and knocked on the door. Usually she would have to wait a few seconds for John to come to the door, but this time he opened the door as soon as she had knocked.

"Good evening, Miss Smith," John greeted Anna warmly as he rolled back to allow her room to come inside.

"Good evening," she replied in kind as she crossed the threshold.

After John closed the door, he said, "May I take your bag?"

Anna couldn't help noticing the smile playing on his lips. She liked whatever he was up to.

"Yes, thank you," she replied as she handed the bag over to John. He placed it in his lap and rolled the short distance to his room, leaving her bag there then returning.

John had on a white dress shirt with a bright red tie. Which made her think of her dress still under her coat and smiled.

"And your coat?" John offered as he came behind her.

Anna bent her knees to lower herself. She didn't have to bend far but just enough so John could reach her shoulders from his seated position. She worked the buttons loose and then John slid the coat down her arms, revealing her bare shoulders and the back of the dress to him.

Anna turned around once the coat had been removed and took the coat from him, hanging it up on the peg on the wall.

"Thank you, Mr. Bates. Something smells quite delicious."

"You are beautiful," said John as he studied the beauty before him, wondering how anyone could be so beautiful.

"You're rather gorgeous yourself. It seems we thought alike with our colours tonight."

John took Anna's hand in his and raised it to his mouth. He placed a tender kiss to her knuckles before replying, "Yes, we did. Please make your way into the kitchen."

Anna smiled and turned to walk into the kitchen. The small kitchen table had a white, freshly pressed linen table cloth with two long stem cream coloured candles in crystal candle holders already lit. There was soft music playing which she hadn't noticed until she came into the room. The food was already on the table and it looked both delicious and hard to make.

She turned around then to face John who was smiling at her warmly.

"Did you..."

"I had help with dinner," he said, reassuring her that he didn't slave away all day making this for them.

"Please sit down," John encouraged as he pulled out a chair for her.

Anna did as John asked and John rolled himself to the left of Anna at the table.

"I don't know what to say other than thank you," Anna said as her eyes continued to roam over the beautifully set table.

"That's all that needs to be said," John replied as he opened a bottle of sparkling red grape juice and poured both of them a glass.

Anna took hers when John offered and asked, "What are we celebrating?"

John didn't want to tell her yet. He wanted her to enjoy her dinner first then share his news even though he was bursting to tell her.

"We're celebrating us and our future," he said simply before raising his glass to her. She gave him a big smile and clinked her glass against his. That was something she would definitely drink to.

They both took a sip before sitting their glasses down.

"So, tell me everything about the concert," John insisted as they began to eat.

"You don't want to hear all those details surely," Anna chuckled as she placed her napkin in her lap.

"I do," he responded simply as he picked up his fork.

He really did want to know. He genuinely cared and was interested in what Anna enjoyed. He could listen to her talk forever and never get bored.

He listened intently as Anna gave him details of her and Gwen's night. It made John smile to watch her talk animatedly about certain songs or other concert goers. He was mesmerized by her as she spoke freely and openly with him like they had been in each others lives for years rather than months. Something inside told him it would always be that way.

When they had finished with dinner, John made his way to the freezer, pulled out a small container, and collected two spoons before returning to the table.

"Chocolate gelato. What a treat," Anna said as she accepted the spoon John offered her.

"I know it's winter but I can eat gelato no matter what season it is," John replied as he removed the lid and put the container in the space between them.

"Me too." Anna smiled and dipped her spoon into the container. John followed suit and they both hummed in appreciation as the creamy chocolate invaded their taste buds.

"Wow, this is really good."

"That it is," John replied.

Anna took another spoon full, and this time offered it to John who accepted the offering.

"Was it Robert?" Anna asked casually.

"Was what Robert?"

"Was he the one who helped with this?"

John laid down his spoon and looking at Anna replied, "It was Cora actually. She recommended a place her and Rob frequent and brought this over."

Anna laid her spoon down then and took John's hands in hers.

"If you wanted to see me you didn't need to go through all the trouble. I would have been just as happy sitting on the couch cuddled up with takeaway."

She didn't have to tell him this. John already knew she didn't mind how they spent their time just so long as they were together, but she deserved to be treated special as often as possible.

"You deserve this and so much more Anna," he said honestly, caressing her palms with the pad of his thumbs.

"John, you're the only thing I need. Every thing else is secondary."

A half smile crept into his face as her words reverberated around his mind. He simply could not wait any longer to tell her, so he cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"There was a specific reason I wanted you to come over tonight," John admitted in a calm, even tone.

Anna had thought as much, but she had waited until he was ready to share.

"And what reason is that?"

John let go of Anna's hands and picked up an envelope that had been lying on the other end of the table. Anna hadn't even realized it was there until John reached for it.

Holding out the envelope towards Anna, he said, "Open it."

With curious eyes, Anna took the envelope in her grasp and pulled out the papers. After laying the envelope down, she unfolded them and began to read.

John watched her as her eyes moved side to side as she read what was on the paper. His stomach felt tight and jumpy as her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

Anna read the whole page before shakily laying the papers on the table and looked to John.

"John, what I just read. Does it mean?" She tried to complete her question but her voice faltered. She had to reach out for John's hand for stability even though she was sitting down. It was overwhelming her in the best possible way.

"It does," he replied with a wide grin, making his eyes crinkle.

"But how? When? I thought you needed a letter first."

"It appears Richard got to her and made her sign. It came as a surprise in the post yesterday. I couldn't wait any longer to share it with you, so when I spoke to Rob and Cora they helped with this."

"You told Rob and Cora about your divorce before you spoke to me?"

John's heart stopped for a moment from Anna's change in tone. He hadn't thought of the possibility of Anna being upset with him for mentioning it to Robert and Cora first. He hoped he hadn't screwed this up.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course I mind. In fact, I'd give you a smack if I didn't want to kiss you so much I could burst," she replied as her eyes became teary.

John stared deep into her eyes and placed a gentle hand to the right side of her face before guiding her lips to his. The kiss felt different from any other kiss they had ever shared. It was a kiss that said he could fully be hers now and she could fully be his.

Breaking the kiss, Anna smiled brightly and chuckled lightly.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it my darling. I could have never achieved this without you," John rasped tenderly.

"We did it John, together," Anna said back in a voice full of emotion.

John released a chuckle of relief and happiness. It was a rare moment of pure joy for him and seeing that joy reflected back at him through Anna's eyes made him almost lose control over his emotions.

Anna stood then and embraced John, pressing her forehead against his.

"I never thought I could love someone the way I love you."

"I love you more than you could ever know," John responded softly before tilting his head to press his lips to hers.

Anna's lips met his eagerly and the atmosphere began to shift around them.

When the need for air became too much, they broke the kiss and Anna leaned over the table to blow out the candles with a quick puff of air. She then leaned back towards John and placed a kiss to his cheek and his lips before asking, "Can we go lie down?"

John's reply was a nod of his head.

He knew what she was asking. This was her polite way of asking if they could take their relationship to the next level, a level in which they hadn't fully crossed because he was still married, but now he was no longer married. Anna stood up straight and began leaving the kitchen, giving him a smirk as she rounded the corner.

John had been confident all evening. He had felt like his old self when Anna allowed him to take her bag and remove her coat. He was calm through dinner and even excited at the possibility of making love with her, which was why he had suggested she bring an overnight bag, but now his mind was clouding his thoughts with doubt.

How could he possibly satisfy her? This was supposed to be a night they would both remember forever, but the only thing Anna would remember was his lack of ability to give her what she needed. The thought of him appearing old, weak, and unappealing was crushing him. The young, beautiful woman who was now in his bedroom, the one he loved with his heart, mind and soul deserved to be satisfied physically. He knew their relationship wasn't about sex, but at some point sex would be a factor.

 _She's waiting. Pull yourself together._

He rolled himself in the same direction Anna went, and when he rolled into the bedroom Anna was laying on top of the freshly made bed on the farthest side. He locked his chair to the side of the bed as Anna made her way off the bed, pulling back the duvet and sheets before leaving the room.

As John transferred himself, he couldn't help but let his thoughts criticize him.

 _She probably already realizes this is a mistake. She knows you can't do your part._

As soon as John sat down on the mattress though, Anna was making her way back into the room with the small radio that was playing music in the kitchen. She placed it on the nightstand with the music still gently playing, and rounded the bed taking her heels off before resuming her previous position on the bed.

John shifted himself until he was sitting on the bed with his back propped with pillows against the headboard. Anna then circled his middle with one arm as her lips reached for his. They had been kissing for a few seconds before Anna could tell something was off.

Pulling back, she asked, "Is this okay? Us being here together?"

"Of course, we've shared a bed for a while now."

Anna didn't like his response. He wasn't rude in his comment, but he wasn't being himself either. He seemed tense which was a vast change from how he had been minutes prior.

"Okay," Anna replied before resting the side of her face on his chest.

She could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She assumed he was just nervous, and to be honest it had been quite a while since she had been with anyone as well. She moved her hand from around his waist to play lazily with his red necktie. They were in no rush. They had all the time in the world, so she was taking things slow and allowing John time to calm his nerves.

In John's mind however, he felt Anna was going slow because he may tire out too quickly, or end up hurting himself. It may have been a crazy thing to think, but he was more than agitated that he couldn't make love to her the way he should be able to.

Anna finally decided to attempt to kiss him again once she heard his heart beat steady out a little. She lifted her head from his chest and bringing both hands up she placed them softly on either side of his face before capturing his lips in a firm yet loving kiss.

She noticed his hesitance at first, but as she continued laying kisses she felt him begin to relax more. She slid her hands from his face to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss.

A change in his breathing pattern encouraged her to continue, so she moved her hands to his necktie and began loosening it until it came undone. Breaking the kiss, she looked at John and pulled the tie slowly from around his neck and tossed it to the end of the bed.

John knew things were only going to escalate from here, and dear God he didn't want to be a failure, not at this. As much as he didn't want to maybe he should stop them before the night was ruined. It had been a wonderful evening, and he didn't want it tainted because of him.

Anna began working open the buttons on his shirt, and John tensed up. Anna noticed how uncomfortable he looked so she stopped and looked at him.

"John? Is something the matter?" She asked but already knew there was.

John dropped his eyes and gave her the smile he used when embarrassed or upset. What was he supposed to say? Either way he was ruining this night for them.

"I don't know how to answer," he said as he continued to avert her gaze.

"Please, you can tell me," she said so tenderly as she placed her hand in his.

"I'm already ruining our night before I can attempt to ruin it," he said before looking up to the ceiling, trying to keep his composure.

"What do you mean? You haven't ruined anything, and you won't."

"If I haven't yet then I will. I don't want to see you disappointed but it looks like either way you will be," he said firmly.

Anna's brow creased as she took in what John said. He was clearly upset which in turn was upsetting her.

"I'm not disappointed. If you don't want to make love tonight John we don't have to," she said with some concern. The last thing she wanted John to think was she was pressuring him into something he wasn't ready for.

"I do, but I know I can't give you what you deserve Anna," he replied. The words tasted bitter in his mouth.

It was like a light bulb came on inside Anna's head. He thought she'd be disappointed in his performance. He thought she would think less of him because he wouldn't be able to be in the customary position used for love making. Anna simply would not let him feel this way about himself. How could he even think like that when each time he touched her she felt more and more alive.

"I love you John, and our intimacy could never be a disappointment to me," she said before lifting his chin with her index finger, making him look her in the eyes.

"Never could you disappoint me or let me down."

John couldn't help but open up then.

"I can't do... certain things... because of my leg Anna. The thought of you regretting being with me because we have to be careful with my leg, it kills me."

Anna was holding back tears now. His words made her heart clench in her chest. She wished she could take all that worry from him and put it onto herself.

She tightened her grip on his hand and brought the other one up to run through his hair.

"I will never regret anything you and I share whether it's something good or bad, but this," she paused as she placed John's hand on her heart, "this is yours no matter what we share or don't share."

"I just love you so much Anna," John said as he moved his hand from her upper chest to cup the side of her face.

Anna felt breathless as she looked into John's eyes. She could tell he truly did want this, but his insecurities were holding him back.

"I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to leave," she said with a small smile.

"I don't want you to go anywhere," he said as he caressed her cheek.

Trying to build his confidence, she replied, "Is that so? I think I can accommodate your request, Captain."

She drug out the word captain deliciously, making John twitch in an area he thought was done for for the night.

Anna turned and got out of bed. John watched as she rounded the bed to his side and turned so her back was facing him. She looked over her shoulder and said, "Will you please unzip me?"

John did as he was asked and Anna let the dress fall to the floor before turning back around. He couldn't take his eyes from the beautiful woman standing near him. Her confidence only heighten his attraction to her.

Anna climbed up on the bed then, straddling him at the hips and placing her hands on his shoulders. She would be careful and mindful of his leg but wouldn't be voicing those thoughts aloud.

"Would you like to start tonight over, Captain Bates?" She asked through her eyelashes.

He had basically told her that he wouldn't be any good and yet she still wanted to be with him. There was no point trying to tell himself that he didn't want this. He couldn't hold back anymore and would just have to face whatever the outcome was.

"I would like that very much," he said as his hands found her hips.

Anna gave him a coy smile before kissing him. This time it was heated and left no room for interpretation as to what she wanted. Their lips fumbled over each others as they allowed the rippling sensation of them being so close together register. The feeling was loving yet incredibly sensual, and Anna pulled back breaking the kiss.

Anna communicated with her eyes as she started unbuttoning his shirt buttons once more. When the shirt was completely open, John leaned up to remove the shirt and his undershirt, tossing them to the floor.

John had to bite his lower lip as Anna's fingertips went directly to his bare, hair covered chest. He couldn't help but gaze at her chest, which was pushed up just right, through her black strapless bra. He further scanned his eyes over the rest of her pale, flawless skin as she continued to touch him all over his upper body.

"I don't think we're evenly matched," she purred before leaving his lap and standing up beside the bed.

John could only watch as Anna worked his belt open. A groan slipped from him as she slowly pulled the belt until it was free from the belt loops. With a wicked smirk, she made a loop with the belt and snapped it together. The sound made John jump a little which made Anna laugh as she tossed it out of the way.

As Anna started taking John's shoes off, he said, "I thought you were going to spank me Miss Smith."

"Well, spankings only happen to bad boys, and you have been a very good boy," she said playfully.

John gave her a mock pout as she removed his second shoe, and she was thankful he was loosening up. She gave him a coy smile as she walked back closer to him. She kissed him before he said, "Is that an order to be more naughty?"

Anna felt her skin flush and a stirring in the pit of her stomach. She loved him truly and completely.

"That is an order Captain Bates," she said breathily.

"I would never be one to not follow orders," he said before reaching a hand around to massage her bottom.

Anna grinned and began working open his trousers. John assisted her with the removal of them, and once they were on the floor with the rest of the articles of clothing, she climbed back up onto his lap.

She could feel him then, hot and pressed up against her. A shudder came over her as John's lips came into contact with the sensitive skin of her neck. The sound of his breath making it hard for her to continue to breathe herself.

They locked themselves into another round of passionate kissing. Anna was soaking in the feel of their bare skin pressed together but needed more. As though John had read her mind, he grazed the sides of her breasts through her bra with his hands. The touch made Anna gasp, and John reached behind, unhooking the garment and slowly dropped it to the floor.

John looked at Anna then. Her skin was flushed, lips swollen, and eyes dark. Her nipples were already in hard peaks from the backs of his fingers faintly ghosting down the sides of her breasts once more.

Anna felt her desire begin to climb, her need for him almost unbearable, but she would not rush. She would give John time to adjust to their current situation.

She allowed herself to be vocal as John explored her, his lips making her skin feel hotter as his hands cascaded down her thighs. She sighed when his lips made their way back to hers.

A sudden gasp left her, which was swallowed by John, as his fingers slid over her still fabric covered center. She broke their kiss and moved herself to the other side of the bed to remove her knickers. John followed suit and when he got the garment half way down his thighs Anna pulled them off completely.

Anna stayed at John's thighs, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his left before looking up at him and kissing his right. She trailed her lips down to his knee. The lines which were once a rich pink color were now on their way to turning white. The scars there would be permanent markings on his body of that she was sure, but she didn't want them to go away. Those scars were the reason why they had met at all, and though it may sound odd she was thankful for the thin white lines. She traced one in particular that ran from his lower inner thigh, over his knee, and down to his upper calf. It was the longest one, and the one seeming to take longest to turn white.

After she was done, she looked at him again and could see a faint mist in his eyes.

"I love everything about you. I wouldn't change anything about you even if I had the power," Anna said purely, genuinely.

She kissed his knee again as if to seal the words she had spoken before crawling her way back to him.

John was overcome with a rush of emotion, and held on to Anna tightly as she came to straddle him once more.

"What could I have ever possibly done to-" he tried to complete the sentence but was cut off as Anna kissed him deeply.

They were lost to each other then. Their breathing was more labored, and hands were freely seeking each other out, teasing, rubbing, caressing. They were pressed so close together it felt as though they were sharing one pulse. When the need for air arose, Anna pulled back and allowed herself to slide her position to where she desperately needed to be.

Anna gave John a look asking for permission to join them. John barely nodded his head before Anna took him in hand and sunk herself down onto him.

Mutual gasps were given as Anna took him completely and came to a stop so they both could adjust to the feel of the other. John's hands snaked their way around her waist and to her bottom.

"Please, Anna," he breathed when the stillness became too much, and Anna started to move.

Anna held on tightly to John's shoulders as his hips began meeting hers. She could feel he was having a little bit of difficulty of thrusting to meet her, but she would never mention it. It was still highly pleasurable both physically and emotionally.

"Yes, John," she cried as he tried to thrust harder and deeper. She was taking most of the control, but would not deny John having some as well.

Each little sound or comment spurred John on more and more. He was doing his best to thrust with only the strength of his hips, wanting to give her the pleasure she desired and craved. It felt heavenly for him to be surrounded by her wet heat, her pert breasts bouncing as their bodies found a rhythm all their own.

Anna's eyes closed as the sensations coursed through her body, causing her to moan loudly as her head fell back. She felt as through she could shatter into a thousand pieces from sheer pleasure, and thought if it was this mind blowing without John being able to use both legs she couldn't imagine what it would be like when he could.

"My Anna. My beautiful Anna," John said in a deep rasp before taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

His words almost drove her over the edge, so she grabbed onto the headboard behind his head and sank onto him deeper.

She was beyond being able to think straight when John's name fell from her lips. He thrust up into her twice more before she fell over the edge, moving her hands back to his shoulders as she rode out her climax.

John couldn't help but slow his pace as he watched her take her pleasure from him. It was a sight he would never forget. One of pure pleasure.

Anna softly brushed his cheek with her hand, and he took this as the cue to continue. It only took a few thrusts more before he too was over the edge, moaning her name when he fell.

His head fell forward to lay against her shoulder, both taking a moment to catch their breath. When John lifted his head, Anna cupped both sides of his face and kissed him fully.

When she pulled back, she gave him a beautiful smile before breaking their connection and moving off his lap to lay on her side on the bed. She reached for John and motioned him to lie down with her. He placed a pillow between his knees and laid on his side facing her.

"If I had of known what I was missing out on we would have done that ages ago," she said as she looped an arm lazily around his middle.

With a sheepish grin, John replied, "Are you sure it was okay?"

"Incredible would be a better word to describe it. It has never felt like that before."

A rush of air left John's lungs. He knew Anna would always be truthful with him, especially in times like these, just as he had been truthful with her. It felt like a large weight had been lifted to know he hadn't been a failure.

"Was it okay for you?" Anna asked as she drew small circles on his back.

John shifted to kiss her and then trailed his kisses to her ear.

"Earth shattering," he whispered.

Anna burst into a fit of giggles at John's choice of words which made him giggle as well.

"I love you. You're all mine now," Anna said when the laughter died down.

He lifted a hand to her hip and squeezed gently.

"I love you, and there is no one else's I'd rather be," he replied as the corners of his eyes crinkled.

John noticed Anna shiver, the temperature cooling down significantly after their exploits, so he reached for the sheets and covered them up.

"Better?" John asked as hand came to rest on her bare lower back under the sheets.

"Much. These sheets are so soft. What are they made of?" she asked as she nestled into them.

"Egyptian cotton," John said with a hint of a smile.

"Well, they are definitely a keeper. Very good choice Mr. Bates."

John could only smile in reply. There was no way he would tell Anna that Robert had picked these out, and had intended for them to be used the first time she came over. He was more than thankful for the sheets now however.

Anna rested her forehead against his and spoke again.

"I'm glad you didn't wait until Monday to tell me."

"It wouldn't have been possible for me to. I barely made it through dinner without blurting it out."

"So you are okay? With losing your house and all?" she asked sincerely.

"She could have had my shoes and the shirt off the back if it would have only made her go away for good."

"She's gone now. Thank God."

He smiled, "Yes, thank God... and you."

* * *

 ** _Lyrics: Maroon 5 - Sugar_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I decided to update this story because it's drawing closer to Christmas time for Banna in this one. I have not forgotten about Southern Hospitality. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Same 1-21._**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since John shared the news of his divorce with Anna, and they were now in Anna's office on a Friday before John's session.

"I can't believe it's two weeks until Christmas. Where has the year gone?" Elsie said to John and Anna as she handed Anna some paperwork.

"I know. John and I were just talking about that yesterday."

"Do you think we will have our Christmas get together like we did last year?" Elsie asked out of curiosity.

"We should! We could have it at our place. John and I have more than enough room," Anna replied excitedly.

John shifted his eyes to look at Anna. He smiled inwardly at her calling her home their place.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Elsie said back hastily.

"Nonsense! Isn't that nonsense John?" Anna proclaimed as she looked to John.

"Nonsense," John simply replied.

Anna looked back to Elsie and said, "See? So, you must definitely bring Charles. John hasn't met him yet. I'll let Jane and Gwen know as well!"

"Charles makes a lovely jell-o mold, and I'll bring something to contribute as well. What day would be best for the both of you?"

Anna looked to John who was now looking like he was thinking hard about it.

"Next Saturday should work," John suggested.

"The Saturday before Christmas. That sounds perfect. Say six o'clock?" Anna smiled as she looked from John back to Elsie.

John smiled at his helpful contribution, knowing full well Anna would take the lead on planning everything else.

"It's a plan. I'll tell Charles."

"Great! Now, off to work for all three of us."

* * *

Later that day when Anna got home after work, John came out of the kitchen using his crutches. Anna noticed he was still leaning heavily on them but was using his right foot a little more. She smiled when he made it over to her.

"Hey you," she said before accepting a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You look ready to go," she continued as she hung up her coat and laid down her purse on the hall table.

"I am. How do I look?" he asked as he stood himself up straighter.

"Like someone who should be going on a hot date rather than someone double dating with my mum and her beau," she teased.

"We can think of it as a hot date. They don't have to know," he replied with a delicious smirk.

"Believe me they would know," she purred as she ran her hand down his black tie.

John chuckled and she spoke again.

"Just going upstairs to get myself ready. I'll try not to take too long. Did you already take care of Jingles?"

"I did. We're best mates these days."

"Yes, I know. He'll practically cuddle you but won't hardly even look at me," she said with a laugh as she started walking towards the stairs.

"I'll be in the kitchen," he said before she disappeared upstairs.

It wasn't too long until Anna was making her way back downstairs, walking towards the kitchen she stopped when she reached the doorway.

"Wow," John commented as she appeared in the doorway.

Anna had decided on a long sleeve white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt. Her nude tights made her calves look even more shapely, and her red flats added an adorableness factor he adored.

"I haven't added the scarf yet."

She left the doorway briefly to get the red scarf and wrapped it nicely around her neck.

Coming back to the doorway, she said, "How about now?"

"Stunning," he said as he used the crutches to lift himself from the chair.

Coming closer to her, he said, "I can't believe I have to share you tonight."

Anna laughed.

"Now, now, you must behave."

"You are making it incredibly hard, love."

They stared at each other lovingly for a few more seconds before Anna broke the gaze.

"Is your chair in the living room?" she said, looking in the direction of the other room.

John adjusted his grip on the crutches before saying, "I was thinking I could just use the crutches tonight and leave the chair here."

Anna slowly turned her head to look at him. She had to tread carefully here. She didn't want to crush his confidence and willingness to try using the crutches, but she didn't want him to push himself too fast and end up hurting himself either.

"I think the crutches are a good idea, but maybe we should take the chair with us in case it's needed?"

Anna could see the wheels in John's mind turning, so she spoke again.

"We wouldn't even think about it unless we absolutely need it," Anna smiled.

Anna could see John sort of nodding to himself before replying, "Alright. Yeah, it's in the other room."

With chair loaded in the car, they made their way to the restaurant they would be meeting Debbie and Harvey. Neither Anna nor John had seen either one of them since the first time they had met Harvey. Anna had of course shared a few phone calls with her mum which turned into 'Harvey this, Harvey that' sessions, but she didn't really mind as long as she was happy.

"Looks like this is it," Anna said as they pulled into the small car park next to the restaurant.

"I've never been here," John said as he unbuckled himself.

"Neither have I, but mum said they have a bit of everything."

Anna removed the keys from the ignition and tossed them into her purse. When she had unbuckled, she opened the door and closed it behind her. She was beginning to go through her normal routine, which was to collect John's chair, but stopped herself when she saw the crutches in the back seat. Quickly, she opened the backdoor and retrieved the crutches. Shutting the door back, she rounded the car and stood the crutches up so John could lift himself from the car.

"Thank you," John said as he grasped the crutches and swung his legs over and out of the car.

"There they are."

Anna looked behind her to see her mum and Harvey making their way towards them. John had just adjusted himself to a standing position as they reached the car.

"Hi, mum," Anna said as she briefly embraced her mother.

Stepping out of the embrace, she greeted Harvey then.

"Hello, Harvey. Pleasure seeing you again."

"Pleasure is all mine," Harvey replied with a toothy grin. "Hello, Captain."

John was very good at hiding his true feelings if he needed to, but Anna could tell that Harvey calling him Captain had rubbed him the wrong way.

"Harvey," John replied simply with a tight nod.

Debbie stepped forward and greeted John.

"Hello, John. Look at you all tall and handsome this evening. Anna has told me you're showing so much progress, and it seems as though she was right," she said with a kind smile.

John enjoyed Debbie's company. She had a kind heart and a nice word ready on her lips much like Anna. He supposed Anna got those traits from her mum. He was thankful Debbie seemed to like him. It just made things a whole lot easier when you weren't on your girlfriend's mother's bad side.

John offered a small smile as he replied, "Hello, Debbie. You look lovely as usual, and I hope to keep improving."

"I have no doubt at all that you will. You'll have a spring back in your step in no time."

"It's getting cold let's go inside," Harvey insisted.

They all made their way inside and were seated at a table near one of the windows in the restaurant. Their waiter offered to take John's crutches, and he turned them over graciously before looking over the menu.

John slipped his left arm to the back of Anna's chair as they discussed what they may like to eat. The waiter came back to the table, took their drink order, and they looked back to the menu.

"You should order yourself a drink John. Drinking alone isn't any fun," Harvey said after the waiter left to fill their drink order.

John looked up from his menu and said, "I don't drink actually."

Anna knew Harvey was about to ask why, so she jumped in before he had the chance.

"I don't either really. It's rare if I have one," Anna said as she looked to Harvey.

"You two are young. Well, one of you are. You should let loose from time to time."

Anna's brow creased. She didn't know why Harvey insisted on making jabs at John, but she didn't like it.

"If you are implying John is old and uptight, Harvey, then you have no idea what you are talking about," Anna said firmly.

"I'm sure that isn't what Harvey was trying to say. Was it Harvey?" Debbie said as she turned her head to look at Harvey.

"No, not at all. My apologies," Harvey said weakly.

The waiter came back then with their drinks, and they ordered their food. When the waiter left the table, Debbie shifted in her seat and began speaking.

"Thank you both for coming out with us tonight."

"You don't have to thank us mum," Anna replied as she placed her hands in her lap.

"Well, that aside. Harvey and I have some news we'd like to share."

John could see Anna intense up and watched as she tightly laced her fingers together in her lap. All he could do was sit there quietly and pay attention to whatever it was Debbie was about to say.

Debbie smiled over to Harvey, and then looked at the both of them with an even bigger smile as she lifted her left hand and said, "Harvey and I are engaged!"

John stayed stock still and said absolutely nothing until he saw how Anna reacted first.

Anna shifted uncomfortably for a second before Debbie spoke again.

"Anna, did you hear me?"

"Yes," Anna stated as she unlaced her fingers. "I need to use the ladies. Will you join me?"

"But I don't-"

Anna stood up and looked at her mother.

"I need to speak to you privately please."

Debbie nodded and rose to her feet. It was only a second later they were making their way away from the table.

John could tell Anna was upset, and he wanted more than anything to get up from the table and the two of them leave, but he was now at the table alone with Harvey.

"I don't think that was the reaction Debbie was expecting," Harvey said before sipping his drink.

John stared at the man for a moment before he folded his hands on the table and said, "Maybe not, but Anna only wants what's best for her mother."

"So, you're saying I'm not what's best?"

John closed his eyes for a second to keep himself calm and replied, "I'm not saying that, but it is rather fast. Anna has only met you once, and now you're her mum's fiance. She has every right to be hesitant about it."

"I'm not getting any younger and from the moment I met Debbie I knew it was more than just a fling."

John leaned back in his chair. That was the most respectable thing he had heard Harvey say.

"Then please understand it will take time for Debbie's daughters to adjust to the idea of you becoming a more permanent fixture in their lives."

"I wouldn't dream of pushing Anna or Tory, but Debbie and I plan on getting married sooner rather than later, and I'll be their step father then."

Meanwhile, in the ladies, Anna and Debbie were having a chat about what Debbie had just announced.

"Mum, what is going on?" Anna almost yelled as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Don't take that tone with me. I am your mother not the other way around," Debbie replied as she stood in front of her daughter.

"Engaged? Don't you think this is rushing a bit? I mean I've only met the man once and now he's going to be a part of the family."

"I know it may seem that way, but we have spent a lot of time together over the last few months and it seemed right to say yes when he asked me."

Anna brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose and replied, "It's just a lot to take in mum. You're positive you want to marry him?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't. I know it's a lot, but I'm tired of being lonely Anna. Harvey makes me feel alive again," Debbie said as her voice began to fill with emotion.

Anna dropped her hands to her sides and sighed.

"Mum, if it's only because of loneliness, I don't think-"

Debbie cut her daughter off.

"That is not the main reason, Anna. You don't think that I went over the pros and cons. I thought you would be happy for me after all I've been through."

"Are you happy? Truly happy?"

"I am, and I want more than anything for you and Tory to be happy for me and Harvey."

"Does she know?" Anna asked as she leaned against the sink area.

"No, not yet. I'd like to be the one to tell her, so please keep it to yourself."

Anna nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't more excited at the table, but surely you must seem where I'm coming from."

Debbie stepped closer and placed her hands on Anna's upper arms.

"I do, and I'm thankful I have daughters who care about me. This is something I really want Anna. I haven't jumped into this lightly."

Anna smiled faintly at her mum and felt her resolve weakening.

"I care about you very much."

Another person entered the room then and went into a stall. Anna and Debbie spoke quieter.

"I know you do."

"Let's go back out shall we? They probably think I've gone mad," Anna said with a breathy laugh.

"You can talk to me anytime Anna about anything. Even if it's right in the middle of my engagement announcement," Debbie smiled.

Anna covered her eyes with her hands as she said, "God, I'm sorry mum." Dropping her hands, she spoke again. "Come on. Let's go celebrate."

John straighten up and nodded as he saw Debbie and Anna making their way back to the table. They were both smiling which John thought was a good sign. He had briefly pictured Anna storming over and demanding they leave, so he was relieved to see them casually walking back over.

"Everything okay?" John asked as both ladies took their seats.

"Yes. Harvey I owe you an apology," Anna stated.

"Anna, you don't have to do that. I understand it seems rushed," Harvey said as he lifted a hand to stop her.

"No, I do. I don't know you very well, but if you make my mum happy then I'm willing to support the both of you."

John looked to Anna with a supportive gaze. She never ceased to amaze him. It had taken a lot of courage to apologize and to offer her blessing.

"Thank you," Harvey replied as the food arrived.

After dinner was over, they made their goodbyes to Debbie and Harvey and even congratulated them on their engagement. The ride home had been a quite one, and now they were walking through the front door.

Anna closed the door and turned the lock once they were both inside. She quietly laid her things down on the table and began unwrapping the red scarf from around her neck. Once removed, she played with it in her hands for a moment before saying, "I'm just going to go upstairs to change."

John heard the underlying emotion in her words, and could see she wasn't completely okay.

"We could sit for a bit first and talk if you'd like," John offered sweetly.

Anna looked to the floor and stammered, "I think. I think I just need a few minutes."

Anna began walking towards the staircase, and John heard her stifle a sob as she ascended the stairs. He moved towards the staircase, and could clearly hear Anna's crying. He couldn't stand the idea of Anna crying alone, and she shouldn't have to with him there. He wanted to comfort her and hell cry with her if need be. She had seen him through enough troubles. It was time for him to be there for her. Thinking of how he could climb the stairs without an incident, he decided to leave one of his crutches downstairs and use the handrail and the other crutch to help him up.

Slowly, he grabbed on to the handrail with his left hand and kept the crutch in his right. He stepped onto the first step and gingerly brought his right foot to join his left. He kept climbing and as he did he fought through the pain the climbing was causing his leg. The pain didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was him getting to Anna. He gripped the handrail harder and bit the inside of his lip, continuing the climb until he had made it to the top.

He stopped when he had, caught his breath, and allowed his leg a moment to rest. Anna's room appeared to be only a small distance away, but John had left his other crutch downstairs. With all the effort he had, John used the one crutch to help him make it to the closest doorway. Having not been upstairs before, he hoped this room was Anna's.

When he made it to the door frame, he grabbed onto the side of it to help balance himself. He noticed Anna sitting on the end of the bed and jerked her head up when she heard the noise.

"Oh my God. John, what are you doing up here?" Anna asked almost panic like as she came to wrap an arm around his middle to help support him.

"It wasn't right for you to cry up here alone."

Anna's face crumbled with emotion as she looked at John.

"You sweet, sweet man," she said as she brushed the hair at his temple with her fingertips.

"Let's sit down," Anna said and then helped John over to her bed. He sat down heavily on one side of her bed as Anna took the crutch and leaned it up against the wall. John lifted his legs to the bed with a barely audible protest and propped himself up as he usually did. Anna sat herself on the edge of the bed, facing John.

"I can't believe you attempted to climb the stairs," she said as she shook her head. A smile ghosting across her features.

"It's a small price to pay to be with you."

"How do you do it?" she asked as she looked into his deep hazel eyes.

"Do what?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Know exactly what to say," she replied softly.

He smiled tenderly and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen over her right eye behind her ear.

"Come here," he said as he bunched up best he could and motioned for her to sit next to him. She came willing and laid her head on his chest as she circled his waist with one arm.

"It must seem silly for me to be crying," she said as she sniffed back another sob.

"It's not silly," he said soothingly as he caressed her back.

"It just really caught me off guard. They've been seeing each other only what three months maybe four? It also hurt to see the ring. I could only see my dad's face when she held it up."

John stayed quiet and listened intently as Anna continued speaking on how she felt about everything, adding his thoughts when prompted. He played with her hair softly and wiped tears gently as they fell not caring in the slightest if his shirt became soaked. She spoke of her dad again which made her cry the hardest. He in turn soothed her and offered sweet sentiments. When the conversation began to slow down, Anna wiped her face one last time and lifted her head to look at John.

"I'm usually not a blubbering mess. I know it may seem like I am here lately."

"The past six months have been difficult for you Anna, and you've handled it all so well."

The past six months had indeed been full of emotional situations, the sudden stop of communication with John, their tentative reunion and rebuilding, being deceived by Vera and Richard, and her mum's engagement. All of these had occurred in that time frame.

"I promise not to keep banging on about it."

John placed a hand on Anna's upper arm before saying, "It doesn't bother me. Heaven knows you've listened to me enough. I'm always here when you need to talk."

"Thank you," Anna replied with a small smile.

"You're welcome."

Anna shifted herself to sit up straighter.

"Did you think about how you'd get back down once you got up?" she asked with teasing eyes.

"I didn't get that far in my planning once I decided to climb up," he chuckled.

"Well that will surely be an adventure for the both of us," she replied as she began loosening John's tie.

"I'll figure out a way to get down myself. I don't want you falling down the stairs trying to help me," he said as his tie slipped from around his neck.

"Believe me you'll need my help. Climbing up is one thing but climbing down is another."

John knew better than to keep protesting. Anna could be quite determined when she had her mind set.

"But we won't be doing that tonight. We'll stay up here."

In a low voice, John stated, "It feels rather scandalous to be in your bedroom."

When Anna began to laugh they both broke into peals of laughter.

"It is your first time in here. I didn't even think about it. So, what you do think?"

John surveyed the room, giving it a proper look for the first time. The walls were a light grey with a few pieces of artwork adorning them. The window was covered with white and turquoise curtains that ran from the ceiling down to the floor. The dresser, vanity, and nightstand were white with silver handles. She had a few personal items along the dresser which looked to include a jewelry box, perfume, and a couple of picture frames which he noticed he was in one of them smiling with Anna. The bed they were laying on had to be king sized with a dark grey tufted headboard. It was covered in a very plush white duvet with turquoise and grey accent pillows. The room felt light, airy, like a breath of fresh air. It was very much Anna.

"You have impeccable taste."

He was rewarded for his words with a big smile from Anna.

"I didn't know you had a photo of us up here," he said as he pointed to the picture.

"Of course I do. It's the most important thing in this room aside from you."

John narrowed his eyes and with a teasing tone said, "You're the one always calling me a charmer, but listen to you Miss Smith."

"I can't help it. It's too difficult not to say those kind of things to you. Now, let's change for bed. We could both use a good night's sleep."

It was going on four in the morning when John felt a deep twist in his right thigh muscle. He sucked in a deep breath and his right hand went to his thigh at the same time, trying to steady himself to bear the sudden gripping pain. He felt his limbs begin to shudder as his muscle continued contracting violently, and he couldn't help but sit up in bed the best he could and try to breath through the pain.

Anna stirred beside him when she felt his movement. She came to life when she heard him groan in pain, and sit up in bed and turned at the waist to look at him. She could barely see in the dark, but knew he was trying his best to keep his voice from reflecting how much pain he was in. Without words, Anna got out of bed and rounded it, turning on the lamp on the nightstand.

Lightly touching his shoulder, she said in a voice heavy with sleep, "John, let me look."

Without hesitation, John assisted Anna with the removal of the sheets. Anna slipped one hand into his, feeling him grab onto her tightly as he closed his eyes, and she looked at his leg. She could clearly see his thigh muscle was tight and twitching and knew what the problem was.

"You're having a muscle spasm. Does it feel different from your normal outbursts?"

John only nodded as his brow creased deeper.

"Usually walking it out takes care of it, but since we don't really have that option we'll have to go another route. Okay?"

She brushed at his temple with her free hand briefly as he nodded in reply. Removing her hand from his, Anna bolted down the stairs to retrieve an ice pack. She filled it up quickly, jogged back upstairs, and back into the bedroom next to John. His breathing was deep and heavy and his eyes were still closed.

"Okay, I'll need your help," she said as she held the ice pack.

John opened his eyes to look at her and she spoke again.

"I'll need you to hold this ice pack on your thigh as I carefully bend your leg."

Anna could see John was feeling apprehensive about her bending his leg, but she knew what she was doing so she reassured him.

"Physical therapist. I've got it," she smiled as she handed him the ice pack.

John took the ice pack and placed it gingerly on his thigh with gritted teeth. Anna took a couple steps down to were John's knee was and began bending his leg in a way she knew would help relieve the spasm.

"Gah!" John said sharply as his leg bent through the spasm.

"I know love. Just trust me," Anna said, keeping hold of his leg as she straightened it back out.

"I do," John whispered painfully whilst keeping the ice pack on his thigh.

Anna bent his leg at the knee against and twisted it slightly, carefully, and then straighten it out. She did this a couple of more times until John could feel the spasm weakening.

"It's going away," John breathed and opened his eyes.

"Okay, a couple more times then," Anna said.

When Anna finished, John's leg spasm had stopped, and he fell back on the bed in relief. Anna took the ice pack and kept it on his leg as John came back to himself.

"Thank you," John said after he rubbed his hands over his face and looked to her.

"That's what you get for climbing the stairs," she replied with a smile playing on her lips. "No more stair climbing until Jane releases you to do so."

"You're right, but it was worth it."

Anna felt touched he would go through such lengths just to be with her while she was upset.

Before she could speak, he spoke again. "I hope one day I won't be waking you in the night with pain or nightmares. I know it's annoying. You enjoy your sleep so much."

"I only enjoy my sleep when I know you are okay. When you aren't sleep is the farthest thing from my mind. You've been doing well though. No where near as many outbursts or nightmares."

"All thanks to you," he smiled.

Anna's eyes met his as he gave her the look that her made her shiver. The look that said she was the only woman in the world to him. They would stay in bed for a while longer before getting dressed and making their way together down the stairs. Neither really knew how they managed it, and neither wanted to attempt it again until he was fully able.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** _Hello again. Thank you so much for all the reviews and PMs. I love hearing your thoughts. This chapter is M rated towards the end with John being more confident this time ;). Here we go._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-22._

* * *

The following week had been a busy one, full of extra things on the to do list as the office Christmas party grew nearer. For Anna, work had been better than ever. She had a couple of new patients who were wonderful to work with, and everyone seemed to be in the festive spirit, including Charles who had decorated the office over the weekend. This surprised all the ladies of the office and John when they came into the office on Monday. Elsie turned three different shades of red as everyone complimented Charles' handy work. The place looked like a winter wonderland, and Anna loved every bit of it.

"I can't believe the party is tomorrow night," Anna said before she chewed on the side of her thumb, arms folded in front of her chest. She had a piece of paper in her other hand, a list of food and drink items for the party. Holding up the list to look at it again, she looked over the items she already had spread out on the kitchen table, making mental notes of what else she could possibly buy.

"Do you think we need more table space?" Anna said as sudden worry came across her face, her eyes finding John's.

"We have the dining room table that is never used in the formal dining room plus all those chairs. It should be more than enough," John suggested as he watched Anna fret adorably over every detail.

"Yes, of course. We could set up the food and drink in there and maybe make this a dessert table," Anna replied half to John but mainly to herself as she drifted back off into her own little planning world.

She was double checking to make sure she had enough napkins, cups, and plates for the third time when something dawned on her. Taking in a deep breath, she unfolded her arms and laid down the list on the kitchen table.

"I knew I'd forget! How could I possibly forget?" Anna said exasperatedly as she brought a hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Anna, I'm sure whatever it is no one will even notice," John stated calmly.

Shooting him a look, she replied, "I bet two people would surely notice if they didn't receive a secret santa gift. I got so wrapped up in everything else I forgot to buy the ones from us."

Anna whined a little at the thought of having to go shopping after work. That time was supposed to be spent getting everything set up, but she'd just have to wait until after she had bought the gifts.

"Who's idea was it to do a gift exchange anyways?"

"It was Gwen's. Elsie and Jane loved the idea so I couldn't very well tell them no. The guest list grew that same day as well."

"Who was added again?"

"Jane is bringing a former uni mate, Joseph Molesley. Gwen is bringing a new _friend_ of hers, John Harding."

"That should make things interesting. Two Johns," John chortled.

"And we invited Robert and Cora because you 'needed another bloke here to talk to' although there will be plenty of blokes here with Charles, Joseph, and John attending."

John screwed his nose up as he answered, "Yeah, but I don't know them."

Anna took a few steps toward him and looked at him with a lop-sided grin. John couldn't help but grin back as he looked at her.

"What?"

"I love you, John Bates," she said with a chuckle, brushing the hair at his temple with the fingertips of her left hand. Before he could reply, Anna walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. She bundled herself into her coat, gathered her things, and walked back into the kitchen with John's coat over her arm.

"Anything in particular you want me to look for for your gift?"

"Who did I get again?" John said as he took the coat from Anna and began putting it on.

"John. The other John that is," Anna said, trying not to show any amusement though it was difficult. She knew John wouldn't have the slightest clue as to what to get a man he had never met, and frankly she didn't either.

She heard a small groan come from John before he buttoned his coat and replied, "I don't know. The only man I've ever really bought a gift for was Rob. How about a gift card? Everyone likes gift cards right?"

"That sounds like the best bet for someone you don't know. I'll pick one out."

"Who did you end up with?" John quipped back teasingly.

"Joseph. I'll pick out something. I don't know what yet. We better get going."

John reached out and gently took hold of Anna's elbow. Looking up at her, he said in a low voice, "I love you too. If you didn't already know."

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a kiss that made his head swim.

* * *

Anna had just left the house from dropping John off from his session and sharing a quick lunch. John was doing some stretches in his chair in the living room in front of Jingles who was staring at him like he was something foreign.

"This probably looks silly to you, but it is helping me to stretch more after session mate," John said with mock seriousness towards the cat who had already lost interest in what John was doing, deciding to hop up on the couch to nap instead. John shook his head and stood himself up carefully to do some different stretches Jane had instructed him to do at home. His sessions were helping more and more. He was to the point now where he could make it all the way across the bars, albeit slowly, but still it was a huge improvement from where he had started. His range of motion was improving as well which was why Jane had told him he could do these stretches on his own. John was more than happy to follow Jane's instruction since it gave him more freedom to move.

He was almost finished with stretching when the doorbell rang. Shifting himself, he sat back down in his chair and pushed himself out of the living room and into the hall. Coming to the door, he unlocked it and rolled back to allow the door space to open.

"Hello, John," said Debbie politely as she stood on Anna's doorstep.

"Oh. Hello, Debbie," John replied a little off guard.

"May I come in?" she asked as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"Of course, please," John said as he moved more out of the way, making room for Debbie to come inside.

Once she was inside, John closed the door back, and turned his chair to look at Debbie.

"I'm afraid Anna is at work."

With a small smile, she replied, "I know. I came to speak with you."

John replied a little hesitantly, "Oh, okay. I could make us some tea."

"That would be wonderful," Debbie replied before heading towards the kitchen.

John watched as Debbie disappeared into the other room. He sighed as his mind began wondering what Debbie wanted to talk about. Placing his hands back on his wheels, he pushed himself into the kitchen and began working on making him and Debbie some tea.

Debbie had taken a seat at the kitchen table, looking at all the things piled on top of it with a furrowed brow. She stopped inspecting when he noticed John lifting himself from the chair, working on their tea in a standing position. Debbie admired his strength and determination to get back to where he had been before his injury. She had only been in John's presence a few times now, but she could see why her daughter would want a man like John.

After John asked Debbie how she took her tea, he prepared both cups and sat them on a tray. Sitting down in his chair, he picked up the tray and put it over his lap before he rolled over to the table. He lifted both mugs to the table and rolled away briefly to put the tray back on the counter since the table was full of party items.

"Thank you, John," Debbie said before lifting the mug to her lips, taking a long sip.

"You're more than welcome," John said back before he too took a sip for his mug.

"What's all this?" Debbie asked as she nodded to the mountain of items.

John chuckled, "Anna is hosting her office Christmas get together here tomorrow night. This is only part of it. You should see the fridge and freezer."

Debbie and John both laughed, and Debbie nodded her head knowing her daughter would have every thing the party needed and more.

"Well, I have no doubt you all will have a good time once Anna has every thing in order," she replied with a knowing wink.

"Yes, I'm sure."

A beat a silence passed between them before Debbie broke the silence.

"So, the reason I popped by is to talk to you about Anna," she said slowly and calmly.

John only nodded for Debbie to continue.

Debbie let out a small sigh before continuing, "How is she really? I know it seemed like she was okay at dinner the other night, but I know my daughter. I know she is probably anything but okay. Am I right?"

The look on Debbie's face told John that she had been conflicted with this for some time. John held Debbie in high regard for being concerned with Anna's feelings, and in truth in the few times he had been in her presence, John could see where Anna got several of her personality traits from.

"That might be something you need to discuss with Anna," John said back respectfully. He didn't want to speak for Anna. She could more than speak for herself.

Debbie's eyes fell to look at the mug in front of her. Her fingertips played along the rim briefly before she lifted her eyes to look back at John.

"I guess what I really want to know is if she's cross with me," Debbie said as her eyes became teary, but she didn't want to embarrass herself either.

John couldn't help but feel compassion towards Debbie. It was a horrible thing to lose your spouse at any age no matter who you were, and John knew deep down it had to be hard on her as well to move on even after years of being alone. Debbie had been put in a situation of taking care of two teenage girls on her own when her husband died, and John knew it took a strong, loving, devoted, and selfless individual to carry on and do what she had to do. John found it only right to reassure Debbie.

"Anna isn't cross with you," John began. He noticed relief flood her features as she waited for him to continue.

"It was a bit overwhelming for her, the engagement, but Anna is the strongest person I know. I also know she loves you very much Mrs. Smith."

Debbie let a small smile creep onto her face.

"Anna has always had a strength about her and loves in such a way that is all consuming. She's never been one for doing things half way," Debbie said lightly.

"I can see she gets those qualities from you," John replied honestly.

Debbie chuckled, "Some of it may be me, but Liam and Anna were two peas in a pod. Liam was always so gentle and tender with our girls and had the patience of a saint."

They both shared a smile before Debbie continued.

"But anyways, I haven't been sleeping very well thinking Anna was upset."

John felt humbled that Debbie was being open with him. She didn't have to be this way towards him at all, but he was more than thankful she had been kind to him from the very start.

"I think with more time spent around Harvey the better it will get," John said with a small smile.

"Yes, you're right. Thank you John. I know if I spoke to Anna she would just tell me she was fine, but you confirming it makes me feel better."

"You're welcome."

Debbie rose from her seat then and said, "I'll see myself out."

"Nonsense. Allow me," John replied as he sat his mug down and began rolling himself to the front door. He opened it and rolled out of the way, keeping one hand on the door knob.

"We hope to see the both of you soon. Thank you again for taking your time to speak with me," Debbie said as she faced John.

"Hopefully soon, and it's a pleasure to speak with you anytime Debbie."

"Have a great time at the party tomorrow. Goodbye," Debbie said with a smile and nod as she walked over the threshold to the outside.

"We will. Goodbye," John said befote he watched Debbie get into her car and drive away. He closed the door and made his way back into the kitchen to tidy up the mugs they'd used. John was growing to like Debbie more and more.

Later that evening John would let Anna know Debbie had came round to speak with him. He didn't want to keep any more visitors to Anna's home secret even if it was family. He was surprised at Anna's reaction to her mum wanting to speak with him, saying it was nice to know her mum felt comfortable enough talk to him privately like that. They finished the night with wrapping the gifts for the gift swap, prepping for the next day, and having a light dinner before curling up in bed exhausted from the long day.

* * *

The following evening Anna's home looked every bit the place to have a Christmas party. The dining room table covered in a bright red tablecloth and was filled almost completely except for a space at the end for the things her guests would be bringing. The living room was warm,cozy, and welcoming as shades of red, green, and gold accented certain areas. The coffee table had a large glass vase filled with red and gold ornaments and the fireplace had garland placed on the mantle with candles and a couple of reindeer for an added touch. Though their tree had been up for a while, it looked as beautiful as ever with clear lights glistening against the carefully placed ornaments. Anna had a mixture in a pan on the hob of cinnamon sticks, oranges, and cranberries which was making the whole house smell of Christmas. A big holly wreath was hanging on the front door with a big red bow and the mailbox had a bow to match.

Turning on the radio, Anna found some Christmas music and kept the volume low for background noise. She checked the wall clock and noted her guests should be arriving any time. Padding across the room, she peeked outside the front window to see if anyone had arrived yet. She sighed a little when no other cars where in the drive and turned away from the window.

"John," Anna said bringing a hand to her chest. "I didn't even hear you enter the room."

"I didn't mean to startle you. Anyone here yet?" he said with a little knowing smile.

"No," she said as she walked over to him.

John could sense her nervousness still being present, so he reached for her hand and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Everything looks amazing Anna. There is nothing else you could have possibly thought of. I just want you to relax and have a great time tonight. You look lovely and festive by the way."

She blushed a little from the several compliments he gave her in a row. Thinking her face probably now matched the color of her red jumper.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she replied, "Thank you again for all your help. I know I probably drove you mad all day, and you are looking just as lovely yourself."

They decided to make the party casual so John was wearing a dark green jumper and denims. Anna couldn't help but to stare momentarily at the small puff of chest hair making itself known.

"I had fun party planning, and believe me that is saying something," John said with eyebrows raised.

They both broke out into laughter which made Anna relax more and feel more at ease about the rest of the night. When the laughter died down the doorbell rang making both of them start. Anna gave John a bright smile and he gave her excited eyes in return.

She turned quickly and made her way to the door. Turning the knob, she pulled the door open to see Elsie and Charles standing on the doorstep.

"Happy Christmas!" They said with smiles.

"Happy Christmas! Please come in."

Elsie and Charles stepped inside before Anna closed the door back.

"Let's get these things into the dining room before we get introduced," Anna said as she lifted her left hand towards the dining room.

Once the dishes were added to the table, they walked back into the living room.

"John this Charles Carson," Anna introduced politely.

John shook Charles' hand as he said, "Nice to meet you Charles. John Bates."

Shaking back firmly Charles replied, "Likewise and please call me Charlie. Everyone else does."

Dropping their hands, John then greeted Elsie.

"Hello, Elsie."

"Hello, John. I must say you all have made this place look beautiful."

"Thank you. Anna did an amazing job," John smiled, looking over to Anna briefly as he said it.

Anna couldn't help but smile as she said, "The gifts for the exchange can go under the tree and I'll take your coats."

Anna was hanging up the last coat when the bell rang again. Stepping over to it, she opened it to see Gwen, Jane, and who she assumed to be John and Joseph.

Anna greeted them all and ushered them in. After placing their items on the table and taking their coats. Gwen decided to introduce everyone

"John this is Anna and John," Gwen said and laughed when introducing John to John.

"Hello, John. Lovely to meet you," Anna said, shaking his hand briefly before releasing it.

"Nice name there," John said to Gwen's John.

"Same to you. Maybe it would be easier if everyone called me Harding. I go by that just has much as I do John."

"Very well, Harding," Anna replied politely.

Gwen turned Harding by the elbow as she introduced him to Charles and Elsie, and they in turn introduced themselves.

Jane spoke up then and introduced Joseph.

"Everyone this is Joseph Molesley. He's a friend of mine from uni."

"Hello, everyone just call me Joe," Joe said kindly, shaking everyone's hand and nodding politely.

There was some conversations going when the doorbell rang again. With a light skip in her step, Anna opened the door.

"Anna!" said Cora with a toothy smile when she opened the door.

"Hey you two. Glad you both could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it," said Robert in a jovial tone.

"Come on in. Food items are going into the dining room and gifts under the tree."

Closing the door behind Robert and Cora, Cora said, "Anna, could you show us where the dining room is?"

"Of course, I forgot you've never been here," Anna said feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"You have a lovely home," Robert said as they sat down the dishes they brought.

"Thank you," Anna replied.

"You know it was rather hard buying gifts for people we don't know. We hoped we would get you and John," Cora confessed in a hushed tone.

"We got two people we didn't know either. Who knows it may be fun," Anna said with a small shoulder shrug. "Now, let me take your coats and get this party started."

Things were going well with the party. They had started out with the food and everyone was complimenting dishes the others had made. The red punch Anna had made was a big hit too since everyone agreed alcohol wasn't needed for this friendly get together.

John of course had naturally gravitated towards Robert. They both of them in a corner talking about who knows what. Anna on the other hand was working the room, chatting with everyone and hoping everyone was having a good time.

"How about we do the gift swap now?" Elsie suggested as her and Charlie sat on a couple of dining room chairs near the tree.

Anna looked over to Elsie and said, "Yes, that sounds great. Let's everyone find a seat and we'll swap gifts."

Jane sat on the recliner as Joe, Cora and Robert took their place on the couch, Gwen and Harding sat on dining room chairs on the other side of the couch, and John by the fireplace. It ended up being a semi circle of sorts which worked out well.

"Do you all want me to say out loud who each gift is to and from?"

With several nods, Anna picked up the gifts and handed them out as she announced the giver and receiver.

They were all opening their gifts, and John looked at the gift he had received from Elsie. It was a bright green Christmas necktie with a Christmas tree on it with a little tag that said ' _ **I light up**_ '. John stared at the tie for a moment inside the box before looking up and seeing Elsie looking at him with baited breath.

It was not possible for John to make Elsie feel bad about her gift choice. Although he knew he would never be caught dead wearing the bright, flashy tie, that didn't mean Elsie needed to know that. John smiled as he held up the tie and made a thumbs up. Elsie gave him a smile and then focused back on the gift she had received.

"Thanks, John," John heard Harding say.

Looking in his direction, John saw Harding holding the gift card Anna had purchased.

"I like gift cards. I'll be putting it to good use."

"Glad you like it," John said politely in return.

Everyone's attention was directed to Charlie when he began speaking, his voice too powerful not to.

"Thank you Mr. Crawley for this gift. Elsie and I love a small glass of sherry in the evenings from time to time," Charles said as he looked at the label briefly then to Robert.

"Well, I'm certainly relieved to hear that, and please call me Robert," Robert said to Charlie.

"Of course, thank you again Robert."

They shared a nod and some began moving from their places to get a drink or stand and talk with someone they weren't sitting next to. Robert made his way to the chair that was now vacant next to John.

Sitting down, Robert looked at John's gift and said, "A Christmas tree light up tie. I'll be needing pictures of you in this."

John chortled and in a whisper replied, "You wish."

"What did you get?" John asked at a louder volume.

"A new fountain pen," Robert replied as he pulled the slender box from his back pocket. Opening the box, he handed it over to John.

"This is nice. Who got this for you? So many names were said in a row I can't remember."

"Jane. How she knew I like to write letters with fountain pens I wouldn't know. It was probably just a lucky guess."

"Worked out in your favour," John said as he handed the box back.

After Robert replaced the lid, he slid it back into his back pocket and he and John were watching the other party goers.

John couldn't help but to scan the room for Anna. He could never go too long without trying to met her eyes or give her a small smile, but after looking around he found she wasn't in the room.

Robert broke his concentration by speaking, "Anna did a lovely job with the place. This really is a nice party."

John had helped out the best he could earlier in the day. It had actually been fun to work together on making the house look cheery and helping to prepare the food. He wouldn't take an ounce of credit for it though. All the credit was due to Anna and that was were the credit would lie.

"She really did. She seemed to really enjoy decorating and it shows with how amazing everything looks," John said back honestly.

John and Robert both saw Anna walking out of the dining room with Joe Molesley by her side. Both had filled their glasses with the red punch and seemed to be wrapped in conversation.

"I'm horrible with people. That is Jane's friend right?" Robert said as they continued to watch them.

Anna and Joe had come to a stop by the Christmas tree as John replied, "Yeah, Joe Molesley."

Their sight of the two of them was blocked as Charlie came over to the both of them.

"Robert do you have a moment? I was hoping we could discuss some other labels you made recommend," Charlie said as he held his hands behind his back.

"Of course, let's go refresh our glasses and we'll talk about it," Robert replied as he made his way to his feet and walked off towards the dining room with Charlie.

John leaned back a little further into his chair and sat the gift box he had been holding onto the chair Robert had vacated. There seemed to be several conversations going on at once. Cora, Elsie, and Jane were now sitting on the couch talking about some upcoming holiday sale at the shops. Gwen and Harding seemed to be caught up in their own little world, slightly brushing their hands together as they spoke. John could hear Robert and Charlie laughing joyfully from the dining room. His attention however was drawn to Joe still talking away to Anna by the tree.

Joe wasn't the most handsome man in the world, but John didn't think he was either. Joe looked to be a few years younger than him and seemed more outgoing and talkative then him. John's eyebrows raised as Anna suddenly laughed pretty loudly at whatever it was Joe had to say. He watched as Joe left her presence briefly to grab a book, most likely the gift Anna had picked out, and looked as though they were both looking at the cover. John noted the grin spreading across his face as he opened the cover of the book.

John sighed as he realized he was in the corner by himself. This wasn't an unusual occurrence. Throughout his life he had been a sort of loner when it came to social gatherings. Robert was usually the one to get him involved if he was by himself for too long. He could easily just slip away and no one would probably notice, but he wouldn't do that to Anna not after all the work she had put into this. She had been excited about it ever since the conversation came about, so he would sit there in quiet support.

He had been looking at some point on the ground brooding when he decided to look up in Anna's direction again. This time when he did he noticed Anna staring at him with an adorable little smirk. His stomach seemed to flip and a smirk found its way onto his own face. Joe was talking away but Anna was focused on him from across the room. Her eyes were honed in on his as she took a sip of her drink, licking her lips after she did so. John felt his smile begin to widen.

 _You may be trying to gain her attentions there Joe, but she's thinking about me._

Anna broke their gaze then to reply to something Joe had said. John watched as she said something in return and made her way back into the dining room, Joe following right behind her. His eyes were fixed to the doorway, wondering when she would appear again. It was kind of thrilling to wait and see when she would search him out again. A minute may have passed when he saw Anna reappear and lean up against the wide doorway, taking a bite of a gingerbread cookie as Joe came to stand in front of her.

He couldn't say he was jealous per say not with the way Anna flicked her eyes towards him and ate her cookie in a flirtatious manner, which was clearly directed towards him. But Joe trying to monopolize Anna's time didn't sit right with him. It was just the principle of the situation.

When Anna had finished her cookie, John noticed her place a hand on Joe's forearm. John felt an unusual emotion rise up inside him, but before he could react too much to it he saw Anna nod politely and began making her way over to him. He could have sworn she was swaying her hips more than usual and her eyes were piercingly blue as she came closer. She stopped about halfway over to him and a wicked grin came over her face. She changed direction with her steps. Turning at the waist, she summoned John to follow her with her index finger before turning back around and disappearing into the kitchen.

With a quickening heart rate, John set himself in motion towards the direction Anna had just taken. Making it into the kitchen, the blood in his veins turned hotter as he saw Anna with the backdoor halfway open before slipping out onto the back patio. He didn't need anymore cues to know to follow her, so he rolled himself outside and closed the door behind him.

The only form of light outside was the moon which was thankfully bright that night. He was looking for Anna when she spoke from his left.

"Hello, Mr. Bates," she said confidently.

John pushed himself in her direction and stopped when he was in front of her.

"Hello, Miss Smith," he replied in a smooth, calm tone.

"I've been watching you you know," she said as she stepped closer and allowed one of her legs to stand in between his.

"Have you?" John rasped.

She hummed a little before replying, "Oh, yes. It seems the only person who is able to keep my attention tonight is you."

"Joe seems to be trying awfully hard to gain it," John replied with a hard swallow making his adams apple bob up and down.

Anna leaned down, placing a hand on his shoulder as the other hand slipped to the nape of his neck.

"Maybe, but no matter who I'm talking to I'm always thinking about you."

She didn't give him the chance to reply as she closed the gap between them. John lifted his hands to her waist as her mouth claimed his in a heated kiss. He felt himself completely surrender as she delicately slid the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip. The deepened kiss drew a small moan from her making his skin tingle and his hands drop to the curve of her hips. Her lips stayed upon his for a while longer before she pulled back and stared into his dark eyes.

"That will certainly give me something to think about," John said as one hand reached around to slightly squeeze her bottom. "How am I supposed to behave now?"

Anna giggled softly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Whispering into his ear, she said, "You won't have to behave for much longer."

Trying his best to stifle a growl, John released his hold on her and Anna stood up straight.

"We better get back inside before they all have wondered where we went," Anna said before she walked to the backdoor and opened it, disappearing inside.

John smiled to himself as he rolled himself to go inside as well.

Back inside, everyone seemed to still be having a grand time and didn't seem to notice they had slipped away for a few minutes. Well, everyone except Joe. He was already back talking to Anna when John came into the living room. Anna smirked at him deliciously when she saw him staring, and with a smirk and knowing look right back John decided to not sit on the side lines this time.

Pushing himself towards them, he interrupted the conversation.

"Anna, would you please join me in the dining room," John asked as politely as ever.

"Certainly," she replied and looked at Joe. "Pardon me, Joe."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course," Joe stammered in reply.

"John! There you are. Did you know Charlie here knew so much about wine?" Robert said as he turned his attention from Charlie to John and Anna.

"No, I didn't know. Seems you two have had a lot to talk about then," John replied.

"That we have," Charlie said. "But I think it's time Elsie and I made a move."

Robert looked at his wrist watch and said, "My, it's going on ten. Time has flown by this evening. We'll make our goodbyes as well after helping to clean up."

"That's not necessary," Anna said with a raise of her hand. "We've got it."

"You sure?" Robert said.

"Yes, it's only what's left in here. It shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Very well. Thank you for the invite," Robert said as he placed a friendly peck to Anna's cheek and shook John's hand.

"Yes, thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you Robert and John," Charlie said, offering his hand to both John and Robert.

"I hope you all had a good time," Anna said.

"Marvelous time," Robert said back with a smile.

"Everything was wonderful Anna," Charlie said with a slight bow of his head.

Robert, Cora, Charlie, and Elsie made their goodbyes to all as Gwen, Harding, Jane, and Joe made their way to gather their gifts and their coats.

Five minutes or so later, all of John and Anna's guests had left the house, leaving the house almost silent compared to the boisterous sounds that had been filling the place.

Anna was looking in the dining room at what needed to be washed up as most of the food had been eaten. She was about to pick up a bowl from the table before she saw John come to a stop in the doorway.

"Sod it."

Laughing, Anna turned at the waist to John who was looking in the dining room as well.

"What did you say?"

"Sod it. We'll do it tomorrow," John repeated.

"John, we can't just leave all this here," Anna replied.

"Oh but yes we can, and you promised I wouldn't have to behave much longer," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Hmmm... I did didn't I?" Anna purred, turning fully.

She had made up her mind right then to leave everything as John said. It was very much against her nature to leave it, but John had a confidence about him in that moment she would not shatter into pieces. There first time making love had been a learning experience for the both of them, and in the end Anna was able to make John feel confident enough to take that step together. Now, seeing him staring at her with dark eyes full of love, adoration, and pure need, Anna only wanted to bolster his confidence more.

"I believe so unless my memory is fuzzy which it could very well be after you had your way with me on the patio."

Anna strode over to John, gripped the armrests on his chair, and leaned down towards him with eyes half lidded.

"You're mistaken if you think that was me having my way with you, Captain."

She drew out the last word in the way that made him shiver. John could feel himself almost losing control every time she uttered the single word. She was so close he could feel her breath upon his face. It was far too tempting to resist pressing his lips to hers so he leaned forward and captured her lips in a slow burning kiss.

"So what do you say?" John asked in a raspy tone when he pulled back.

"Sod it," Anna replied with a mischievous grin.

The transformation of his facial features made Anna's chest want to burst open with all the love she had for him. He looked so gorgeous with a wide grin on his face. His eyes had crinkled at the edges, and his soft eyes were dancing with anticipation.

Feeling her own desire beginning to make itself known, Anna switched off the dining room light and stepped behind John's chair. Taking the handles in her grip, she began rolling John backwards out of the dining room and down the hall to the bedroom.

John rather liked Anna pulling him down the hall towards the bedroom. It felt sensual in a way for her to be the one to take them both into the room where they had come to know each other completely.

Once they were through the doorway, John took control of his chair and rolled it close to the bed to transfer himself. His upper body strength allowed him to lift himself up with ease and he pivoted with practice efficiency to the edge of the bed. Anna quickly moved the chair out of the way before stepping closer. While standing, her legs came to straddle his left leg as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their hands were roaming over each other, grasping fistfuls of fabric, and it wasn't long until they were assisting the other with the removal of their clothes, desperately needing to feel the others bare skin.

Down to her undergarments, Anna pushed John's shoulders until his upper body lay flat on the bed. This helped with the removal of his trousers and boxer shorts which were soon in a pile on the floor with the rest of the clothing.

John sucked in a breath as he lie watching Anna's fingertips come into contact with his hardened length. Her eyes were staring deeply into his half lidded ones, and the tenderness he saw reflecting back at him made him release a sound that was foreign to his ears. He felt a surge of pleasure run through him as she began lightly stroking him. His eyes closed for a few seconds as he basked in the feel of Anna's hand running over him in the ways she had learned he liked.

When it started becoming too much, he lifted his upper body up onto his elbows signaling her with gentle eyes to stop. She did so and reached a hand out to help him sit back up.

Accepting her hand, he raised back up to a sitting position and immediately began nipping and kissing areas of her exposed skin. His hands made their way slowly up her back to the clasp of her bra. He was pressing open mouthed kisses to her collarbone when he worked the clasp open. Hastily, Anna removed the bra and abandoned it on the floor. She only shuddered for a brief moment from the cool air before John encircled one of her nipples with his mouth, teasing her to a hard peak with his tongue while palming the other breast in his hand. He switched to give the same attention to her other breast as Anna buried her hands into his hair, moaning and gasping his name into the silent air.

He pulled back when his fingers tucked inside the elastic band of her knickers, looking to her for permission to proceed. She barely gave a nod in permission before he was pulling the lacy fabric down her shapely thighs and to the floor. Anna stepped out of them quickly and crushed her lips against his in a kiss full of pure desire.

Still locked in the kiss, John lifted one hand to Anna's hip as the other went lower to the place she craved his touch the most. John felt himself almost go over the edge when he parted her folds and she moaned deeply into his mouth. He had to furrow his brow to concentrate and keep his desire at bay. He slipped two fingers inside of her and he could feel her legs tremble from the sensation. Not wanting her to collapse to the floor, John broke their kiss as he slipped his fingers back out.

"I'm going to shift as quickly as I can okay?" John said after he heard Anna groan from loss of contact.

"Okay." That was all Anna could get out in reply.

Anna stepped back as John shifted himself in the bed so his back would be against the headboard for support.

Once he felt settled, he reached out for Anna.

"Come here," he growled as he took in the blinding beauty before him. He felt mesmerized as she came closer and then straddled his hips. Her soft, silken hair teased his chest as she covered his face and neck in kisses each varying in pressure. He caressed her shoulder blades down to her lower back, running his fingertips in long wave like movements, making her shiver and moan as she was leaving a love mark on his shoulder.

Being here with Anna like this, it still felt surreal, but maybe it would always feel that way. It was amazing at how much she seemed to want him as much as he wanted her despite his current limitations. He didn't know why a woman like Anna would pick him over all the other men who could give her so much more, but he was learning not to question it and simply be whatever it was Anna needed him to be.

"God, I love you so much," John breathed after their lips parted.

"I love you and I need you," Anna replied as she rolled her hips, causing John to hiss.

Anna then took John in hand and guided him to her centre before she sunk down onto him, taking him completely before coming to a stop.

Both moaned at the feeling of being joined once more, and John's hands made their way to the curves of Anna's hips, trying to keep his composure.

John whispered her name when the need to move became too much, and Anna began riding him, finding a rhythm to suit them both. Their lips met as Anna increased her pace. John trying his best to thrust upward without making pain shoot through his leg. He would be mortified if his leg were to abruptly end their love making.

John could tell Anna was getting close to reaching her end. She had pulled back from the kiss and gripped onto his shoulders as her breath felt hard on his ear.

He turned his head only enough to whisper into her hair.

"You're so beautiful, Anna."

"John," she whimpered in reply. John pulled her hips down harder, making her yell out at the change in depth.

"Oh, love," John said loudly as he felt Anna clench around him and felt her tremble on top of him as she rode out her climax. John pulled her hips down a couple more times before he too joined her in bliss, falling hard over the edge with a throaty groan.

Anna was laying boneless against his chest. Her breath against his neck as she attempted to come down from her high. John rubbed her lower back soothingly as both of their breathing was beginning to return to normal.

Anna used her hands against his shoulders to prop herself up. She broke their connection when she lifted up and over to the vacant side of the bed next to John. John shifted to lie on his side, carefully placing a pillow between his knees as he usually did.

Anna immediately came into his embrace. Their foreheads were touching as they shared a languid, lazy kiss. As they parted, Anna sighed contentedly.

"So, what was he going on about anyways," John said off hand.

Anna looked him in the eye and said, "Really? I think your pillow talk needs some work Mr. Bates."

"He just seemed to have a lot to talk about," John said in his defense, shrugging his shoulder slightly.

Anna shook her head, smirking as she did, before replying, "He kept going on about the book I purchased for the gift swap."

"What book did you give him?" John asked out of curiousity.

"Elizabeth and Her German Garden."

John scrunched up his nose at the book title. "I've never heard of it."

"Me either. When I picked up the gift card for your gift, I simply just picked up a book and bought it. Also, I found out his dad is a florist, so he wanted to talk all about that too and how the book was a funny coincidence."

Anna laughed as she continued, "I should have just bought a gift card too."

John chuckled as well. "Yes, maybe you should have."

"Now that you know of my thrilling conversation about a German garden, can we get back to what's more important?" Anna asked cheekily, gliding a hand over John's hip as she spoke.

"Yes," he replied with a half smile.

Embracing each other tightly, they would soon fall asleep leaving the cleaning to be done the following day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-23._

* * *

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and John was up early practicing his stretches and applying body weight to his leg while holding on to the back of the couch. Doing his part at home was helping his sessions, and he was up to almost five minutes of being able to hold his body weight. He had been keeping track of his steps as well, trying to beat his previous record each time he was on the bars. His most recent record was eight, which in the grand scheme of things wasn't a lot of steps, but that was eight steps he hadn't been able to take a few weeks ago.

It was Friday, but the therapy office was closed for the holiday so there wouldn't be a session. This only made John want to work longer, so he had started his own session as soon as he dressed himself.

He was thankful Anna was a heavy sleeper. He wanted to give himself time to focus on all the moves he was making, insuring he didn't twist or pull his leg the wrong way. When some parts seemed harder then others he didn't allow himself to give up. He pushed through it just like Jane would encourage him to push through. He was into the last five minutes of his hour long session when Anna entered the room.

"There you are," Anna said as she secured her robe around her waist.

John was stretching his hamstring out as he replied, "I just wanted to get my therapy in with the office being closed today. I'll be finished in a few minutes."

Anna couldn't help the small smile that overtook her face. John was standing in his t-shirt, athletic shorts, and trainers with his right foot in front of him with his toes up stretching. She could see his shirt was wet near his lower back from working hard and his arms were gripping the back of the couch.

"Take your time. I'll be in the kitchen," she said before she left him to finish up.

She smiled wider as she began collecting items to make breakfast. She was so happy to see John pushing himself and wanting to succeed. He had a concentration, a focus about him which she had found to be growing, and she would do anything she could to support and encourage his efforts.

She had decided to make a full English for breakfast. She felt he deserved it after his hard work and it was Christmas Eve. She was in the middle of her work when John rolled into the kitchen, only just catching him entering out of the corner of her eye.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, making himself known.

Anna turned at the waist as she replied, "A full breakfast. Does that sound okay?"

"Sounds great. What can I do?"

Anna smiled as he came to her side, trying to scan the counters for something to do.

"I'm putting you in charge of our drinks."

"That's putting a lot of faith in me to get them right," John said with an underlying playfulness in his tone.

"Are you up to the challenge?" Anna asked back.

"We shall see," he quipped back as he locked his chair and proceeded to stand.

Seeing Anna's questioning glance, John spoke before she had the chance.

"Jane told me to practice more, so I'm going to see how much I can do on both legs."

"Okay," Anna simply said.

Anna went back to tending the items on the hob while John retrieved two mugs from the cabinet to his left. He then filled up the kettle and switched it on to boil while he placed a tea bag in each cup. Whilst waiting for the water to boil, John turned his head to look at Anna whose back was to him. He smirked to himself as a thought came to him. He was only a few steps away from her, and he could surely use the counter tops to assist him if he decided to move. Making up his mind, he placed his hands on the counter top and took a step to his right. He stopped after the first step to make sure he could continue, and when he felt like he'd be okay he took another one.

 _Two more and you are there._

He could feel his right leg muscle tightening some from his efforts, but he pushed himself to take two more steps, meaning he was now behind Anna.

Gently, he reached his hands out to draw her to him. He heard her gasp when his hands circled her waist, stepping back with her back to his front.

He knew it would only be a minute or so before he would need to sit back down, but it was worth the pain to be able to stand with Anna. It seemed crazy to say to be able to stand with Anna, but ever since he had known her he hadn't been able to stand without the assistance of crutches or able to stand at all at times.

Anna initially wanted to ask if he was okay plus other questions on top of that, but she kept quiet this time. She simply allowed the feeling of John standing tall with his arms around her pressing against her back wash over her. It was a feeling she hadn't felt before now, and her nerve endings all came to life at once as he tightened his arms and placed kisses into her hair.

"I want to get there Anna," he almost whispered. "I promise I'm trying my best to get there."

She sucked in a breath when his lips had grazed her ear as he whispered. She didn't need to ask what he meant because she already knew.

He tucked her hair behind her ear before pressing a kiss to just below her ear. She felt herself shiver, and she knew there was no way that he hadn't felt it too.

"You're doing wonderful John. I'm more proud of you every single day," she replied before turning herself in his arms, holding onto his sides for extra support.

"I can only do this for a short time now, but I can't wait until I can simply stand in your presence without needing to sit down or needing assistance."

Anna could feel him shifting more of his weight to his left leg, trying his best to remain standing whilst taking some of the weight off his right.

"You'll get there. It's just one day at a time," she replied with a loving smile.

The kettle sounded then, breaking them of their moment.

"Need me to push your chair over?" Anna asked.

"I've not tried walking backwards yet. I better not push my luck," John said, trying to make light of the fact he needed his chair.

Anna stepped out of his embrace and pushed the chair over. John sat down gingerly, swallowing a groan as his right knee protested his movement. Anna switched off the kettle before leaning down towards him. In one fluid motion, she kissed him while her hands rested on his shoulders. She gave him a couple more short kisses before standing herself back up.

"How about I finish up with this whilst you see to Jingles?" Anna offered, knowing he shouldn't stand again for at least a few hours.

"Okay," he replied before rolling towards the cabinet Jingles supplies were kept in, making Anna smile.

Later on in the day, Anna was on the phone with her mother as John sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes, I know to remember the food we agreed to bring," Anna said to her mum through the phone.

"Yes the gifts too. Mum, this isn't my first Christmas," Anna said with an eye roll to John, making him chuckle.

"We'll be round about five like we said two days ago."

Anna switched hands and brought the phone back up to her ear.

"No, John and I want Christmas day to ourselves."

John smiled to himself as Anna got up from the couch to continue the conversation with her mother. His past Christmases had been varying. On some he had been deployed, celebrating with comrades and officers who were also away from their families, but John enjoyed those Christmases. His alternative was to spend Christmas with his now ex-wife who always ended up ruining Christmas in one way or another. He could recall one Christmas early on in his former marriage when they had been at his mother's home. Vera had ended up drunk and angry over how much John had spent on his mother compared to what he had spent on her. As a result, she picked up his mother's favorite tea pot and threw it against the wall, making his mother cry. He shook himself from thinking how the rest of that day played out and let his thoughts drift to happier Christmases. The ones spent with the Crawleys had been wonderful. They had always welcomed him as though he were truly one of the family, and he knew they thought of him as such. This Christmas however, he felt would be the best one as of yet.

"Sorry about that," Anna said as she reentered the room, breaking John of his daydreaming.

"No worries. Everything okay?" he asked as she took her seat back next to him.

"Yeah. She just gets stressed at the holidays, especially when there are people coming that haven't been to her home for Christmas before. Harvey will be there too."

"That's the only down side to tomorrow," John thought to himself.

Anna curled up close to John's side as the usual bubble of peace began to form. It was so relaxing to simply be cuddled up with each other with no specific plans. Jingles was even stretched out on the floor in a blissful sleep.

"Do you have any Christmas traditions?" Anna asked as she played with John's t-shirt.

"None I can think of," John replied quickly.

"Not even when you were a child?" Anna asked from curiosity.

John slid his hand up and down Anna's arm as he tried to think of something he always did on Christmas.

"Oh, yes." John said with a chuckle.

"What?" Anna smiled as she looked at him.

"We would go visit my grandparents in Ireland which meant all my aunts, uncles, and cousins were in the same house as well."

Anna's face beamed as she watched John talk about his childhood.

"What sticks out the most is when we woke up Christmas morning we always had to have Christmas breakfast before we could even look at the gifts under the tree."

"Surely not!" Anna responded with a small gasp. "How did you make it through breakfast?"

"My Irish mother that's how," laughing he continued, "We would all pitch in and make this huge meal and would share it together before the day began. When I think of it now it was a nice way to start Christmas day, but as a lad it felt very unfair."

"It sounds like it was a wonderful time."

John hummed his agreement before asking, "And you? What about your Christmas traditions?"

"Well, first thing we did was open gifts, but afterwards we would watch A Christmas Carol. It was my dad's favorite and therefore it became mine. I've watched it on Christmas ever since."

"Why A Christmas Carol?" John asked lovingly.

"Because it proves no matter who you are or what you've done or been through in the past, there is always opportunity for change. There is opportunity for a bright and beautiful future even for someone who was heartless most of his life. The message of the story couldn't be truer."

He should have known the answer would be uplifting.

"It's a very nice message," John replied before looking at the wall clock.

"We'd better get to bed or Father Christmas will pass us by."

"Well, we can't have that," Anna murmured.

* * *

The next morning, Anna had woken up purposely before John and made her way into the kitchen. She set out all the supplies needed to make a big breakfast along the kitchen table before walking back into the bedroom.

Tiptoeing across the room, Anna softly ran her hand through John's hair.

"John," Anna whispered.

"Hm?" John voiced with a stir. Already beginning to wake, he spoke again.

"Anna, you okay?" He said in a raspy voice as he opened his eyes to see Anna standing up beside him.

"More than okay, silly. It's Christmas!"

"Is it? I had forgotten."

John grinned lazily as he reached out for Anna.

"No time for that Mr. Bates. We have breakfast to make."

John stopped his movements and with a blank expression replied, "You're not serious."

"Of course I am. We are going to do your family's tradition this morning. I have everything ready to go."

"If you insist," John replied as he leaned up on his elbows.

"I do," Anna grinned before she turned and walked out of the room.

John smiled as he got himself up and ready to start the day.

When he had finished he joined Anna in the kitchen who was sitting at the kitchen table singing along to a Christmas song playing on the radio. She looked perfect with her hair in a long braid and wearing red and green polka dot pyjama pants with a long red shirt.

Anna looked up when she saw him roll into the room.

"Good morning!"

John laughed.

"And just what is so funny?" Anna asked with narrowed eyes.

"You being this lively in the morning," John teased as he came up to the table.

"No one can be anything but lively on Christmas."

John only hummed his inward disagreement before Anna put him to work.

The time spent on making breakfast had been worth it. The morning had flown by as they talked, laughed, and ate. When breakfast was over, they tidied the kitchen and went into the sitting room.

As John sat down on the couch, Anna stood near the Christmas tree.

"I'm guessing it's time for presents since you look like you're about to pounce on them."

"How did you get these under here? I woke up first," Anna said as she eyed him with a twitch of a smile.

"I didn't. Father Christmas is very sneaky you know."

"Yes, Father Christmas is sneaky."

In truth, John had waited until Anna was in a deep sleep, and as quiet as he could possibly be he placed Anna's gifts under the tree and went back to bed.

Anna had brought their gifts over, and they opened them all except for the last two. It was John who handed her her last gift first.

"When did you have time to go out and get all this?"

"Amazon is a great thing, but Rob took me out to get this particular gift."

Anna pulled the ribbon until it came lose and then lifted the lid.

Inside was a white gold necklace with an angel wing at the end and an infinity symbol along the chain of the necklace. It was delicate and beautiful.

"Oh, John," Anna gasped as she continued to look at the necklace.

John leaned in closer and pointed to the necklace as he explained.

"The angel wing represents how you have saved me and what a beautiful person you are inside and out," pointing to the infinity symbol, he continued, "the infinity symbol represents how long I will love you."

Her response was tears. She didn't know why but the first thought to pop into her head was how big of an idiot Vera was to not see the kind of man John was, and the second one was how extremely blessed she was for finding him.

"Anna, if you don't like it," John tried to say as he started to console Anna.

"I love it," Anna interrupted. "How am I not supposed to cry when you say something that like?"

John wiped the tears falling down Anna's cheeks softly with his fingertips as he replied, "I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

"I know," she responded as she sniffed back the rest of her tears. "And I love you for it so much."

"And I love you. Would you like to try it on?"

Anna nodded and smiled before John took the necklace from the box. As he unclasped it, Anna lifted her hair, and John clasped it around her neck.

Anna lowered her hair and turned more fully so John could see the necklace on her.

"How does it look?" Anna asked with excitement.

John looked at the necklace resting along Anna's beautiful skin. The infinity symbol was resting just below her collarbone, and the angel wing was hanging right in the center of her chest. When he had seen the necklace he knew it was exactly what he wanted to give her, but seeing it on her in person took his breath away.

"Beautiful," he breathed.

Anna smiled and planted a kiss to his cheek before reaching for John's gift and placing it in his lap.

"My turn then?" John asked with a coy smirk.

"Yes!"

John unwrapped the box and opened the lid to reveal a gold wrist watch with a brown leather strap.

"A wrist watch. How did you know I needed one?" John asked as he looked at the details on the clock.

"Maybe because you have to always find your phone to know what time it is," Anna teased lightly.

John chuckled, "You're right. I love the leather strap, and the time piece itself is very nice."

John proceeded to take the watch from the box and held in it his hand.

"Thank you so much, Anna."

"You're welcome. Turn it over."

John looked at Anna as he replied, "Turn the watch over?"

"Mhm."

John did as Anna asked and turned the watch over to look at the back. When he did he noticed something engraved there.

 _With every second_

 _I love you more_

John just stared at the engraving for a few seconds, giving himself the time to take in what Anna had put there. It had been easy for him to pick out a sentimental gift for her because she had so many qualities to love and cherish. Him on the other hand, he didn't have anywhere close to as many. He knew he wasn't where he used to be, but he still didn't know why out of every man in the world Anna would choose him. She was so deserving of so much, and he hoped he was at least giving her half of what she deserved.

Anna softly interrupted his thoughts.

"Is it okay?"

John's eyes crinkled as a smile formed on his face. He looked at Anna who had a look of hopefulness.

"I have never received a more thoughtful gift. It's more than okay. It's perfect."

The smile that sprung forth from Anna was enough to make John lean in for a kiss.

* * *

"The gifts are all in the trunk and the food in the car. I just need to grab my things and we'll be ready," Anna announced as she came back inside the house.

"Alright," John called from the sitting room as he stood himself up with the crutches.

Anna entered the room a few seconds later ready to go.

"You're sure you don't want to find a way to get your chair in the car?"

"No, it won't fit with everything else. I'll be fine," John reassured.

Anna stepped closer and hugged John around the waist. Pulling back, they left the house and made their way to Debbie's house.

They pulled into Debbie's driveway and before Anna could even put on the parking break Debbie was making her way outside.

"You're both here!" Debbie exclaimed as she reached the car.

Anna stepped out and as she closed the door replied, "We are. Happy Christmas, Mum."

Debbie embraced her daughter as she beamed, "Happy Christmas."

John had gotten himself out of the car and was using the doorframe for his crutch as Debbie released Anna and made her way over to him.

"Happy Chritmas, John!" Debbie greeted as she embraced him.

"Happy Chritmas, Debbie. Thank you for the invite," John responded as they broke their embrace.

"No need to thank me. You're always welcome here," Debbie said seriously which made John think of his own mother.

"Let me help carry in," Debbie insisted as she walked to the back of the car.

Once they were all inside and everything was put in their respective places, John and Anna had hung up their coats and went to greet the others. Harvey was in the kitchen helping with dinner which satisfied both John and Anna. They greeted him briefly before making their way into the sitting room. There were two people there. One was Tory and the other one was someone John didn't recognize.

"Hello you two," Anna greeted as they came further in the room.

"Hey," Tory replied with a wave to the both of them.

"Hello, young lady."

"Uncle Tim, I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend, John Bates."

Anna touched John's arm before continuing, "John this is my uncle, Timothy Smith."

John stepped closer to shake the man's hand as he introduced himself for the first time.

Shaking the his hand firmly, he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith."

"Likewise, Mr. Bates, but please call me Tim."

As they dropped the handshake, John replied, "Alright, and call me John."

"That I will," Tim stated.

"Uncle Tim isn't with us very much so it's nice to have him here," Tory said.

"Girls, can you give us a hand? I'm sure John can keep Uncle Tim company for a bit," Debbie called from the doorway.

Anna looked to John who nodded he was fine before replying, "Yeah, sure."

Tory and Anna made their way into the kitchen as John sat himself down on the opposite end of the couch Tim was occupying. He propped his crutches up against the arm of the couch before Tim spoke.

"So, how long have you been seeing our Anna?" Tim asked as he looked to John.

"I met Anna in July, but we've been seeing each other for a few months."

"Things going well?" Tim asked seriously but not harshly.

"I consider myself extremely blessed to just be in Anna's company let alone anything more," John answered truthfully.

Tim smiled and nodded before replying, "Anna is a special one. Always has been since she was a girl."

"I couldn't agree more."

Tim folded his arms in front of his chest. "My brother Liam and Anna were very close. I decided to never marry or have kids because I travelled heavily, so I lived vicariously through those two. I haven't always been around, but my nieces mean everything to me."

"I think Anna, Debbie, and Tory are all wonderful women. They are lucky to have someone like you who cares about them."

Tim leaned over and spoke quietly, "I noticed you didn't mention Harvey."

John stared blankly back at Tim not knowing how to react. He was put at ease when Tim began to chuckle.

"I didn't did I?" John said back.

"Nope and I don't blame ya."

John could only chuckle back. He had a feeling he would get along with uncle Tim.

"Dinner is ready," Anna called from the doorway, breaking John and Tim from their conversation.

At the table, Debbie and Tim sat on the opposite ends of the table, Harvey and Tory to one side, and Anna and John to the other. Debbie blessed the food, and then they began filling their plates.

"So John, you're only using your crutches. You're progressing wonderfully," Debbie stated as she passed a dish.

"Thank you, Debbie," John replied politely.

"He has a military injury, Tim. Been in therapy for months," Harvey added.

"Is that so? He'll be tip top in no time," Tim replied.

"Six months is quite a time to be in therapy," Harvey said with a shrug.

John eyed Harvey before Tim responded, "Well, you know what they say you can't keep a good man down."

Tim winked to John and Anna.

"That is very true uncle Tim," Anna said as she squeezed John's forearm under the table.

"So, where did you travel to this time?" Tory asked as she looked at her uncle.

"I was just in New Zealand. We've been searching for fossils of unknown species and had a lead out there."

"That sounds exciting," Tory gushed.

"You're an archaeologist," John stated.

"I am that is why I am rarely home. I'll be heading back the day after Boxing Day I'm afraid."

"Well, I for one am very glad you were able to come for Christmas," Debbie added.

"We all are," Anna agreed.

The rest of the meal was pleasant as they shared conversation and laughs. When dessert had been served however things got somewhat awkward.

"So, now is as perfect time as any since Uncle Tim is with us to announce we have a date for the wedding," Debbie said with a bright smile.

John instantly looked to Anna in his peripheral vision. He could already see she looked tense.

"When is it Mum?" Tory asked with a weak smile.

Debbie took Harvey's hand in hers as she announced, "The first of May. May Day."

Anna exhaled a sigh of relief. She was expecting her mother to say something mad like New Year's Day. This gave everyone time to adjust to the changes ahead.

"May Day how nice," Anna responded with a small smile.

"Congratulations," John said, although a completely different type of May Day was running through his thoughts.

"It'll be much warmer then," Tory added.

"All my girls will be beautiful in their spring colors," Harvey said before kissing Debbie on the cheek.

Anna smiled uneasily at Harvey's comment. It was nice he wanted to form a relationship with the whole family, but being called one of his girls didn't sit right. She was probably just being somewhat emotional about her dad still.

"Congratulations, Deb," Tim offered.

"Thank you, Tim. You will of course be invited," Debbie replied.

"Presents are going to open themselves you know. Let's get the show on the road," Tory said as she began collecting plates from the table.

* * *

Later that night after all the Christmas festivities were over, Anna and John were back home cuddled up on the couch watching A Christmas Carol.

"Uncle Tim gave his approval," Anna said quietly as the ghost of Christmas future came onto the screen.

John took his eyes away from the screen to look at Anna before replying, "What approval?"

Anna looked at John as she responded, "He said if my dad were here he would approve of us being together. Uncle Tim said he could see the good man you are."

John was taken back for a minute until something clicked.

"Your uncle put his number into my phone earlier after we opened gifts. He said to call him if we ever needed him."

Anna smiled before looking back at the screen.

John shifted some before speaking again. "So, he thinks your dad would have liked me?"

"Yes, he does," she answered as she looked to him again.

John could only smile at the thought. How was it that he had lucked out on all of Anna's family liking him? Well, everyone except maybe Harvey, but he wasn't really family yet. Maybe the two of them could work something out or just learn to agree to disagree.

"Tory and I also had a good chat while we were upstairs," Anna proceeded.

"Oh yes?" John prompted.

"Yeah, she's around mum more than I am since she comes home on the weekends. She said things haven't really been weird since mum got engaged, and Harvey doesn't sleep over when she's home. So, I guess that's something."

"He was alright most of tonight," John added.

"Yeah, he was, but anyways no more about Harvey," Anna said as she waved off the subject.

They both turned back to the movie and watched it in silence until it had come to an end.

"That was nice," John voiced as he turned off the DVD player.

Anna removed herself from John's side and sat up straight. She creased her brow before looking to the floor.

"John," she said quietly.

John noticed the facial change and sat up straighter himself. "Yes, love."

"Thank you for being with me today. Your reassurances through the evening helped me so much."

John leaned forward to a more relaxed position as he responded, "I should be the one thanking you. I've had the most wonderful Christmas, and it's all because of you."

"I had a wonderful Christmas with you too, but I meant-"

John gently interrupted, "The wedding thing."

Anna nodded in reply before John scooped her up in his arms once again.

"It's alright to not be totally okay with everything going on," John whispered.

"I'll be okay as long as I have you here with me," Anna murmured into John's neck.

"I'm here. I'll always be here unless you ask me not to be."

Anna lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "Good thing we don't have to worry about that."

The rest of their Christmas would be spent in the comfort of their bed happily falling asleep together.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** _You are all amazing for keeping up with this story for almost a year! Your faves, follows, and reviews have certainly encouraged me over the year. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-24._

* * *

A few weeks had past since the celebration of Christmas and the New Year, and everything seemed to be on the up tick. John's recovery was beginning to show real progress. He was now walking back and forth in between the parallel bars with his hands still supporting him as he walked. He was also standing for longer periods of time under the supervision of Jane.

"Fifteen minutes this time," Jane stated as she stopped the timer she had been timing John with. "We may be able to get on you on the treadmill next week."

After John had sat back down, he thought about what he was just told. It was a lot to take it. He could possibly be walking on a treadmill next week. It had felt like a long expanse of time for him to reach the goal of even taking a step. He was one to usually second guess himself or believe that imminent despair was just lurking around the corner out of sight until he turned it. This time he was curious to know if he was indeed close to being back to his old self again.

"The exercises at home and the standing has helped. I've been feeling less pain as well," John mentioned as a way to ramp himself up to asking what he wanted to ask.

"We can lower your dosage on the pain medication then, which is a very good sign, and I can tell you're putting in the time at home," Jane replied as she marked John's progress in his chart.

"Yes, let's lower the dosage. I've only been taking it when I need it anyways."

Jane continued to mark notes as John tried to speak again.

"Jane."

The single word sounded faltering, making John inwardly flinch at how it sounded coming from him.

Jane looked up from the chart to look at John. "Yes?"

"I..."

He began to speak but quickly tried to talk himself out of it. He wasn't sure if he was ready to know or not, but the words came from him none the less.

"I was wondering if maybe you might have a ballpark time frame in mind..."

"For when you'll be rehabilitated," Jane stated with a small smile.

"Uh, yeah. It's just I haven't asked until now."

Jane closed John's chart and laid it on the examination table before replying, "I usually don't like to give time frames because if the person doesn't hit that goal they become discouraged. As I've told you before this isn't a race. We want you healed at your own pace."

John exhaled at Jane's professional answer. He was hoping she would be willing to give him a time frame, but he had been wrong. This lead his thoughts to be less than optimistic.

Jane noticed John's slight disappointment and said, "Listen, when I feel you are in the home stretch I'll let you know. Until then just keep trusting the process and yourself."

That did give him a small bit of relief. She wasn't saying he wouldn't be and promised to let him know when he was about there. That was all he could really ask for.

"Thanks Jane. I will."

"I do want you to try something though," Jane said before walking across the therapy room to her office. She briefly disappeared inside and came back out with a dark brown, wooden cane in her grasp.

John's stoic exterior did not match his internal self. He couldn't seem to tear his hazel eyes from the curved wood.

When Jane was back with John, she handed him the cane.

He took the cane as it was handed to him, but it didn't feel like a normal wooden cane to him. It felt like a life sentence.

"Try using the cane around the house and see how you get on. I don't recommend using it if you plan on leaving the house until you are completely comfortable with it."

John smoothed his hand over the dark brown cane with disdain. "Alright."

* * *

"I'll see you this evening," Anna said to John who was sitting at the kitchen table. She leaned down to give him a peck on the lips before leaving to go back to work.

"I love you," she smiled as she stood up straight.

"And I love you. Have a good day rest of the day."

In the next moment, Anna had collected her things and left the house. She had been more than excited when she saw Jane had given John a cane to use. She knew Jane wouldn't have suggested it if his progress wasn't on track. To her knowledge though, he hadn't used the cane since he brought it home a couple of days ago. She wouldn't dare push him to use it though knowing he would use it when he felt ready.

When John heard Anna drive away he got into his now familiar routine of performing his own sessions when he didn't have one at the therapy office. He felt doing therapy five days a week instead of three was beneficial to him recovering quicker, and indeed it was helping. Raising himself up with the help of the kitchen table, he took one crutch in his grasp and made his way into the sitting room to do his exercises.

After an hour had past, John had finished with his session. He collected his crutch and went to freshen himself up before coming back into the sitting room. He sat himself down on the couch and flipped on the telly. He decided on a TV movie of some kind, but he couldn't seem to keep his focus on it. His focus drifted to the corner of the room in which the cane was propped up against.

"A cane," he said aloud to himself and Jingles who was curled up in the recliner.

He should be thankful for the cane and for the opportunity to use it, but he was feeling some mixture of misery and lack of self esteem. He wasn't even forty yet and needed a cane. Sure, he had been using a wheelchair and crutches for going on seven months, but the cane felt like a permanent fixture. It felt like something he would be shackled to for the rest of his life. The cane was resting so just up against the wall waiting for him to come collect it, waiting for him to mold his hand to it. He hadn't used it yet because he felt as though he would become dependent with it's aid. The feeling of needing the cane as some sort of elongated appendage made him even more bitter at it's presence, but it was much less noticeable than the chair and the crutches.

"I should just try it shouldn't I?" John asked in Jingles' direction.

His reply was a yawn.

"You're right Jingles. What's the big deal? I might as well get used to it now if I'm to use it the rest of my life," he said with sarcasm.

Without anymore words, John raised himself to his feet and with the crutch walked to the corner of the room. He stared at the cane as though it were something vile, and as his hand reached forward he felt as though he was allowing his hand to be purposefully branded by a foreign object.

Forcing himself, he took the cane in hand before discarding the crutch against the wall. He allowed himself time to feel the polished, smooth wood against his hand before turning carefully as he gripped the cane fully with his right hand.

"How do I look?" John asked the cat.

Jingles meowed loudly before jumping off the recline, running out of the room.

"That bad then," John stated to himself with a frown.

He stood in place to get himself acclimated to the feel of the walking stick. The curve at the top was perfect for his hand to grip and it was the right height to help keep him balanced. Once he felt steady enough he began walking across the room slowly.

It felt odd to be walking with the cane. His right leg had developed a limp during his sessions, but Jane suggested it was because his muscles and tendons were still adjusting to his weight. So as he walked, he simply took half steps with his right to accommodate the limp.

When he made it to the other side of the room, he stopped and gave himself time to breathe. He would definitely need more practice at home before he experienced tougher terrain.

While John was at home practicing, Anna was on the phone with her sister in her office during a lull in the schedule.

"The day before Valentine's Day?" Anna said to her sister.

"Yep, mum said Harvey wants to take me and you out the day before Valentine's Day as a nice gesture. He's taking mum out the following day."

"I guess the day before makes sense, but what do you think? Should we go?"

"We haven't really been alone with him yet. Mum or John has always been around. I think it'd be a good way to get to know him better."

Anna sighed, "You're right. To be honest, I haven't been Harvey's biggest champion. At least we'll be showing an effort to get to know him."

"Not to mention he'll probably buy us stuff."

"Tory!" Anna exclaimed before they both started laughing.

"Did mum say where he's taking us?"

"Some cafe and a walk through the park kind of thing," Tory responded.

"And you said 6pm at mum's?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'll see you on the 13th. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Anna."

When Anna's work day was done, she drove home and unlocked her front door. Stepping inside, she closed and locked the door before hanging up her scarf and coat and laying her purse down on the hall table.

"John. I'm home," Anna called as she began walking down the hall. She peeked her head into the kitchen and didn't see him, so she walked through the sitting room to see if he was in the bedroom.

She stopped just as she was about to walk down the hall to the bedroom.

There was John slowly making his way towards her using his cane. Anna simply couldn't contain the smile that sprung onto her face. Her eyes became misty as she watched John walk towards her. By the time he stopped in front of her, her chest felt tight with emotion. It was an overwhelming feeling to see John at his full height, towering over her.

"Hello," John rasped as he looked down at Anna.

The fact that Anna was having to look up to meet his gaze made her knees nearly buckle.

"Hello," Anna replied as tears threatened to fall but didn't.

"What's wrong, love?" John asked before gently cupping her shoulder with his free hand.

Anna shook her head as she answered, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

She moved closer then and pressed her body up against his as she embraced him around his middle. She let out a small giggle of happiness as John's left arm circled her upper back.

"Are you sure?" John asked, feeling somewhat confused by her quick change in emotions.

"Completely. God, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, but why?" John asked as they broke their embrace.

Anna kept hold of his upper arm as she explained, "Because you are walking."

John sighed as he responded, "With a cane and a limp."

Anna always disliked when John put himself down, and this time was no different.

"John, those things don't matter. I didn't even notice. All I saw was you walking towards me."

"Well, soon you'll be able to see the old man that I am."

Anna's jaw set firmly and her eyes snapped to his. She would not allow this to continue.

"Follow me," Anna said as she dropped her hand and went into their bedroom.

With a furrowed brow, John turned and followed Anna into the room.

Anna had fully opened the closet door which had a full length mirror hanging on it.

"Stand here in front of me," Anna requested.

John did as she asked and came to stand in front of Anna facing the full length mirror.

"What are we doing?" John asked as Anna peeked her head around his side so he could see her face in the mirror as well.

"I'm trying to show you what I see when I look at you," Anna said as her tone changed from firm to warm.

John didn't know how to respond, so he simply stood there waiting to see where Anna was going.

"To you you may see am old man with a cane and a limp, but to me I see a vibrant man with such strength and determination. You are working on your therapy even when you don't have to."

"But that-" John tired to interrupt, but she wouldn't allow him.

"When," she started, making him quiet once more.

'When you see your right leg, you may see a million reasons why you will never be whole."

Anna watched in the mirror as John's eyes shifted to look at his leg which was slightly bent.

"I see all the reasons why you will be. This injury does not define you, but it is helping to build you who are and what you are becoming John Bates. You will be whole and to me you are whole now."

John's eyes shifted to meet hers again in the mirror. She could see his eyes were now shimmering with tears.

Anna lifted her left hand and placed it on his chest where his heart was beating rapidly beneath his shirt.

"When I look at you John I see this. This is who you are, and this is why I love you. We all have imperfections, and your imperfections are what make you perfect."

Anna dropped her hand as a single tear rolled down John's cheek. She was on the verge of crying herself.

"I was overjoyed just minutes ago seeing you walk down the hall, and I don't want you to look at yourself and criticize yourself for using this."

She covered his hand holding the cane with hers. She could feel him take a ragged breath as she held on tightly to his hand.

"This is the sign of progress. This is the pathway to you being healed."

"That's not true," John choked out before turning around to face Anna.

"You are the reason for my healing. You are the reason I've kept going. Everything I do is for you Anna."

Instinctively, Anna raised a hand and combed her fingertips through the hair at his temple.

"I may have helped along the way, but it is really you John. You wouldn't be where you are now if you didn't want to succeed."

"I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for you."

The way John had said those words and the way he had looked at her when he said them made her want to burst into tears. She didn't want to think about what type of life he would have been living on his own because that wasn't where he belonged. He belonged right here with her.

Anna embraced him then and he quickly reciprocated the action.

"You're amazing, and you're doing so well. I love you so completely," Anna murmured into his neck.

"Thank you, Anna. I love you so much."

"Just promise me you'll try to see what I see."

John swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat before he answered, "I'll try."

It was the truth. He wanted to try to be the man Anna saw in him. He wanted to give the cane a shot even though it may be a life long friend of his.

They shared a sweet kiss before Anna pulled back to look at him.

"How does it feel when you walk around?"

"This might sound odd but it feels like I sort of have sea legs."

"Doesn't sound odd. It'll take time to get used to having less help with walking."

"I guess you're right," he grinned knowingly.

Anna rolled her eyes playfully, knowing he was suggesting that she was always right.

"Now, how about some dinner Mr. Bates?"

After they prepared dinner together, they sat down at the kitchen table to discuss how their days went. John discussed what he did during his session and how he originally felt about the cane. He even told on Jingles for running out of the room when he saw him. Anna was confident it was because he hadn't seen John standing unassisted every much.

When Anna spoke about her day, she mentioned the phone call she had with Tory.

"He wants to take you and Tory out the day before Valentine's Day?" John asked as he scrunched up his nose. "What if we had plans that night?"

"Do we have plans that night?" Anna asked almost hoping they did.

"Well, no. I'm making plans for us on Valentine's Day," John replied before downing the rest of the water in his glass.

"Then I guess I'll be with Harvey and my sister. It can't be that bad. I think he just wants to bond with us more before the wedding."

"I suppose."

Anna pushed back her plate and folded her arms on the table. She locked her eyes on John's as she said innocently, "And what might these Valentine's Day plans of yours be?"

"If I told you it'd ruin the surprise," John replied.

"I like surprises."

John chuckled, "Yes, I know. That is why I can't tell you. It's on a Friday this year which means you don't have to go into work the next day."

"I like where these plans are headed," she replied flirtatiously as her fingertips ghosted down his forearm.

John couldn't help but grin. He loved it when she was cheeky.

"You'll just have to wait to find out more."

"I can't wait."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-25._

* * *

"Will you text me when you arrive at the cafe?" John asked as he helped Anna into her coat.

"Only so I know you've arrived safely of course," he continued.

Anna flipped her hair over her coat as she turned to speak to John.

"And here I was thinking it was because you wanted to keep tabs on me."

As the color began to drain from John's face he attempted to reply, "Anna, you don't really think-"

"Of course I don't, silly beggar. I'll also text you when I'm on the way home," she responded sweetly.

"Thank you."

"I don't know why you're on alarm anyways. I know he can be absentmindedly rude, but maybe he's trying to change that."

John exhaled deeply before saying, "Let's hope. Please have a good time, and if you need me call or text me."

Anna couldn't contain the smile that played on her lips. John looked so adorable when he was being protective.

"I will. Have a good time with mystery Rob."

After I love you's were said and a kiss was shared, Anna was out the door and on her way to her mum's.

When she arrived, Anna knocked on the door. It was Harvey who opened it.

"Anna, come on in," Harvey said as he ushered Anna inside and closed the door.

"Thank you," Anna replied politely.

"Darling," Debbie said as she entered the foyer, wrapping her daughter in a quick embrace.

"Hi, mum."

"Tory is just collecting her things then we'll be ready to go," Harvey said as he began shrugging on his coat.

Just then, Tory came into the foyer.

"Ready," Tory announced as she adjusted her handbag on her shoulder.

"Well, you three have fun," Debbie said as she smiled at them.

Harvey put his arms around both Tory's and Anna's shoulders as he replied, "We will won't we girls?"

Tory and Anna both smiled and nodded their heads in slight agreement.

"Off we go then."

* * *

Back at Anna's, John and Robert were on the couch watching a combat film.

"So, it looks like you're on the up tick," Robert commented as he nodded to the cane hooked to the couch.

"I don't know about up tick exactly," John replied.

"Well, you're on the right track then. It's nice to see you up and about."

John relented to the compliment. "Thanks. Anna has been saying the same."

"She's a very smart woman," Robert responded.

"That she is," John agreed.

"Oh, let me go ahead and give you this before I walk out of here and forget."

Robert reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a key card. He held it in between his fingers and he teased John.

"This favor wouldn't happen to be for a proposal would it?" he asked as he cocked one eyebrow.

"She wouldn't want me in my condition."

John closed his eyes temporarily as his words immediately came back to bite him. What he had just said wasn't fair to Anna at all because he knew it wasn't the truth.

"What I mean is I won't be a permanent burden to Anna," he said as he threw the reason onto him and not Anna.

Robert lowered the card and gave John a serious look. "Are you saying if you never fully recover you'll up and leave Anna?"

This was not the type of conversation John thought he would be having with his best mate tonight. The truth was he had only allowed himself to think of marriage only for short periods of time. He had thought about it increasingly right after he had received his divorce papers, but he didn't know if he could saddle Anna with him if he never recovered.

"No, what I'm saying is I can't think about proposing until I know I'll be able to do my part," he stated as his tone became firm.

"So, you'll just keep her on the hook until one day you decide if you're doing your part. If you haven't noticed she's madly in love with you."

John steeled himself with a deep breath. Rob was making this sound way worse than it was. He simply wanted to reach an outcome before asking a woman of Anna's caliber to be his wife. Hell, he had just gotten out of a terrible marriage not that long ago. He didn't want to just jump into another one without taking the time to have everything as it should be.

"And I love her. I'm just not to that point yet, and I wish you would back me up on it," John defended.

With a sigh, Robert began backing down. "I'm sorry mate. I do support you. It isn't my place to scold you or to suggest when or when not to get into another marriage."

Robert held the key card over to John. John took it and held it in his hand.

"At least tell me you plan on making good use of the room," Robert said with a grin.

John wasn't one to kiss and tell but his eye crinkling smile had given him away.

"I just hope she likes her Valentine's surprise. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime. You have the room tonight through Saturday morning. When are you thinking about going?"

"I packed my things as soon as Anna left. When she gets home I'll ask her to pack and then we'll leave. If she agrees to it."

"Who would have thought," Robert said teasingly, "John Bates being a secret Casanova."

"You're not the only one with a little mystery, Rob."

* * *

Anna, Tory, and Harvey left the cafe where they had shared dinner and small talk. Tory had been especially upbeat when Harvey offered to buy dessert. He stated 'his Valentine's' needed a sweet treat. They were strolling in the park now. The weather was chilly but just warm enough that a walk wasn't unbearable. Tory and Anna were on either side of Harvey as they ambled along.

"I don't know if I've thanked you both for being so understanding about me and your mum," Harvey said as he decided to switch topics.

"I'm sorry we've been hesitant about everything. We just didn't know what to expect," Tory said apologetically.

"We're just adapting to the changes is all," Anna added in a mindful manner.

Harvey slipped his hands from his trouser pockets and placed his hands on the lower back of each girl.

"And do we know now what to expect?" He asked kindly.

Anna was fully aware of Harvey's hand placement but figured he was being sincere.

"Not fully just as you don't know fully what to expect from us, but in time we'll know each other better," said Anna.

"Wise words Anna. Before too long I hope we can be one happy family."

Harvey dropped his hands as they continued to walk.

"Did you both like the cafe?"

"I hadn't been until tonight. I like trying new places and the food was good," Tory answered as she casually folded her arms in front of her chest.

"It was nice. The dessert was delicious, but my sister and I have a rather large sweet tooth," Anna added.

"Is that so? I'll keep that in mind," Harvey said with a smirk.

When they decided to head back, they had been talking about some possible details about the wedding when Harvey asked a question.

"Do you think John will be there?"

Anna was sitting in the back seat, but caught Harvey's eye in the rear view mirror.

Without the slightest hesitation, she replied, "He most certainly will be. He'll be escorting me down the aisle if I have any say."

Her response sounded firm and determined and that was exactly how she intended it to sound.

"I haven't really thought about John being a part of the wedding. He isn't exactly family."

"Well, neither are you," Anna snapped back before processing the words coming from her.

Harvey's facial expression changed and Tory sat stock still. The rest of the drive home would be a quiet one.

Arriving back at Debbie's, everyone got out of the car and once inside the tension was thick in the air.

Anna knew she had caused the awkwardness, but she really didn't care. The fact that Harvey saw himself as part of the family and not John was not acceptable to her.

"What's the matter with everyone?" Debbie asked as no one said more than two words.

"Your daughter doesn't think I'm family," Harvey stated.

"That's only because you said John wasn't," Tory added, defending her sister.

"Your mother and I are engaged and will be married. John is only a boyfriend," Harvey responded.

"He is much more than that," Anna said with sharp eyes to Harvey.

"Okay. Okay," Debbie interrupted. "Anna, Harvey will be family shortly, and Harvey, John is a nice man so I think you both owe each other an apology. Other than this conversation did tonight go well?"

"Everything was great until the car ride home," Tory replied.

"Well then don't let a misunderstanding ruin the whole night," Debbie pleaded.

Anna waited. She wanted to see if Harvey would be the first to apologize.

She was surprised to find out that he did.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I meant for this to be an opportunity for us to get to know each other better and I pushed too hard. Of course John can be part of the wedding if you'd like," he voiced with a heartfelt look.

Anna felt it odd for him to completely change his stance, but decided for now to let it go.

"I'm sorry as well. I understand how important you are to my mother."

She couldn't bring herself to say 'I know you'll be family.'

"There we go. Let's have a group hug before you leave Anna," Debbie suggested before raising her arms.

Feeling the pressure of having to do so, Anna stepped forward and participated in the group hug. It felt uncomfortable to be that close to Harvey even for only a few seconds.

She gave an inward sigh of relief when they broke the embrace. That was when Anna announced her leave.

"I better get going. John is waiting for me at home."

"Have a goodnight darling and happy Valentine's Day," her mum said as she opened the door for her.

"Goodnight everyone."

Back at Anna's, John was standing by the recliner in the sitting room. He had received Anna's text about ten minutes ago meaning she'd be home any second. His overnight back was packed and ready to go by the front door, and he hoped Anna went along with his sudden plans. This was the first time they'd be going away for the weekend together, and he was feeling somewhat nervous but excited.

His nervousness accelerated when he saw Anna's headlights through the sitting room window.

Walking to the front door, Anna fumbled with her keys until she found the one to the front door. Finding it, she placed it into the lock and turned the key. She stepped inside, closed the door, and at her things on the hall table before she noticed an overnight bag sitting next to the door. She frowned at the bag and rounded the corner to see John standing next to the recliner.

With only slight trepidation in her voice, she asked, "John, why is there an overnight bag by the door?"

She watched then as John walked slowly over to her almost making her forget what she had just asked.

"Because we're going away," he rumbled.

"What? When?" Anna asked as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"In the time it takes you to get packed," he grinned mischievously.

"John we can't just leave," Anna tired to protest but was failing.

"Ahhhh but you see I do believe we can," he countered as he took her hand in his.

"What about Jingles?"

"Rob is coming by to take care of him. So you see the only thing holding us back is a packed bag."

"What about work? Tomorrow is Friday not Saturday," Anna asked quickly.

"All taken care of," John grinned.

Anna couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Originally, she was going to come home and fume over what had been said between her and Harvey, but John had already made her forget about it all.

"What do I need to pack," she said playfully, making John's smile reach his eyes.

He decided to whisper near her ear only for effect.

"We'll be gone through Saturday. You'll look stunning no matter what you pack."

Anna's skin prickled at the suggestive way he had replied. Her excitement was now building rapidly.

"I've never been whisked away before," she replied with her eyes half lidded.

"Then please allow me to be the first to have the pleasure."

She didn't need anymore convincing after that. She would go any where in the world with him.

"I'll need a few minutes," Anna replied.

John nodded and let go of her hand. Anna then turned and ran towards the staircase. John watched in satisfied amusement and his heart swelled as he heard her faintly giggle when she reached the top of the stairs.

Anna pulled out her overnight bag and placed it on the bed. She then began to plan out outfits in her head as she ran back into the closet. She was caught up in the thrill of having to pack quickly. Soon items are being placed inside the bag, casual clothes, clothes to wear outdoors, a couple of nice dresses, and other articles she would need. After clothes were done, she threw in shoes, hygiene items, and phone charger. After a few more Miscellaneous things were added to the bag, she zipped it up and looked around the room one last time to make sure she had everything. Feeling confident she did, she smiled and quickly made her way downstairs.

John looked up from his wrist watch Anna had given him for Christmas and said, "Under ten minutes that is impressive."

"Well a girl can't very well take forever when she's been whisked away," she replied sassily.

"Good point."

"Let me just check Jingles' food."

"I've already taken care of him."

"You just thought of everything didn't you."

John smirked, "Maybe."

"I'll just say goodbye to him and then we'll go."

Anna stepped into the kitchen and there was Jingles lapping water from his bowl. She bent down to pet him.

"Be a good boy for Uncle Robert. We'll be back in a couple of days."

Jingles gave her a low purr before she stood back up and went to the hallway. She collected her keys and purse from the hall table as John opened the front door. He then picked up his bag.

"Thank you, love," Anna said as she stepped outside.

John followed behind her and closed the door. Anna locked the door with her key and they made their way to the car. As they placed their bags on the back seats, Anna briefly thought about suggesting they bring the crutches or wheelchair, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She decided if John felt like he needed them then he would have mentioned it. Dismissing the thought, she got into the drivers seat and shut the door.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked as she started up the engine.

"I'm not telling until we get there," John answered.

"Are you going to direct where this car is going?"

"Of course, head north," John said as he pointed in the direction Anna needed to take the car.

In a half hour's time, John asked Anna to pull onto a long gravel drive. As she drove an iron gate came into view.

"Oh my God. I think I know where we are," Anna gasped before the large castle came into view.

"John, are we staying at Downton Abbey?" Anna shrieked as they got closer.

"We are," he rasped as he watched Anna park as quickly as she could and hop out of the car.

John couldn't help the satisfied grin his face was now sporting. He opened his car door and reached for his cane. Anna circled around the car as John proceeded to get out.

"I've only ever heard of it and seen pictures, but I have never been," Anna announced.

"Then you will be happy to know we have suite," John said as he closed the car door.

Downton Abbey was one of the most well-known hotels and restaurants in the country. It was once used as a private residence, but the family had decided to sell once that style of living became too much for any family to manage.

"But how? How did you manage? Especially for Valentine's Day."

"I can't give away all my secrets," John replied. "As nice as the outside is how about we go look at the inside?"

Anna no longer cared how he managed to secure them a room, and instead went to open the backdoor to retrieve their bags.

Handing John his, Anna took hers and they began walking towards the door. When they reached the door, Anna looked to John and said, "These doorknockers look similar to Robert's."

John laughed, "They do don't they? Maybe this is where he got his inspiration."

Anna lifted the doorknocker and knocked twice. It was only seconds until they were greeted.

"Good evening, Welcome to Downton Abbey."

They were directed inside, and Anna was already looking around in amazement.

"The check in desk is to your right."

"Thank you," John replied to the young man who had let them in.

Walking further into the room, John said to Anna, "We don't need to check in. It's already taken care of."

"Oh, John. Look," Anna said as she looked ahead.

John looked in the same direction as Anna to see a great hall. Everything seemed to have its place. There were even family crests hanging up along the gallery.

"Beautiful," John commented.

"We'll have time to look at everything before we leave. Let's go find our room," Anna suggested.

They took the lift to the second floor and walked down a long corridor. When they found the door number that matched the key card, John slid it into the door, making it unlock.

He held open the door for Anna to walk through first and then allowed it to close behind him.

John and Anna both sat their bags down as they took in the inviting space. The room wasn't huge but that was the character of the place. There was a large bed with vintage bedding, a gas fireplace, lovely old oil paintings along the walls, and what looked to be a private bathroom.

"I feel as though I've stepped back in time," Anna said aloud as John came up behind her.

He softly slipped his left arm around his waist drawing her closer to him.

"I was told this room is the most historically romantic room in the whole place," he murmured.

"Really?" Anna asked as she leaned into him even more.

"When the castle was still an active household, there was a valet and a housemaid who were madly in love. They had had many trials and obstacles that should have torn them apart, but through it all their love conquered all. It is said they shared their wedding night in this room as a gift from one of the Earl's daughters. They were finally able to show each other the physical love they had been denied for so long."

Anna turned to face John as she said, "Do you think the story is true?"

"I want to believe the valet and housemaid conquered everything in their path, so they could be together," John replied softly.

"I believe they did. It's almost like I can feel it."

Raising her hand to his chest, she said, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"This is the least you deserve," he replied back.

"The least you say? So, there is more?" she questioned with playful eyes.

"There might be," John rasped.

"Would it have anything to do with the large, inviting bed in the middle of the room?" she asked innocently although her eyes were giving her away.

"We may have to go find out."

Moving towards the bed, they would indeed make the most of their first night at Downton Abbey.

* * *

The following day John and Anna had ordered room service for breakfast. They knew they would want to check out the house and the gardens, so they decided not to rush their morning.

Once they were dressed and ready for the day, they made their way out of their room and took the lift down to the main floor.

They took in the sights of the grand rooms, making sure to take in everything they wished before moving to the next. Some of them had been renovated for modern conveniences,but the architectural and historical aspects were still present.

John was having some difficulty with getting around with only the cane, but he didn't let on. He didn't want to hinder the wonderful time Anna seemed to be having as she took in paintings and antique china sets.

He felt relieved when Anna suggested they should have a rest, and he agreed with her. They made their way back to the room, and once inside John sat up in bed giving his leg some much needed respite. Anna had went to her bag, looking through it until she had found what she was looking for. She pulled it out, turned on the gas fireplace, and joined John on the bed.

"When did you have time to get that?" John asked as he looked at the heart shaped box of chocolates Anna was now unwrapping.

"I purchased them a couple of days ago. It's not Valentine's Day without chocolates in a heart shaped box," she replied as she finally got it unwrapped.

"Is that so? A man needs to know these things you know," he responded.

"You can get them next year," she smiled, taking the lid off the chocolates and removing the thin paper covering them.

It wasn't lost on John that Anna had said next year, and it made him feel more secure somehow from hearing her say it.

"I'll let you pick first," Anna said playfully as she moved the box in front of John.

"Oh no. Ladies first," John said as he lightly pushed the box back towards Anna.

"If you insist."

Anna looked deep in thought before selecting a chocolate from the box even though she already knew which were her favorites. She picked up the one she wanted and took a bite.

"You didn't," John fake gasped.

"I didn't what?" Anna asked with her mouth full.

"You picked a caramel. Those are my favorite."

After swallowing her bite, Anna replied, "I did offer for you to pick first and besides caramels are my favorite."

"This is quite the dilemma," John stated.

"Not for me," Anna replied as she popped the rest of the caramel into her mouth.

John gave her a look of sheer disbelief, but to Anna he looked incredibly silly. She began laughing at his expression.

"Now you've asked for it," John said before bringing his hands to tickle Anna's sides.

Anna was laughing so hard she almost spilled the rest of the chocolates. When she asked John to stop he did so.

"That was delicious," Anna chuckled.

"Was it? I think I may need to find out for myself."

John leaned over as Anna placed the chocolate box on the bed and kissed her. Anna instantly melted into him and parted her lips when John nipped at her bottom one. She was completely caught up in the moment when John pulled back suddenly.

"You're right that was delicious," he smirked.

"You tease."

"Me? You bring out chocolates and don't even share my favorite one."

Lifting the box, she said, "There are plenty left."

"And bringing out dessert before having your dinner. I'm shocked by your behavior."

"I wouldn't think you'd be shocked by anything after what happened this morning," Anna purred, placing a hand on his chest.

John blushed as he thought about their exploits earlier that day.

"You naughty girl," John replied in a knowing tone.

"And to think we still have through tomorrow morning," she smiled.

John could only reply with a grin. He had fallen in love with a little minx, and he loved her even more because of it.

Anna lifted the box again. Looking at the pieces, she said in surprise, "Oh, another caramel."

* * *

That evening, John had told Anna he had reservations at the hotel restaurant. The restaurant was by reservation only and could be visited without a stay at the hotel. It was well-known for it's fine dining and unique flavors, and Anna could not wait to try it out. She had just finished getting ready and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ready to dine, Mr. Bates?" she called as she entered the room.

John looked up from the brochure he was reading.

His eyebrows raised as he said, "Wow."

"I know you've seen this dress before but it's the only red one I have. Red just seemed appropriate for the occasion," she replied as she came to stand in front of him.

John remembered exactly the last time he had seen her in this dress; the night they had shared their first kiss.

"I think you look beautiful no matter how many times you wear something," he responded.

Anna reached up and picked at a small speck of lint from John's suit jacket.

"How did you manage to get a suit into your bag without crinkling it?"

"Just an old army trick."

"I've never seen you in a full suit before," Anna mentioned as her hand traveled from his jacket to his waistcoat.

"I've never had much use for a suit. I've always kept this one for certain occasions."

Anna smiled up at him. "And this is one of those occasions?"

"Sharing a wonderful weekend with a stunningly beautiful woman fits that description, yes," he rasped.

Anna blushed, "Well, we better head down so we aren't late."

After a chaste kiss, they left their room and made their way to the lift. They rode in companionable silence until the doors opened and they walked out into the main hall.

"The restaurant is where the formal dining room used to be," John mentioned as he pointed in the direction. He then took Anna's hand in his as they continued to walk.

With each new step John began noticing something wasn't quite right. His leg still held a certain amount of pain that never went away, but he was starting to feel the pain intensify. He kept going however despite the warning his body gave him, and now he could feel his leg about to give out on him.

He gripped Anna's hand tightly as he stopped suddenly and leaned heavily on his cane. God, he didn't want to do this here in front of all these people. He was beginning to see himself laid out in the floor, but he simply would not allow that to happen.

Looking to Anna, he hoped she understood what he was trying to say silently.

"We forgot that thing in the room didn't we? Let's go back and get it," Anna said to John as she studied his face with concern.

He thanked whatever higher power there may be that they had such a strong connection. He hadn't said a word, but she knew exactly what he was feeling.

She moved to hold him tightly around the middle and helped him turn to walk in the direction they had just came from. Anna could feel and hear John's deep breaths, and they slowly and carefully ambled back into the lift.

When the doors closed, Anna quietly held him steady knowing he couldn't talk at the moment. The lift came to a stop and cautiously Anna helped John back into their room. Once inside, she guided him immediately to the bed and helped him sit up. She then hurried over to her bag, opening to pull out the ice pack she packed in case this happened.

"I'll only be a minute," she said before she left the room to find an ice machine.

When the door closed, John gritted his teeth and breathed out a few choice words. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. They were supposed to be at dinner right now, but his body decided against it. A tear slipped from his eye as he felt a sharp sting from his knee. He had let his pride ruin their Valentine's Day. He should have brought the wheelchair or the crutches. Before they left, he had waited for Anna to suggest it, knowing full well he would have turned down the suggestion. Now, he was laid up on the bed because he had wanted to walk the entire time they were here. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about how disappointed Anna must be. He just so badly wanted to prove to her that he was making steady progress. That maybe soon he could be the complete man he once was. Maybe he had been fooling himself though. Maybe he would never be as he once was.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Anna opened the door and closed it behind her. She came right over to him and said gently, "I'm going to roll up your trousers, okay?"

There was nothing John could do but nod his agreement, so Anna rolled up the fabric until she had a good visual on his leg. She could see the swelling and feel the heat radiating from his knee. She then applied the ice pack to his knee.

John let out a small grunt of discomfort before Anna walked over to her bag again and took out a bottle of anti-inflammatory tablets. Crossing back to the other side of the room, she went inside the bathroom and poured John a glass of tap water. When she was finished she came back to his bedside and handed him the water and tablets.

Needing no prompt to take them, John washed down the pills before Anna sat the glass on the nightstand.

"Can you tell me how it's feeling?" She asked with a determined yet loving gaze.

John breathed, "It's all in my knee this time. It almost buckled under me and now it's stinging."

Anna had seen the X-rays John's surgeon had sent over for Jane to look over. She had been surprised he hadn't had more discomfort strictly in the knee because his knee had been shattered. She made a quick mental note to get some updated X-rays before rounding the bed and climbing onto it.

She positioned herself on her knees as she looked at his leg better.

"Those tablets should help with any swelling as should the ice," she commented as she placed a hand on the ice pack, keeping it in place.

John reached for Anna's free hand and held it tightly in his own.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," John almost pleaded.

It ripped Anna's heart in two when she saw two different forms of pain in John's eyes; one being his physical pain and the other from fear of letting her down.

"She gripped his hand just as tightly as she replied, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Never apologize for this."

"How can you say that when I've ruined our night?" He asked as emotion fell heavily in his tone.

"You haven't ruined anything," she reassured.

John ran his other hand through his hair in frustration as he said, "I thought I could get on with just using the cane but apparently not. I was foolish to think I wouldn't need the crutches and chair."

Anna could hear and see the bitterness coming from him. It looked as though he completely despised himself, and she couldn't take it.

"We are learning, John. That's all we can do is learn and work on this together."

She wiggled her hand free and combed her fingers through the hair at his temple.

"I just want it so badly, Anna. I want to be able to do things with you without having to watch every step or having you pre-plan an emergency kit for me." He then whispered, "It may never happen for me."

Anna looked John straight in the eye and spoke with a caring firmness.

"It will happen. If we have to switch between the walking stick, crutches, and chair then that is what we'll do. You are progressing John, but the overall outcome will take time. If you're trying to push yourself to prove to me your progress then you're doing it for the wrong reason. I don't need you to prove anything to me because I'll love you no matter what."

John could feel the strength of her words, and he knew she was right about the overall outcome.

"I'm sorry if I sounded angry. It wasn't at you. I'm just hate disappointing you," he said as he calmed down.

"Who says either one of us has to be disappointed?" She smirked before removing the ice pack and placing her hands on his cold knee.

"What do you mean?" John asked as he flinched from Anna beginning to work on his leg.

"You'll find out after I'm done here."

When the tension had died down on his knee, Anna had collected her purse with a smile and left the room, leaving John to wonder what she was up to.

Anna had made her way directly to the restaurant and was greeted by a host.

"Good evening, madame. Do you have a reservation?"

"Me and my partner had a reservation for seven."

The host looked at the time and replied, "I'm afraid you're past your reservation time."

"Yes, I know. You see my partner had a physical complication and couldn't come in. I was hoping there would be a way for me to order and the food be brought into our room."

Anna looked on in hope that the host would see how important it was to her.

"I'm sorry, madame. That is something we normally do not do," the host stated.

All Anna heard was the word normally. So, it was something they had done before.

"I'm only requesting it just this once. We leave tomorrow morning. Please, I can't bear to see him disappointed."

She knew she was practically begging, but she didn't care. John deserved this and she wouldn't stop until she had tried everything.

"I don't know..." the host replied. "We are booked for the evening since it's Valentine's Day."

"So, you can see why I am asking," Anna added.

"I can but I'm not sure I can accommodate your request."

Anna was to the point now of realizing it was going to take more than just her words to persuade the man standing in front of her, so she reached into her purse, took out her wallet, and pulled out a hundred pound note.

"Will this help to accommodate my request?" Anna asked with a determined look.

The host's facial expression and demeanor changed as he plucked the note from Anna's hand.

"Well, it appears we can help you out. What room should we deliver it to?"

Feeling relieved, Anna gave the information to the host and ordered for the both of them. She was thankful John had mentioned a couple of dishes he would like to try, making the ordering a little bit easier. Once the order was in place she left the restaurant.

Sliding the key card into the door, Anna opened the door and closed it behind her.

She laid down her purse on the mantel when John said, "Where did you go?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Anna smiled as she came to stand at his bedside.

Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"It's back to it's usual self for the most part. I just hate my horrible timing."

Anna caressed the side of John's face as she replied, "Maybe it wasn't horrible timing."

John's brow knit together. "Of course it was. About falling out in the floor as we are about to have a Valentine's Day dinner is horrible timing."

Anna slipped her arms inside John's suit jacket, allowing herself to play with his waistcoat.

"But now I don't have to share you with all those people downstairs," she purred.

John looked to Anna who was caressing his middle. For whatever reason, she looked pleased as punch with herself.

"Oh? And what was it you said you were up to?" John asked cheekily.

Anna knew better than to get tripped up in his wording, so she replied, "Aren't we the impatient one. Maybe I can take your mind off of thinking about it."

John's eyebrows raised as Anna removed her hands from his waist and pushed up her dress to her hips. She then climbed onto the bed and straddled John's hips. Anna placed her hands onto John's shoulders before pressing her lips against his.

When she pulled back a short distance, she asked, "Have you forgotten yet?"

"Almost," John rasped as he slid his hands up her thighs and to her hips.

Anna smiled into their next kiss, and as soon as she could feel John start to relax there was a knock at the door.

John pulled back first after hearing the knock with a confused look.

"That was quicker than I expected," Anna smiled as she carefully removed herself from John's lap.

"Anna," John said in a questioning tone as she collected her purse from the mantel.

Anna only smiled in his direction as she opened the door.

"Good evening, madame," the gentlemen said.

"Good evening," Anna replied as she stepped aside to allow the man to push the cart into the room.

"I believe everything is in order. Please let us know if there are any concerns."

Anna opened her wallet, paid for the meal, and tipped the man handsomely.

"We will. Thank you."

The gentlemen nodded his thanks to both of them before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Anna placed her purse back as John said, "Anna, what is all that?"

She rolled over the chart and said brightly, "Our dinner."

"Did you order room service?" John asked, wondering why that would be kept secret.

"Not exactly."

She lifted the silver dish covers one at a time to reveal to him what she had ordered.

John's eyes grew wide as he looked at the food on the cart. There was a stunning lamb entree and duck entree, beautifully cooked vegetables and potatoes with each, and wedge salads over to the side.

"Is this from the restaurant?" John asked in shock as the flavorful aromas began invading his space.

"Yes, it is," Anna replied as she poured both of them glass of cold water from the pitcher on the cart.

"But how did you manage it?"

John knew the restaurant was very finicky. They were known for canceling reservations even if a guest was only a minute late. How Anna had managed to get them to agree to not only wait on her but also deliver the food to their room he didn't know.

"Don't worry. I took care of it," Anna assured as she set his glass down on the table next to him.

Anna's words didn't put him completely at ease. He knew it must have cost her a fortune.

"Well, whatever the damage is I'm paying."

"I don't really fancy talking about that right now. I would much rather have Valentine's Day dinner in bed with my man," Anna said through her eyelashes at John.

John's neck and cheeks flushed from Anna's candidness. He wouldn't bring it up again.

She handed him his rolled up utensils as she said, "I think I'll eat my entree while it's warm and then have the salad. How about you?"

John had to chuckle, "We're eating completely backwards tonight. Dessert, entree, salad."

"Don't forget second dessert," Anna said in a sing song voice, lifting another cover to reveal chocolate covered strawberries.

John looked at the food and strawberries and felt truly touched. Anna had went out of her way not only to make sure he was okay, but had been determined enough to make sure they had their dinner whether they were in the restaurant or not.

"Those look wonderful." He looked to her as he continued, "Thank you, my darling."

"You're welcome. Now, entree or salad?"

"Entree," John said as though they were breaking some kind of rule.

"Good choice. I picked out the duck for you since you mentioned you wanted to try it."

Anna picked up a spare pillow, placed it in John's lap, and sat his meal upon the pillow.

"I do want to try it. It looks amazing."

Anna did the same thing of collecting a pillow and she carefully placed her entree on top of it after she had her glass and utensils on the other bedside table.

Once they were both propped up in bed and comfortable, they unrolled their cloth napkins and took out the utensils.

Looking over to John, Anna said, "Happy Valentine's Day, John."

With complete love and sincerity in his eyes, he replied, "Happy Valentine's Day, Anna."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading. You all are the best._


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** _Apologies for the long waits. My writing time has taken a hit lately. Your reviews and comments have been wonderful. Thank you for taking the time to leave one._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-26._

* * *

"He wants to what?"

It was now the beginning of March, and John and Anna were in her office before the day began.

"He wants to come dress shopping with us then we all go suit shopping with you two," Anna replied.

"Harvey wants to go dress shopping?" John asked again in disbelief.

"What am I supposed to say? You and I both know it sounds odd, but he's coming. And if he's coming you're coming."

John groaned as he rubbed a hand over his face. "But why the late notice? Why did your mum just now call you?"

"She said Tory was available, and she asked what we were doing. When I said nothing we got roped in."

"Do we have to go tonight?" John whined.

"We might as well get it over with. We'll have to have something to wear anyways."

John leaned back in his chair as he said, "At least I won't be alone with Harvey."

"I think it's going to be rather awkward," Anna stated as she played with her smiley face pen.

John thought it would be awkward for two men to be dress shopping as well but he sensed Anna meant something else.

"What will be awkward?"

Anna sighed, "The last time I spoke to Harvey I got angry and told him he wasn't family."

John looked surprised as this was the first he had heard about it.

"When you went to the cafe?"

Anna nodded. "We were talking about the wedding on the way back and long story short he said you weren't family and then I told him he wasn't family. It just made it really awkward even though we apologized. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him but you are more family to me than he is."

He reflected on what she had admitted. In truth, he considered Anna family as well even though there were no formal commitments to support it. He was appreciative she stood up for him, but didn't yet want to fully commit to saying the words back to her.

"Thank you." His reply sounded weak even to himself. "Harvey is a grown man. He can accept your feelings or lump it."

Anna set her jaw, trying not to smile but failed.

"I just want a peaceful night for my mother's sake. I can't keep bringing her down when she's finally happy."

He studied her. Her jawline clenched and her eyes drifted to look at her desk. She heaved an inaudible sigh as she contemplated her past words and actions. He knew this look of distance too well. The distance was a dear friend of his with the years of time he had spent there. He could tell she was putting blame on herself for possibly making her mother unhappy. It wasn't worth her fretting over because it simply wasn't true.

Carefully, he leaned over the desk and slid one of his hands over hers.

"My darling." He said with a sweet sincerity.

His physical touch and endearment coaxed her into looking up. He held her gaze for a moment before he spoke again.

"If there is anyone who is a downer, it most certainly is not you. Your continual optimism is one of the things that mystifies me. You are not in any wrong for what you feel, love."

He considered it a small victory when her reserved smile broke through. Her hands turned under his and she encircled his fingers with hers.

"I just hope I can keep my thoughts to myself this time," she stated.

"I'm not saying it will but if things go sour then I'll handle it. You won't have to say a word."

"I'm just hoping everything goes well and then we can go home."

John gave her a reassuring smile before the conversation was stopped short to begin their day.

* * *

When the evening had arrived, John and Anna climbed inside the car and were on the way to the dress shop Debbie asked them to meet only hours ago. As Anna drove she could feel John's long, dexterous fingers running along her wrist. It was a soothing, absent minded touch; one to let her know he was continually thinking about her well-being. She had been flustered that morning even after their small but in depth conversation. She never liked the thought of someone not liking her or holding some kind of contempt, though she gladly made exceptions for a certain few of who she had no desire to think about. Her relationship with Harvey had to improve, even only slightly, so feelings wouldn't always be on edge. Causing a stir wasn't what she was known for, and she planned on keeping it that way. With an inward sigh she glanced at John in her peripheral vision. He was looking out the side window as the landscape came and went; his fingers never stopping their travel across her skin. She didn't really want John to say anything to Harvey if the occasion arose, but who was she to tell him not to if Harvey was the one to start? She told herself everything would be fine, and she needn't worry.

Arriving at the shop, Anna parked as close to the front door as she could. John was using his cane, but if needed they now kept his other aides in the car. Taking the keys from the ignition, she tossed them into her handbag before noticing a pair of hazel eyes looking at her. When she met them with her own, his eyes crinkled as he grinned.

"What has you looking so gleeful?" Anna said, breaking the long silence that had stretched between them.

"Hmmmm..." he hummed in reply as he acted to think it through carefully.

"What?" She asked with narrowing eyes, sensing mischief was about to make itself known.

"Well..." He began. "How could I be anything but gleeful when I'm about to see the most beautiful woman on earth model dresses?"

The confident waggle of his eyebrows was enough to make Anna play back.

"I didn't know you felt that way about my mum." How she made it through that sentence without laughing she didn't know.

John's facial expression transformed from a cheeky grin, to a look of confusion, to a look of shock, and then to a narrowing glare.

"Why you," he threatened playfully as he reached to tickle her side. Anna burst into laughter with John following behind her. He only tickled her for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

"We better go inside Mr. Bates before we draw spectators," Anna said as the laughter calmed down.

John reveled in the minute or so she was laughing. She always looked the most like herself while smiling and laughing. He knew most people said the gateway to one's soul was through their eyes, but to him he could see and hear Anna's soul speak through her adoring smile and heart warming laugh.

"Let's go find you a dress then."

Once inside, they were greeted by a young, vibrant woman who looked very eager to assist them.

"Hello! How are we tonight?"

"Hello, very well thank you," Anna replied for the both of them.

"Wonderful! Are you with the Smith-Mitchell party?"

A beat passed between them before Anna formulated a response.

"Umm... yes."

"If you both would kindly follow me, I'll take you to where we have you set up."

Anna nodded faintly before they began following the jovial shop attendant. John looked over and down to Anna and could feel the noticeable change in her. He was racking his brain to try to figure out what could possibly be bothering her, but as time was running out he decided to ask.

He leaned down a bit and quietly asked, "Anna, are you okay?"

She seemed to snap out of whatever it was she was focusing on and looked up to meet his gaze.

With a small smile, she replied, "Yes, of course."

John studied her face when she replied can could tell it wasn't exactly the truth. He knew she probably just didn't want to talk about it right at that moment, but something was definitely running through her mind.

He smiled with his eyes and placed an affectionate hand to her lower back to signal to her he would not ask anymore until they were alone.

"There they are!" Debbie announced happily as they came to the back of the shop.

"Hey, everyone," Anna said as they came closer.

Debbie enveloped her daughter in a warm embrace and whispered in her ear, "Thank you both for coming. It means a lot to me."

"We're happy to be here mum," Anna said back before they released their hold on each other.

As Anna went to properly greet her sister, Debbie came over to John hugging him briefly.

John returned the sentiment, and Debbie said, "Hello, John."

"Hello, Debbie. You are looking lovely this evening."

After he said the words he immediately thought about Anna's words from the car and had to try his best to control his laughter.

"Thank you. To be honest I felt I needed to make a bit of an effort with two men scrutinizing me and all," she responded quietly.

"Nonsense. The three of you will look beautiful no matter what dress you pick."

"Now enough with trying to impress me. That is only needed if you end up on my bad list," Debbie stated.

John's expression turned more serious. He felt as though he had taken liberties with his words that maybe he shouldn't have. He made a move to attempt to apologize.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Smith if I spoke out of turn," he replied politely.

"I was just having you on. Every lady appreciates a compliment from time to time," Debbie winked. "Now, Harvey is over in the corner. Join him if you will, and we'll get started."

John only nodded and smiled in reply. When he began making his way to the corner, he noticed Anna making it over to Harvey first.

When John saw Harvey rise from his chair, he walked a little faster.

"Hi, Harvey," Anna greeted as politely as she could.

"Hi, Anna. May I give you a hug?" Harvey said in reply.

John was now close enough to hear what was said without being in their immediate space.

Anna nodded her consent, and Harvey gave her a friendly embrace.

"It's so good to see you," Harvey said as their embrace ended.

Anna was a little surprised at Harvey's kindness, but she wasn't going to snub it either.

"Thank you. It's good to see you too."

"I just want to apologize again for how our night ended the last time we saw each other. You must think horribly of me."

She hadn't expected him to apologize again.

"Well, thank you Harvey, and no I don't think horribly of you."

She wasn't exactly lying. She had thought him rude and a bit self centered but never thought of him as a horrible person.

"That's nice to hear. John here might think differently though," Harvey said as he looked to John who was still standing within earshot.

John turned and addressed Harvey's weak accusation.

"Not at all, Harvey."

John proceeded to walk closer until he was part of the now small circle.

"I hope you mean that," Harvey stated.

"Anna and I aren't usually the ones to think horribly of anyone unless given reason to," John replied back evenly.

"Good to know," replied Harvey.

"I better get to looking for dresses or we'll be here all night. Would you mind taking my hand bag?" Anna said to John.

John took Anna's handbag in hand without question.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," John said with a reserved smile.

"Excuse me a moment John," Harvey said before making his way over to Debbie.

John was just about to sit down when Tory came up and greeted him.

"Hello, John."

"Oh, hello Tory. How are you?"

Tory crossed her arms casually in front of her chest and said, "I'm doing great. I can't wait until this term is over with."

"School going well though?" John asked genuinely.

"Yeah, it's going well. I just wanted to come over to let you know Anna told me about your Valentine's Day trip. I thought it was really sweet. No one has ever done anything like that for her before."

John was truly touched.

"Anna deserves that and more, but I'm glad you approve."

"Approve? You took her to THE Downton Abbey. What's not to approve?"

They both chuckled as Tory spoke again.

"Thanks for coming tonight, John. It's really cool of you."

"It's a pleasure to be here with you all."

Tory smiled kindly before walking away towards the row of dresses. John then sat himself down on the chair behind him and extended his right leg out to stretch it some. Though he had been angry with himself for a few days after the hotel incident, he was slowly coming to terms with his improvement. His therapy was clearly helping him more and more. Jane had yet to give him a definite date of rehabilitation, but that seemed to only fuel his fire even more. He was finally allowing himself to feel as though he was on the right track. His mind drifted to Tory's comments. He guessed it was a good thing a twenty year old thought he was cool, but Anna was only four years older. He stopped himself from thinking about their age difference because it would only make him a brooding mess the rest of the night. He told himself to simply take the compliment and carry on.

He was broken from his thoughts when Harvey came back over and sat down on the chair next to him.

"I think they have their dresses picked out," Harvey mentioned casually. "They'll be trying them on in a few minutes."

"Alright," John replied.

"Thanks for coming on short notice. I know you didn't have to," Harvey said as he kept his gaze ahead.

John wasn't sure if Harvey was attempting to genuinely be nice or if he was leading up to a point.

"Not a problem. I want to be here."

"It seems you're starting to get along," Harvey noted as his gaze shifted to John's cane.

"I am."

"So, what's it you plan on doing?"

Harvey's question was so vague that John didn't know how to reply.

"What do you mean?" John asked as he looked to Harvey.

"Well, it looks as though you may fully recover. What are your career plans for when you are?"

John wasn't prepared for that kind of question, especially not coming from Harvey. John immediately wanted to go on the defensive, but he held himself back.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'm taking things one day at a time for now."

It was true. Anna had told him repeatedly he needed to take things one day at a time, and it had been working for him. He never liked thinking too far into the future because of all that could happen between the present and the future. It did worry him though that he was at a loss of what to say when it came to what it was he was going to do.

"Well, I'm sure Anna makes enough for the both of you if you end up unable."

John was confused internally. Harvey's words sounded one way, but his tone the other. He actually sounded sincere. John couldn't be exactly sure if he was or not, but he wasn't thinking about that now. His mind was swimming with the vision of him years from now still sitting at home, and Anna having to work to provide for their family. He had his military pension, but that would never be enough to support a family. He couldn't stomach the mental images, so he blinked rapidly and tried to think of something else. It was a blessed relief when the ladies came out in their first round of dresses.

John's eyes immediately drifted in Anna's direction. She had on a light pink dress which looked very nice on her. He could tell something was still bothering her even though it would be hard for anyone else to notice. Of course she should be bothered though. Harvey had brought up a highly valid point about his future plans. He wanted to be with Anna, needed her. The only path he wanted to continue taking would be the one she would trod with him, but he had to make sure he was worthy of taking that path with her.

Anna's eyes had met John's as soon as she stepped completely out of the changing room. She could sense him brooding over something and hoped Harvey hadn't said anything out of turn. She was only slightly put at ease when John gave her a smile. It would seem they would have plenty to talk about when they got home.

The dress shopping was over when Debbie had decided on a nice lavender dress with a matching shawl. Anna and Tory had decided to wear the same colors since they were both brides maids, picking a baby blue color. The suit shopping had been very quick because both men had decided to wear grey suits with matching ties, Harvey's being lavender and John's baby blue. They only had to take the time to get their measurements before they made their goodbyes.

They both huffed a sigh of relief when the front door clicked behind them, and they hung up their coats. It had been a very long day for the both of them.

"Are you hungry? I could make a sandwich," Anna offered as she slipped her shoes off by the door.

"No, thank you," John replied as he placed his keys and wallet on the hall table.

"I could go for a cuppa. Fancy one?"

"Now that I could use," John responded as he leaned on his cane.

Anna smiled, "Okay. Go make yourself comfortable. I'll be through shortly."

John nodded and did as he was told. He went into the living room, placed a cushion on the coffee table, sat down on the couch, and propped his right foot up upon the soft pillow that had become routine for him. He leaned his cane against the side of the couch and took as deep breath in and out as his head titled against the back of the couch. His eyes closed as he willed himself to stop thinking about the future. He needed to be thinking about Anna and what seemed to be the matter after they were greeted at the dress shop. He was thinking about it though as his thoughts shifted from his short comings, to making sure she had a bright and blissful future, and back to his short comings.

"And what we are brooding about?"

John's eyes opened as he heard Anna's voice in front of him. She was standing there with inquisitive eyes and a steaming mug in each hand.

John lifted his head and adjusted himself to sit up straighter as he replied, "Who said I was brooding?"

Handing John his mug, she replied, "Hmmmm... let's see. Head titled back with eyes closed and a creased brow. Looked like brooding to me."

She sat down beside him with a twitch of a smile causing him to reflect the smile back.

"I'm a brooder darling, and brooders brood," he informed her.

"Mhm. Well then brood about me."

He didn't say it aloud, but that was exactly what he had been brooding about, well that and more.

They both sipped their tea and hummed their appreciation of the hot liquid. It was soothing after running about all day.

"So," Anna began as she crossed one leg over the other, "I know you're probably wondering what was bothering me earlier."

"I was wondering, yes," John replied earnestly.

"It's just another silly thing crossed my mind. I'll get over it and be fine. I just didn't think about it before tonight," she stated before lifting her mug to her lips.

"And what is that?"

She lowered her mug back down to her lap and answered, "When we were greeted the shop attendant asked if we were there with the Smith/Mitchell party, and it suddenly hit me out of nowhere that my mum might change her last name. She could very well be Debbie Mitchell in less than two months, and I don't know it just made me feel off balance."

John hadn't thought about this detail either. In truth, he had just assumed Debbie would keep her late husband's surname, but then again he hadn't really thought about it before. He could fully understand why that would upset her. If it were his mum, he would have felt awkward if she had of changed her last name as well.

"How would it make you feel if she did change it?" he asked lovingly.

She sighed before lifting her eyes and looked over to John.

"I guess I would end up being okay with it. I mean I know if we were to get married I would take your name no questions asked, so I guess I should expect the same from her. It wouldn't be fair to think otherwise."

John held her gaze and tired to be as stoic as possible, which for him was a professional level. That was the first time either of them had brought up marriage to the other. She had said it so openly and determinedly like she desired nothing more than to take his last name and share her life with him. That depth of love almost scared him because he knew he was right there with her. He knew this was it for him. No one else would ever compare to Anna, but he had to make sure he would be worthy of being Anna's husband before asking her to share the path of life with him. It was no less than she deserved for him to have his own self sorted.

When Anna realized John didn't have a reply to her last statement, she changed the subject.

"So, you didn't mention what Harvey had to say. He didn't say anything rude did he?"

"No, he actually seemed to be oddly sincere tonight," John replied evenly.

He couldn't bring himself to talk about what Harvey had said off hand about Anna making enough to support the both of them if he ended up being unable. He knew Anna would brush off the comment calling it nonsense or defend him. He was eternally graceful to have someone who would come to his defense at a moment's notice, since it was something he didn't even have for one day in his former marriage, but he didn't want to take advantage of this wonderful quality of hers. It would be so easy for him to simply sit back and allow Anna to work and take care of him. In fact, that was what he was doing now, but Anna had proved to him that he wasn't a free loader. The time for him to heal was the time for him to prepare for what lie ahead for him, for them. When and if the time came when he was fully able to work again he would do so. He only hoped he would be able to hold down a steady job and contribute to a beautiful life.

"He was very pleasant with me as well. Hopefully, he keeps it up," Anna smiled, sitting her mug on the coffee table in front of them and then snuggling against John.

John breathed in her honey scented hair as his arm encircled her shoulders.

"You looked dashingly handsome in your suit tonight, Mr. Bates," Anna said coquettishly into John's neck.

"You're the only one I'm trying to impress, so I'm glad you approved."

Anna lifted her head with a sly grin on her face.

"I know something that would really impress me," she replied before standing and motioning him with her index finger to follow her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-27._

* * *

He was sitting in the recliner in the living room with his legs propped up. It was in the middle of the week, and Anna had just come home from a long shift at the therapy office. He watched silently as she immediately started household chores, choosing the laundry as her starting point. He could make out muffled sounds coming from upstairs which sounded like running and jumping mixed with laughter. As Anna looked increasingly knackered, he felt more and more pressed down into the chair. It felt as though the more he wanted to get up the more he was being held. He felt as though he could not move. He could only watch as Anna worked tirelessly with sleep deprived eyes. He wanted to get up and rush to help her. He wanted to do all he could to assist her, but the invisible weight kept pressing him harder into the chair almost to the point of stopping his breathing. His eyes widened as she carried a stack of letters and the check book. She made her way to the couch to try to figure out how they would manage all their bills. He tried to communicate with her, but his voice had fallen onto deaf ears. She wasn't communicating, and she couldn't seem to see him being held down against his will. He struggled and tried to get up, but he was fighting against something he had no control over. The pressure was taking him over completely.

John jerked awake suddenly as he heard Anna yelling his name.

"John, love can you hear me?" Anna asked nervously as she shook his arm.

John breathed in sharply and blinked rapidly. "It was only a dream. Thank God," he thought.

He came more to himself as Anna hovered over him and placed a gentle hand to his cheek.

"Bad dream?" she spoke softly as she searched his eyes.

"Yeah," John replied in a gruff voice.

Anna took a minute or so to move his hair from his brow and placed a lingering kiss there. When she pulled back, she said, "It's been a while since you've had one."

John sighed. It had indeed been a while since he had a bad dream, but this dream didn't consist of Ahmed. This dream was worse. It consisted of an overworked, exhausted Anna who looked like she was drowning in debt. He was still thinking of the image even though he was awake now.

"I know," he replied before trying to clear his throat.

Anna pulled back her hand from John and stayed propped up on her elbow. She wanted to give him room to decide whether to go back to sleep or fully wake up, but she knew he never went back to sleep after waking so suddenly. As if on cue, she watched as he began lifting his upper body and adjusted himself into a sitting position up against the headboard. He then pushed the home button on his phone to light up it.

"5:30. You should get some more sleep," he stated.

Anna wordlessly shifted herself up in the bed until she was tucked into John's side with her head laying on his chest. She doubted she could go back to sleep now, and if she did she would be even more reluctant to get up the second time around.

"I think I'm awake," she replied.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry it happened again."

"You don't have control over your dreams so please don't apologize for them," she said as her hand snaked around his waist.

God, how he wished he did have control of his dreams. He would stop making Anna jump out of her skin in the middle of the night that's for sure. He hoped he wouldn't keep having dreams about Anna like that, and he knew he would have to think about what it was he wanted to do then he was able to work again.

"I don't want you to be exhausted for work," John said with concern.

"I won't be. We'll go have breakfast in a half hour or so, and I'll brew us the strong blend," she replied casually before yawning.

When the half hour had passed, they both got out of bed and made their way into the kitchen. They were greeted with a loud meow and an arched back of white fluff rubbing up against their legs.

"Good morning, Jingles," Anna greeted.

She was given a meow back which made her chuckle.

"Morning, mate."

John was given another nuzzle of his legs.

"I'll get the tea started if you want to take care of him," Anna suggested.

"As you wish, milady," John grinned.

Anna gave him a bright smile back before they set about their given tasks. Anna was waiting on the kettle to boil as John finished up with Jingles.

"I'll take care of breakfast," he informed as he placed his free hand on her hip from behind.

"Don't be silly. It won't take me long," she lightly argued.

"Though that may be, I insist you take a seat at the table," he murmured into her hair.

She turned her upper body to look at him better.

"Only if you are sure."

"I am," he replied as the kettle began to whistle. "Oh, what perfect timing."

John leaned forward to lift the kettle as Anna backed away and sat herself down at the table. She looked on as John took determined half steps to the refrigerator taking a few items out and placing them on the counter before making their tea the way they both liked.

She couldn't help the smirk on her face as John walked over with her mug in hand. He placed it on the table before her.

"Would eggs and toast be agreeable to you, Miss Smith?" John asked with a playful lit in his tone.

"Most agreeable, Mr. Bates," she replied just as playfully.

"Very well," he responded with a dip of his head.

Anna laughed inwardly at his behavior. He seemed to be in a good mood even after his bad dream which she was glad. She had to admit she was enjoying sitting at the table sipping her tea and watching John work. She was especially pleased when he bent over to look for the jam in the fridge. He was a fine figure of a man. She felt pride as she watched John hook his cane over the edge of the counter and began cooking their eggs. It wasn't pride in herself but pride in him, for him. Sometimes it drove her mad when he couldn't see his improvement even though she had told him time and again how much he had progressed. It was something though that she would gladly tell him a thousand more times until he finally understood. Watching him walk a couple of steps unassisted made her think back to when she had first invited herself over to his flat. He was a much different person physically then. There was no way he could have done then what he was doing now. It only made her more thankful that he was getting better, and he was truly trying to help himself get there.

When John had finished, he placed everything on a tea tray and began lifting it to bring it to the table.

"I could help-" Anna tried to suggest before getting interrupted gently.

"No need. I've got it," John said as he turned and began walking with the tea tray.

Anna had to admit she was somewhat nervous watching John walk with the tea tray in one hand as he braced himself with his walking stick in the other. She shouldn't have worried though. John was a very strong man and had no trouble lifting the tray with one hand.

He sat the tray down on the table before sitting Anna's plate and cutlery before her. He then placed the butter and jam on the table before placing his own plate down.

Sitting down, he hooked his cane along the back of the chair.

"This looks great. Thank you," Anna praised before setting to work on spreading jam on her toast.

"You're welcome. You work hard, so a nice breakfast is well deserved."

Anna took the compliment with a smile and then bit into her toast.

When breakfast was finished, Anna gathered her things as she spoke to John.

"I'll be working a full shift today, so I'll be home after five. Do I need to stop after work for anything?"

John walked a few steps until he was close to her. "No, we've plenty to eat."

An idea came into John's head, one he liked so much it showed on his face.

"What has you grinning?" Anna asked with a grin of her own.

Trying to keep his idea secret for now, he replied smoothly, "You, my darling."

"Well, it's nice to know I put a smile like that on your face. I love it when you smile."

His response was a non-verbal one, choosing instead to lean down to kiss her. He had to admit to himself one of the benefits of using the cane regularly was the fact he got to kiss Anna this way. It thrilled him to bend his upper body for his lips to meet hers.

Pulling back, Anna said, "Keep complimenting and kissing me like that and I won't make it to work."

"It wouldn't be the end of the world," John replied devilishly.

As tempted as Anna was by John's naughty cryptic suggestion, she had several patients depending on her today.

"No it wouldn't, but how about a rain check for tonight?"

"Hmmmm..." John hummed as he thought about it. "I'll need to check my calendar."

Anna couldn't help but laugh. "I suggest you cancel any plans you may have and pencil me in."

"I'll see if that can be arranged," he smirked.

"Yes, see if it can," she smiled as she snaked one hand up his chest and to the back of his neck, pulling him down towards her.

She made the kiss linger teasingly before releasing her hold on him and walked to the door.

Opening it, she turned her upper body to look back at him. "I hope to see you tonight."

John's eyes crinkled as she turned back around and closed the door behind her.

Once John knew Anna was on her way to work, he began planning out the small token he decided to give Anna when she came home.

He wanted to cook dinner for her.

It sounded insignificant as he said it inwardly, but he had never since the time he had known her made her dinner, a true dinner. They had prepared dinner together countless times now, and he had heated up dinner or made sandwiches. But he had never made her a nice dinner on his own. He smiled as he thought back to when they were first figuring each other out. Anna had said they would come up with hobbies to do together, and they had both mentioned their love of cooking. He had promised to one day show her his culinary skills, which together he had showed her, but he wanted to do something to show her just how much he appreciated her and how much he loved her for loving him.

It took all his effort to not start dinner too soon. He was more than excited to get started and was pleased they had all the ingredients he would need to pull off the dinner he wished to prepare. When the proper time came to begin, he walked into the kitchen with an extra pep in his step.

He set up stations for himself to make it easier to transition from one thing to the other. It took him longer than he would have liked since his leg was trying to decide if it was going to cooperate or not, but it seemed like his leg was going to give him some leeway this time. The dish he had decided to prepare was one they hadn't shared together before, so he hoped she liked it when it came time to eat it. He didn't want to think anything else negative, though for him it was a difficult task. He couldn't help but think as he worked that he should be doing this every night for her. If she was working and he was not then he should be doing most of the household duties. He felt as though he were truly able to do so now. The only thing he wasn't sure about trying was the stairs to the second floor, so starting with the main floor would be a starting place at least.

When the meal was placed into the oven, he cleaned up the kitchen before collecting ingredients to make dessert. He felt rather impressed with himself that he still remembered how to bake from scratch. It hadn't taken him long to add all the components to the mixing bowl and combine them together. After a few more steps, he was finished with his prep and made sure the kitchen was tidied again. He didn't want Anna to feel as though she had to clean up. There were a few more minutes left on the dish in the oven, so he decided to go change shirts and freshen himself up before Anna arrived.

Looking at his wrist watch, it would be any time now Anna would be walking through the front door. He had formed a habit of gliding his right thumb over the glass of the watch as a way of always remembering what was inscribed just on the other side. Dropping his arms, he placed the finishing touch on the dessert and as quickly as he could he set the table.

He was placing the last glass on the table when he heard the front door lock turn. He walked to the doorway of the kitchen as Anna stepped in and locked the door behind her. He smirked as he watched her go through her routine of hanging up her outerwear and laying her purse on the table. His smirk became more pronounced as she began walking down the hall and noticed him.

"Fancy meeting you here," Anna said as her eyes sparkled with playfulness.

"Yes, I was able to pencil you in," he played back.

"I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Bates," she replied as she came to stand in front of him.

"There was simply nothing on my calendar that was more important than you," he responded in a low tone.

Anna blushed a little from his confession even though she knew this was just a little game. He didn't really have other plans, but his words had an impact on her regardless.

"I don't know what to say," she voiced softly.

John used his free hand to take Anna's hand in his. "Please say you'll join me for dinner."

He lifted her hand and pressed a delicate kiss to her knuckles before holding her hand against his chest.

"Of course, we always have dinner together," she said with laughter in her tone.

John silently led her further into the kitchen where Anna saw the table set, and she smelled something wonder coming from the far end of the kitchen.

"John, did you already prepare dinner?"

John looked at her with a look of satisfaction as he replied, "I did. Please have a seat and I'll bring it over."

Anna wasn't sure what to say next so she did as John asked and sat down at her usual spot at the table. She watched as John went over to the oven and pulled out a large baking dish. He closed the oven back and walked carefully with the dish until it was sitting securely on a trivet on the table.

Anna's mouth opened slightly as she looked at what John had made. It smelled fantastic, but it looked beautiful too. John gave Anna a moment as he fetched the water pitcher from the fridge. Placing it on the table, he sat down in his chair.

"John, this looks utterly amazing," Anna gasped.

"I was hoping you'd like it," John stated with a hint of shyness.

"Like it? I can't wait to eat it!"

They both chuckled as John began to serve them.

"This recipe looks difficult. You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to. I realized today I've never made you dinner before."

He sat Anna's now full plate back down in front of her and started with his own.

"What is this called?" she asked as she picked up her knife and fork.

"Balsamic glazed bruschetta chicken and vegetables," he answered as he sat his plate back down.

Anna took her first bite and immediately hummed her appreciation of the flavors she was experiencing.

"Good?" John asked as he filled their water glasses.

Anna nodded as she continued to chew, making John smile.

"You've been holding out on me," Anna said once she had swallowed.

A short burst of laughter left John. "What?"

"I knew you could cook but not like this."

"Believe me I only know a few recipes that are to this level."

It was silent for a minute or so as they both ate. Anna was the one to speak again.

"And what do you mean you've never cooked dinner for me before?"

John sipped from his water glass, and as he sat it back down he said, "I haven't."

"That can't be true," Anna said with a look of concentration.

"But it is."

"But what about the night you told me about your divorce?" she questioned as she cut through a piece of fresh mozzarella.

"That food was brought in. I didn't cook it," John reminded.

"Oh yeah..." Anna replied deep in thought before taking another bite.

John was secretly enjoying watching Anna try to figure out when he had cooked. Her facial expression when she was trying to put pieces together was adorable.

"Oh! The night we had spaghetti at your place. You cooked," she said before wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I didn't cook on my own. We cooked that together while you were having your way with me," he teased.

"You didn't seem to complain," she teased back.

"No because I was powerless to resist you."

"Well, if I remember correctly it was you who kissed me first."

Anna watched John and could see the wheels turning in his head. She knew he was thinking about the aftermath of their first kiss, and she didn't want him nor her to focus on that period of time.

She continued, "I'm glad you did though because I would have ended up kissing you anyways."

John's eyebrows lifted and his eyes met hers. Anna considered it a victory to bring him out of his dark thoughts.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed.

"What about now?" he asked shamelessly.

Her response was a stunning smile and a tilt of her head to capture his bottom lip between both of hers. She lightly tugged on it before pulling back with a wicked grin.

Without giving him a chance to respond, she said, "You've made sandwiches and other things for dinner several times."

John shook his head. "Doesn't count."

Realizing she was getting nowhere, she admitted defeat.

"Okay fine, but you still didn't have to do this even if it is really delicious."

"I needed to do this for you. You should have a meal like this every night," John replied before taking another bite of his food.

Anna's brow creased as she thought about what John had just said. He said he needed to. She was curious as to why he phrased it that way.

She picked up her fork and said, "Why do you feel like you needed to?"

Her question was determined yet gentle.

John looked up from his plate and answered, "Because you deserve it."

Anna wasn't convinced that was the whole reason. She could sense something else coming from him.

"You don't think I expect you to do this do you?"

With a reassuring smile, John squeezed her hand as he said, "Of course not."

"Then what aren't you telling me?"

John's facial expression transitioned to a blank stare. Was he really that easy to decipher?

"I just feel like doing a few more things now that I can," he stated with a casual shrug.

Anna wasn't buying it. She could see the physical uneasiness set in his shoulders. There was something bothering him to the point he felt he needed to make both breakfast and dinner for them. John feeling like he wanted to do these things was one thing. She would never tell him he couldn't do anything he wished to do, but him saying he felt like he needed to didn't sit right with her.

"John," Anna said clearly to grab his full attention.

When she had it, she looked him in the eye and continued, "Since when don't we tell each other everything."

It wasn't a fair card to play, she knew, but she needed to know what was going on behind that stoic wall of his. She knew his defense was crumbling when he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at the table for a couple of seconds before meeting her gaze again.

"We do tell each other everything," he spoke quietly.

"Then please tell me what you're thinking."

John leaned back further in his chair, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"It was something Harvey said the other night at the dress shop," he began.

Anna knew something had to have been said. John had been acting strangely when she had come out of the dressing room with the first dress. She thought if it was something serious he would have told her, but he hadn't so she assumed it was frivolous. Now she knew it wasn't because John was seeming to have an internal struggle. It didn't make Anna like Harvey any better for it.

"And what did he say?" Anna prompted.

"He said that if I were unable to work it would be okay because you probably make enough to support us. That isn't word for word but close enough."

Anna took a few seconds to gauge John's expression. His face was almost a frown.

"Well, he shouldn't have said something like that. It wasn't his place," Anna stated in defense of John.

"But you see... he sounded sincere. It wasn't like a gab at me. He was just stating the fact that if I can never hold steady employment we'd be okay because of you. I can't let that happen."

"Can't let what happen?" she asked. She had an idea where he was headed, but she wanted it to be clear.

"I can't sit by doing nothing while you are working. It wouldn't be right."

Anna felt she understood his internal conflict. She knew a man like John would never be truly content with idle hands, so she decided to delve a little deeper.

"Have you thought about what you would like to do once you're released from therapy?" she asked sincerely.

John relaxed his body some by uncrossing his arms and allowing them to drop to his lap. It took him a few seconds to formulate his reply, but when he did he looked into Anna's eyes.

"I would like to go back into the military."

Anna's immediate response was only a blink. In the back of her head she had thought he might attempt to go back into the military, but still she was surprised that this was his gut reaction.

"You don't agree, do you?" John asked when Anna had been silent for too long.

"I didn't say that," Anna replied.

"But your reaction did."

Anna reached for John's hands and brought them to the tabletop intertwining their fingers.

"John-"

"Anna," John interrupted, "If you'd just hear me out about it."

"John," Anna started again.

"If going back into the military is what you want then I will support you. I just don't know how I feel about you being in combat."

"I will more than likely never be in combat again. It would probably be a desk job of some sort if they allow me back in at all."

"Now that I can handle," Anna smiled. "Like I've said before, I have no doubt you will once again be able to do all the things you did before and being in the military is part of that. If it doesn't work out then you will find something. Don't let Harvey get into your head, love."

"Your support means a lot to me. Thank you," John replied with a small smile.

"And thank you for always supporting me. Now, we need to discuss a certain someone's birthday."

John groaned at the mention of it.

"Before we do can we have our cupcakes?" John asked.

"Cupcakes? You made cupcakes too?" Anna replied.

"I did. Chocolate ones," John winked.

"I love you so terribly much."

* * *

John hadn't wanted a party. He cited that turning thirty nine was not cause for celebration, and even though Anna disagreed she made plans for just the two of them. The plans weren't much. It was a simple evening of dining out and watching a movie at the cinema, but Anna could tell it was exactly what John had wanted. It was one of the many qualities she loved about him. His ability to enjoy and take comfort in simple things. He didn't need extravagance or expense to have a good time.

To tell the truth, she felt like a teenager again when they did simple dates, and she relished when John seemed to be feeling the same. They had held hands, shared kisses, and laughed until they couldn't breathe. At dinner, they shared low whispers, shy touches, and allowed the other to sneak off their plate. It was nice to get completely caught up in a different world as they talked about nonsense. They had almost made themselves late to the film when John quickly tugged Anna's hand and strolled them halfway down an alleyway. The almost darkened sky was the perfect cover for their brief though passionate interaction, and after they began walking again they giggled all the way to the cinema.

The film Anna had picked was a new action film she thought John would appreciate. Though he had told her it was very thoughtful, he seemed to be focused on other things like making sure his hand dipped inside the popcorn tub the same time hers did or slowly twirling her hair around his finger. She found she was just as teasing by making sure she licked the salt off her lips just a certain way. It was a torturous kind of game they had played. The kind that would end in a delicious result.

At the end of the night when their bodies had cooled and pillow talk had began, John had admitted that turning thirty nine hadn't been as bad as he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for continuing to read. You all are amazing.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-28._

* * *

"Want to go up to 2.2 speed today?" asked Jane as John got himself situated on the treadmill.

"Let's try it," John replied.

"Alright, let me know when you're ready, and we'll begin."

John had been using the treadmill for a few sessions now. He was enjoying the variety his sessions now brought. He was using a combination of resistance training, medicine ball lifting, new and more physical stretches, and the treadmill.

After his conversation with Anna about his feelings about going back into the military, he had felt much closer to her. It wasn't that they weren't already close because they were, but him having her understanding on the matter made him love her even more. He had some goals set out before him now. The military would not bring him back on as active or even reserve if he couldn't pass a basic physical test. His goal was to complete therapy and then go to the local recruitment office to reenlist.

"Okay, I'm ready," John stated as he gripped the treadmill handles in front of him to help keep his balance.

As Jane set the treadmill to the speed he was attempting to try that day, he allowed his eyes to wonder the room. Him trying to search out Anna while he was walking was always a great distraction. He found he could walk for longer if he wasn't completely focused on the walking only. His eyes crinkled when he noticed her in the far corner helping a teenager who appeared to be there with an arm injury. She was always so gentle and confident with her movements when helping someone. As he continued to watch, he noticed Anna had looked over into his direction. John couldn't help the shy smile that formed from him being caught, though seeing her smile in return had been a treat. She was the first to break eye contact, so John stopped his staring and focused on his steps.

"Good job today," Jane said as the treadmill fully stopped.

"Thanks. It feels good to be walking at a normal pace again. I can feel the muscles loosening so the limp isn't as bad," John replied as he exited the treadmill.

"I noticed that as well, and I must say John I feel you may be in the home stretch."

Jane smiled a little as the look on John's face shifted to shock.

"Are you sure?"

Jane nodded. "I think a couple of more weeks should do it as long as everything goes as planned."

"Two weeks..." John said as his words drifted off.

"So, that would be going into the third week of April," Jane confirmed.

"I don't know what to say," John commented as his smile widened. "Thank you for telling me."

"I promised I would. Once you are completely done I can release you to work and drive. The pain in your knee may never fully go away. You may feel it from time to time, but you've been doing brilliantly, John."

"I would have never made it this far without your help, Jane. I truly thank you."

"That's what I'm here for. I'll see you next time," Jane replied before she made her way to her office.

Feeling elated, John made his way into Anna's office to see her collecting her things.

"Ready to go?" Anna asked.

"Yes," John rasped with a cheeky grin.

"Looks like you had a good morning," Anna smiled back.

"I did. I really did. I'll tell you about it when we get home."

After their short drive home, they made their way inside before John closed the door behind them. Anna sat her things down on the hall table before turning back to John.

"So, shall I make us some lunch before you tell about your morning?" she offered sweetly.

"I don't think I can't wait that long," John confessed.

"Go on then," Anna encouraged.

"I walked at a 2.2 speed today."

"That is fantastic, John."

Anna stepped closer and placed a hand on John's forearm. It had become a natural habit for her to not only show emotion through words but also touch. To her delight, John had formed this habit as well. The added intimacy brought comfort to their conversations whether they were good or bad.

"Yes," John replied as he prolonged the 's', making Anna's insides flutter.

"But that's not all," he continued.

Anna waited with baited breath for him to speak again. It had to be something good, or John wouldn't be standing in front of her with crinkled eyes and a smirk that was trying its hardest to make her lose focus.

"Jane said I should be released in two weeks if all goes well."

"Two weeks?" Anna gasped.

John chuckled, "That's what I said."

"I..."

Anna was having difficulty finding the words to say. Nothing could really match up to what this meant for John, and what this meant for them. Ten months he had been in therapy working to get to this point, and she couldn't believe he was getting close to the finish line. He was looking at her expectantly. She felt so overcome by his news she decided to act on impulse.

"God, I love you," she exclaimed before moving her hand to his waist.

Her other hand came to the back of his head as she lifted herself up on her toes to kiss him.

John gave a little surprised grunt before allowing his cane to clattered to the floor. To make sure he kept his balance, he turned and backed Anna up against the wall while never removing his lips from hers. To him, there was nothing more perfect she could have said because he loved her more than anything. He could feel it now. He could feel that he could be what Anna needed him to be, and if it came to be, he could be what their future family needed him to be.

With his new surge of confidence, he began rasping between kisses and touches.

"I love," he voiced before Anna began teasing the nape of his neck with her fingertips as her lips pressed hard against his own, making him astonished at the magnitude of his own feelings.

Barely removing his lips from hers before she claimed them again, he said, "you so much."

His chest felt so full he thought his heart might explode as Anna whimpered vulnerably into his mouth. He felt as though he had been set aflame. He had barely registered that one of Anna's hands had made it's way under his shirt. All he wanted was just this. Him and her connected body, mind, and soul. All of it was for her happiness; his therapy, his career, his everything. He was so in tune with her that his inner most truth came out of him.

"I want to marry you," he said just above a whisper before another deep kiss.

John felt Anna squirm and pull back, and as she did, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What?" Anna asked breathlessly.

He watched as her eyes shifted side to side to look into both of his. Her lips were swollen and slightly agape from his confession. Her somewhat confused yet excited expression prompted him to answer.

Raising a hand to caress the side of her face, he repeated, "I want to marry you, Anna."

It was a crazy feeling to feel your heartbeat speed up yet slow down at the same time, but that was exactly what Anna was feeling. There she was pressed up against the wall with John's hands on her body, and she couldn't be more thankful because she was sure she would have fallen to the floor. Her head was spinning, and his bold declaration made her shutter.

Having trouble believing the moment, she squeaked out, "You do?"

He nodded before speaking again. "During my stay in the hospital after my injury, I just knew my life would never be what I had envisioned for myself. My future was bleak and full of unpleasantness. I had come to the point of accepting the fact I would never be somebody to anyone, but then I met you and all of that changed."

Anna's eyes began welling up with tears as John spoke so lovingly to her. For a big, strong man like John, he sure could be as gentle as a lamb when he wanted to be.

John took a breath before continuing, "I love you more than I ever possibly thought I could love. You see me for who I am. You know what I'm thinking or how I'm feeling by simply looking at me. I've never had that kind of connection before. I could never imagine my life without you, so the answer to your question is yes I do."

John used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears falling from Anna's eyes. For a moment he hoped he hadn't come on too strong, but Anna's smile gave him relief that he hadn't.

"Is this a proposal?" Anna asked with tear brimmed eyes and a full smile.

His face sobered. God, he didn't think about it being a proposal. The question completely caught him off guard, but in a way it sort of fit because Anna had completely caught him off guard then she came into his life. He didn't have a ring, so it wouldn't be a proper proposal. He decided to leave it up to Anna if this was a true proposal or not.

"If that's what you want to call it," he voiced, allowing her to decide.

He gasped when he felt Anna press her lips to his again. He couldn't help the smile that formed from feeling her smile. He was left breathless as Anna pulled back.

"Is there a question you may want to ask me?" Anna asked coyly.

"I don't have a ring to give you," John admitted embarrassingly.

"A ring is the least of my thoughts right now," she replied.

"Are you sure?" John asked with a slight knit of his brow. This would be a big moment for the both of them, but John wanted all of Anna's memories to be happy ones. He wouldn't dare propose if he thought the memory would be tarnished by not having a ring.

The look Anna was giving him was the only answer him needed. He took a step back and proceeded to lower himself down onto his good knee while holding onto Anna's hands with his.

"I'm okay," John said softly as he noticed Anna was about to comment on him bending down. In truth, he was surprised his knee wasn't hurting like he thought it would.

He looked at her once he was fully in position. She was softly giggling with happy tears still flowing and a blinding smile. She had never looked more beautiful.

He took a deep breath to still himself. This was it. He was asking Anna to be his wife.

"The fact that I'm kneeling right now is of itself a miracle," John began.

"But I'm kneeling before the one who helped make this miracle possible. I love you with all of my heart, and if you decide to become my wife please know that you will always be my partner, my best friend, and so much more. You are my everything, my world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Anna May Smith, will you marry me?"

He had barely gotten the last word out of his mouth before Anna answered enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!"

John raised himself up before he asked, "You will?"

His eyes connected with hers as he held her to him.

"I will, John," Anna replied confidently before they became lost to each other once more.

* * *

"Hey, Mate," John said as he answered Robert's phone call.

Today was the day before John's last therapy session. During the two weeks since their engagement, John had been pleased as punch with how everything was going as planned. Anna was now his fiancée, he was almost finished with therapy, and he planned on going to the recruitment center the following week. He was finally seeing the light at the end of the long tunnel and allowed himself to enjoy it.

"Bates, I want to take you out tonight to celebrate."

John placed the phone on speaker and laid it down on the kitchen counter so he could continue his tidying.

"Celebrate what?" John asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know why I would have to tell you, but for your completion of therapy as well as your engagement you eejit."

John smiled to himself. "What did you have in mind?"

The next day after their engagement, John had told Robert about the spontaneous proposal. The fact that Robert was shocked was an understatement, but he was so very glad for his old comrade in arms. The added news of John's therapy release was just the cherry on top.

"Just a bloke's night down the pub to watch the footy."

John contemplated the offer for a few seconds. It had been quite a while since he had hung out with Robert casually, so he decided to go along.

"As long as you're buyin'," John replied.

"Then see you round six mate," Robert answered before hanging up.

A couple hours later, Anna came home from work. She was walking through the sitting room when John entered from the hall with his hair still damp.

"Hello," John greeted as his eyes met hers.

He walked over to her without the use of his cane as she greeted back, "Hello to you too. Are you off somewhere?"

Circling her waist with his arms, he replied, "Rob called a couple of hours ago. He wants to take me to the pub to celebrate my completing therapy and our new found status."

"I see," Anna responded with a smirk.

"Do I have your permission to go?"

"John," she chided, "you don't need my permission. Of course you should go. You haven't been out in ages."

Anna didn't know he had been out earlier in the week while she was at work, but that was something she'd come to find out soon enough.

"He'll be here half hour or so. I made you up a plate for dinner it's in the fridge."

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest fiancé in the whole world," she gushed. It seemed to make him blush when she used fiancé, and she had to admit she liked seeing it.

"I- Well- It was nothing," he stuttered sheepishly.

"It's anything but nothing. Thank you for thinking of me."

"There isn't a time I don't think of you."

They shared a kiss before John spoke again.

"And what will be your plans."

"I may take the time to read some and of course spend time with his royal highness."

"Speaking of, Jingles is good to go. I took care of him before getting in the shower."

"You do spoil me. You've practically took over most the housework."

"It's the least I can do, love."

Anna smiled lovingly as she said, "You better finish getting ready. He'll be here before you know it."

Shortly after, Robert had arrived and made sure to congratulate Anna before taking John out for the evening. Once they were gone, Anna changed into comfortable clothes, heated up her dinner, and planted herself on the couch. When her dinner was finished, she curled up with a blanket and a novel and began to read. She was joined by Jingles who decided to lie on the far end of the couch so he could stretch out to his heart's content.

She had been reading for a hour or so when the doorbell sounded. With a furrowed brow she closed her book and pushed back the blanket. She didn't think it would be John. It was too soon for him to be back, and he had a key. Maybe it was her mum or possibly Gwen.

Making it to the door, she unlocked it and opened it a crack to see Harvey standing on her front stoop.

"Hello, Anna," Harvey greeted pleasantly.

Opening the door wider, Anna responded, "Hello, Harvey. What brings you here?"

"I was in this part of the neighborhood and thought I'd pop in for a bit. May I?" He asked as he gestured to come inside.

Anna slightly hesitated before replying, "Yes, yes of course."

She opened the door fully and stepped aside allowing Harvey to enter. Once he was in the foyer Anna closed the front door.

"Is John about?" Harvey asked as he looked around.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Anna replied, "No, he's out with a friend. Does mum know you planned to stop by?"

"She doesn't. I was just down the auto shop."

"Ummm... would you like some tea?" Anna asked. It was the only thing she could think of to say next.

"That would be lovely," Harvey grinned.

"Right this way," Anna said as she motioned towards the kitchen.

Harvey followed and said, "This is a nice place you have."

As Anna was filling the kettle, she pondered Harvey's comment and realized Harvey hadn't been to her home before. In fact, she was surprised he even knew her address. Her mum must have mentioned it or had it in an address book somewhere.

"Thank you," she answered simply as she collected the tea things. "You can have a seat at the table if you like."

"Would you mind terribly if we sat in the sitting room?"

"No not at all. Please go on through. I'll be in shortly."

Anna watched as Harvey left the kitchen. She honestly didn't know whether it was odd or a nice gesture that Harvey decided to come round. She decided it would have been less awkward if her mum had come as well, but it was less than two weeks before he would be officially part of the family. So, she figured it may end up being common for him to come by. Once the tea tray was arranged, she lifted it and carried it into the sitting room. Harvey was sitting in the spot Jingles had vacated.

"Here we go," Anna announced as she sat the tray on the low table. She then folded up the blanket that was on the couch and collected the book, moving them to the armchair.

"What were you reading?" Harvey asked as he prepared his tea.

Anna took her seat on the other end of the couch before replying, "Just some leisure reading. It's fun to read a silly romance novel from time to time."

Anna fixed her cup while Harvey leaned back against the couch with his cup in hand.

"You enjoy romance, do you?" Harvey asked before taking a long sip of his drink.

"Well, I guess we all do sometimes," Anna answered as she leaned back with her cup.

Changing the subject, Anna asked, "Are you getting excited?"

"About what?" Harvey asked as he crossed his left leg over his right which positioned him a slight bit closer to Anna.

"The wedding..." Anna said. "What else would I be talking about?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, I am. Your mother is the brightest beacon in my life. She was overjoyed when you called to tell her about you and John being engaged."

Anna couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. She was still very much head over heels with the knowledge she was engaged to John. She imagined the feeling would remain until they were married, and then a new feeling would take it's place from being Mrs. John Bates. She really could not wait to share his name and everything else marriage brought.

"It all happened rather suddenly, but it was perfect for us," Anna reminisced.

Anna noticed Harvey's eyes shift to her left hand which was circled around her cup.

His eyes lifted as he stated, "A proposal without a ring. You deserve no less than a large glimmering stone on your left hand."

There he was. The Harvey that seemed to just step over the bounds of propriety.

"I believe I know what I deserve, Harvey," she replied with a set jaw.

"Of course you do my dear, it is John who should have went out as soon as possible to purchase you a ring worthy of you. You've been engaged two weeks and still your hand is bare."

His tone was a confusing mixture of genuine empathy and rudeness. It could have easily been taken one way or the other, but Anna still had it in the back of her mind the way Harvey made John feel about his capabilities as a human being as well as a man.

"I don't need a ring or any material item for that matter to know the love John has for me."

"If you say so," Harvey conceded before changing topics. "He's almost completely healed?"

"He is. He'll probably always have good and bad days with his knee, but he should be able to do most the things he did before he was injured."

Anna sat her now empty cup back on the tray and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Debbie mentioned he was going back to the Army. I didn't think they would accept him after his incident."

"We don't know for sure yet, but he's going to go try next week."

Harvey raised his right arm to lay along the back of the couch. "I never pictured you as a military wife with long periods of time to yourself."

"I'm sure he'll have some form of desk job. I don't see them putting him into combat."

"The military can be unpredictable at times; just keep that in mind. It would be hard to end up alone."

Anna only nodded. Her and John had discussed he would not be going into combat because he would not be as fit as he was his first go around. So, Anna didn't see the need to worry over it.

"My, look at the time," Harvey mentioned as he looked at his wrist watch. "Your mum will wonder where I've gotten to."

As Harvey stood and placed his cup on the tray, Anna stood up as well.

"Thank you for the tea. The next time I see you you'll be wearing your pretty dress walking down the aisle."

The wording was unusual, but Harvey had a weird way of phrasing things.

"Anytime," Anna said before they began to walk towards the door.

"Who's that?" Robert asked as he and John pulled up to the curb near the driveway.

John saw Harvey's car in the driveway and then Anna opening the door to allow Harvey to exit.

"It's Harvey. Anna's soon-to-be step father," John stated evenly.

"He's not the most handsome bloke is he," Robert commented.

John chortled, "No."

"I wonder why he's here," Robert continued.

"I don't know." Turning his head back to Robert he said, "Thank you for tonight, mate."

"Don't thank me, Bates. This wasn't a date."

They both laughed before John opened the car door. He stepped out, said his goodbye, and closed the door. Harvey was already backing up as Robert drove off, so he wouldn't have the chance to speak with him. They simply waved at each other before Harvey was on the road and out of sight.

Anna was still standing with the door open as John approached her.

"I see you had a visitor," he uttered.

Anna stepped back, allowing John to come inside and closed the door.

"I did."

"What did he want?" John inquired solidly.

"He was in the area, so he decided to stop by," Anna answered before making her way into the sitting room to collect the tea tray.

John came just inside the room. "What did he want?" he repeated less firmly this time.

"Nothing," she said as she lifted the tray, "I offered him some tea and we just chatted until he needed to leave."

When Anna was in front of him with tray in hand, she said, "You're back early. Did you have a good time?"

"We did. The club was losing by a mile. Robert only had one pint since he was driving, and I didn't drink for obvious reasons, so we decided to just head back."

"Alright, I'm going to just tidy these things up then I'll come join you."

Anna moved pass John and made her way into the kitchen. As she was cleaning up the tea things, she couldn't help thinking about what Harvey had said. She knew better than to let his play on words impact her, but she was now kind of wondering why John hadn't decided to buy a ring. Even if she didn't get one, she would stand by her statement that she didn't need one to know John loved her. She would rather have the right man than the right ring, and that was something she most certainly had. She wondered though if he had thought about it. She guessed she would have to just wait and see.

Not wanting to think of it anymore, she finished up and joined John on the couch.

"Tomorrow is your big day," Anna started in hopes John wouldn't want to talk about Harvey anymore.

"It is, but are you sure his visit didn't upset you?" he asked as he looked at her intently.

She wasn't upset. Harvey just had a way to make you doubt yourself or someone else, and she knew not to let it get to her.

"No, I'm not upset. His visit was a little awkward but that is nothing new," she answered truthfully.

"You can tell me you know if he bothered you," John said in a protective manner.

"He didn't."

If there was one thing Anna knew about John, it was that he had a temper and a short one. She didn't get to see that side of him because he was never that way with her, but if he even thought for a moment someone had upset her or hurt her or someone he cared for he would be a force to be reckoned with. She assumed part of that instinct came from his military training. The other half was purely ingrained in him.

"Okay," he relented.

"Enough about him. I want to focus on you," she purred as she toyed with one of his shirt buttons.

He swallowed before replying, "You do?"

"Yes, I think we have some more celebrating to do ourselves. Don't you think, Mr. Bates?"

With a sly grin, John leaned in until his lips were near her ear, whispering, "I'm most excited about the fact I'll be able to take you upstairs and make love to you in your own bed."

"That sounds rather naughty," Anna said as she tried to fill her lungs with air.

"It will be," John growled.

They both hoped tomorrow would come quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** _Small M section in this chapter. Thank you for reading._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-29._

* * *

"Congratulations, John! Here is your release form. You are rehabilitated," Jane announced to the small group gathered around applauding.

It felt surreal that he should be accepting the piece of paper stating he could once again be himself. Many times he had doubted himself, but his hard work and perseverance had paid off in the end. He took the piece of paper in hand and looked it over with a smile. It was real tangible evidence that he had achieved his goal. It would not have happened, though, without the people who were standing around him. Elsie, Gwen, Jane, and Anna had all played some role in getting him to this point. He would be forever indebted to them.

He lifted his head, and addressed the ladies.

"I would like to sincerely thank each one of you for helping me to see I could get here. It wasn't always easy, but you all understood what it was I needed. I could never possibly repay you."

"Your healing is repayment enough," Jane voiced with some emotion present in her voice.

John stepped closer to Jane and gave her a warm hug. He knew Jane was his therapist, but she had also become his friend.

"Thanks, Jane," John voiced.

"It was my pleasure, John," she replied before they broke apart.

"It'll be a shame to not see you around as often, but I'm so glad for you," Elsie said.

"I don't plan on staying away completely," John replied.

"I don't suspect Anna would have any complaint about you visiting," Gwen added.

"I most certainly would not," Anna said cheerfully, "and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thanks, love," John said shyly.

"The rest of the day waits for no one I'm afraid. Congratulations again, John," Elsie said before returning to work.

"Thank you, Elsie."

"Congrats, John. I'll see you sometime soon," Gwen said before leaving.

"Thank you."

"I don't want to see you back here," Jane said with a lop-sided grin. John knew she meant as a patient but wanted to tease anyways.

"Not even if it's to bring my future wife and her friends a treat?" John asked curiously.

"Alright, that's the only exception," Jane laughed, making both John and Anna laugh too.

"Bye, John," Jane said before heading to her office.

Turning around, he faced the most important person in the room who was beaming at him.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

John released a deep breath before replying, "I am. Let my grab my bag first."

John sometimes brought a rucksack with him to therapy in case he needed something or needed to change before he left. Today he had brought the bag along with him. They walked into Anna's office and when he reached for his bag he noticed a sunshine post-it note stuck to it.

In Anna's handwriting, it read, " _You are the strongest person I know. Congratulations my future husband."_

Anna had already stepped out of the office knowing he was taking a minute to read her small note. He was glad of that because it gave him the time to slip what he needed into his pocket. Once he had, he lifted the bag and followed Anna outside. She was just about to open the car door when John called to her.

"Anna."

Anna dropped her hand and looked over to him. "Yes?"

"Would you mind joining me on the bench for a bit?" He asked before walking in that direction.

"Okay," Anna answered with suspicion. She wasn't sure why he would want to sit outside the office when they could go home.

Reaching the bench, she sat down as John pulled out two sodas from his bag. He handed one to Anna before opening his own.

"What are you up to?" Anna questioned as she opened her drink.

"Nothing," He replied cheekily.

Anna hummed her disagreement before taking a sip of her drink.

"This was how we began to know each other," he mentioned as he patted the bench.

"Yes, it is," Anna agreed happily.

"I'm so glad you had the nerve to come offer me a drink. I don't know if I'd had the courage," he confessed sheepishly.

Anna drew closer to him until she was snugly against his side. "I was drawn to you from the moment I met you."

"And I you," he admitted.

"A lot has changed since then," she sighed dreamily.

"Thank God for that," John chuckled, making Anna chuckle with him.

"The reason I wanted to just be here for a moment with you and these can drinks-"

He paused to share a smile. "Is because I couldn't think of a better place to give you this."

He sat the can down on the ground before reaching into his pocket. He retrieved the small red velvet box and held it with his fingertips.

A gasp left Anna as she saw what John had pulled from his pocket. The box was now only a reach away from her.

"I apologize for the delay, but I didn't want to just hurry up and buy a ring. I wanted to make sure it was perfect."

Of course he would say something as perfect as he just said. She silently cursed Harvey for placing doubt in her mind.

"Please, open it," John encouraged.

Anna sat her drink down on the bench beside her and took the small box from John. With delicate fingers, she opened the box to reveal her engagement ring. It had a white gold band with a sizeable cushion cut diamond with diamonds outlining it. It sparkled brightly as the sun rays hit it the right way. It was absolutely gorgeous and something she would have picked out herself.

"Oh, John," Anna breathed. This ring must have cost him a fortune, but she wouldn't spoil the moment by talking about money.

"Do you like it?" John asked softly.

"Like it? I absolutely love it. It's beautiful."

"May I?" John asked as he nodded to the box.

"Yes, please," Anna replied as she positioned herself so John could place the ring on her finger.

John plucked the ring from the box and took Anna's left hand in his left hand.

"This is my promise that I will always be with you," he vowed.

He then slid the ring onto her ring finger and kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you so much," Anna said as happy tears formed.

"I love you too, my darling."

John awoke the next morning with a languid stretch. His muscles were a bit sore but he smiled devilishly from the reason. He was lying next to Anna in her bed. It had been thrilling to make love in her room. He had only been up there one other time. Things had been heated that night, but they had not made love. Now with it being morning, the excitement was still buzzing around in his mind. Maybe he could convince Anna into a morning encore. Turning to face her, he smiled as she made a little groan from his movement. He liked that he was the morning person and she wasn't. It gave him the opportunity to watch her while she was most peaceful.

Slowly, he reached under the sheet and curled his arm around her bare waist. He pressed warm kisses to her shoulder and the base of her neck to coax her from her slumber. He was caught off guard when Anna's leg came to wrap around his, making him pull back to look at her.

"Good morning," she said in a sleep laden voice. Her eyes were open, and she had a small smile.

"Good morning," he replied with dark eyes.

He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her with a gentleness a morning kiss should bring. He slid his hand down to her hip as he felt Anna raise her head a little to press a firmer kiss. He was glad she seemed to be wanting the same thing because right now all he could think about was their bodies coming together again. He was very much eager to try out the same position they had the night before; him on top of her. His knee had allowed him to be with Anna in that way, so he couldn't wait to try it again.

The confines of the sheet were beginning to be quite warm, so John slid the sheet down to expose the both of them to each other. Anna reached up a hand and pulled John back down to her by the back of his neck into a slow hungry kiss that made John ache with longing for her.

"I need you, John," she whispered hotly onto his lips as she broke the kiss. Their breaths mingled as they looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds.

He gave her another kiss before raising himself up and moving more to the end of the bed. Once he was there, Anna raised her knees and began spreading them enticingly as her left hand slid up her body. John gulped hard as he watched the most wanton display he had seen. When her left hand came to rest on her breast with her legs wide for him, he thought we was going over the edge without ever being inside her. Seeing her ring on an intimate part of her body, and her inviting him to love her physically was a precious gift to John. He cherished every moment.

Needing no further persuasion, John crawled closer until he was positioned between her thighs. He grasped Anna's left hand with his right and pressed it into the mattress above her head. His fingers brushing the symbol of their dedication to one another was driving him mad. This beautiful woman had agreed to be his, which still completely flummoxed him but he wouldn't question it.

He brushed up against the outside of her causing both their breaths to catch. If they were both already this sensitive, this wouldn't be lasting long. With a shift of his hips, he entered her fully.

John had learned at times Anna could be very vocal during there love making, and sometimes barely said anything at all. He liked the variety, and it usually didn't take long to figure out which way she felt like going.

"John," Anna breathed as they moved together. "Yes, John."

Anna used her free hand to reach for his. Once she had it, she moved it to match her other hand above her head to give John more leverage.

"Oh, Oh God!"

John was trying his hardest to remain in control. He would not allow himself to reach his peak without Anna meeting hers first.

Her body was tensing, her breath was coming in short gasps, and it was then she let out a yell and allowed all the pleasurable sensations to claim her. Within seconds, John screwed his eyes shut and joined her with a cry of his own.

He opened his eyes to see a glowing Anna smiling widely at him.

"If you wake me up like that I might turn into a morning person," she teased.

"I'll keep that in mind," he growled.

* * *

A few days later John was ready to go to the recruitment center to test for reenlistment.

"Are you going to wish me luck?" John asked as they walked to the front door.

"I don't think you'll need any, but I will wish it anyways. Good luck," she offered sincerely.

John sighed, "I hope they see I'm still able."

Anna stood up straighter and looked at him with determination. "You, John Bates, are a completely able and competent man."

"I should know," she continued cheekily with knowing eyes.

John gave her a half-smile.

"I know you're going to get your career back, and together we are going to build a beautiful life."

How could he not believe it when she was standing there telling him so confidently.

"I won't find out today which is the hardest part. They'll review and give me a date to come back."

"All you can do is your best. I will still love you no matter what the outcome is."

"Thank you, my darling. Are you sure you don't need the car?"

"No, I had two cancellations this morning, so I won't be needed until later. Gwen is more than happy to come get me."

"It still feels odd that I can drive," he mentioned off hand as he took the car keys from the hall table.

Knowing he needed to be on his way, Anna's reply was, "You'd best be off. You wouldn't want to be late."

"I'll see you this evening," he said before embracing her, "I love you."

"And I love you," she replied before kissing his cheek and breaking the embrace.

Later in the day, Anna was in her office doing some paperwork when Elsie knocked on her door frame.

"May I come in?" Elsie asked as Anna looked up from the form she was working on.

"Yes, please. I need a break from this mountain of forms," she said before Elsie took a seat on the other side of Anna's desk.

"I was wondering if you'd heard anything yet," Elsie inquired.

"No, I doubt he'd want to tell me over the phone. He'll most likely tell me when I get home," Anna answered as she leaned back in her chair, giving her back a break.

"For his sake, I hope they give him a chance. I know how hopeful he was."

Anna appreciated the ladies she worked with. It was so easy for her to talk with them and they with her. It was also nice to know that when they were asking about John they were being genuine and not just being nosy.

"I hope they do as well. I know he'll feel much better having something to do during the day now that he doesn't have therapy. I hate the thought of him feeling like there's nothing for him to do," Anna answered honestly.

"You know Charles is the same. He's supposed to be in retirement, but must have something to do so he's working here part time. I asked him once if he thought about giving his notice. You would have thought I had grown two heads."

Both the ladies laughed.

"Well, if it doesn't then I have faith we will find him something he will enjoy," Anna insisted.

"Just so you know we're all rooting for him, for the both of you," Elsie said kindly.

"Thank you Elsie. That means a great deal to us."

Once the work day was over, Anna was growing more and more anxious to get home. Gwen's safe driving was doing nothing to help. She hadn't heard a word from John since that morning, so she hadn't the slightest clue which way the meeting may have gone.

Making it home, she thanked Gwen for the ride and quickly made her way inside to look for him. After looking in the usual places, she decided to look out back to see if he may be there, and to her delight he was sitting in one of the wicker chairs.

He turned his head when he heard the door open and stood to greet her as she closed the door behind her.

"Welcome home," he said stoically.

Anna was trying to read him but he had an even expression. She couldn't tell whether or not he had received good or bad news.

"Thank you," she voiced before her eyes drifted to the table.

There was freshly cut fruit, crackers, and an assortment of cheeses on a tray. On the side table in between the chairs were two glasses and a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

This could be for one of two things. It could be for celebration, or it could be a way for him to apologize for supposedly letting her down. She hoped more than anything it was the former.

"How was your day?" he asked casually as she now stood in front of him.

She had this growing feeling the only reason he would be delaying in telling her was because it was an outcome he didn't want to share.

"Fine," she responded with finality, "and yours?"

She really didn't want to talk about her day, but he had to know that.

"Well, the meeting was amicable," he started.

She felt like she had been waiting an hour for him to tell her.

"And..." she prompted.

"And the testing everything came from memory."

She couldn't take anymore of being on the hook.

"I wish you'd just come out with it," Anna pleaded.

He held both of her hands as he revealed, "I got reenlisted."

The smile that formed in his eyes and on his face were glorious. He looked like the cat who caught the canary, and Anna was so thankful the outcome had ended in his favor.

"Oh darling, I'm so thrilled. I knew you would," she praised.

"I was in disbelief most of the day, and then I thought we could have a nice evening out here. Maybe talk about everything."

She loved how he was so inclusive. He didn't start out that way; he had kept himself to himself. Now, he relished in sharing with her, and it made her heart lift in her chest.

She angled her head upward, kissing him.

"I want to change out of these scrubs first then I will most certainly join you."

John only nodded and Anna made her way back inside.

He set to work then on removing plastic wrap from the tray and pouring each of them a glass of the next best thing to wine. A minute or so later, Anna was back outside.

"Better?" John asked as he handed her a glass.

She accepted the glass gratefully. "Yes. Thank you."

John sat back down and motioned Anna over. She sat down easily on his lap with her weight on his left leg. Picking up his glass, he said, "What shall we drink to?"

"To us and the future," Anna smiled happily.

"Now that I can drink to," John smirked.

They talked and nibbled from the tray. John had said he wouldn't know what positions would be available to him until they asked him to come back, but he would be going back in with the same rank.

"Does this mean I should address you as Captain all the time now," she asked with a smirk.

She had called him Captain on the rare occasion, but never as a common thing.

"You can call me whatever you like," John answered.

"Will you be wearing your uniform to the wedding?" Anna asked with sparkling eyes. The thought of him walking her down the aisle in his uniform was bringing heat to her cheeks.

"I'll be issued a new set of uniforms, and we've already picked out my suit," John reminded her.

"Oh, yes. Silly me. We'll save that for our own wedding then."

"Speaking of weddings, are you ready for Saturday?"

Anna signed, "I can't believe it's only three days away. I'm glad it's a small group of people though with only the people who truly matter."

"Is that the way you would prefer our wedding?" John asked sincerely as their eyes met.

"I don't even need a wedding as long as I have you."

"Nonsense. You deserve the whole package, the white dress, flowers, bridesmaids following you around in matching dresses, your family and friends, and me looking like a fool."

Anna placed a hand on his chest and said, "Don't be silly. I'd rather have the right man than the right wedding."

"Once things are settled we can discuss it further. Ready to go inside?"

"Yes."

* * *

Saturday had arrived quicker than either of them could have thought. Today was the day Debbie Smith would vow to share her life with Harvey Mitchell. When John had awakened, he was made immediately aware he was in bed alone which was a rarity. He pulled the sheet back and got himself up and into his robe. He then proceeded to make his way downstairs in search of Anna.

As he reached the bottom landing, he heard Anna ending a phone call.

"Yes, Tory I'll be there. No. Okay, see you soon."

John peaked around the corner of the kitchen doorway to see Anna pacing the floor as Jingles watched her. He didn't like her pensive expression, so he made himself known.

"You're up early," he voiced calmly as he came into the room.

Anna jumped, clearly being brought out of her thoughts, and said, "You gave me a fright."

"I'm sorry. Is everything okay?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

"Oh, John," Anna gasped as tears started pooling in her eyes.

John's eyes widened as he watched Anna instantly fall apart. Fear overtook him as he thought something must have happened. Stepping closer, he took Anna in his arms as she gratefully buried her head against his chest.

He comforted her and gave her as much time as he could before he needed to know why she was so upset. His mind went straight to Harvey which expedited his urgency to know.

"My darling," he said like a warm caress. "Please tell me what is wrong."

Anna sniffed a few times as she attempted to compose herself. When she had, she pulled back only a bit to be able to look at John.

"I'm being terribly selfish," she stated as her words came out waveringly.

"That's not possible," he answered.

"Then why am I acting this way? Why can't I be happy for my mother? Today is supposed to be a happy day for her and here I am being completely stupid."

"Hey..." John said with a frown. "You are anything but stupid. I know you are happy for your mum, but it's okay to be a little overwhelmed."

"I should be used to the idea by now. It's just... Harvey isn't anything like my dad... and..."

Tears came rushing back and she fell onto John's chest again.

John had to hand it to Anna. She had done extremely well considering the changes that were happening to her family. Sure, she had been emotional about the whole idea, but overall she had handled everything with the grace that is Anna. He figured the emotions she was battling now were more about her dad than the wedding itself.

"Your dad will always have a special place in your family. Just because your mum is getting married today doesn't mean that she loves him any less or will forget him. It doesn't mean you or Tory will forget him either. He knows your heart, Anna."

He noticed she started calming down again, so he kept talking to reassure her.

"Your mum, your sister, and I all love you so very much."

He couldn't believe he was doing it, but he was going to stick up for Harvey this once as well.

"And Harvey, he's very careless with his words, but he's never had a family before. Maybe it'll just take him time to sort himself out."

John wasn't sure if he believed what he said, but there could be some truth to it. Harvey had admitted he never got married or had a family, so hopefully his demeanor would change.

He felt it a small victory when Anna lifted her head and wiped at her eyes. The small smile was an added bonus.

"Thank you for that," she said.

"Feeling some better now?"

"Much better."

"Good. Now, I know we have to be out of here by nine, and I'm guessing you've not had breakfast yet."

"I came down to make tea but ended up on the phone with Tory."

"Then if you will go rest on the couch, I'll bring your breakfast and tea shortly," he smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he replied before kissing her forehead and sending her out of the kitchen.

After breakfast, the rest of the day began to speed up. They had both gotten themselves ready and made sure they had everything with them in order to change before the ceremony which was to be in the afternoon. They had received a warm welcome when they arrived at Debbie's. John was glad of it for Anna's sake, though she had been her usual cheerful self since breakfast. He thought her feelings were normal because he would have probably felt the same if his mother were alive and had decided to remarry. Anna never let anything knock her down for long without getting right back up again, and he loved her for it.

Tasks had been handed out for them to complete. Harvey and Debbie decided not to spend a great deal of money on the wedding, so most things were being put together by them. The venue they would be going to was small and would be used for the ceremony and the reception. As he worked on arranging devils on horseback on a tray, his mind drifted to what their wedding may be like in the future. He knew Anna wouldn't mind an intimate ceremony and being honest he wouldn't mind it either. But if she decided she wanted a grand wedding with all the fancy details and frills, he would make sure she would have whatever her heart desires.

He heard her giggling with her sister in the next room and then suddenly gasp. Pausing his task to see what was happening, he walked into the front room to see Anna with her arms tightly embracing a man. He wasn't sure who it was until they broke the embrace, and he could see it was Uncle Tim.

"Tim, we're so glad you are here," Debbie said as she embraced him as well.

"I wouldn't miss it," he replied as they pulled back.

"Timothy," Harvey greeted, offering out his hand.

"Harvey," Tim responded as he shook the man's hand and then released it.

"Hello there, kiddo," Tim greeted Tory.

Tory hugged her uncle before replying, "Uncle Tim, I'm twenty-one."

"You could be eighty and you'd be a kiddo to me," he replied, giving a short laugh.

It was then Tim turned to look at John. This would be the second time John had encountered the man, but for whatever reason he felt they had a mutual understanding of each other. John knew it was the closest he would ever get to meeting Anna's actual father, and if Liam had been like Tim, which he assumed he was, then he knew he was a good man.

"There he is," Tim said as he walked over to John.

"Pleasure to see you again, Tim," John said as he firmly shook Tim's hand.

"You as well, John. You're looking well," Tim responded as they dropped their hands.

"Thank you. I recently completed my therapy."

"As I knew you would," Tim commented.

Debbie then asked everyone to finish up and get changed.

The trip to the venue was shorter than John had originally thought. Once they were there, they unloaded the car and set up the venue.

"I think it looks lovely don't you?" Anna asked as she came to John's side.

"It does, though if I may say you are the loveliest thing in the room."

His eyes shifted and narrowed to look at her out of his peripheral; his smirk a sly one.

"I'd dare say the same about you, Mr. Bates."

He couldn't help but to turn then and address her fully.

"It's almost time. Is your mother okay?"

"She's great. Nervous. Excited. Just what one could expect."

John nodded his head before they were being called to make themselves scarce as guests arrived.

Soon enough the ceremony began, and the two became man and wife. John felt overwhelming pride as he had walked Anna down the aisle and then stood on the opposite side with eyes only for her. He knew vows had been exchanged and words had been said but he hadn't heard any of them. Anna was too breathtaking to focus on anything else.

The reception was now in full swing, and John was glad to see how happy Debbie looked as Harvey twirled her around on the dance floor. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. He wouldn't want anything less for his future family.

"I should have known I'd find you in a corner," Anna teased as she approached him.

"I was just spectating for a moment," he responded lightly.

"Will you save me a dance?" Anna asked with hopeful eyes.

"You have my word," John replied sincerely.

Anna left John then to head back to the dance floor. It was then Uncle Tim walked up to her.

"May I ask my niece for this dance?" he asked as he held out one hand.

"Of course," Anna answered, taking her uncle's hand.

As they danced, Tim said, "You know your dad would be proud of how you handled today."

Anna couldn't help think how she had acted that morning. She didn't think her dad would have been proud of that.

He continued, "I miss him just as much as the rest of you, but I know he is happy to see your mother happy again."

"I guess you're right," Anna answered, feeling unsure how to respond.

"That John of yours has really come along."

"He has," Anna smiled. "He has even reenlisted in the army now."

"He had mentioned that earlier. What a fine husband he will make," he complimented.

"Thank you, Uncle Tim."

"May I cut in?" Harvey asked Tim.

Tim winked at Anna before addressing Harvey. "Be my guest."

John was still standing in his spot as he had watched Anna and her uncle. He stood up straighter when he saw Harvey cut in, focusing closer on Harvey.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Debbie walked up to him.

"Care to dance with your future mother-in-law?" Debbie asked with a small smile.

What John really wanted to do was to make sure Harvey's hand didn't go any lower than it already was and didn't understand why he would feel the need to be dancing as close as he was to her, but he could not turn Debbie down. Not today.

"It would be my honor, Debbie."

They made their way onto the floor. As he looked over in Anna's direction he could see she was smiling at the fact he was dancing with her mother. He would gladly continue to dance with Debbie if that was the reaction he received. They swayed at the music as Debbie began to speak.

"I just wanted to thank you, John," Debbie began.

"For what?"

"For being there for Anna. I know this wasn't the easiest transition for her, so I'm grateful for your love and support."

"I'm thankful for the opportunity. You've raised two wonderful daughters," John complimented.

"Well, I for one am glad you are part of this family. Anna made a wise choice when choosing you."

John was speechless for a few seconds. He wasn't expecting such high praise.

"I only want to make her happy."

"I know," Debbie smiled softly.

As the evening was drawing to a close, John approached Anna and whispered in her ear.

"I believe I owe you a dance, milady."

Anna grinned widely before turning her head to look at him.

"Indeed you do."

"Then, may I have this dance?" John asked in a charismatic tone.

"I thought you would never ask," she replied before John took her into his embrace.

They swayed and gazed into each others eyes.

"You're amazing you know," he commented lowly.

Her cheeks pinked slightly at his spontaneous compliment.

"Why's that?"

"For so many reasons, and how you've been there for mum today. You make me fall more in love with you everyday."

"And I love you. We made it through didn't we?"

John tightened his hold on her as he replied, "We did. The way I see it there is nothing we can't do as long as we do it together."

"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Bates."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-30._

* * *

"What time will you be home later?" John asked as he knotted his tie looking in the mirror.

"I should only have to work until four today. Are you sure Robert can take you to the recruitment center?" Anna asked as she finished her hair.

After a long wait, three weeks from the time he found out he could be re-enlisted, John would find out what positions were available to him. He would finally have his career back and the ability to provide for Anna financially. It felt like a huge weight was being lifted off of him.

"Yes and he's bringing me back. Maybe now with the extra income we could consider getting a second vehicle."

She walked up to him and straightened his tie as she said, "You're right. As soon as you're back to work we'll take a look around and see what the best options are."

"Alright," John smirked. "How do I look?"

Anna stepped back and said, "I don't know. I think I might need to see a twirl."

Complying, John turned in a circle so Anna could see all sides of him. Coming to a stop, he looked at her expectantly.

"I think you look very smart and professional."

"Thank you."

"This day can't go fast enough," she sighed as her hands came up to his chest.

"We'll know soon," he chuckled once.

"Not soon enough in my opinion," she replied before raising herself on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

He moved his arms to hold her close as they kissed and broke apart several times.

"You're going to make both of us late, Ms. Smith," John commented as they broke the kiss again.

Anna pouted as she lowered herself back down, making John's eyes crinkle.

"I'll be expecting a rain check for later," she demanded as her hands slid down his chest to his belt.

"Then a rain check you shall have."

* * *

"Has he called yet?" Gwen asked excitedly as the working day was reaching its end.

"No, he won't," Anna sighed with a smile. "He's waiting until I get home."

"It's so exciting him officially being back in the military. Have any idea what kind of post he'll get?"

Anna finished putting away some charts before addressing Gwen.

"No, not really. It doesn't matter to me as long as he's happy."

"You'll let me know something over the weekend?"

"Of course."

"Great! I'll be calling if I don't hear from you," Gwen warned teasingly.

"I know you will. Have a good evening, Gwen."

Anna finishing tidying up her office. She then collected her things and left the office to make her way home.

John jumped up from the couch the second he heard Anna's keys in the door lock. He had been anxious to see her ever since Robert dropped him off at home. He was excited to tell her the position he had taken on. It was a good opportunity; a great one considering his previous injury. It was a position worthy of someone who had spent years in the military with a pay scale to match.

"Hello," Anna greeted as she closed the door.

"Hello," John greeted back as she laid down her things.

Anna walked into the sitting room as she said expectantly, "Well? How did it go?"

John motioned for her to come sit with him. They both sat down, and John smiled at her.

"It went amazingly well," John started, feeling Anna's hand slip into his.

Anna's eyes widened with excitement. She couldn't help but place a small peck on his lips encouraging him to continue.

"After reviewing my qualifications and physical abilities, they decided I would fit the role of a strategic analyst."

"That sounds important. What does it entail?" Anna asked, giving John's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Well, it's not exactly just a desk job. This position has a much better pay scale," he added.

"Okay, what type of job is it then?" she inquired.

"I will be a form of intelligence to help make strategic decisions in regards to missions or operations. I will be helping the front line navigate, but I won't be in the direct combat zone."

Anna blinked at his last sentence. She needed clarification.

"So, you will analyze data from here and send the information to the combat zones."

"Not at first. I will be analyzing data, but I'll be with the army in Iraq. They are getting everything ready for me, and I will be joining them in four days."

"What?" Anna asked as she tried to comprehend what she was being told. He couldn't have possibly said what he had just said.

"I can't believe they are giving me this shot. It's a great post," John replied, thinking she was bowled over with the fact he got this kind of post.

"John, you are going to Iraq?" Anna asked. She needed to make sure she hadn't misheard. Why was he even talking about it?

"Yes," John said calmly.

Anna pulled back her hand from John's. "I thought we agreed you would accept a desk job. You said you wouldn't go back into combat."

"But I'm not going to be in combat, and it is desk work," he stated with one hand flailing softly as he tried to make his point.

"You knew what I meant when I agreed to you going back to the army. You're going right back into the area of the world where you got injured in the first place. How could you possibly want to go," Anna responded as emotion crept into her voice.

"Anna, I don't understand what is making you upset. Yes, it is the middle east, but this is a good opportunity for us," he defended lightly.

"You going to Iraq in four days is a good opportunity for us? Really John?"

She could no longer remain seated, so she stood up and began pacing the room. John was going to Iraq. Those five words just did not translate for her. They sounded as foreign as Latin would be to her.

"I stuck to what we agreed to, Anna. We said no combat, and I'm not in combat."

"And just where will you be then?" Anna snapped her eyes to him with her arms folded across her chest, trying to physically keep her emotions inside but failing.

"Right outside enemy lines."

Tears made themselves known then, and they came streaming down her face. This was all going so wrong. He was supposed to have a desk job somewhere near by. This, this was anything but that.

"Is this a joke? Please tell me you are joking right now," Anna pleaded through tears.

Was she having a horrible nightmare? If she was she begged herself to wake up. John going to another country...

John stood to his feet and walked slowly over to her.

"Why would I joke about this, love? This is what I've been working toward. What _we've_ been working toward."

"You've been working toward the opportunity to leave me here alone? Because that is what you are doing. You are leaving in four days and will be in harms way when we agreed you wouldn't be. I can't believe this."

John blinked before his brow creased.

"Is that what you really think? You think I can't wait to be away from you?" John asked as his voice became stern.

"Why else would you have accepted? You were supposed to be working from here or at least somewhere in England, but you decided to break your promise."

If she wasn't so angry, she would have broken down into a sob right then and there, but so much adrenaline was coursing through her veins it was preventing her.

"This is ridiculous. I only had our best interest in mind when taking the job on. This will help secure a better future for us," John said in a raised voice but calmed his tone on the last comment.

"How will this secure a future for us when you will be in a foreign country near battlegrounds?"

"I keep telling you I'm not a combat solider. This was a much better post than the others."

"And just how long are you gone for?" she asked bitterly.

John shifted his weight as he looked into Anna's eyes. It was a stare he had not seen before. Was it anger? Was it grief? Was it misunderstanding? Could he even think it to be hatred? He wasn't sure, so he decided to just be completely up front.

"My deployment is for six months."

Anna's world came to a crashing halt. Not only was he going away. Not only was he going to be near danger the entire time. He was going to be there for half a year, and who knows how long he'd be away over the next four years of service. Why was he so eager to be away from her for so long?

"How could you," Anna uttered as she felt her heart breaking in two.

She thought she heard him say something about video calling, letters, and phone calls but she wasn't willing to listen. All she could sense was the ever growing void she felt at the thought of him not being with her.

The silence that fell seemed to jar her back to the present, and John spoke again.

"I thought I had your support on this. You said I would be able to do all the things I used to do. Well, now I'm doing them. The military is all I know, Anna, and being deployed is a very real part of it. Just hear me out. There is more I'd like to share with you."

John tried to reach for Anna, but she flinched and backed away from him. His brow knitted even closer together out of a mixture of confusion and trepidation. Anna had never flinched away from him and seeing her doing so cut right through him.

"It's nice of you to use my words against me, and I guess it's just ridiculous that I would want you near so we could build our life together."

"That is what I'm doing this for. I'm doing this so we will have the future we dream about," John almost yelled in frustration but kept a lid on his rising temper. Why couldn't she see that this would help them incredibly in the long run, he thought to himself.

"Some future," Anna stated with a sad laugh.

"Anna," John said again as he tried to come near her.

"I thought we were getting married," Anna cried as she took a step backwards.

"We are. None of that has changed," John tried to reassure even though he was scared she was suggesting she was changing her mind.

He tried to reach for her again trying to show her how much he meant it, but she physically pushed against his chest. The look on his face was asking her why she was pushing him away.

"We might as well get used to not touching each other," Anna said back icily.

John stood there not knowing how to reply. What could he possibly say to her remark? All he wanted as to fully explain what the terms were and hold her in the process to let her know he true intentions, but she kept saying things that made him keep silent.

"You know. Harvey was right," Anna laughed sadly.

"Harvey?" John asked with a deep frown as his back straightened in defiance to the name.

"Yep."

"Right about what?" he asked shortly. He didn't like that fact Harvey was being interjected into their important conversation.

"He said the military was unpredictable. He said I would end up alone."

John gritted his teeth and stated, "That is a pack of lies."

If they weren't in the middle of this, he would have driven right over to Debbie's and let Harvey know just how much he disliked his comment, but that was not the important thing at the moment.

"Well, aren't I?" Anna cried.

"I thought you realized deployment was part of this or at least a possibility. It's-" John tried to explain the rest but Anna cut in.

"No, I didn't!" Anna yelled.

"Please try to understand my view on this," he pleaded after rubbing a hand over his face.

"I can't. Right now I just can't."

Her emotions were becoming harder and harder to contain, so she said, "I need to be alone."

Yes, maybe that was what they needed, he thought. Their conversation spiraled out of control way too quickly. If he could get her to understand the details the conversation may have a better outcome.

"Fine," he replied calmly, "I'll go out for a while, and once we cool down we can try this again. I'll text you when I'm on my way back."

"That's not what I mean, John," Anna said as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Then what do you mean, Anna?" John questioned as he looked at her expectantly.

Her heart pounded louder than she could ever remember. Her eyes darted from the nearest wall then to the floor before she closed them. She was sure she was about to explode with the amount of dazed emotion she was feeling, and then she let it out.

"I need you to leave," she voiced with heavy emotion as her eyes opened.

Did she mean what he thought she meant? He had to ask to make sure.

"You really want me to leave?" he asked with a pained expression.

She wanted to scream from the rooftops no. She never wanted him to leave and that was the problem, but right now she could not take it. She didn't trust her voice, so she simply nodded.

John began breaking down then. The fact she nodded shattered him. Anna didn't want him in her home anymore. After everything she was telling him to leave.

"Since the day I met you all I have ever done has been for us. It does not make sense to me why I had your support one moment and then when I actually have a position I don't. Maybe you didn't support the idea of me working again after all. Maybe you liked having me here all day."

Maybe it wasn't right of him to say what he had, but he felt so hurt the words just came from him.

She just stood there looking at the floor because she could not bring herself to look at him. All that was replaying in her mind was he was leaving in four days for half a year, and he thought it was the best idea in the world. She couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him for so long. It was crushing her right where she stood.

"You know I supported you," Anna said in defense as her voice wobbled.

All he heard was the past tense of that comment. She had supported him.

A beat of silence passed between them before John spoke again.

"Do you still want me to go? Because I would never want to be here if you didn't want me to be," he said in the most heart wrenching tone Anna had ever heard, but he was the one tearing them apart for a job. He was the one who caused this sudden divide between them. If he had stuck to their agreement this would not be happening.

Her silence spoke volumes to him. The longer she remained silent the more cut up he became.

Realizing she wasn't going to ask him to stay, he turned and walked away, slamming the bedroom door after he entered.

Anna covered her mouth with one hand as she was starting to reach her breaking point. She hurried to the steps and quickly ascended them before throwing herself on her bed. John was leaving her. He was leaving to go to a place where he could be harmed again or even killed this time. The thought of it all was simply too much for her. She didn't want to picture him in some far place wondering if he might come home. He had said she liked having him here all day, and it was true. She did like having him here every day because she loved him. She wanted to see him all day every day for the rest of time, but now, she wouldn't get to see him at all. He had taken that away from them.

She heard the front door open and then slam shut shortly after. She suddenly felt empty. It felt foreign to be alone in her home even for the few seconds since he had left. She would continue to lie there and allow sobs to take her.

* * *

John had walked with his valise and uniform bag until he was standing in front of his complex. It had been a long walk, but he needed the time to figure out what exactly had happened. Opening the door to his flat, he entered and closed the door behind him. The air was stale from the length of time at had sat empty. He had asked himself on several occasions why he even kept the place, but he guessed it was a good thing he had.

He dropped his bag to the floor and hung his uniform bag on the hook by the door. He had been excited earlier to show Anna his newly issued uniforms, but now he could care less about them. He walked straight to the back of the flat and opened the sliding glass door. The air would help both him and the inside of the place. Sinking down into the chair on the balcony, he rested his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands. He choked back a sob that threatened to come out. His chest hurt with a pain he was unfamiliar with. It felt almost too much to bear. He was trying to make sense of everything, but the freshness of the outcome hindered him from putting the pieces together. Realizing it would be of no use for the rest of the night, he resigned to just allowing himself to feel his emotions.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-31._

* * *

Anna stood from her bed the following day still in the scrubs she had worn to work the previous day. Her head thrummed from her tear filled, sleepless night. She hoped it had all been a nightmare she hadn't been able to wake up from, but there she was in her room with a still made bed and John not there. She rubbed her puffy eyes to be able to see the time. It was already mid-afternoon though it didn't really matter. Nothing mattered now that John was going away.

With all her effort she freshened herself up and changed out of her scrubs into a pair of joggers and an old t-shirt. They were very fitting to her mood and would be comfortable to lie around the house all day, which she intended on doing. She slowly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where Jingles greeted with a sad meow. She was sure Jingles was aware of John not being there as well. John was leaving him too.

"Hello, my sweet boy," Anna greeted back as she bent down and petted him. Jingles meowed again before purring into her touch.

"Daddy isn't here," she informed the white ball of fluff in a wavering voice as her hand ghosted over his back.

"You must be hungry."

She set to work on getting him clean water and food before seeing to the litter box. When he seemed content, she switched on the kettle to make a cup of tea. She would need it to make it through the day. She hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, but she felt the same type of hangover like if she had. Once the brew was made, she padded into the sitting room and sat herself down on the couch. She brought the mug to her lips and took a long sip of the hot liquid. Sighing, she sat the mug down on the low table in front of her and leaned back. It was quiet, too quiet. She had lived by herself for a couple of years before John had came into her life, but now she couldn't stand the thought of living alone. It just wasn't who she was anymore.

Her eyes shifted around the room to stop when her eyes landed on his cane in the corner. Tears took no time to well up in her eyes. He had hated himself for having to use it, and had been so afraid he would always have to lean on it to walk properly. She was so proud when he didn't need it anymore, and she still was proud of him. But she couldn't understand, after all he'd been through, why he would want to go right back into where he had been injured. She understood he wouldn't be a combat solider, but that did not guarantee him to end up injury free. She realized she was worried sick about what might happen to him. The thought made her heart ache all over again.

Anna jumped when her ringtone filled the room. She quickly got to her feet and walked to the hall table to collect her phone. Looking at the screen, it was Gwen.

"Hey," Anna answered quietly.

"Hey! I couldn't wait any longer. What post did John get?" Gwen said excitedly.

Anna couldn't find the words to speak immediately as her chin began to quiver.

When she was silent for too long, Gwen spoke again.

"Anna? Are you there?"

"Yeah," she said weakly.

"You sound upset. What's wrong?"

"I... He..." she started to formulate something to say but couldn't for the tears coming back.

"Are you home?"

"Mhm."

"Is John with you?"

"No," Anna gasped through a sob.

"I'll be over soon, and we can talk about what's going on, okay?" Gwen insisted kindly.

"Okay."

Hanging up, Anna sat the phone back down before resuming her place back on the couch.

* * *

After a long time of being cooped up in his tiny flat, John needed to get out. He hadn't been able to sleep in the bedroom the night before. The thought of him and Anna making love for the first time in there was too much for him to handle. There was no way he would have been able to sleep there alone with those memories. The couch hadn't been much better. When he had walked over to the couch to lie down he saw the blue fuzzy blanket there folded up. More than once he had thought about coming over there to retrieve it, but he had never gotten around to it. When he had begun to lie down, he picked up the blanket and put it under his head to use as a pillow. He had turned on his side, tucked a hand under the blanket, and had tried to sleep to clear his head.

Now, he found himself walking aimlessly through the side streets which were lined with shops. His actions would suggest he was window shopping, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Instead, he was making a strong attempt to keep it together.

He was approaching the next shop when Robert opened the door and stepped onto the pavement. John watched him do a double take as he stopped walking.

"John?"

Robert usually called him by his last name as an old military bond, so he knew he must look a sight for Robert to call him by his first name.

"Rob, what are you doing this way?"

Robert looked at the shop before looking back to him and said, "Cora asked me to come look at some dinnerware she had picked out and a few other errands, but I must say I could ask the same of you."

"Oh, you know just window shopping," he said feebly.

Robert was completely unconvinced.

"Yes, because we all know one of John Bates' favorite past times is doing just that," Robert replied sarcastically. "Anna must have you out looking around. Where is she?"

John's chin quaked for only a second before he composed himself.

"Home I imagine, but I'm not quite sure."

After many years of knowing John, Robert could now see the internal conflict he was having, and could see how hard John was trying to keep composed.

Robert stepped closer and quietly said, "Is everything quite alright, my dear fellow?"

"I honestly don't know," John responded as his gaze dropped to the ground.

"Care for a stroll in the park? Weather is decent, and Cora isn't expecting me until dinner."

John gave a tight nod by way of reply, and the two men walked silently in the direction of the park.

When they reached the park, Robert spotted an empty bench and directed them towards it.

Without asking John if he'd like to sit, Robert sat down on the bench and John followed suit.

"So, you just decided to be on this side of town today?" Robert asked in a curious tone.

"I'm over this way because I slept at my flat last night," John admitted.

"Is something wrong between you and Anna?" Robert asked sincerely.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know," John stuttered.

"There's not a relationship in the world that hasn't had it's problems. You and Anna will figure it out whatever it is."

"I'm not so sure this time." John pinched the bridge of his nose. "You see Rob I was going to ring you last night to tell you a got a post as a strategic analyst. I didn't tell you yesterday on the ride back because I wanted to tell Anna first."

"That's marvelous. I bet the pay is handsome as well," Robert praised.

"It is," John smiled sadly as he dropped his hand to his lap, "but the post requires me to deploy."

"I see," Robert replied as his tone became serious, "and how long?"

"Six months to Iraq."

Robert leaned back as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Is that on and off for your four year term?"

"No, I do the six months, and then I come back to the base in the next county over. From there I may end up deployed again or may not. They want me to deploy first to get a good understanding of what is going on first hand, and then I can do the job from here. The only reason I see further deployment would be if I needed to learn a new region."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but is this why you slept at your flat last night?"

John ran a hand through his loose hair and looked down at the ground.

"When I tried to tell her the details we didn't get past me being deployed and the fact I leave in four days. Well, it's three days now."

"Crikey, that is a rush."

"It is, but I wanted to get it finished as soon as possible. I figured if I do it now then it would be out of the way hopefully for good."

"Do you get leave over the six months?"

"Yes, I made sure I had leave time," John replied as he looked back up.

"That's positive."

"I thought about using it half way through to surprise Anna," John frowned.

"No combat then?"

"No, no combat."

"Good," Robert said in relief.

"Our conversation spun so out of control. She asked me to leave," John stated as his voice wavered.

"Not for good surely," Robert reassured.

John's eyes teared up before he leaned forward putting his forearms on his knees.

"I had the most horrible thoughts early this morning that I had to get out and walk around."

"That can happen when things aren't clear."

John looked back at Robert and said bitterly, "I asked myself if I was going down the same path I did with Vera. Everything went down hill rapidly with Vera as soon as I got deployed. I hate myself for even thinking of comparing the two, but I want to make sure Anna won't be unhappy like Vera was. I have to be sure this is what she wants because I could never forgive myself if she ended up as miserable as Vera was."

John looked back down at the ground as a silence spread between them. Robert was the one to break it.

"I want to say without a doubt that a path with Anna could never be like the one you had with Vera."

"Of course I know Anna isn't anything like her. I'm the common link. I'm the reason there ends up being misery. In fact, I'm the reason we are where we are now."

"But she doesn't have all the details yet, and Bates you should know Vera was the reason for her own unhappiness. You would have done anything for her, at least in the beginning, but she was her own worst enemy."

"I thought I was making the right decision, but I've never made good decisions my whole life. The only thing good about my life is Anna and look what I've done," John said as he hung his head.

Robert breathed out and shifted some before speaking again.

"The way I see it is you, me, and even Cora all have a firm understanding of what military life is like. If I were to go re-enlist Cora would know all the terms and would know there is always the possibility of deployment. In Anna's case, she is new to this. This was probably a rather large shock to her if she didn't know the possibilities. You made a decision based on your knowledge, and even if that is the best path Anna only thought about you being deployed and not any long term benefit."

John raised his head and looked out over the park.

"I'm such a bastard."

"I think that is a strong word. Your intentions were good, and in fairness to you you weren't able to finish the conversation. Anna doesn't know it's more than likely a one time deployment, right?"

"No, I didn't get that far. She was so upset. When I tried to get her to listen she wouldn't. The one person I promised myself to never make so utterly unhappy, and I make her just that."

A sudden sob sprang forth, and John tried his best to compose himself as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to embarrass you," John said as he wiped away tears.

"I'm not embarrassed mate. I believe the best thing is for you two to talk this through."

"I tried," John cut in.

"Well, you'll have to try again."

"If she'll even talk to me. God, I'm so stupid. She must think the worst of me."

"I have faith she will. Anna has had a shock, but she loves you as much as you love her," Robert paused before he continued, "My, that was strong talk for an Englishman."

A faint smile ghosted across John's lips before it disappeared into a frown.

* * *

Anna opened the door and saw Gwen standing there with a look of concern. Stepping aside, Gwen came inside and Anna closed the door back.

"Anna," Gwen started but couldn't finish as Anna began crying again.

Gwen came closer and hugged her friend. Anna embraced her in return.

"Anna, what in the world has happened," Gwen asked as her eyes became misty from seeing her friend so upset.

"John," Anna hiccuped, "John is... leaving."

"What?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

They pulled back from the hug as Gwen suggested they go sit on the couch. Once they were seated, Gwen had to know more.

"Okay, so what do you mean when you say John is leaving?"

Anna sniffed before she said, "He got a post, and he's leaving."

"Leaving to do his job or leaving you?"

Anna tried to clear her throat and think about her reply. He hadn't said he was leaving her, but wasn't leaving her and leaving for a job the same thing?

"He's being deployed to Iraq for six months," Anna voiced shakily.

"Oh, Anna," Gwen said, trying to console her. "Everything will be fine."

"No one can know that. He's going right back to the area of the world he was hurt to begin with."

"He must have a good reason for doing so. Did he say anything else about it?"

Anna tried to sift through the conversation from the day before. They hadn't really gotten past the fact he was being deployed. She faintly remembered him attempting to go further in the conversation, but her sudden grief and anger hadn't let him.

"All I know is he's leaving in three days and will be gone for half a year. I was so upset I didn't give him a chance to go any further. I think he said something more, but I wasn't listening."

"Well, maybe you two should try to talk it over again. I know you two can work this out. John wouldn't do anything to hurt you intentionally, and if he did there are plenty of people he would have to answer to," Gwen stated.

"I doubt he'll want to speak to me," Anna admitted as tears silently slid down her cheeks.

"Why?"

"Because I asked him to leave," Anna cried.

"As in leave leave? You kicked him out?" Gwen asked in a confused tone.

"Oh my God," Anna sobbed as the words hit her. "I kicked John out."

Gwen's eyes widened as she realized her friend had been so emotional over the thought of John being deployed that she kicked him out in the process.

"I'm the worst fiancee in the world. If I am still even able to call myself that."

Gwen placed a hand on Anna's shoulder as she replied, "You're going to have to try to talk to him. I know you didn't really want him to leave."

"And that's just it. I don't want him to leave at all," Anna said bluntly.

"But you still need to hear him out as to why he decided to go down this path. You owe that much to him and yourself."

"I just hope he doesn't hate me now."

"I don't think it's possible for either of you to hate the other. The both of you just need to decide where to go from here since John is leaving soon. You'll both regret it if you don't talk."

"I'm going to miss him so much Gwen. My chest hurts just thinking about it."

"I know," Gwen said soothingly, "Everything will come to light when you talk it out."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thanks for reading and leaving me a quick note. I appreciate it so much._


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** _Hello, readers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. There is an M section at the end._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-32._

* * *

The next day Anna started to get her composure back. That morning the constant static she had been hearing had died down, and she was now able to collect her thoughts. It was a given to her she needed to speak to John. She had doubts he would even want to speak to her, but she knew Gwen was right. He was leaving in two days, and she could not allow him to go to another country for half a year without saying something even if it was goodbye. She prayed it wouldn't be goodbye.

As she got herself ready for the day, she reflected on her and Gwen's conversation. Gwen had stayed with her most of the evening to keep her company and help her figure out what had happened. It was rare when she reacted the way she had. It was almost as if she went into a complete panic and shut down in the process. She had become upset with herself when she thought about the last two days and what a waste they had been. They should have been spent with him before he went away, but she had let her own insecurities get in the way.

Her first idea had been to call him, but she knew it wouldn't have been good enough. They needed to talk face to face, and she needed to explain herself. She finished getting dressed, took care of Jingles, and grabbed her purse before opening the front door. She hoped he was at his flat or at Robert's because those were the two places she thought he might be. Securing her purse strap over her shoulder, she opened the door and stepped outside. She was lifting her keys to lock the door when she saw someone walking up the pavement out of her peripheral. She turned her head slightly to look at who was walking by and felt herself almost stumble when she noticed it was John. Quickly placing her keys in the outside pocket of her purse, she turned and walked to the end of her drive as John approached and stopped.

"John," Anna managed to say as they stood there staring at each other.

Anna watched as he ran a hand through his already unkempt hair, and his face was lined with stubble.

"I- I was just coming round to see if maybe...if maybe we could talk, but if you're headed somewhere..." John stammered as he shifted his weight awkwardly.

"No," Anna cut in. "I was on my way to come find you actually, also to see if we could talk."

John only nodded back and looked as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Let's go inside and we'll talk," Anna suggested.

John nodded again, and the both of them made their way inside. Anna closed the door and sat her purse back down.

"May we sit at the table?" John asked.

"Yes, of course."

They both walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table in their usual seats. John rubbed a hand over his mouth before placing both hands on the table.

"John, I know I-" Anna tried to start but John interrupted her.

"Anna, I have some things I need to say. Please allow me to go first," he insisted calmly.

Anna slumped in her seat a little before nodding for him to go ahead.

John breathed heavily and then began to speak.

"I have taken these past two days to think about what happened. At first, I will admit I was angry. I didn't understand why our conversation had turned out the way it had, but after taking time to think it over I feel I better understand. I want you to know I don't blame you for your feelings. The feelings you had two days ago were genuine, and I would never want you to show me anything other than what you are truly feeling."

Unable to keep completely quiet, Anna said, "But I've figured those feelings out. I was just overwhelmed at the thought of you leaving."

John raised a hand slowly to stop her, and Anna stopped talking.

"I know you were, and those are the feelings we need to pay the most attention to."

John could tell Anna wasn't quite following from the crease that was now present in her brow, so he kept talking.

"I have never seen you look as unhappy as you did when I told you about my post and deployment, and I feel as though part of the reason is because you didn't get all the information you needed."

Anna lifted a hand and reached over to take one of John's and to her surprise he took her hand into his.

"As we discussed, my deployment is for six months to Iraq. I am there to learn about the area and help maneuver front lines, but once my deployment is over and I know what I need to know about the area then I come back and work at the army base a half hour from here. I may get deployed again at some point, but I don't believe it to be likely. The only real reason I might ever be deployed again would be if they need me to learn a completely different area and help analyze there."

"So, after the six months you will be here and probably not deployed again," Anna stated to make sure she understood.

"Yes."

Anna nodded her understanding before John continued.

"This post requires the deployment, and I wanted to get it over as soon as possible. The only reason I took this post was because I knew the likelihood of any future deployment was low, and the pay scale for this post versus the other one I could have accepted is almost double. I want to be the best provider I can be, and believe me I sat in that desk chair hating the very idea of not being near you for six months. But once that is over, we will be able to live whatever kind of life we wish, and I want to apologize for not thinking about this all being new to you."

John sighed deeply before he proceeded.

"In saying all that, I feel as though we need to take these six months to decide if that is what is best."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure if this is the life you want, Anna. I pushed you into something I shouldn't have. I don't want to make your life miserable. I only want you to be happy."

Anna released John's hand so she could bring both hands up to her eyes as tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Please, please no," Anna whispered almost to herself.

"I would like for you to take the time to see what makes you happy and see if you could ever forgive me for putting you in this situation. That is all I'm asking."

Anna lowered her hands to her lap and said through tears, "I don't need time to think about what makes me happy. The only thing that makes me happy is you. That is why I was so upset. You are my life, John, and when your life is going away that isn't usually something to celebrate. I said some horrible things to you that I didn't mean. I should be the one asking your forgiveness."

John leaned forward on the table and replied sincerely, "Love, you were so unhappy that you asked me to leave. I was the cause of that unhappiness. I couldn't bear the thought of having you here in grief the whole time I'm away."

"Are you telling me we aren't together anymore?"

"That is something you can decide while I'm gone."

"No."

John looked at Anna as she gave him a determined look.

Anna continued, "It was stupid of me to ask you to leave. I allowed panic to take over at the thought of you being deployed and then I asked you to do the one thing I didn't want you to. I am so, so stupid. Please forgive me."

John placed a gentle hand to her shoulder and said, "You are not stupid, and there is nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one in the wrong, and I'm the one who chose a path that has made you distraught."

"I couldn't regret any path taken with you. Not ever. And my feelings at the time were in haste. You're not the only one who has had time to think."

John removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it back on the table.

"Does the thought of you in another country for six months make me sad? Of course it does because I love you. I realize now I didn't give you the opportunity to explain everything, but I know it would be so much harder to not be with you at all than to be without you for six months. What I did isn't what we do. We listen to one another, and I didn't give you that courtesy. Please don't think I don't want to be with you because that is all I will ever want."

She poured herself into her words, reaching deep to make sure he understood the depth of her love for him.

"And I love you. Bringing you any form of hurt or sadness is the last thing I ever want to do. Well, wanted... I've put you through so much."

"John," Anna chided quietly.

John reached for Anna's left hand in her lap and brought up to the table cradled in both of his. His throat clenched with emotion as he said what he thought was right to say.

"I gave you this ring as a promise to always be with you, and no matter what the outcome of this ends up being I intend on keeping that promise. The greatest day of my life would be when I can share my name with you, but not at the cost of you settling for a life you never realized you didn't want. No matter where I am I will be with you even if that means you end up deciding this is too much for you. I would never hold it against you if you wanted a different life."

Anna pulled her hand out of his and brought her other one up until both of her hands were on either side of his face. She stared directly into his eyes and said, "I'm sorry for letting you think I don't support you. I do support you, and I want to spend life with you in whatever form. I don't want a different life. That is what I need you to understand. I do not want a different life. Just know you are my happiness, and my heart belongs to you no matter where you are."

John gently removed Anna's hands from his face and kissed the back of her knuckles before saying, "Thank you, love. Nothing has made me happier than you."

A beat of silence passed between them as the initial tension of their conversation seemed to break.

"Would it be okay for me to write you?" John asked shyly.

Anna couldn't help the small smile and short chuckle she gave.

"Silly beggar, you better write, email, phone, video chat, and whatever else you may have at your disposal."

John felt a small amount of relief from her response.

"I'll give you contact information as soon as I can get it to you. Will you think things over while I'm gone?"

"If you mean thinking of you the entire time you're gone then yes."

"You know what I'm trying to say."

"Yes, I do know, and no I don't need to think about it. Do you doubt I'm being truthful?"

"I would never doubt that," he replied softly.

"So, when do you leave?" Anna asked with sad eyes.

"Morning after next. My flight is at 7am from Leeds Bradford."

"Would you, would you want to stay here until you go?" Anna asked shyly.

It was odd for her to ask him in such a way like it would be his first time staying there.

"I don't think I should. I'll just grab a few more things I have here and head back to the flat."

Anna didn't trust her voice, so she faintly nodded as John released her hands and stood. She stood as well and watched as he silently left the kitchen in the direction of the guest room.

When he had retrieved what he needed, he came back into the sitting room to see Anna holding Jingles by the window. He placed his small bag on the recliner before approaching her.

"Hey, mate," John said as he scratched Jingles' head.

Jingles meowed and jumped from Anna's arms, running into a different room.

"Well, that lasted all of maybe two minutes," Anna said.

"He's never been one to like to be held," John noted.

"No, he hasn't."

"Oh," John said quickly, "I was going to wait and surprise you, but I want you to know everything. I get leave time during the time I'm gone."

"You do?" Anna replied, looking surprised.

"I'm not sure how much yet, but I do."

Anna's eyes smiled.

"So," John said as he exhaled, "Like I said I'll get you the contact information as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting for it."

John attempted to clear his tight throat before saying, "I guess this is goodbye for now. I'll be back soon."

Anna nodded and looked into John's eyes as she replied, "Goodbye, John."

John slowly took a step closer and leaned down to place a lingering kiss on her cheek.

When he pulled back, he voiced, "Until then."

They looked into each other's eyes one more time before John broke the gaze and moved to get his bag. Anna followed behind him as he made his way towards the door.

"Would you like a ride back?" Anna asked quickly, trying to find someway to spend more time with him.

"No, I've been enjoying the walks but thank you."

John stepped over the threshold and onto the footpath. As he began to walk up the street, he turned and gave her a small wave.

She returned the gesture and stood in the doorway until he was no longer in sight.

* * *

Later that night John was sitting on his couch clad in his undershirt and boxers. He flipped the stations on the telly and left it be when a re-run match came on the screen. At least he could pretend to be watching the game than what he was actually doing, which was brooding. The day had seemed to drag on endlessly after he had left Anna's. There was nothing to occupy him other than his own thoughts which was always a sketchy place to wonder around. Most of the time his thoughts were not kind to him, and he would sit there and take his own mental lashing.

He was brought out of his own personal punishment when he thought he heard a knock on the door. With a frown, he muted the TV and waited to see if he heard it again. It was only a few seconds when he heard the knocking again but louder. Getting to his feet, he walked to the door very aware of his current state of dress. Unlocking it, he cracked the door open to see who was on the other side.

It was Anna.

Before he could attempt to open the door fully on his own Anna was pushing the door open. John backed up as she made her way inside and slung the door shut behind her. He tried to speak her name but was quickly silenced as she launched herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist whilst her lips covered his. His hands quickly gripped under her thighs to help him with the sudden force, and he backed up until the back of his legs were against the couch. As she coaxed his mouth open and ran her hands through his hair, he lowered them until he was sitting on the top of the couch, feeling as though he would fall over if he didn't. For a period of time all he could feel was Anna, and he wondered if this was just a figment of his imagination until she pulled back to look at him.

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as she said, "Hi."

He gave her a small smile and replied, "Hi, to you too."

John's eyes crinkled as he watched Anna's cheeks turn pink and she moved her swollen lips to speak.

"I don't like how we left things earlier. I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet."

He watched her eyes search out his.

"If I'm to be honest, I wasn't either."

Anna brushed a hand along his temple until it rested on the nape of his neck.

"You've asked me to think things over, and I have. We belong together, John. I know you were only trying to think of me by trying to give me time to see if this is what I want, but I don't need anymore time. This is it for me. There will never be anyone else for me."

"I only want you to be sure," he said as his eyes closed briefly and lowered his head.

She slid her hand around from the back of his neck to under his chin. With her index finger, she slowly lifted his chin and looking into his eyes said, "I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I love you, John Bates."

John's eyes welled with tears. God, he loved her too.

"And I love you, my darling," he replied tenderly as Anna placed her hand back to his shoulder.

They shared a lingering kiss before Anna pulled back.

"I've been thinking ever since you left today, and I don't want us to be apart until you have to leave. I can't bear being at our home knowing you are here where you don't belong."

"That is your home, Anna."

"No, it is our home, and I had no right to kick you out of your home," she responded as emotion crept into her voice.

"Hey," John soothed, "Everything is alright."

"No, it's not, but it's going to be," she informed as she sniffed back tears and regained her composure.

"Yes, I'll communicate with you as much as I can. I promise."

Anna unwrapped her legs, and John assisted her with getting to her feet. John stayed seated on the back of the couch as Anna came to stand in between his legs.

"That isn't enough," she said as her hands rested on his upper thighs.

John searched her eyes with his own and waited for her to explain.

"I'm going to say something you aren't going to agree with," she said before she took a breath and spoke again.

"We're going to elope."

"What? Anna, we can't. Not now," John protested although lightly.

"You've made a decision for us, and now I am. We will go tomorrow to get a special license and marry in whatever registry office has an open slot."

John looked at Anna seriously as he took one of her hands in his.

"Anna, you should have no doubt that I want to marry you very much, but you deserve more than a quick ceremony in a registry office."

"Who more than I should know what I deserve? I was thinking what if you get hurt again."

"I'm not fight-"

Anna interrupted, "You may not be fighting directly, but anything could happen. If you were to get injured ,or God forbid captured or something, would they contact me to let me know what is happening or where you've been taken for help? Since you've chosen this path then let me decide for us to face it as husband and wife. If I'm your next of kin, I'll be able to know exactly what is going on which will keep me from going mad."

John raised a hand to caress Anna's cheek. How could he deny her this? He had made a life changing decision for the both of them. It was only fair for her to make one for them as well.

"You think we can manage all that in one day?" he asked with a small half-smile.

Anna smiled. "We can do anything as long as we do it together."

They leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Are you sure that is what you want? I don't want to rush just because I'm an idiot. We can wait until I get back, and you can think it over."

Anna almost rolled her eyes and inwardly sighed.

"I want to marry you, Captain Bates, tomorrow," she said with finality.

John chuckled. "Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I told Gwen everything. She's covering me the next two days."

John gave a mock look of shock as he said, "You told Gwen we were getting married tomorrow before you spoke to me?"

"Mhmmm... I knew once I got over here I wouldn't want to leave, especially after you agree," she answered as her free hand slid from his thigh to his chest.

"And you're sure you won't regret not having a wedding?" He asked as he tried to focus on the answers he needed and not Anna's hand.

"I want the right man, not the right wedding. And I definitely have the right man," she purred.

"What about your mum?" John hissed as her hand began playing with the hem of his undershirt.

"She'll be pissed off at first, but she'll understand. I'll tell her when the time is right. She doesn't even know you're being deployed yet, but I'll tell her once you're on your way."

"I don't have a wedding band to give you," John countered as Anna pressed an open mouth kiss to his neck.

She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "We can buy them tomorrow. I think you've ran out of excuses."

"So, we're getting married tomorrow," John said more out of needing to get it clear in his clear than anything.

Anna released John's hand and looked at him.

"We're getting married tomorrow, John."

They both chuckled in gleeful disbelief. Tomorrow they would be man and wife.

Anna kissed him forcefully and then pulled back as his hands found their way to her hips.

"I've missed you, and I'm going to miss you so much while you're gone. My heart aches just thinking about it," Anna confessed.

"I'm going to miss you every second I'm away from you, but thinking of you and being able to give you everything I possibly can will help ease the time apart from you."

"Maybe we can make a few memories for us to think about," she suggested innocently as she moved a hand to where his boxers were half-tented.

John's breath caught in his throat as Anna rubbed her hand over him.

"Before we go any further I want to apologize again for being so thoughtless. I should have never-"

"Shhh..." she replied as she placed a finger over his lips. "I trust you. If you feel this is what is best for us then I support you. We both said some things we shouldn't have, so can we agree to forgive each other and move forward together?"

"Yes," he agreed as she lowered her finger.

"Good because right now I need to feel you, all of you," she demanded as she palmed him.

John let out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a growl as he tried to stand. Anna used her hands to push him back into a seated position.

"Let's go to the bedroom, love."

"There's no time for that," she breathed as she began pulling his undershirt upward.

Raising his hands so Anna could remove his shirt, he replied, "But I want to make love to you properly."

Tossing the shirt across the room, she whispered onto his lips, "We have all night for that. I'm so ready for you, John. I need you to take me right here."

John captured her lips in a heated kiss, giving in to her request. Her hands roamed over his bare broad frame, feeling his skin prickle from her touch, as his hands began to fumble with the buttons of her shirt.

She took a couple of steps backward and smirked as she heard his groan of disapproval.

"Were you having a problem getting me undressed, John?" She asked coyly as her nimble fingers began undoing the buttons until she had completely removed her shirt.

"Not now," he replied cheekily.

With a delicious grin, Anna made quick work of removing her shoes and her jeans before slipping her way back into John's embrace.

She trailed kisses and licks up and down his neck as he took a firm hold of her bottom with one hand. The other hand slipped its away between their bodies.

John growled as Anna bit down on his shoulder and said, "Christ."

She lifted her head to look at him.

"I told you I'm more than ready," she said before grabbing the elastic band of his boxes and pulled them downward until they were at his feet.

John moved them then by standing and turning them around so Anna was facing the back of the couch with him behind her. He hooked his fingers under her bra straps and slid them down her arms and then quickly unhooked the back. Removing the fabric completely he dropped it to the ground and then reached around to palm her breasts with his hands.

A high pitch gasp left her, and she pushed back into him.

John looked down at their current position and knew their height different wouldn't allow for this type of position unless Anna had on a pair of towering heels.

"Couch," John breathed.

He took her by the hand and rounded the couch. Anna then pushed him down to a seated position on the center cushion and slipped her knickers down her thighs in a highly enticing manner. Straddling him, she pumped him twice with her hand just to see his eyes flare with want before sinking down on him.

"Oh, love," John moaned as his head titled back.

Anna's hands laced together behind his neck bringing her closer to him as she took a moment just to feel him. His hands anchored on her hips as she began to move.

"God, I love you so completely," she moaned.

"I love you with all my heart," he replied.

They kissed and broke apart repeatedly as they quickened their pace. She broke another kiss and said, "You know what I can't wait to try?"

John, trying his best answer coherently, asked, "What?"

She stopped bobbing up and down and started moving her hips back and forth, gaining his full attention due to the change in sensation.

"I can't wait to try video chat," she grinned wickedly.

He moved his hands to her bottom to help her move back and forth.

"It'll be nice to see you," he responded almost in a grunt.

"It most certainly will when I'm completely naked."

John stopped his movements as he looked at Anna's devilish expression.

"You naughty girl," he growled before he thrust inside her with a new found determination and focus.

She returned to meeting his thrusts as she kept talking to him.

"Just imagine all those other men jealous you have a wife at home who is willing to show you what you are missing."

"Oh, God," he strained to say as he was climbing toward the edge.

She could feel herself rising to her own peak as he went even deeper.

"Would you be willing to show me what I'm missing?"

"Yes," he panted heavily.

"Then you could walk around with a satisfied smirk on your face knowing your wife can bring you to release all the way in another country," Anna gasped as she felt herself about to reach the height of her pleasure.

"Anna. I'm going to..."

Anna twisted her hips just so, and John cried out. He quickly brought his hand around and circled her bundle of nerves with his long fingers. A few seconds later she joined him over the edge, calling out his name before falling against him.

"We need to download Skype to your laptop immediately," John stated after a long breath.

Anna's head was pressed against the couch cushion behind John's shoulder as they both were trying to get their breath back. When she had gained some control, she pushed against his shoulders to sit herself up straight.

"Ahh-" John gasped from her movement.

"Wha-" Anna tried to ask as sudden confusion took over her features.

"Your sudden movement, and we're..." John hinted before looking down.

Anna followed his eyes and figured out what he was talking about.

She looked back up, and he did the same.

"Let me help out with that," she insisted with a wink.

She lifted herself up and broke their connection as he swallowed a groan.

"Better?"

"Not really."

"Now who's the one being naughty?" she teased.

"I wonder who I learned it from?"

"Certainly not me," she responded, feigning innocence.

John slid his hands up and down her back. "No? It must have been my imaginings that someone who looked just like you would suggest something as scandalous as intimate video chats."

"We'll just have to wait and see if it was your imagination or not," she replied with a teasing, knowing look.

"I'm looking forward to finding out," he rasped.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-33._

* * *

The following morning John breathed in deep as he awoke.

Exhaling, he stretched some as his limbs came back to life and quietly turned his body to attempt to wake Anna. When he was turned the other way his stomach sank. The bed was empty. Scanning the area where Anna had occupied the night before, he noticed a note lying on the pillow. His heart sank right along with his stomach. Maybe she had thought this was all a big mistake. He wouldn't blame her for feeling it was, but he hoped more than anything his initial feelings were wrong. After her bold suggestion the night before surely the note couldn't be anything bad.

Deciding the need to know was greater than his need to jump to conclusions, he picked up the single folded note and unfolded it.

 _My soon-to-be husband,_

 _I know you immediately thought the worst when you saw this note, but please stop your brooding because I haven't changed my mind._

Thank God, he thought to himself.

 _I left early this morning so I could get changed and look half-way decent for our wedding day. You looked too peaceful to wake you. I will be back soon._

 _Your soon-to-be wife,_

 _Anna_

He folded the note back and rolled back over to look at the time. He had no idea how long she had been gone or when she would return. He quickly got himself out of bed and started to get ready for the best day of his life.

He had finished getting ready before Anna had returned. He was grateful. He wanted to look his best before seeing her again, and now that he did, he waited patiently for her.

He would have never thought this would be happening today. He had pictured their argument separating them and slowly start to drift them apart, but how daft he had been. He should know by now of Anna's strength and her determination. She always saw a way for them even when he didn't.

His first marriage had been a rushed affair, and when he tried to think that this one was being rushed as well he knew it wasn't true. This time both parties were sober in making their decision. Even after making Anna incredibly angry, she still wanted to be his wife in whatever form that may be. They had a connection he had never had for the entire length of his first marriage. He was much younger the first time and thought lust was love, but now he knew real love. It was also the most comforting to know what she loved him just as much as he did her and that no matter what they were there for each other.

He couldn't wait for the honor of having Anna as his wife.

Anna smoothed her dress as the lift ascended to John's floor. She was a whirlwind of excitement and nerves as she listened to the dull hum of the lift. She was eloping with John today. A faint blush pinked her cheeks at the thought of it. No one knew about it but the both of them, and to be honest it sort of thrilled her that it was their secret.

She had completely destroyed her closet in an attempt to find the right thing to wear. She didn't own a white dress, and she didn't want to waste their day going from shop to shop. After trying on several things she decided on the lilac dress and nude heels she had worn when they had first decided to become more than friends. Her hair was in long waves and around her neck was the infinity and angel wing necklace John had given her for Christmas.

The lift dinged softly and the doors opened. She clutched her small handbag tighter as she exited and walk towards his door. Facing the door, she took in a deep breath and realized this would be the last time she would greet him as anything other than her husband. It felt like butterflies had been released inside her at the very thought, and she exhaled and smiled before lifting her hand to knock.

She rapped twice on the sturdy wood and took a half step back as she waited for him to open it. She wasn't kept waiting every long as the door began to open a few seconds later.

With the door fully open, Anna had not been prepared for what awaited her on the other side. There before her was a John she had sworn she had seen before, and it came to her he looked like the John she had had a dream about. He was standing tall in his military uniform with a half-smile on his freshly shaven face and a peaked cap on his head. The uniform was tailored to his exact shape with bright gold buttons and a brown leather strap that ran from his right should to his left hip. His captain emblems ran along his shoulders making them look even broader. He had on a straight necktie which matched his shirt and a thick leather belt hugged his waist. Her eyes continued to wander all the way down to his shoes which were so efficiently polished she didn't doubt she could see her reflection in them. She was brought out of her thoughts when John greeted her.

"Hello."

She looked back up and was already lost in his eyes as she put forth her best effort to reply.

"Hello."

"You look so very beautiful, my darling," he complimented as he stepped aside to let her through.

It took a couple of seconds for her brain and her body to work together before she moved inside.

He closed the door gently before turning to look at her again.

"You..." she began as she looked him over. "God, you look..."

He felt just a dumb stricken as she did, so he embraced her and leaned down for a kiss.

She met him eagerly before he pulled back.

Finding her words, she finally said, "You look incredibly handsome."

"I know you said you'd like for me to wear my uniform for our wedding, so I hope you approve."

"Approve? If we didn't have a more important matter to tend to we wouldn't be going anywhere."

He let out a short, lone chuckle. "The matter must be important, Ms. Smith."

"Today is the most important day of my life, and that will be the last time you get to call me that," she said as one of her hands came to rest on the thin leather strap on his chest.

"Today is the greatest gift I could possibly be given."

"I hope this dress is okay. I didn't have a white one and-"

He cut her off by gently pressing his lips to hers.

When he broke the kiss he said, "I think you look absolutely perfect, and this is the dress you had your way with me in so it's fitting."

His cheeky remark earned him a playful smack to the chest.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you kissed me first?" She reminded.

John acted as though he were thinking it over and replied, "Oh, for the rest of my life should about do it."

Anna smiled, "I'm more than willing to oblige, Mr. Bates, or should I say Captain Bates since you're in uniform."

"Ahhhh but you see you're one of the very few people who can call me John while I'm in uniform," he responded lowly.

She swallowed and felt heat rising up her neck from his comment.

"That's good to know, John."

They shared another kiss before John said, "We should get going if we are to complete all of our stops."

"Yes, you're right. Oh! Before we go let's take a selfie here in your flat," she insisted as they stepped out of their embrace and then reached in her handbag for her phone.

"Why would you want a selfie with this place in the background?"

"Because this place holds memories for us, and I believe the lease ends while you're away. We won't be renewing it," she informed as she got the camera ready.

"I'm guessing we won't have any use for it," John said.

"No and I'll bring your things home as well."

"All I want are my personal things. All the furniture can stay. It's rubbish."

"Okay lets stand here and we'll get a lot of it in the background."

They moved and Anna handed the phone over to John so they could get a wider shot. They smiled and John took the picture.

"Thank you. I want to take several pictures and videos of our day," she said as she tucked the phone back into her purse.

"As you wish, milady," he replied before walking to the door and opening it.

"After you," he said with a flourish of his hand.

"Thank you."

They drove to the local jeweler as their first stop. Once inside, they made their way to the side of the store that would have wedding bands on display.

"May I help the lovely couple?" Asked the well groomed store clerk.

"I believe we'll browse for a bit. Thank you," John answered for them.

"Very good," the clerk smiled before going to assist someone else.

They took a minute or so to look them over. The selection wasn't vast but enough to ponder over.

"Which one is catching your eye?" John asked as he placed a hand on her lower back.

Anna continued to look inside the glass case and she replied, "I like the simple white gold band towards the back."

John searched for the one she was speaking of until his eyes found it.

"Are you sure?"

The band was slim and plain. Some of the others had diamond embellishments on them and some even had decorative markings, but she had picked one that had neither of those things.

Anna looked up at him and replied, "Yes, it's beautiful."

"Then that is what you shall have," John smiled.

"And you?"

John and Anna looked back into the case and glanced at the men's rings. Some had diamonds and others were different metals like onyx, but John knew which one would be just right.

"I hope you don't mind, but I think I would like to get the white gold band to match yours," he commented before looking over at her.

She locked eyes with him and smiled.

"I don't mind at all. I think that's a wonderful idea."

After their purchases were made and pictures were taken, they headed straight to the licensing office and purchased their marriage license. Once they had it in hand, they spoke to the registry office about possible open slots.

"You two are a lucky couple, today isn't a full day for us," said the plump man behind the desk.

Anna and John both smiled at each other before looking back to the man.

"Would two o'clock be agreeable?"

John lifted his arm and pulled back his uniform sleeve to look at his wrist watch to note the current time.

"So, two hours from now," John stated as he lowered his arm.

"Yes."

John looked to Anna and asked, "Is two o'clock okay?"

"More than okay," she beamed.

John winked at her before addressing the man again.

"Two o'clock it is."

"Wonderful. Please meet back here ten minutes early."

They left the office hand and hand and walked out onto the pavement.

"What shall we do until then?" Anna asked as they strolled.

"I think a trip to the tea shop is in order and then a couple more stops before we go back."

"What kind of stops?" She asked curiously.

"You'll know soon enough."

They enjoyed tea and a small plate of sandwiches at a quaint tea shop a couple of blocks away. They discussed light topics and silly stories both knowing that later in the day their conversation would turn serious and heavy. Several people had passed their table and doffed their hats or nodded thanks to John. Anna had to admit to herself she felt thankful to the kind people showing respect for John's service, and she felt proud to be standing by him while he served. As the time started to get away from them John paid the tab, and they left the tea shop.

"Where to now?" Anna asked as she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.

"A lady who is getting married needs a beautiful bouquet," he stated as he directed them towards the florist.

"John," she chided lightly, "I don't need flowers."

"Of course you do, and I insist," he lovingly demanded.

Anna's only reply was a shy grin as they continued walking.

John opened the door for Anna and they stepped inside the flower shop. The air was thick with floral fragrance and filled with brightly colored blooms.

"There is so much to pick from," Anna commented as they looked around.

"There is. Can I see your phone?"

"Oh, sure," Anna responded before taking her purse out of her handbag and handing it to him. She then drifted through the shop.

John followed a bit of distance behind her and opened up her camera. He decided to take a few pictures of her picking out her bridal bouquet, thinking she would enjoy seeing those later. She stopped to smell a particular bunch, and John took a photo. She was breathtaking, he thought to himself. He went a different direction when a store clerk began assisting her and wandered to a section that had forget-me-nots. He flipped the camera to selfie mode and took a picture with the little blue flowers. He chuckled inwardly at how corny it was, but he wanted to give Anna something to smile about while gone.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Anna called him.

"John."

"Yes," John answered and walked over to her, seeing a bunch of wildflowers in her grasp.

"What do you think of these?" She smiled brightly and lifted the flowers.

"They're not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Oh!" The kind lady who had helped Anna said, "What a charmer. He's a keeper this one."

"He most certainly is," Anna commented as she locked eyes with John.

John's eyes softened. "They are lovely, my darling."

"Then I think I'll get these."

John slipped Anna's phone back into her handbag and paid for the flowers after telling Anna there was no way she was paying for them.

With bouquet in hand, Anna and John left the florist to go to the last stop John wanted to make before going back.

Anna hadn't asked where they were going this time. She was too busy feeling happy and content to notice John was headed for the bakery. When he had stopped them at the door Anna finally looked to see where they were.

"The bakery?" She asked as he pulled open the door.

"Yes, it's our wedding day. We deserve a wedding cake," he replied as she stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"I am," he responded as his eyes crinkled.

Anna giggled and walked inside. John followed after her and they breathed in the smell of fresh pastries, breads, and cakes. They walked up to the counter and looked at what cakes were available.

"Mmmmm..." John hummed. "Look at that one."

He pointed to a small round cake with white frosting and a few decorative flowers on top. The description card said it was chocolate cake on the inside. It looked like it belonged on the top of a three tier wedding cake.

"I think that's perfect," Anna voiced with excitement.

"You really want it?" John asked as he looked to her.

"Chocolate cake? I would never say no to chocolate cake," she teased.

"How silly of me. Of course, we must have this one."

John told the employee at the counter which cake they would like. He also asked for a way to keep it cool since they weren't going straight home. The employee helped him out by placing it in a cake box then a zip up bag with insulation. John was more than happy to pay for the cake and bag before they left for the registry office.

They placed the cake into Anna's car for safe keeping and walked back into the registry building. The plump man behind the desk greeted them.

"Welcome back," he said as he pulled their marriage license out of a folder.

"Thank you," said Anna.

"Please take the license with you down the hall and turn left. You'll be seen to in a few moments."

John took the license from the man. They both thanked him before they reached for each other's hands and walked down the hall.

When they turned the corner, John looked down at Anna with a wide grin.

He should ask her one more time if she was sure. He should ask if this was what she truly wanted, but he couldn't find it in him to ask. She wouldn't have come this far with him if she didn't want to spend her life with him, and he knew without a doubt he needed her in his. Her smile back was more than enough confirmation they both wanted to become man and wife. They waited by the door patiently and nervously until the door opened and they were motioned inside. John had been instructed to bring the license to the front, so Anna took the time to ask one of the witnesses in the room to take video and pictures of the both of them. To her relief, the woman was very happy to oblige.

There was a small area to the back and them to hold their things. John walked with Anna to the back, and they deposited her handbag and his hat. Turning around, Anna gripped her bouquet tightly and accepted John's arm. She lightly giggled and his eyes crinkled as they began their walk together to the front.

The ceremony would be done and over with quicker than either of them would realize, but that would not stop them from relishing in every second of their union. They both lightly giggled at their happiness and the joy of gaining the true love they had both been searching to find. John presented his ring to Anna first. The cool metal band slid perfectly into place on her ring finger as John made his vow and promised to share his life with her. Anna then presented John with his ring and slid it in place as she made the same vows and promises, smiling brightly at seeing the band on his left hand.

They got lost in each other's eyes both noticing the other's were misty. They felt overwhelmed as they were named man and wife and needed no prompting to kiss even though one was given. They met half way and kissed each other fully, smiling while they did. When they pulled back the few witnesses in the room applauded, and the man who married them signed off on their license, making their marriage now legal before God and man.

As they started walking back, Anna collected her phone and thanked the lady again. They then collected their items and left the registry office.

They had barely made it outside before John lifted Anna up into his arms.

"I love you, Anna Bates," he said as he turned in a circle.

Anna laughed, "And I love you, my husband."

He placed her back on the ground and said seriously, "There is no more thing we need to take care of before we go back."

"What might that be?" Anna asked, taking note of his facial expression.

"We're going to the bank, and you are being added to my accounts," he stated with finality.

"We don't have to do that today," Anna replied as she downplayed the urgency of the task.

John caressed the side of her face. "Yes, we do. Everything I earn is yours, and I want you to have direct access to the accounts in case you need anything, anything at all. I don't care what it is. If you want or need for anything you don't need my permission to buy whatever it may be."

"You mean our money. Not my money," she corrected.

"Okay, our money," he relented, "I need to know you have access to everything before I go."

"If it will make you feel better."

"It will. I want nothing more than to make sure you know you are cared for, loved, protected, and my equal in all things."

"The same goes for you," she said before they shared a kiss and left for the bank.

They stopped off at Anna's after the bank so she could see to Jingles and pack an overnight bag. They also left their marriage license there for safe keeping. She had decided for them both they would stay at John's flat. It would make it easier for him to pack since most of his things were back there now. She also had no intention of leaving her husband's side until the airplane carried him away from her, which was approaching much too quickly.

Making it back to the flat, John locked the door behind them as Anna placed their wedding cake and her overnight bag onto the kitchen table.

"I'm going to take off my uniform and hang it up so I can press it later," John mentioned as he stepped in the kitchen and placed his hat on the table.

"What a shame," she said wickedly.

"Wouldn't want my dress uniform in ruins before I officially begin," he said as he walked back out of the room.

He went inside the bedroom and took of his uniform. He hung it up on a hanger to attend to later and laid his shoes near his kit bag on the floor. Down to his undershirt and underpants, he was on his way to his dresser to retrieve some clothes before his ringtone filled the air. Collecting it from where he sat it down, he saw it was Robert and answered it.

"Hey, Rob," he answered as he sat down and propped himself up on the bed.

"Bates, how are you?"

"Doing better. Thanks for asking."

"Very good. You and Anna worked things out then?"

As soon as Robert asked his question Anna appeared in the bedroom doorway with their wedding cake in hand and nothing on but his uniform hat. John stared with mouth agape as he watched his minx of a wife approach him.

"John?" He heard Robert say.

"Oh, yes. You could say that," he replied as Anna sat the cake down on the nightstand.

"Wonderful. I was thinking about seeing you off tomorrow."

John's throat tightened as she crawled onto the bed and straddled his lap. He would make her pay so deliciously for teasing him this thoroughly.

She began pressing open mouthed kisses to the side of his neck he wasn't holding the phone. She felt his breathing change and smirked into his skin.

"Yes," John strangled out. "That would be great mate."

"Excellent. I just need the details."

John was trying to remember the details of his departure as Anna slipped a hand under the elastic band of his pants. He had to calm his breathing and try to remember as she peppered his jawline with kisses and slid her hand along his now aroused length.

He somehow found a brief window of mental clarity and said, "Leeds Bradford. 7am. Gate 6."

"Got it. See you bright and early."

"Bye, Rob," He almost said too hurriedly before he hung up the call and placed the phone on the nightstand.

"You," John growled playfully as he lifted the hat a little to see her eyes glinting with mischief. She stopped her teasing and placed both hands on his chest.

"Who me?" She asked coyly.

"I don't recall anyone else walking onto the room completely naked with cake in hand," he rasped as one hand came to rest on her bottom.

"Not completely," she quipped as she adjusted his hat on her head.

"It looks so much better on you."

"I beg to differ. Was that mystery Rob?"

"It was. I couldn't even speak to him hardly. He wants to see me off tomorrow."

"He's a good friend," she commented before moving her hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it upward.

John lifted his arms as he replied, "Yes, he is, and would have turned ten shades of red if he knew what you were doing."

She threw the shirt to the floor and ran her hands over his hairy chest.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, and I didn't hear a complaint."

He groaned as she crawled further down his thighs and tugged at his elastic band. He lifted his hips and she dragged them down and removed them completely. She then crawled back up to her previous position.

"Would you like some wedding cake, my love?" Anna asked as she pointed to the cake.

"Out of all the ways I could have possibly imagined us eating our wedding cake, I never imagined it would have been in the nude."

They both chuckled.

"I happen to think it's the best way," she responded.

"I totally agree."

"Isn't it tradition to feed each other the cake?" She asked as she scraped two fingers along the frosting, getting a good amount on her fingertips.

John looked from her large dollop of frosting to her eyes. She had a very devilish grin forming.

"Anna," he warned lightly as her grin spread even wider.

When she began to giggle he knew he was in trouble, so he scraped some frosting himself.

"What do you plan on doing with that frosting?" John asked with knowing eyes.

Giggling, she replied, "The same thing you plan on doing with yours."

She reached forward then and smeared frosting across his cheek and lips.

She broke out into peals of laughter until John smeared frosting down her nose to her lips. After her initial shock that he had went for her nose, they both laughed at the other.

John took a small chunk of the cake with his fingers and placed it into Anna's frosting covered mouth.

She chewed it and hummed her approval.

"Good?" John asked.

"Yes, here try some," she said as she took a small chunk and fed him in turn.

He chewed and swallowed before taking the cap off her head with his clean hand and tossed it to the floor.

"Come here," he said lowly before their lips met in a passionate, frosting layered kiss.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** _My apologizes for the slow update. It's that time of year I get wrapped up in writing holiday fics, but I assure you I haven't forgotten about this one. I hope you enjoy and a very Happy New Year to everyone!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-34._

* * *

The next morning they woke early to finish his packing. It had been a somber event for the both of them accentuated with I'm going to miss you's, I love you's, everything will be okay's, and tears. As the time drew near for them to head to the airport, John changed into his standard uniform, picked up his fully packed kit bag, and together rode to the airport.

Their focus was taken off of their situation as they parked and went through security. It had been a small mental break for them both as the weight of what was happening loomed around them. When they finally made it through they found his gate and waited for passengers to be called to board.

John and Anna sat next to each other and held hands. They sat silently for a time before John spoke quietly to her.

"I'll be home on leave before you know it."

Anna nodded and tried to give him a decent smile.

"I just wish you'd let us tell your mum about everything before I go. I don't like you having to deal with it all on your own," he continued.

"There's no time for that now. You have more important things to focus on. I'll be fine to tell her on my own," Anna insisted.

"Yes, Mrs. Bates," John smiled, making Anna smile in return.

"Are you sure you have everything?" she asked almost wistfully.

He nodded, "We triple checked before leaving the house. I'll be all right."

Anna squeezed his hand as an acknowledgement of his double meaning. She had to believe everything would be okay, and he would return unscathed. She needed to believe it for her own sanity, and she wanted John to be as optimistic as possible.

"Yes, you will be," she stated with conviction.

"Bates."

They broke their gaze and turned their heads to see Robert approaching them. John gently released Anna's hand as they stood to their feet.

"Rob, thank you for coming," John greeted.

"I had to see my best mate off," Robert said lightly.

They shared a conservative smile before Robert looked to Anna.

"Hello, Anna. I'm glad to see you."

"Hey, Robert. It's good to see you as well."

Looking to John, Anna pointed to a vendor and said, "I'm just going to look over there for a bit."

John nodded and Anna began to walk away.

"It looks like the two of you worked things out," Robert concluded.

"We did," John replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "To be honest I feel much better about going now. I don't mean feeling better about being away. I mean..."

"I know what you are trying to say," Robert interrupted gently as his eyes drifted to look at John's left hand crossed over his chest.

His eyes widened, and he looked back up to John.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or are you wearing a wedding band?"

"I am," John smirked.

"Did you two elope?" he gasped.

"We did."

"You never!"

"Since I made a huge decision for me and Anna, she made one for us as well. At first I didn't think it a good idea, but it didn't take long for me to see her point of view about it. She'll have more access to me by being my wife," John tried to explain.

"And here's me thinking I could be your best man this go around," Robert remarked.

"Believe me Rob you were my best man in spirit. I wouldn't have picked anyone else," John said, trying to soften the blow.

It seemed to have worked because Robert backed down.

"Well, I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, Rob. That means a great deal."

Both men stepped forward and gave each other a forceful embrace.

"You're welcome my dear fellow," Robert replied before they broke their embrace.

John looked around Robert to see Anna still browsing. With a shift of his weight to his heels, he looked back to his friend.

"May I ask a favor of you while I'm away?" John asked.

"Of course," Robert prompted. "You name it and it's done."

"Would you check in on Anna from time to time just to make sure she is all right?" he said tentatively.

He wasn't sure if it sounded right to ask.

"No need to ask. You're both family now. I'll make sure some dinner invitations are extended to her as well."

John felt more relaxed knowing his best mate was already on the same page as him. If the roles were reversed, he wouldn't think twice about checking on Cora.

John eyed Anna walking back over to them and placed a hand to her lower back as she came to his side once more.

"See anything of interest?" John asked.

"Not really."

"Things at the airport are too expensive in my opinion," Robert added. "And I think a congratulations is in order, Mrs. Bates."

Anna's mouth fell open a little as she looked from Robert to John. They hadn't discussed whether or not they would tell anyone.

"He saw my wedding band," John smiled and shrugged.

"Oh," Anna smiled pridefully in return.

She looked back to Robert and said, "Thank you Robert."

"You're quite welcome. I'll be off then. I'll see you soon," Robert said as his gaze shifted from Anna to John.

John reached out and grasped Robert's hand firmly.

"Very soon," John replied.

"I'll see you soon as well," Robert said to Anna as his hand came back to his side.

"Sounds good," Anna replied with a polite smile.

Robert turned and began to walk. He turned his upper body to wave once before he walked out of sight.

"It was nice of him to come," Anna mentioned as they took their seats again.

"Yes, it was," John agreed.

They sat in companionable silence as her hand found his. They both had so much to say, yet the will to speak seemed difficult. One statement could bring the both of them to an emotional brink, and it appeared neither one of them wanted to push the other over the ledge.

They were pulled from their self-made sanctuary when an announcement came over the loud speaker of his plane beginning to board. John was the first to his feet with Anna right behind him. He turned to look at her fully with a sad smile on his face. In the next moment, they were wrapped in an embrace.

"I'll be back before we know it. All of this is for us and our future. We're almost there," John said as he looked at her intently.

"Is it silly to say I'm already counting the days until you're back?" she asked as tears formed.

"No," he replied in a soft, warm caress only he could voice. "I'm counting them as well, but you are the strongest person I know."

"I don't know about that," she countered as her voice became thick with emotion.

"I do. I know. You are my wife, and my wife can do anything."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself flush against him. He held her tightly as she whispered into his ear, "I love you so, so much. You couldn't possibly know."

Another announcement came over the loud speaker to announce the second call for boarding. John knew he would have to be the one to pull away from her as much as he disliked it.

He loosened his hold and whispered back to her as she still clung around his neck, "You are the reason why I'm able to give us this chance. You have made everything possible when I thought nothing would be possible again. I love you with everything I have."

She pulled back to look at him and then pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back passionately, propriety be damned. He wouldn't dare leave without giving his wife the goodbye she deserved. He reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and immediately placed another one to her forehead before giving her another hug.

When the call for final boarding rang out over the speaker he knew he had to say his goodbye, so he broke the embrace and picked up his kit bag.

"I'll see you soon, my darling," he said instead of saying goodbye.

She tried to make light of their pressing situation, "The sooner the better."

"As you wish," he smiled.

He then walked to the gate and handed over his ticket. He looked back to her and she mouthed another 'I love you' to him. When he was given clearance to walk into the tunnel he quickly looked back once more and blew her a kiss before he walked down the tunnel.

* * *

"Three weeks and six days down," Anna said to only Jingles as she looked at the wall calendar in the kitchen. "One more day and then only five months to go."

It may have been too much to count the days down like she was, but it helped her to remain positive. It sounded better to have only one more day until five months.

The first two weeks were the longest weeks of her life. She hadn't heard a peep from him, and she felt like she had already started going mad. She knew he was settling in and things would take time, but the wait had been much harder than she had anticipated. That was until four days ago when she got a call from a blocked number. She had answered the phone with hope caught in her chest, and when she had heard his distinctive voice come across the line she felt as though she would fall over from all the tension leaving her body. He hadn't been able to speak long, but it had been enough to reassure her and for her to get the contact information. He had only been able to give her an email address, his Skype username, and a mailing address; the address being a general mailing address for service members. She had decided to try out email first and had so far sent him an email every day since.

She knew better than to think he would have access to email every day. Though she would love it if he did, she knew it would be hit or miss when it came to when he would be able to check it and send her a reply. Even with assuming this, she would still send him something every day in hopes it would brighten his day seeing all of her emails in his inbox.

Later in the evening Anna was collecting her purse and her keys. She was having dinner at "the Mitchell's" that night, which still sounded odd to her. She had hoped her mum wouldn't change her name, but she had. It was much easier for her to still just call it her mum's house and at least she hadn't moved into wherever it was Harvey had lived. As she got in her car and drove down the road she knew a month had probably been a long time to share their news. She was hoping John would be able to video chat her soon, and she knew he would ask how it went.

She was expecting her family to be upset with it, but what was done was done. She didn't regret it not a bit. She would elope with John right now if she wasn't already his wife. The two people who's opinion mattered the most were present that day, and that's all that really mattered to her.

She arrived at the house and walked up to the front door. She quickly rang the bell so she couldn't give herself time to back out, not that she wanted to back out. She wanted to share it.

She smiled as her mum answered the door.

"Darling," Debbie smiled.

"Hi, mum."

"Come on in," Debbie invited as she stepped out of the way.

Anna stepped inside, and Debbie closed the door.

"It's just the three of us tonight. Tory got a summer job to help with her schooling," Debbie explained before embracing her daughter.

Anna embraced her back as she replied, "She told me about it. She's doing great."

Debbie pulled back and said, "That she is. I'm proud of both my girls."

"There she is," Harvey announced as he stepped into the foyer.

"Hey, Harvey," Anna said with a polite smile.

"Feels like we haven't seen you in ages, pretty lass," Harvey commented before giving Anna a full embrace.

Anna felt a little constricted in the hug and realized her arms were caught up in it too, leaving her to just stand there.

"Just been busy is all."

When Harvey stepped back she took a deep breath to fill her lungs back up.

"Well, we're glad you're here now. Aren't we love?" Debbie smiled and asked Harvey.

"Yes, it's always good to see you."

"Thanks," Anna responded as she laid her purse on the hall table.

"In to dinner shall we?" Debbie suggested.

The three of them brought the food and items needed to the dining room table and began their meal.

Anna knew her mother and knew what she would ask, so the conversation would start right out of the gate. This way if it did go south she had a reason to leave earlier. She hoped it wouldn't, but one could never be sure.

"This looks delicious, petal," Harvey said to Debbie.

"Thank you, Harvey," Debbie remarked with a wide smile.

"Your mother is an excellent cook. She's going to have me fattened up soon enough," Harvey laughed.

Anna's eyes drifted to Harvey's midsection which was already plump. She guessed he thought he was slimmer than he was.

"Nonsense. You're a handsome man, dear."

"What do you think, Anna? Am I a handsome bloke?" Harvey asked before sipping his water.

Anna swallowed her bite of food and looked at her mum before she looked at Harvey. It was like both of them were waiting on her reply. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't very well say he was ugly, and she didn't want to say he was attractive either. Feeling the pressure, she decided not to use words and instead nod in uneasy agreement. She was at a loss at what else to do.

"Well, I'll take your word for it, though many a lady has thought the same."

Anna thought the conversation was awkward and a little disrespectful to her mother, but it looked like it didn't bother her mum in the slightest.

"So Anna, anything new with you?"

There it was. The question she was waiting on and was now even more grateful to change the topic of conversation. She took a sip of her drink and wiped her mouth with her napkin before she spoke.

"There is actually," she started.

"Oh?" Debbie said with arched eyebrows. "What might that be?"

"You know how I told you on the phone that John was busy so he wouldn't be able to come tonight?"

"Yes."

"Well, the reason why he is busy is because he's been deployed to Iraq," she stated as she looked into her mum's eyes.

"What?" Debbie gasped. "Deployed?"

Harvey laid his napkin on the table with a thud. "So, he left you here."

"No, he didn't _leave me here_ ," Anna replied, feeling offended.

"But why would John want to deploy? He only just got better," Debbie asked genuinely.

Anna inwardly sighed. She had battled with that over and over again herself.

"He needed to deploy for the position he took. It's only for six months."

She added the 'only' to make it feel like it wasn't that long of a time frame, but it was to her.

"So, the Captain decided to take a position that requires being away from you for half a year," Harvey shook his head.

"There's more," Anna prompted.

Both Debbie and Harvey looked at her expectantly.

"John and I got married a month ago yesterday."

Debbie's jaw went slack as her eyes widened. Harvey just looked straight at Anna with no visual change of expression.

"Anna, if you think this is funny. I must tell you it most certainly is not," Debbie said sternly.

"It's not a joke," she said as she showed her wedding band as it fit snug against her engagement ring. "We decided it would be best before he left."

Debbie looked at Anna with a hurt expression. "I just can't believe all of this has happened, and you didn't stop to think for one moment that I might like to know. My first born gets married, and I'm not even a part of the process or invited to the ceremony."

"We didn't do this out of spite, mum. John and I had a serious argument about his deployment, which I won't go into great detail about, but I could not let him go without being able to have details on him. And I'm very happy to be Mrs. Bates," Anna replied, kindly defending herself.

"Seems like you were rushed into making a few too many decisions in a short time frame," Harvey noted.

"Maybe I was," Anna admitted, "but it doesn't change the fact I think they were the right decisions."

Debbie brought a hand up to her mouth as tears began making themselves known.

"Mum," Anna said in a consoling tone.

Debbie brought her hand away from her face and shook her head slightly. "I'm just hurt, Anna. You know how important both your and Tory's weddings are to me, and you go and have one in secret. I'm disappointed and sad at how everything happened."

Anna's bow creased as she looked to the table for a few seconds. It wasn't long until Harvey spoke as well.

"Your mother is upset that you left her out of one of the most important days of your life," Harvey remarked as he took one of Debbie's hands into his own.

"Yes, I'm not an idiot, Harvey," Anna snapped at him.

As she looked at him, his only reply was him setting his jaw.

"I think I just need some time. If you'll excuse me," Debbie said as she stood to her feet.

"Mum, please come back," Anna called after her mother as she left the room.

Harvey stood slowly to his feet and said, "Guess this cuts dinner short."

He then left the room leaving Anna seated at the table by herself.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-35._

* * *

The next day, Anna had just settled in at home after work.

She heard her Skype ringing on her laptop on the desk in the corner. Her body flushed and her pulse quickened as she saw John's username across the screen. She dropped her things to the floor and quickly crossed the room to pick up her laptop. She sat on the couch with her legs lying the length of it as she placed the laptop on her lap. With anxious hands, she clicked the touch pad to answer the call.

It took a few seconds for the call to connect, and then John was visible on her screen.

Happy tears welled up as she smiled widely at him. There he was in front of her and everything at that moment seemed right again.

"There is my beautiful wife," John greeted with soft eyes.

Anna gave a breathless laugh as she wiped tears before they could fall. She had missed him so much over the last month and getting to finally see him, even if it was only through a screen, was overwhelming.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

She sniffed back the next round of tears and immediately put an end to his worrying.

"Yes, more than all right now," she replied with happy relief in her tone. "How are you?"

She noticed his hair was much shorter now than when he had left. He looked well, and she hoped the army was taking care of him and feeding him properly.

"I'm doing well other than missing you terribly."

"I miss you too. I can't believe I haven't seen your face in a month. It has felt so much longer," she admitted.

John sighed and said, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to do this until now. They've been keeping me busy since I arrived."

"Don't apologize. You told me you would when you could and that's all I ask," she insisted.

"You're like a breath of fresh air," he commented as she watched him look her over.

She was staring back just as adamantly and chuckled at his comment.

"God, I've missed your laugh," he continued.

"Have you received my emails?" She asked. She needed to change subject so the tears would remain at bay.

"Yes, though tonight I should be able to look through them better."

"Well, you'll have plenty to read," she stated shyly.

"Is that so? I very much look forward to it, my darling. Thank you," he said with his unique sincerity.

"You're welcome."

"So, how are things at home?" He inquired as he got more comfortable in his chair.

"Well..." she began and trailed off.

She noticed his brow crease slightly at her hesitation to share.

"Anna?"

She chewed on her lip before she looked to him and said, "I told mum about us yesterday. I know a month was probably a bit long to wait, but I wasn't quite ready until now."

He nodded his head in understanding which made her more confident to share.

"I'm sorry you had to do that alone. We should have done it together," he voiced as his jaw worked with noticeable regret.

"Well, what's happened has happened. I don't regret how we did anything. Not a bit."

"I love you dearly. You know that don't you?" he smirked.

"I do, and I love you," she smiled.

"How did it go?"

Anna sighed and answered, "Mum left the dinner table, so there's a hint."

John's face scrunched up. "She just got up and left?"

"It wasn't exactly like that. I told her and Harvey at the same time, and I think she's just upset for now. She'll come around eventually."

She watched as John's eyes drifted off which indicated he was blaming himself.

"It'll just take some time," she continued. "Don't be blaming yourself."

She felt better when his eyes reached hers again.

"Will you keep me updated? I hate to know your mum is upset," he asked genuinely.

"I will. I'll try to make amends with her soon. She's never been one to stay angry for long," she smiled reassuringly.

"So, enough about that. I want to talk about you. Are things going well? Are you taken care of? Are they feeding you well?"

Hearing and seeing John laugh made her laugh in response.

"And here I thought the military was interrogative," he quipped.

"I know you're teasing me, but I just want to know you're being treated well," she replied as she swept her hair to one side of her neck leaving the other side exposed.

"They could never treat me as well as you do, but I'm treated well. I can't go into details, but I'm learning several new things. I've fallen into a routine again, which has been nice. I think this post will suit me just fine, and I'll be able to make it a lasting career."

Anna gave a small smile and said weakly, "I'm glad you are liking it. It's a good thing you are enjoying yourself."

Her facial expression must have given her away because John replied, "No matter how much I may like my job you are the only thing I truly love and care about."

"I know," she countered quickly. "Don't mind me," she said in the form of soft apology.

"You can be honest with me, Anna. If I'm to be honest with you, it's been hell without you. Every time I have something to share or talk about or even complain I realize I can't. I hate I'm not there to talk to you. Not having you to talk to every day is the hardest part of all this."

She looked down to her lap for a few seconds. They had made it through a month, and if they could make it a month they could make it through the other five. Her time with John was limited and all too brief, so she needed to save her sadness for a time when she wasn't speaking with him.

Looking back up, she smiled a true smile and replied, "I find myself turning around to tell you something during the evenings especially. Jingles looks at me like I'm a mad person. We've made it a month though haven't we?"

"We have. I'll forever be grateful for all you've endured because of me."

"It's not because of you, John. We are on the path we are supposed to take."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"I do. I feel even though we are apart that I love you more and more every day. This is only helping me to see how much I truly love and need you. I can't wait until you're home though."

She could see his eyes sparkle through the screen, and she wished nothing more than for him to be there in person at that moment.

"I promise to be on the first plane out of here in five months if possible."

"Good."

They both chuckled and smiled.

"So, have any plans coming up?" he asked.

"I do actually," she replied.

"May I ask what these plans are?"

"Robert and Cora invited me for dinner next Friday night."

John's smile widened. "Did they? That is nice of them."

"It is. I hated to turn them down."

"I would have hated for you too as well. You're just as much family to them as I am. Plus, you'll more than likely get at least one embarrassing story about me since I'm not there."

Anna laughed, "Then maybe I should make it a weekly thing."

"Why, you," he narrowed his eyes playfully.

She shot up her eyebrows and said blithely, "I think the only perk to this talking across a screen thing is that you can't tickle me."

"Really? That's not what I was told. I heard there are other perks," he said with a wicked look. "That won't stop me from retaliating when I get home."

"Maybe you'll forget by then," she quipped sassily.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Bates. I won't forget," he rasped lowly.

* * *

When the following Friday arrived she walked up to the Crawley's front door and lifted the door knocker to hit it against the door twice. She still found it amusing they had large heavy door knockers instead of a door bell, but to each their own she guessed. She had been having a good day after getting to see John and speak with him for a while. Interactions, even if small, were a great way to get her through until they were able to speak again, and now she had an evening to hopefully take her mind off things for a little while.

She heard the door unlock and as it opened Robert was standing there.

"Anna," he greeted jovially, "we are so very glad you're here."

"Hi, Robert. Thank you for the invite," she answered kindly.

"You're always welcome any time. Come on in dinner should be out shortly."

Anna stepped inside, and Robert closed the door.

"May I take your purse for you?" Robert asked.

"Oh, yes," she answered.

She took her phone out of her purse and placed it in the back pocket of her jeans before she handed it over to him.

Robert placed the bag gently on the entry table.

"Let's head to the kitchen and see where we are," he suggested.

They both walked in the direction of the kitchen and upon entering they saw Cora finishing unpacking their dinner and plating it.

"Hello," Cora greeted as she saw them both enter.

"Hello, Cora," Anna replied.

"I'm afraid you are getting the real us tonight," Robert began. "Most nights we let others do our cooking for us."

Anna held back a chuckle and said, "I don't mind at all."

"Hope you like pork chops," Cora added.

"I do. Everything smells wonderful. Can I help?"

"No need. I'm almost finished. You two head to the dining room, and I'll be in shortly."

Robert waved his hand out in the direction of the dining room, allowing Anna to go ahead of him. Once inside the room, Anna noticed water and wine where already on the table as well as glasses for both; cutlery and place mats were already set.

Anna grabbed hold of the back of her chair. Robert came up behind it and said, "Allow me."

She gave a smile polite nod and released her hold on the chair. Robert pulled it out and pushed it back in as she sat down.

"John would somehow know if I was anything less than a gentleman to you," he informed with a quirk of a smile as he took his own seat.

"I don't think he worries about that in the slightness," she complimented.

Robert gave her a short nod in reply.

A short silence fell over them before Cora came into the room carrying two plates. She sat one in front of Anna and then Robert before she went to collect her own. She was only got a few seconds before she sat her plate down and took her seat.

"Looks wonderful," Anna said, "where did you order it from?"

"It's a newer restaurant about ten minutes away. I'll give you their info before you leave if you'd like. They had a wide variety," Cora replied as she started to pour herself a glass of wine.

"I would. Thank you," Anna replied as Cora passed the wine over to her.

She poured herself a glass as well and handed it over to Robert who did the same. It was nice to be having dinner with others even if she wished John was sitting beside her.

"So, how's work?" Robert asked as he picked up his cutlery.

"Going well. We've been steady but not overly busy."

"That's good to hear. I know John had mentioned at one point the therapy office was so busy you all thought of taking another therapist on."

"We did think about it at one point, but several patients ended up being rehabilitated and the patient number evened back out."

"Funny thing about injuries," Robert prompted.

Anna tried her best to hide a smile as she chewed her food. She knew a story about John was about to take place.

"Hm?" Anna hummed.

"Did you know that John had another injury way back?"

Her breath caught in her throat, and it made her cough. She reached for her glass and took a sip.

"You all right, Anna?" Cora asked as they looked to each other.

Anna sat her glass down and said, "Yes, sorry. Go on, Robert."

"He would probably kill me if he knew I was sharing this, but he isn't here is he?"

Anna felt emotion building in her chest. She knew Robert didn't mean it in that way, but no he most certainly wasn't there.

"Anyway, he had had a hard time getting a lid off a jam jar. He had tried everything to get that lid off," Robert smiled.

Anna nodded for him to continue.

"He decided to give it one last go, so he turned that lid as hard as he could and ended up breaking his pinky on his right hand because of it."

Robert laughed, Cora giggled, and Anna gave him a confused look.

"John broke his pinky from opening a jam jar?" she asked as a chuckle left her.

"He did! I told him that I had never seen anyone want jam so badly that they would break their own pinky to get some."

Robert brought his napkin to his mouth as peals of laughter left him. Anna began laughing as well along with Cora. It was easy to see why John didn't want to share that story.

Robert lowered the napkin and said, "A big, strong military man breaks pinky opening jam jar. I didn't let him live that down for years."

Their laughs began to slowly die down as they returned to their meal. Anna felt it was an innocent enough story about her husband, but her underlying emotion was still there. She would have much rather had heard that story with him being present. It felt odd to be talking about him as though he wouldn't ever be around to tell it himself.

"Is he doing well?" Cora asked in a more serious tone.

Anna looked up from her plate and took in a breath before releasing it.

"He seems to be," she started. "I get to communicate with him of course but not as often as I'd like."

Cora nodded her head in understanding. It was easy for Anna to forget that Cora had been in this same situation but for a much longer time.

"It's nice to have video chat now though. That was something we didn't have when Robert was serving," Cora replied.

"Yes, it is. It makes it somewhat easier to be able to see him."

"Did you get an email address?" Robert asked after he wiped his mouth.

"I did. I'll write it down for you after dinner. I'm sure he'd like to hear from you," she said with a twitch of a smile.

"I would appreciate it."

"So, how does it feel to be married?" Cora asked just to make small talk.

Anna took a sip from her glass and thought about it. Being married to John was wonderful, but the quick separation after they got married was hard, very hard.

"It feels wonderful," she replied as she sat her glass back down. "I know John and I are meant to be married. It's just difficult to be away from him so soon."

She felt a short sob reach her throat, and she tried her hardest to suppress it. She didn't want to ruin the evening by her crying over John.

Cora and Robert both gave her empathizing looks. They knew better than anyone, well other than John, what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry," Anna said as she tried to regain her composure.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Robert assured as he lightly placed a hand over hers in friendship.

"I love him, truly love him. I'm just adjusting to him being away," she sniffed.

"You're doing so well, too. It will be worth it when he gets back," Cora added.

Anna nodded in understanding.

"John is very lucky to have you. I've never seen him as happy as he is now. You've made him that way, and I thank you for that. He deserves something good in his life, and I know you being here waiting for him and committing to him means the world to him," Robert voiced.

Anna dabbed at her eyes with her napkin as Robert said, "My, that was strong talk."

Anna gave a small smile and chuckle.

"Thank you both. I'm thankful I have friends who understand what we're going through."

"We're always here, Anna. Whenever you need us," Cora smiled.

"Indeed," Robert agreed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Thank you for continuing to R &R. You all are amazing._


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** _Trigger warning for a short disturbing scene in the third section of this chapter._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-36._

* * *

Two months and seventeen days was now how long John had been deployed. They were inching ever closer to the halfway point, and Anna was currently staring at herself in the mirror.

She had received a very short email from John yesterday telling her he would have a large block of time the following evening to talk to her via video chat if she would be home to talk to him. She had let out a short burst of laughter at him wondering if she might be home to talk to him. If he didn't know by now that she would stop at nothing to be near her laptop to see him then he was truly a silly beggar. She checked to make sure her hair and makeup looked okay. She was a little nervous about what she was going to attempt to do with him that evening, but she also felt it unfair to tease him with the possibility of seeing her in a very scandalous and vulnerable state and not delivering. She had missed him in the physical aspect of their lives as well, and if sharing some intimacy through a screen was the only way they could be together than so be it.

She had decided to not be completely naked when she answered the call. One reason being she wouldn't know if anyone was around when the video connected, and two she thought it would be more fun to him for her to shed a few articles. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she left the bathroom and sat on their bed with her laptop charging near her.

* * *

"Captain Bates."

John pried his eyes away from the tactical map he had been engrossed in for the last hour and looked to the major general.

"Yes, sir," John responded in a full-bodied tone as he stood to his feet with his right hand coming up to salute.

The major general saluted him back and then both men dropped their hands to their sides.

"I think that's enough work for today. You're dismissed for the evening," ordered his superior.

"Thank you, sir."

Once they saluted once more, John tidied his work station and left the building he had been working in since he had arrived. He had four hours to do as he wished before the call for lights out would be ordered. Though it didn't seem like a significant amount of time, it was much more than he was normally allotted. He knew how he was going to spend his time. First, he was going to try the small eatery some of the other lads had raved about, and then the rest of his time was for Anna.

When he had made it to the restaurant he made quick work of ordering and eating. The meal was of course local flavors, but he was one to try new and different things and found it tasted quite good. Finished, he paid the bill and walked back to the barracks. He was glad when he entered the building. The heat in this region was sweltering on a good day, and with it being even a few degrees cooler inside made all the difference. Once he passed the second security check point, he strode down the corridors until he was in front of his door. He stepped inside and locked the door behind him. He was thankful his rank afforded him the comfort of his own room. It was nice to have a small amount of privacy, and now he had the time to be able to enjoy it. Most days he worked until all he wanted to do was fall onto his bed and sleep, but it was satisfying to know what he was doing was making a difference.

He unbuttoned his uniform shirt, shrugged it off, and laid it neatly on a chair he had beside his bed. Sitting on the bed, he then unlaced his boots and slipped them off. Feeling more relaxed, he stretched out his right leg and groaned. The pain is his leg was no where near what it used to be, but it still gave him a spot of bother each day. Not wanting to keep Anna or himself waiting any longer, he got to his feet and walked over to his desk where his laptop was sitting. He had been thankful he was allowed to bring it with him, and he had been more than happy to purchase the highly expensive mobile broadband USB he needed to be able to see and talk to his wife. He carried the laptop and some earbuds over to his bed and propped himself up comfortably as the laptop powered on. He placed the earbuds into his ears. He purposely bought a pair that had a built in mic so he could talk through them. He plugged the earbuds into the laptop, put in his password and logged into Skype. With a smile, he clicked on Anna's username to call her.

It took thirty seconds or so for the call to connect, and then there she was in front of him.

"Hi."

He saw her greet him with a smile of her own.

"Hi," he greeted back.

He noticed she had done her hair and makeup. She was also wearing his Army t-shirt which made his throat constrict slightly. God, he missed her.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked.

"Not nearly as good as the evening I'm having. How are you, my darling?"

"As good as can be expected, but I'm very happy right now."

He watched her expression change into a sly one. It made his blood run hotter.

"Are you? May I ask why?"

She acted as though she was thinking about it which made him chuckle.

"It couldn't possibly be I have the opportunity to talk to my husband for an extended period of time."

"No," he said quickly. "It couldn't be that."

"Are you alone?" she inquired.

"I am," he rasped.

"Do you plan on staying that way?"

"I do," he said lowly.

"That's very good to know," she said before she pushed the laptop back some so he could see her from her head down to her knees. The laptop had to be laying on the bed between her legs which made him twitch down low.

"I think it's high time I remind you what you're missing, Mister Bates," she said, drawing out the vowels of their shared last name.

* * *

A few days later Anna decided to make a trip over to her mum's. She had tried to communicate with her a few times by phone, but their conversations were stilted and cut short. She didn't like being at odds with her mother, and she hoped if she made the trip to go talk to her in person maybe they could talk about everything. She could better explain why things happened as they did, and even though she didn't really feel she needed to, she would apologize, though not for marrying John. Being John's wife made her feel that she was now who she was always meant to be. Her apology would be for her mother not being in attendance when it happened.

Pulling into the drive, she didn't see her mother's car. She cut off the engine and opened the car door. Closing it back, she walked up the foot path and hoped she was home. Maybe Harvey had taken it to run errands or something.

She rang the bell and waited for the door to open. When it did it was Harvey who answered it.

"Anna," he stated as he opened the door fully.

"Hello, Harvey. Is mum home?"

"No, she's at her scrap-booking club."

"Oh," she answered a little deflated.

"Would you like to come inside? I don't know when she'll be back, but I can make some tea while we wait."

Deciding she didn't have anywhere else to be on her Saturday, she accepted the offer.

"Yes. That would be great. Thank you."

Harvey stepped to the side to allow Anna to enter. He closed the door behind her and made way for the kitchen.

"It's a hot one today," he mentioned as he collected two mugs from the cabinet.

"Yes, it is. This summer has been quite warm," she responded as she entered the kitchen.

"Feels good inside though doesn't it?" he asked as he switched on the kettle.

"Thank goodness for air conditioning," she replied.

"Indeed," he agreed as he turned around to face her. "So, how are things?"

"Okay, I guess. Just working mainly," Anna said conversationally.

"Doesn't sound very exciting for someone your age."

Anna shrugged, "I've never been one to really act my age."

"I've noticed. You're much more mature."

"I would like to think so."

"Just because you're mature doesn't mean there isn't any room for fun," he advised.

"No, fun has it's place and time."

"Especially when it's been long anticipated," he mentioned as the kettle sounded. "Go on through to the sitting room."

Anna left the kitchen and sat herself down on the sofa in the sitting room. She had only been sitting a few seconds when Harvey was coming into the room to join her.

"Here we are," he said as he handed Anna her cup. He then proceeded to sit down on the cushion next to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both took several sips from their mugs before they placed them on the low table in front of them.

"I hope you're not feeling too lonely with John away," he prompted.

"He's doing the right thing pursuing his career again, but I do miss him."

"How any man could leave someone as pretty as you alone for six months I'll never know. A career shouldn't be at the top of the list."

"I don't believe a career is at the top of his list. If it was we wouldn't have gotten married before he left."

"Wasn't it convenient for him to get both so quickly. A wife and his career all in one go," he said off-hand.

Anna blinked and her mind faintly followed the picture Harvey was painting before she shook her head.

"That's not how it is," she defended.

"You would know best."

Trying to change subject, she said, "I was hoping to talk things out with mum today."

"I figured as much when I saw you at the door. She's been cut up."

Anna's face fell and she looked at her lap.

"I was pretty hurt as well. I didn't appreciate being yelled at in my own home," he said firmly.

She shifted her eyes to his and apologized, "I'm sorry for that. It was rude of me."

"Well, we have plenty of time to make up before your mother arrives."

It was then Harvey moved quickly and used his body to push Anna down on the sofa.

"Harvey, what the hell are you doing?" Anna asked as her back hit the sofa cushion.

Harvey used his body weight to pin Anna underneath him.

"This will solve all the problems, and we can make up from our little spat," he grunted as Anna tried to move.

"Are you insane? Get off of me. Now!" Anna exclaimed.

Harvey forcefully leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Anna's whole body flinched and recoiled to his touch.

He shifted himself to get a better angle and that was when Anna saw her escape. He lifted himself off her knees, and when he did Anna shoved her knee as hard as she could into his groin.

Harvey yelled out and Anna was able to take back her hands. She shoved with all her strength and knocked Harvey into the floor.

Unable to formulate any words over her tears she ran to the door. Harvey moaned curled up on the floor.

She quickly opened the door and ran outside. It was then she saw her mother walking towards the footpath.

"Anna?" Debbie asked with a confused look. "What's going on?"

Trying to catch her breath, she explained, "Harvey... he..."

Debbie shifted her gaze from her daughter to the doorway to see Harvey was now looming there watching the two of them.

"Yes?" Debbie asked as she looked back to Anna.

"He kissed me," Anna trembled. It was so hard to try to put the actions into words. "He pushed me down and kissed me."

Anna couldn't hardly believe what was going on. She knew Harvey was rude and self-centered, but she never imagined he would cross the line like this.

Debbie, knowing that Harvey could hear their conversation, said, "Darling, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. Harvey would never do anything of the sort."

Anna looked at her mother with complete bewilderment. She was momentarily speechless at her mother's nonchalant attitude towards what she had just been told.

"Mum, please believe me. We have to leave. Right now," Anna pleaded.

"Anna, you are overreacting. Of course I'm not leaving. Harvey is my husband. I understand if you don't like Harvey, but you don't have to make up things about him."

Anna felt herself crumble at Debbie's words. Here she was confessing openly to her own mother about her step father assaulting her, and she didn't believe her. She thought what she had just went through was the worst thing she had ever experienced, but she was wrong. Her mother dismissing her and making her feel like a lair was the worst thing.

"I gave her a hug and she fell to pieces. I think John leaving her has her all out of sorts," Harvey called from the door.

Anna tensed at the sound of his voice and her eyes widened.

"Is that what this is about?" Debbie asked Anna.

"No! This is about your monster of a husband assaulting your daughter!" Anna proclaimed.

"I will not have you call my husband a monster. You need to get a hold of your emotions, and when you do you can come back and apologize to Harvey," Debbie demanded.

Anna began sobbing then and ran to her car. As fast as she could through her emotions, she started the car and drove away.

* * *

She had been in shambles since the incident with Harvey and her mother three days ago. It wasn't like her to let things get to her to the point she couldn't function properly, but this was impacting her in ways she hadn't expected.

"Anna," Jane asked as she entered Anna's office.

"Yeah," Anna said as she filed some paperwork away.

"Is everything all right?" Jane asked hesitantly.

Anna finished her filing and then looked to Jane.

"Yeah, of course," Anna replied unconvincingly.

"It just seems like something has been bothering you the last couple of days."

She had to keep it together. She couldn't fall apart here at work. It made it worse that she had received an email from John on her lunch break asking if she'd be available that night to Skype with him and she said no. She never thought she would ever turn down the opportunity to see him, but she couldn't see him right now. If her mother hadn't believed her, which she would have never thought that would have been the case, then what if John didn't? What if he thought she was just as bad as Vera had been? What if he thought she had already started to cheat on him as soon as he was deployed just like his ex-wife had done? She couldn't bear for him to think that of her.

"I don't know if I'm coming down with something or not. It should pass soon," she said thinly.

Jane looked at her for a few seconds before she responded, "All right, but if you need to talk to someone you know we're here for you."

"Thanks, Jane," Anna said with a forced smile.

John sat down in his room for a brief moment to check his email. He only had a few minutes to spare, but he wanted to see if Anna had replied. He logged into his email and noticed one unread message in his inbox. With a smile, he clicked on his inbox and then clicked on the reply from Anna.

 _John,_

 _I hope you are well. Unfortunately, I can't Skype with you tonight. Maybe next time._

 _Love, Anna_

He blinked a few times as he looked at the reply. His brow knit together as he thought about it. Something was off. This was not a reply he would normally get from Anna. It was short and to the point. It had no feeling to it, no remorse for not getting to see him. He felt a sense of fear run through him that he hadn't felt before. He was probably overreacting. Maybe she was just tired or had other plans, but still something didn't feel right.

He looked at the time on the computer and sighed. If he hurried he could try to call her. Deciding that was what he was going to do, he logged out of his email and hurried out of his room and down the corridor. There was a specific station in the barracks were telephone calls could be made. He rounded the corner and stepped inside the room and was thankful no one else was using the line at that time. With haste, he picked up the receiver and began pressing the numbers needed to reach her. As the phone began to ring he waited anxiously for her to pick up.

Voicemail.

He knew she was probably leaving work and headed home at this time or at least he hoped she was. She always had her phone near her in case he called. When the voicemail beeped for him to leave a message he did so.

"Hi, Love. It's me. I got your email back and I hope everything is okay. It's fine if you are busy tonight. I understand. I'll try to ring you again soon. Please email me back that everything is all right. I love you, and I'll talk to you soon."

He hung up the receiver and didn't feel any better. The short email. The unanswered phone call. She was hurt? Did something happen? Was he just being paranoid? Looking at the time again there wasn't anything more he could do at the time. He just had to hope she was busy and that everything was okay.

* * *

Robert Crawley looked down to his phone as he walked down an aisle at the market. It was a text message from Cora containing a small list of items she asked him to bring home. He read what the next item was and then looked up to see where he was going. He crossed over to the next aisle and walked a few steps before he stopped to look around. There were a couple of ladies chatting within ears reach in the same aisle.

"Have you heard about Debbie Mitchell's husband?"

The question caught Robert's attention, but he wasn't sure why. The name sounded vaguely familiar. He looked to some items on the shelf as his hearing drifted to the women talking.

"I haven't. Isn't his name Harvey or something like that?" said the other woman who was taller and leaner.

"It is. Word is is Debbie's daughter, Anna, came on to him."

"No," the other gasped, "Harvey would be her step father."

Robert's head was fully turned in their direction now, and he was fully listening. He knew exactly who they were talking about.

"I know. Supposedly she kissed him and tried to get a leg over while Debbie was at scrap booking with us. Isn't it crazy?"

"It most certainly is," Robert piped in as he stepped over to the women.

Robert had been initially conflicted as he listened. This very scenario had happened to John before with Vera. John had been deployed, and Vera cheated on him repeatedly. After only a few seconds of thought, he knew Anna wasn't the type to do this to his best friend. He simply would not believe it to be true, especially after their dinner recently. He knew John had a wife who was completely devoted to their marriage.

Both the women looked to him with scowls before one of them said, "Pardon me?"

"I believe the both of you were discussing Anna Smith who is now Anna Bates."

"What concern is it of yours?"

"It concerns me because her husband is like a brother to me, and you two are spreading a vicious lie," he fumed.

"Really? And how would you know?" said the taller woman.

"If anyone knows John and Anna Bates it is me. Anna would never do as you're implying. It's a nasty rumor, and one quite frankly that is perverted to spread. You both should really be ashamed of yourselves."

"Well, the person I heard it from said this came straight from Harvey. I don't see why he would make this up. Supposedly he was upset by it. Said it was tearing his family apart," said the shorter woman.

Robert placed one hand on his hip the other was pointing in their direction. "I'm telling you this is one hundred percent gossip, and I would appreciate it if it wasn't spread any further. Anna Bates is the picture of honor and integrity, and she is absolutely devoted to her husband."

"Fine," responded the taller woman. "We can't keep others from spreading it though."

Robert dropped his hands to his side and said, "I understand. Thank you for your cooperation."

After that he turned on his heel and walked away. Once he had made his purchases and made it back to his car, he closed the car door and took out his phone.

"Thank God Anna gave me your email," Robert said aloud to himself as he brought his email up on his phone. He pressed John's contact and began typing out an email to him.

 _John,_

 _Hey, mate. Anna gave me your email when she was at dinner with us the other night. I was hoping to get a chance to either talk to you back and forth through email for a few minutes or possibly have you call me. Have you thought about taking your leave any time soon?_

 _Talk soon._

 _Rob_

He clicked send before he placed his phone in the car cup holder and pulled out of the car park.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-37._

* * *

Anna decided to pull in to a local outdoor fresh market on her way home from work. It had been a while since she had stopped, and she thought it would be nice to have some fresh fruit for her lunches for the following week. It was also a way for her to keep her mind off the horrible event between her, her mum, and Harvey. She parked the car and got out. She closed the car door and walked over to the first row of produce. It seemed to be vegetables for the most part. She loved how everything seemed fresher or more flavorful during the summer. She rounded the edge and looked at the second row. There was a large variety of fruits stacks in box crates. She walked to the first one and saw some tangerines. She picked one up to think it over as she spotted an older couple to her left browsing as well. Raising the fruit to her nose, she could smell the fresh citrus and the sharpness of the orange peel. She heard something being murmured by the couple down a few meters from her.

"Is that her? That's the one who slept with her step father?"

Anna's eyes went wide and the round fruit fell from her grasp back into the crate. She turned to look at the couple who were now startled that she may have heard them. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes, but they did not fall.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing. We were just looking," the man answered for the both of them. They were clearly even more flustered at being caught talking about her.

"You said I slept with my step father," Anna replied bitterly. "You couldn't be more wrong."

The older couple gave her a skeptical glance before she turned and walked away. She knew she probably should have stayed and defended herself more, but she could feel the tide of her tears about to reach it's crest. She quickly got inside her car and pulled onto the road. The tears came heavy then in solid breaking waves. She was sure she didn't even know who those people were, but they knew her and they thought she had slept with Harvey. Had Harvey told others this? Had her own mother? The thought of that made her sob harder as she drove home.

Once she pulled into her driveway she made quick work of getting out of her car and into her house. After she was inside she forcefully closed the door and locked it before she turned around and slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor.

The whole town was going to think she was sleeping with Harvey. Her head spun with all the different elements. Harvey was an arse. Her mother had betrayed her. John...

She brought her hands up to her face and cried more. He was going to come home to news that his new wife was cheating on him. What if he didn't believe her when she explained just like her mother?

* * *

John sank down into his desk chair in his room. He had a little bit a spare time until he was needed back in the tactical room, so he decided to check his email. He typed his password in for his email and logged on. His inbox had a one beside it which brought an instant smile to his face. There was usually a larger number there, but one was better than nothing. Clicking on his inbox, he realized the email was not from Anna, but instead it was from Robert. Opening it, he read what he had written and felt a weird feeling. Something wasn't right. Anna had stopped writing to him all of a sudden. Yes, something was wrong. He logged out quickly of his email and left his room. He strode down the hall and around the corner until he was in the room where the telephone was located. There was another soldier using it, and he inwardly cursed. He stepped back outside the room to wait. He hoped he wouldn't be too much longer. It wasn't like he could go in there and demand he get off the phone. All the men and women here had families back home, so it didn't have the heart to demand anything. This only gave him more time to dwell on Rob's email. He had asked him if he had thought about taking his leave. As soon as he could talk to Robert he would know if he needed to take it as soon as possible. Maybe he should anyway.

He believed a sigh of relief when the other soldier left the room. They shared a quick nod of acknowledgement of the other before John entered the room and closed the door. He picked up the receiver and dialed Robert's number. It was three rings before Robert picked up.

"Robert Crawley," John heard him greet on the line.

"Rob, it's John," he said quickly.

"John, I'm glad to hear from you."

"You, too. I got your email. It sounded odd. Is something the matter?"

"Well, I don't know the whole of it."

John sat down in the chair near the phone and replied solemnly, "What happened?"

"Do you think you can put in for leave?"

John ran a hand through his short hair and said quietly yet frustratingly, "Rob, I will put in for leave as soon as you tell me what is going on."

John heard Robert clear his throat before he spoke again.

"I was at the grocery store yesterday."

John was irritated, so he cut him off.

"Wonderful. Tell me what I need to know," he snapped.

"Well, if you would let me I would," Robert said curtly. "The store is part of it."

John puffed his cheeks out as he exhaled. "I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"As I was saying I was at the store, and I overheard two women talking. One had asked the other if they had heard about Debbie Mitchell's husband, and the other said no."

John's eyes glossed over as his senses came down to hearing only. He was listening intently to what Robert was telling him.

"The other proceeded to tell her that she heard Debbie's daughter, Anna, had kissed Harvey and tried to sleep with him."

"What?!" John roared.

A couple of soldiers looked through the glass panel at John after he yelled.

"They said she had tried to do it while Debbie was out at her scrap book club," Robert continued.

For the briefest of moments John's mind traveled back in time. His mind took him to when he first found out Vera had been stepping out on him while he was deployed. His felt his heart drop into his stomach before he came back to the present.

"John?" Robert said.

"I'm here," John voiced and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I went over to the ladies and told them just what I thought of them. I stood up for both you and Anna. Anna would never do anything of the sort to you."

John knew that. He knew she would never cheat on him just as he would never cheat on her. He felt guilty for allowing his mind to drift to a horrible place even if it was just for a few seconds. Anna, his Anna, was true to him.

"No, she wouldn't," John stated, "Why were they even suggesting it? How did it get started?"

"One of them said someone they knew heard it from Harvey and said it was tearing his family apart."

"He's done something," John said as underlying anger began to build.

"But we don't know the terms."

"No, but I know Anna has been acting unlike herself and now this. Something has happened. I need to come home."

"Make sure you get permission for your leave. The last thing you need is desertion on your record. Jail won't help you or Anna."

John clenched his fist and released it. "Will you do me a favor?"

"If I can manage it."

"Will you please go by the house and check on Anna? I think it might be best not to mention what you heard or that you've spoken to me about it. It could upset her more. That is even if she knows about this vicious lie."

"I'll go by this evening. I'll email you afterward."

John released a deep breath. "Thank you."

"John."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever is going on just know I have no doubt whatsoever Anna has done nothing wrong."

"Of course she hasn't. She is incapable of fault. I'm the one at fault for leaving her by herself for so long."

"You are doing what you need to do, and not too much longer it's over. Now, I will go be with Anna and try to see what is going on. I'll contact you soon."

"Thanks, Rob."

"Bye, mate."

"Bye."

John replaced the receiver back onto it's cradle. He felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins at the mention of Harvey and what he was implying. At this point in time he didn't know for sure if it was the truth, but if it was making a visit to Harvey would be one of the items on his list when he was on leave.

He got himself to his feet, opened the door, and walked straight for the tactical room to request his leave from his superior.

* * *

Anna had finally gotten herself calmed back down and had taken a long shower. She was now curled up on the sofa wrapped in a blanket staring at the muted TV. Jingles had came to sit beside her as she continued to stare blankly. She had never felt like this before. There was too much unknown surrounding her, too many questions. Should she call the police on Harvey? Would her mother ever speak to her again if she did? Would she be looked down upon? Could she possibly lose her job? Would she lose John? Lose everything? Could a rumor cause so much strife? If news stories or tabloids were an example then the answer was yes. She felt a little bit numb to it all. Was all of this really happening? Did she just think Harvey had kissed her and pined her down?

She blinked a few times and brought herself out of her thoughts. No, what had happened was very much real. She just wished it wasn't.

She jumped as she heard her doorbell ring. Looking to the clock on the wall it was just past eight o'clock. She didn't know who it would be, but she still got up from the sofa and headed over to the front door.

"Hello?" she said through the door.

"Anna, it's Robert."

Her brow knitted together at hearing his voice, and she began unlocking the door. Pulling it open, she saw Robert standing on her front stoop.

"Hello," Robert smiled.

"Robert, hello," she replied.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, of course," she stuttered as she moved out of the way.

"Thank you," he replied as he came inside.

Anna closed the door behind him.

"Would you care for some tea?" she asked.

"That would be lovely."

Anna gave him a small smile as they both walked to the kitchen. Robert took a seat at the kitchen table as Anna began preparing their tea.

"I know this is rather unexpected, but I was driving by and I thought I come by for a quick chat," he explained.

She switched on the kettle and turned around to face him.

"You're welcome anytime. You know that," she responded.

"I do."

A beat of silence passed between them before Robert spoke again.

"So, are you doing okay?" he asked in a gentle way that made fresh tears spring to her eyes. She quickly turned back to the kettle as it announced it was ready. She poured the boiling water into the mugs as she sniffed back the tears.

Why was it that one minute you could be fine, but when some one asked if you were okay you fell apart?

"Anna?" Robert said as she heard her sniff.

Anna wiped a tear before it could fall and looked back to him.

"I'm fine, truly," she commented before she brought their tea over to the table.

She sat down and stared at her mug as Robert left his to cool.

"It doesn't appear that way. I'm here as a friend. You can talk to me."

Anna was weighing her options internally. It would be so easy to unburden herself onto Robert. She could easily tell him everything that had happened, but she didn't feel it was right. The first person she needed to explain all of this too was her husband as much as she hated the thought of having to tell him what was going on. She also hated what the outcome might be. She had already given herself away by being emotional, so he knew there was something up. She decided to be truthful but to play it off at the same time.

"It's nothing really," she fibbed. "I just had a bit of a tangle with my mother," she continued truthfully.

Robert took a long sip of his tea. "Yes, disagreements with family are never easy."

Anna also took a sip of her tea. "No, they aren't."

She sipped her hot drink again before she said, "And what about you? You doing okay?"

"I'm well. I have a few potential estate buyers this coming week, so that's keeping me busy."

"That's good to hear."

"So, is there anything you need help with around here? I don't mind playing the handy man when I need to," he quipped, trying to bring her out of her sad mood.

"As much as it would amuse me to see you being a handy man, I believe everything is in working order," she chuckled.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Bates, but I know my way around a screwdriver... sometimes."

They both laughed, and Robert felt like he had done his friend a favor by brightening her spirits.

"I'm sure."

They spoke for a while longer, changing topics several times. Robert knew there was still something there bothering her, but he wouldn't push her. It wasn't his place. He wrapped up the conversation and made his way to the door.

"Thank you for taking the time to chat with me," Robert said as he reached for the door knob.

"Any time. It's usually just me and Jingles here in the evenings. Until John is back of course."

"He'll be back quicker than we think," Robert stated, knowing John would be on leave as quickly as he was able.

Anna nodded as Robert opened the door.

"Have a good night. We'll see you soon," Robert said from the stoop outside.

"Bye, Robert," Anna waved.

Robert turned and walked to his car as Anna closed and locked the door.

Once Robert was far enough away from the Bates residence, he pulled into a small car park and opened his email on his phone. He typed out an email to John.

 _John,_

 _I stopped by to see Anna as you asked. I tried to get her to talk with me, but I wasn't really all that successful. She did get a little emotional while I was there. When I asked she said she had had an argument with her mother. I didn't bring up what I told you about. I believe something is going on, but I don't have all the facts to know if that is really true. You've probably already put in your request for leave, but just in case I'm going to suggest you do._

 _Hope this helps. Let me know if you need anything else. I'm here as always._

 _Robert_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** _Same 1-38._

* * *

Anna heard a light knocking sound on the door frame of her office.

Lifting her head, she saw Elsie standing there with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hey," Anna smiled.

"Hi, Anna. May I come in for a moment? I know you're about to head home."

"Of course," Anna replied as she lowered her smiley face pen.

"Thanks," Elsie responded as she made her way in and sat down in the chair opposite.

"What's up?" Anna asked as she leaned back in her chair.

Elsie fidgeted with her hands as she tried to find the right words.

"Is something the matter?" Anna inquired.

Elsie continued to look down to her lap as she began.

"I. Well, Charles."

Anna leaned forward suddenly and gasped, "Did he propose?"

Elsie snapped her head up to look at Anna and said, "What? No... not yet anyway."

"Oh, sorry to assume," Anna replied with an apologetic look as she leaned back in her chair once more.

"It's all right. I wanted to stop by to make sure everything's okay."

"As well as can be."

"I'm glad."

Anna could feel the thick tension building in the room. She needed to find out what Elsie was trying to say.

"Did you need to tell me something?"

Elsie sighed before she steeled herself. "I did in fact."

"Okay."

"I was talking with Charles last night, and... he said he had overheard something while playing billiards down at the club."

Anna felt as if a heavy weight had settled in her stomach. She had a feeling she knew what it was Charles had heard, but now that Elsie had brought it to her attention she needed to know for sure.

She blinked a couple of times before she said, "And what was that?"

Elsie chewed her bottom lip and replied, "That you had kissed your step father and tried to sleep with him."

Elsie immediately continued to speak with conviction in her voice, "Anna, I know that this is only a rumor. I know you would never do this."

Anna didn't really know what to do as a sad smile formed on her features. So, her ruin had come full circle, well at least almost full circle. It would be complete once John heard. She was being talked about by everyone in the county it seemed. She allowed herself to chuckle for a few seconds as her mind went to a horrible place. It went to Vera. Out of all the people she thought would actually smear her to the point everyone thought badly of her, she thought it would had been her. She had never expected it to come from Harvey and her mother.

Anna looked to Elsie who was giving her a weird look as her laughter died down.

"I want to say I can't believe it, but sadly I'm to the point where I do believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That it spread so quickly."

"You're not possibly telling me it's true," Elsie stated with mouth gaped open.

"Of course not," Anna whispered harshly. "I would rather die than betray John in such a way."

"And we'll not be having any of that talk thank you very much," Elsie said sternly.

"I was at the fresh market two days ago and an older couple were asking each other if I was the one who slept with her step father," she frowned.

"But why?"

"I went to my mother's house several weeks back and was going to try to make amends about the wedding thing."

Elsie nodded in understanding.

"She wasn't home, but I went inside to wait for her with Harvey. Long story short we were sitting on the sofa and next thing I know Harvey pinned me to the sofa and kissed me. I managed to get away from him. I went outside, and my mother was walking up the path."

She paused as her emotions started to get the best of her.

"I told her what had happened, and she didn't believe me," she said through tears.

"Oh, Anna," Elsie said in a caring tone.

"So, I'm assuming Harvey and my mother have spread this rumor about me, which will eventually get back to John and-"

She brought a hand up to her mouth as to keep the words from falling out of her.

"If you think John Bates would leave you over a rumor then you are sorely mistaken."

"My own mother didn't believe me, so why should he? This has happened to him before in his first marriage," she voiced after she dropped her hand back to her lap.

"It may have very well happened in his first marriage, but it hasn't happened in his second. You did nothing wrong. If anything he needs to be reported for sexual assault," she insisted.

"My mother would only despise me more if I reported him," Anna sniffed as she shook her head.

"I don't believe she despises you. There has to be an explanation for all of this, and in time it will come to light."

"Well, I guess we're going to find out," she said as her tears began to dry. "Thank you for telling me."

"I hated to," Elsie admitted with pain laced in her tone.

"I know," Anna replied quietly.

They both rose from their seats and made their polite good-nights.

It wasn't long until she was home and changed into more comfortable clothes. She had no intentions of going out. As she made her way back downstairs Jingles arched his back up against her leg signaling he would like his dinner.

"I'm coming right now," she said to the white ball of fluff.

Jingles meowed and followed her into the kitchen waiting by his food bowl.

She quickly finished giving him food and fresh water before she walked into the sitting room. Absentmindedly, she walked over to the desk and swiped her finger across the touch pad of the laptop making the screen light up. She opened her email and found nothing new from John waiting on her. Why would there be? She had been brushing him off lately.

She walked over to the sofa and flopped down on it. Bringing her knees up to her chest, her emotions began to spill out. What a mess. There's a nasty rumor going around in which her step father and mother more than likely have spread, and she's been avoiding John. She was now realizing that would only make things look worse, but she hadn't thought about it until now. She had promised to talk to him whenever he was available, but she had broken that promise.

Tears flowed steadily down her face as she suddenly felt so very much alone. She hated herself for feeling this way because Harvey had said she would. Just the idea of him made her cry harder. She was still very much hurt by her mum, she wasn't sure if Tory knew anything or if she was mad at her as well, and John wasn't there. She was sure her work had been lacking which added to her burden. Her patients deserved her very best regardless if her personal life was in shambles. She could feel her lungs starting to constrict, and it felt harder to pull in and push out air. Her heaving sobs weren't helping with her breathing. She felt like she was in a downward spiral with not-too-much longer until she crashed.

She had no idea how long she sat there and cried. It could have been minutes or hours for all she knew. The loud chime of the doorbell made her jump. She uncurled herself and shakily stood to her feet. She knew she looked a mess, so for a few seconds she wondered if she'd even answer the door. What if it was her mum or worse Harvey? She sucked in a deep breath at the thought. She didn't want to be alone with him. The doorbell chimed a second time. She wiped at her face and said to herself, "It's not him. Maybe it's Robert or Gwen."

She made her way to the front door. Steeling herself, she placed one hand on the door knob as the other unlocked the deadbolt. She took one last breath before she pulled the door open enough to see who was on the other side.

She was too weak, far too weak and unprepared for the sight in front of her. Her legs gave out, and she crumpled to the floor to her knees as new tears came.

"Anna! Oh, God."

Then he was there kneeling with her in the doorway. She felt one hand on her face and one holding her hand. Was she dreaming an incredibly cruel dream? His feather light touches made her only cry harder as she leaned into his touch.

"My darling, please look at me. Please tell me what is the matter," he pleaded.

She lifted her eyes slowly to meet his, and when she looked into his panicked eyes she knew it wasn't a dream. He was truly there with her.

"John," she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him.

He reciprocated and pulled her into a tight embrace, placing light kisses into her hair.

"I'm here," he rumbled softly as he caressed her back. "I'm here."

After some time, he could feel her beginning to calm down. She felt somewhat shaky and fragile which alarmed him. He gently pulled back just enough to be able to look at her. Her face was red as were her eyes from crying. Her hair was messy and a few strands were stuck to the side of her face. His heart sank hard. Was he the cause of this? Did she know about the rumor?

"Darling, I think you may need to go lie down," he suggested lovingly.

She clutched at his uniform as though he might disappear in the next moment if they moved. It was disheartening.

"I'll join you," he continued.

She seemed to relax then, and he lifted himself to his feet before he bent down and scooped Anna up in his arms. His knee protested the unexpected force, but he didn't care. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his kit bag inside using his feet before closing the door. With Anna still in his arms, he moved to the stairs and began to climb them. His knee was letting him know it didn't appreciate what was going on, but he would deal with the aftermath later. Right now, he needed to get his wife into bed and be with her.

He felt slightly better once Anna was tucked into bed. He made quick work of removing his boots and his uniform jacket and slipped under the sheets with her. Her eyes were red rimmed, and there appeared to be an internal struggle going on. It could be what Robert had told him or possibly she was still at odds with her mother. Maybe it was him who had caused her to be like this.

He turned on his side to face her and placed a hand on top of the sheet along her hip. He watched as her eyes flitted over him as though she were trying to memorize his face, but to be honest he was doing the same. A few more seconds passed before he found his voice in the quiet room.

"Hello," he began, feeling like a restart could be helpful.

"Hi," she replied breathlessly.

"This isn't a dream. I'm here, Anna," he reassured with a caress of her hip.

She nodded her understanding. "I'm glad. I've missed you."

His lips faintly curled as he replied, "I've missed you immensely."

"Why didn't you say you were coming?" she asked, though she assumed he would have told her if she hadn't been distance.

"I thought it would be nice to surprise you. I hope I was right."

He watched as an emotion crossed over her features that he could not place.

"Anna."

Her eyes met his, and he tentatively said, "Will you please tell me what has you upset?"

He watched her tense and swallow hard, which made him want to do the same. Now he's not sure he's ready to hear what she might have to say.

"I'm tired, John. Would you mind if we talk tomorrow?"

Her voice was so small and so unlike her. What else could he do? He didn't want to force her to talk, so he had no choice but to go with her wishes.

"Yes, of course. How about I make us something quick for dinner. We can eat up here and then go to sleep."

"I would like that. Thank you."

"Anything for you," he whispered before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

* * *

He thought he wouldn't sleep well considering how distraught Anna had been when he arrived, but he had sleep well knowing she was there beside him. She was wrapped like a vine around him when he woke up. He laid there for a while until the need for the loo became a pressing matter. He carefully disentangled himself from his wife and walked into the en suite.

It was only a few minutes later he was walking back into the bedroom. Anna was sitting up in the bed fidgeting with the bed sheets.

"Good morning. I'm sorry if I woke you," he greeted as he climbed back into bed beside her.

"You didn't. I've been awake," she said weakly before she got out of bed quickly.

"I'm going to have a shower," she mumbled as she gathered some clothes from the chest of drawers.

"I'll just go work on breakfast then."

She offered him a slight nod before she closed the bathroom door behind her.

He blinked at the closed door and exhaled. Something was off, very off. Robert's words kept playing in the back of his mind. He knew if there was a rumor that was just that. A rumor. He hoped that wasn't the reason for her to be upset. He hadn't pressed her last night, but he only had two more days before he had to go back. Maybe they could talk over breakfast or go for a walk. Deciding he better get going, he got himself up and ready for the day.

"Hello, darling," he smiled as she entered the kitchen almost a half hour later.

He sat down their breakfast plates on the table before collecting the tea things and placing them there as well.

"Hello," she responded with a small smile.

"I hope eggs and toast are acceptable."

"Yes, thank you."

She took her seat at the table, and he sat down as well.

"You're welcome. I'm thankful I am here to make you breakfast," he said lovingly.

"Me, too," she almost whispered, though he could sense some pain laced around the edges.

They needed to talk, and he hoped after breakfast would be a good time.

"Let's eat and then we can decide what to do with our day."

"Oh, I need to see to Jingles first."

"He's already eaten and in the sitting room for a nap," he winked.

He was rewarded with a smile.

After breakfast they both worked on tidying the kitchen. He had missed all the small tasks he shared with her. He placed the last mug up into the cabinet and closed the door.

"All finished," he announced.

He turned to look at Anna who was standing quite tensely.

"What do you say to a walk?"

"I don't know if I feel like one this morning."

"All right. We could sit out on the patio? Get some fresh air?"

She nodded her agreement, so he walked to the backdoor and opened it for her. She stepped through before he closed it behind them. He watched as she took a seat on the wicker settee and followed suit to sit beside her. He made sure to leave a small gap between them but laid his left arm along the back of settee. He was thankful the nip in the morning air wasn't too cold. They could spend all day out here talking if they needed.

"How's work?"

He wanted to start off easy.

"Fine. A little slower right now with several people no longer needing therapy."

"That's always good to hear."

"Yes, it is."

A beat of silence passed between them as they looked out to the back garden. A robin was pecking at the lawn in the distance.

He had been patient in waiting to know what he needed to know, but he only had so much time. He was going to have to press her.

"Anna, please tell me."

He watched as she ringed her hands in her lap.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you've done nothing wrong," she was quick to reply.

"Then please tell me. I only want to help."

Her eyes looked up to his.

"There's," she began than stopped to clear her throat.

"There's a rumor going round about me," she stated before her shoulders shagged.

"I know."

Her eyes implored his as she said, "What?"

"I know about the rumor. Robert told me it had something to do with you kissing Harvey and trying to well you know."

She face drained of it's color as she added quickly, "It isn't true."

He placed his right hand over her right.

"I know it isn't. You don't have to defend yourself. I know it to be untrue."

She seemed to flounder at his reply but managed to speak.

"You believe I didn't sleep with him?" she asked as her voice quivered.

"Of course I believe you."

"Really?"

"Really. What we have is forever. I have no reason to doubt you."

He saw her relax some.

"Did you think I would believe you slept with Harvey?"

"No. Yes. I don't know."

His left hand slipped to her left shoulder softly caressing it.

"My darling, I trust you implicitly, and I love you."

"I love you, too, so much."

"Is this what has made you upset?"

"Partly, I have something more to tell you, but I need you to hear me out and promise not to do anything foolish."

He felt his insides tighten. So there was more to this than just whispers. Now more than ever he needed her to be completely open with him.

"You can tell me anything."

He wasn't going to promise not to do anything foolish. It all depended on what she had to say, and what she did say he knew would be the iron clad truth.

She shifted a little on the seat to look at him better.

"I went to try to patch things up with my mum not too long ago. I didn't want us to be at odds with each other anymore."

She paused as she looked to him for reassurance. He nodded for her to continue.

"I went over to mum's but Harvey said she was at her club. He invited me in for tea until she got back, so I decided to join him. Once we were sitting in the front room with our tea we were talking on the sofa. He was his usual rude, passive aggressive self when he suddenly used his upper body to press me into the sofa."

She paused as tears sprang to her eyes. He felt his heart pound a little harder as he waited for her to continue.

"The part of the rumor about kissing is true, but it wasn't me who kissed him. He kissed me while I was unable to move. It all happened so quickly and when he adjusted himself I rammed my knee as hard as I could into his groin and he fell off the sofa onto the floor."

His jaw was clenched to the point he was sure some of his teeth were going to break off. His whole body tensed with a sense of anger he had only felt on a rare occasion throughout his life, but he did not voice that anger at Anna. She was not the one who deserved it.

"I ran outside and my mum was walking towards the door. I told her what had happened... and..."

A sob left her as more tears followed. He couldn't bear to see her cry let alone be this upset. His ire was seeping deep into his veins.

"And what?" he prompted as softly as his current state would allow.

"She didn't believe me," she cried.

She placed her face against his shoulder and cried harder.

He cradled her in his arms, holding her to him as a few tears of his own fell into her hair. This was all his fault. If he hadn't have left this wouldn't have happened.

"She took his side and told me in a roundabout way I was lying," she mumbled into his shirt, "I'm not. I'm not lying."

His voice was scratchy as he replied, "I know you're not. I believe you, Anna."

Why the hell had Debbie thought Anna would lie about something like this? It just didn't make sense, and he could see why it had devastated Anna. As for Harvey he already had mental images of all he wanted him to receive in return.

"Is there more?" he prompted.

She shook her head and continued to speak into his shirt.

"I couldn't stand to be there another moment. I came back home and since then Harvey and my mum have been spreading the rumor about me. My own mum."

The sobbing was back harder, and John let her cry. His mind drifted to what Harvey had done to his wife. The bastard had forced himself on her. He had been a fool to give Harvey the benefit of the doubt. He should have listened to his instincts, but Harvey had been hard to read sometimes. Not anymore. Harvey would pay but right now his focus was on his wife.

"I don't care what anyone says. You and I know we are faithful to one another. As for your mum, I don't know what is going on but there has to be an explanation. We'll get it sorted out. I promise."

After a few more minutes, she lifted her head and wiped at her eyes.

"I've made a mess of your shirt," she sniffed.

"You've done no such thing," he replied as he lifted a hand to help wipe her tears.

"I just kept thinking what if you thought I had done the same thing to you that Vera had done to you. What if you thought I was cheating on you while you were away."

"I don't think that. You two couldn't be anymore opposite of the other. You can stop worrying about that this very moment," he said firmly.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is weak.

"Whatever for?"

"I'm sure this is not how you wanted to spend your leave."

"Minus everything that has happened to you, this is exactly how I wanted to spend my leave. I have you in my arms that is all I need."

She smiled at him, and he smirked back at her.

"Have you seen them since?" he asked after a brief silence.

He just had to have all the details he could collect.

She shook her head.

"You kneed him in the bollocks?"

She nodded her head.

"I hope you did irreparable damage," he stated with a grimace.

"John, don't go thinking you're going to confront him."

John looked out at the garden to try to calm himself down.

"I mean it John."

He kept looking away from her as he replied with frustration, "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Let's just try to forget about it."

He looked up to the sky and grimaced. He knew she was only saying that so he wouldn't go beat Harvey within an inch of his life. Something had to be done.

He looked back to his wife and spoke lovingly yet firmly with her.

"No one who ever hurts you will get away with it."

Anna opened her mouth to quickly object, but he raised his hand to stop her from interrupting.

"I'm not saying I'll do something stupid, but I can't simply do nothing. This rumor needs to stop. Harvey needs to understand a few things. I'll get it sorted."

"Please," she whispered as her eyes locked with his.

"Please what, my darling?"

"Please don't do anything to make you lose your job or worse end up in jail."

"I wouldn't let either of those things happen."

She seemed to be satisfied with his response because her shoulders relaxed.

"I'm sorry I broke a promise to you," she said after a brief silence.

"What promise?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I promised I'd always make myself available to talk to you, but I didn't. I didn't know how to tell you all of this. I'm so sorry."

He sighed deeply before saying, "You've had to deal with all of this alone. It is for me to be sorry. I should have been here. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's not your fault. It's theirs. I hate breaking promises to you."

"As far as I'm concerned, you didn't. You still replied to my email. Promise kept."

"Now, tell me something good or funny that has happened while I've been gone," he prompted.

He needed to get off the subject of Harvey and Debbie for both of their sake. He still had plenty of time to decide what to do on that matter.

She looked to be thinking about it until the corners of her lips lifted into a smile and she softly giggled.

"Hmmm... something funny then," he assumed.

"Robert told me something about you while I was at dinner at his place."

John gave a mock big wince making Anna laugh.

"And what was that?"

Robert knew tons of things about him. He wondered what he had decided to tell her.

"Ohhh... just a certain man in need of jam so bad he broke his pinky."

John barked out a laugh. "What a freak accident that was. It wasn't even my favorite kind of jam!"

They both laughed for a few seconds before Anna spoke again.

"Has your pinky recovered?"

He held out his hand for them to inspect.

"Looks like it, but I don't think my pinky appreciated jam much after that."

"Silly beggar," she said as she lightly slapped his chest.

"Yes, your silly beggar."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** _I'm adding a trigger warning to this chapter mainly for violence but for other disturbing themes as well._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-39._

* * *

One of the things John had been looking forward to was sleeping while being on leave. He always slept the most soundly when he was next to his wife but last night had been an exception. His mind had created a vast array of scenarios until the first morning light peaked through the curtains in their bedroom. He had to confront Harvey. There was no way he wasn't going even if Anna didn't want him near him. The message needed to be crystal clear that no one messed with his wife. He would need to get out of the house first.

Anna was still in a deep sleep beside him. He knew the day before had completely worn her out. He had decided not to go to Debbie's that same day. He took the time to be with his wife. They simply talked, fixed meals, and lounged in front of the telly the whole day. He felt as though that was what she needed, and by the end of the day she seemed happier than she had at the beginning of it. They had talked about everything once more in the afternoon, and of course he reassured her again he wold take care of everything. He had to. There wasn't any other option.

He felt Anna begin to stir awake. He turned on his side to face her as her eyes blinked open a few times to let her eyes adjust. He offered her a warm smile as she gained her senses.

"Good morning," he rasped.

"Good morning," she replied as a smile of her own appeared. "I'm so happy to see you when I wake up."

"Not nearly as happy as I am to see you."

She tutted. "I guess we'll agree to disagree on this one."

"I'm thinking you're right, Mrs. Bates, as you usually are," he smirked.

Her palm came into contact with his naked torso, sliding it upward to his chest.

If this was any ordinary Saturday morning, or a different kind of homecoming, he would have every intention of making love with his wife. This trip he wanted to make sure she was one hundred percent taken care of mentally, and if that meant not being together physically until he was home for good he was absolutely fine with it.

"Do you have plans for today?" she asked as her fingers combed through the soft hairs on his chest.

"Hmmm..." he hummed.

"I was thinking I could go pick up breakfast someplace, and then we can play the rest of the day by ear."

That would give him time to get out of the house.

"Breakfast out? That's different."

She shifted a bit closer and slid her hand around to his back.

"Sounds nice though doesn't it? You deserve a special treat."

"You're too good to me."

For a moment he felt guilty for using this as a cover for him to go see Harvey. He wanted to be truthful with her, which he was partially. He was going to go get breakfast, but he was also going to make a detour along the way. He just didn't want to upset Anna and have her worry more than she already was. He told himself he was doing this for her.

"It is you who is too good to me," he countered.

Her smile warmed him on the inside. His mind was trying to take him on a path of what if what had happened to Anna had been much worse, but he pulled himself back from the brink. He didn't need to think about it if it didn't happen. What had happened to her was devastating enough.

"Here we go agreeing to disagreeing again," she whispered before she angled her head and kissed him.

Her lips were slightly chapped but warm. They glided over his with a welcomed familiarity as he kissed her back. They broke apart and came back together in varying lengths of time, allowing a natural rhythm take over. She was the first to pull back but only enough to place a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you," she breathed against his heated skin.

He pulled back so he could look into her eyes. They were filled with a deep love and sincerity like they usually were. He only hoped his eyes reflected those same feelings back to her.

"I love you, too, so much," he said with conviction.

"Make love to me, John," she voiced.

He enjoyed every aspect of their marriage, even though he hadn't been present for the majority of it so far, and being with his wife intimately was no exception. He would love nothing more than to simply give in to her request. He had no right to deny her anything, but he needed to know this was what she truly wanted before they continued.

"Anna, are you sure? We can wait until I'm back for good. There's no need to rush," he said gently as he brought his hand up to caress her shoulder.

"I don't want to wait," she replied in a hurry then at a slower pace continued, "I can't wait that long. It feels as though we've been apart for much longer than we have. I need to feel you, please."

At her words, he wouldn't put her off any longer. He wouldn't have her feeling unwanted, ever.

His reply was a non-verbal one. He angled his face and lowered his head until his lips locked with hers. It was a slow, burning kiss as hands began to roam and search under the sheet. They held and caressed one another with equal tenderness and love as they explored each other like it was the first time they had mapped out the other's body. Their kisses held a loving reassurance through small gasps and secret sighs. Them being lost to one another was their favorite place to be. They created an impenetrable bubble where they could love each other as unconditionally as two people possibly could. They would take their time and savor the feel of one another, allowing them to heal each other as they have over and over again.

* * *

Later that morning John kissed Anna before he left the house. He closed the door behind him and got himself into the car. The car started up, and he backed his way onto the street in the direction of Debbie and Harvey's. The cheerfulness he experienced earlier with Anna quickly soured as he thought of Harvey. He had never liked Harvey from the moment he met him, but Anna's mother siding with Harvey and spreading gossip about her own daughter? Now that was what didn't make sense. His mind rapidly switched through different sections of Anna's revelation until he was focused on Harvey kissing and holding down Anna. The hand that wasn't holding onto the steering wheel clinched into a fist. No one had the right to touch anyone unless it was welcomed, but this was his Anna, his wife. He wished Anna had called the police as soon as it happened, but she hadn't and he wasn't going to just let the town think Harvey was the victim.

Adrenaline coursed through him as he pulled into the Mitchell's driveway. He was ready, more than ready, to be face to face with him. He opened the car door, got himself out, and closed it before he strode quickly to the front door. Raising his fist, he pounded it three times upon the wood and waited for the door to open.

Come on you worthless piece of shit, he thought.

He took a sharp intake of breath when the door began to unlock. When it opened it was Debbie who answered the door with her face looking towards the ground. She looked up just enough to see it was him.

"Hello, John," she greeted quietly.

"Debbie," he began curtly. "Where is he?"

He watched her mannerisms. She was fidgety and seemed frightened.

"He's not here."

"Why are you looking at the ground?"

His anger dissipated some to concern as she shook her head as a reply.

"Debbie, look at me," he said sternly.

She seemed to be conflicted as to whether she should but eventually gave in and looked him in the face.

The breath he had in his lungs seemed to evaporate as he looked at his mother-in-law.

"What the hell?" he commented as he looked at Debbie's left eye.

Her eye was black and swollen, and John was being ripped in two by two polar opposite emotions.

Her bottom lip began to quiver as he studied her face, and his heart began to break for her.

"Did he do this?" he asked in a much softer voice.

"It was an accident. He won't do it again," she said feebly.

He took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You are a very smart woman. You know that isn't true."

It was then Debbie's flood gates opened, and John took her into his embrace. She was crying into his shirt as he was wrapping his mind around what was happening. He had a good idea, but right now he needed to get Debbie away from here.

"I'm so sorry," he heard her mumble through her tears.

If this had been several minutes prior he would agree she needed to be apologizing, though not to him, but now he didn't know if she needed to be or not.

"We can talk this through but right now we need to get you away from here."

She quickly stepped back out of his embrace and replied, "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"He won't like it if I'm not here."

"Honestly Debbie, I think he's going to be more unhappy that I am here than you not being here. I'm not taking no for an answer. You're coming home with me."

"But-"

John raised his hand to stop her. "But nothing. How long will he be out?"

"Until after lunch I think."

"Good. Let's collect some of your things."

"She won't want to see me," she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"What?"

"Anna."

John ran a hand through his hair out of exasperation that he didn't have all the details worked out.

"Anna loves you very much. She is just confused and rightfully hurt by what has appeared to be going on. She will not turn you away."

"But I've been so horrible."

"For some reason I don't believe that to be true. For now, please let's pack some things."

He was relieved when she nodded and walked into the house. He stayed by the front door, patrolling. He almost wished Harvey would show himself, but then he knew it would be better for him to be alone with him. Neither Debbie nor Anna needed to be around him.

I need to have Anna call Tory, he thought to himself.

He turned as he heard movement behind him. Debbie was there with a suitcase and her purse over her shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

Her lip began to quiver again. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I don't want him to hurt Anna."

The thought of Harvey hurting Anna even more than he already had coursed through him. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

"He won't. I plan on taking care of everything and that includes you."

"Thank you, John," she replied just above a whisper.

"I don't need thanking. You're my family, and I take care of those I love. Shall we?"

Once they were on the road, he looked briefly to Debbie and said, "Do you mind if we stop to get breakfast? I promised Anna I'd bring something home."

"Of course not."

"Great," he grinned.

They sat in silence for a little while as the landscape passed by them. It was Debbie who tried to break the quiet.

"John, I-"

John was quick to interrupt her.

"Debbie as much as I want to hear what is going on I must insist we do not speak of it without Anna. She doesn't deserve to hear this after I've heard it."

"Yes, of course."

"Are you okay, though? Do you need to see a doctor?"

John looked at her quickly before putting his eyes back on the road.

"No, I don't need to, but thank you for asking."

"You know I don't mind taking you."

"I know. I really do," she assured.

A half hour later they had collected their breakfast and were now back at John and Anna's. John could tell Debbie was nervous about going inside. He collected the bags that contained their breakfast as Debbie grabbed her bag. When the doors to the car closed, he reassured her again.

"This might be rocky at first, but you will be welcome. Anna is a very loving and forgiving person as you should know."

"I do," she agreed.

At that they both walked towards the front door. John shuffled the bags so he could ring the bell. He pressed it and stepped back a step to wait for Anna to open the door.

He heard the door unlock before it pulled open.

"Well that took you longer than I-" Anna said before she stopped without finishing her thought.

John was standing on the front stoop next to her mother. Her mouth gaped open slightly at seeing her mother with a black eye. What was she doing here? Why did she have a black eye?

"May we both come in?" John asked softly.

It took her a couple of seconds to respond.

She looked John in the eyes and knew her answer.

"Yes, please come in."

Anna stepped out of the way to allow both of them to come through. Once they were inside she closed the door and turned around to look at her mother.

"Mum, are you okay? What happened?" Anna asked.

Her mother was standing in their foyer with a suitcase. Physically, she was hurt and seemed as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had never in her life seen her mother like this.

John walked out of the room to set up breakfast in the kitchen. Anna had instantly welcomed her mother in their home despite what Debbie may or may not have said just as he knew she would.

"I'm fine," Debbie replied.

"You don't look fine."

"I have a lot of explaining to do, but your wonderful husband is setting up breakfast for us. May we eat first and then all three of us will have a long chat."

Anna wanted to disagree but decided against it.

"Let me take your bag and then we'll go into the kitchen."

Anna collected her mother's bag and carried it down the corridor and into the guest room. She placed the case on the floor next to the bed and sighed. She felt a headache coming on. She rubbed a hand over her forehead as her thoughts were trained on her mother's appearance. It was going to be a long day, but she thanked God John was here to help her endure it. Dropping her hand, she turned and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

John and Debbie were already seated at the kitchen table. John was pouring Anna a cup of tea as she pulled out her chair to sit down.

"I brewed us the strong blend," he commented as he sat the teapot back down.

"Thank you," Anna replied.

They made steady work of eating breakfast. None of them particularly hurried, but they all knew a discussion needed to be had. John would prefer he have as much information as possible before Harvey made it back home, so as soon as they were done he suggested for them to go through to the front room and leave the dishes for him to do later.

Once they were there it felt as though the tension were thick enough to slice through. Debbie finally found her voice and began to speak.

"I just want to apologize to you both for everything," she started as she clasped her hands in her lap.

"I'm not sure where to begin."

"How about we start with the day Anna left your house after Harvey did what he did," John prompted with a firm softness only he could produce.

He needed to get to the heart of what was going on and quickly.

Debbie nodded and looked to Anna.

"Anna, I know I said I didn't believe you without directing saying it that day, but I want you to know that I did believe you. I... I was just too much of a coward to say so at the time."

"You mean you were scared to stand up to Harvey?" Anna asked quietly.

"Ever since we got married it's like he's a different person. I know he wasn't the most socially eloquent person, but once we were married things changed. I knew if I didn't do what I did..."

Debbie had to stop as tears came to her eyes.

"Mum, why didn't you ring me to tell me?" Anna implored.

"His threats. He told me to keep quiet and not to talk about it or he would finished what he had started."

John was brooding something fierce as he listened to Debbie. The son of a bitch had intentions of still coming after Anna.

"I didn't want him to hurt you anymore than he had, so I did as I was told. I didn't bring it up again. I know you must despise me, Anna, but know I always believed you."

"How long as he been getting physical with you?" Anna asked as tears came to her own eyes.

"Again, not until after we were married. You know, I never pictured myself as being a woman who would take this from a man, but I had to protect you even if that meant keeping quiet and staying with him. I'm sitting here right now scared out of my wits he'll show up here because I'm not at home."

"He should be the one scared if he shows up here," John stated coldly.

Anna took John's hand into hers to calm him some.

"We could have figured something out, mum. You didn't have to stay."

"But I did. If I left, and he came after you I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I was barely living with myself letting you think I didn't believe you. I hate the fact I broke your trust."

"How does the rumor fit into this?" John asked.

Debbie sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I didn't know about the rumor until someone asked me about it. Harvey had spread it so fast that the next day a couple more people asked me about it. The only thing I could say was I didn't know anything about it because again I wasn't sure if he'd try to hurt Anna. I'm so sorry to the both of you that this rumor was spread. I know without a doubt it's a terrible lie, and I want you both to know I was not part of it spreading. I had nothing to do with it."

Anna cleared her throat and responded, "So, all of this was just to protect me from him?"

"With John not here I wasn't sure what other options I had. You were alone here, and if I was the cause of him coming over here..."

She stopped and shook her head at the thought. Her hand came up over her mouth as more tears came.

Anna got up from the couch and went over to her mother. She got on her knees in front of her before she wrapped her arms around her. Debbie's arms wrapped around her in return.

"Mum, we should tell the police. This can't continue like this. I'm so sorry he hurt you," Anna said through tears.

"I'm so sorry, Anna, so sorry."

"I'm sorry too for not knowing this was going on. You deserve so much better."

They cried for a bit as the truth sank in for them both. It was Debbie who spoke again.

"John was the one to convince me, or rather tell me, I was coming over here," she said as they broke their embrace. "I'm glad you are back for a little while."

Anna turned her head and gave John a loving smile. He tried his best to return it as his mind was already picturing himself in Harvey's face. He had enough information for now, but he hoped to have more clarification later. Maybe Anna could fill him in when he got back.

"I think Tory needs a phone call," John stated. "Has Harvey been harassing her as well?"

"No, he doesn't mention Tory," Debbie responded.

"I'll call her," Anna said.

"I'm going to go have a chat with Harvey when he gets home. May I borrow your house keys Debbie?"

Anna gave him a fearful look.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Anna insisted as she walked back over to him.

John stood to his feet and looked to her.

"We talked about this. He needs to be put in his place. I don't intent on doing anything to harm me or you," he said seriously.

"You can borrow my keys, John," Debbie said before she got up to retrieve her keys.

"You don't have to do this. We can just contact the police and let them deal with it," Anna said as her eyes implored his.

John's lips quirked up on one side as he brought his right hand up to caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch as her right hand came up to lie on his chest.

"I most certainly plan on the police being a part of this, but I have to protect my family. That includes you, your mum, and Tory."

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her other cheek.

"I need to speak with him. Please trust me," he whispered.

"I do," she replied readily. "Thank you for bringing mum here."

"I wouldn't have left without her."

He raised himself back to his full height and dropped his hand from her face. He walked over to Debbie and collected the keys from her.

"Thank you, Debbie."

"No, thank you. I couldn't ask for a better son."

Debbie hugged John, and John returned the embrace. He held her firmly for a few seconds before they parted.

John turned so he could address both of them.

"I hope you both continue to talk while I'm gone. When I return we'll contact the police."

Anna stepped closer and said, "Please be careful."

"I will," he smiled.

* * *

John made it back to Debbie's quickly and let himself in. He was glad Harvey hadn't made it back yet. Walking into the sitting room, John looked to the sofa where Anna and Harvey had been sitting when the animal made his move. He had no sympathy for men who preyed on women. Harvey had attacked two of the three women currently in his life which was unforgivable. He stalked around the room. His eyes glanced at some old family photos hanging on the wall of the Smith family when Anna and Tory were girls. He caught the eye of his late father-in-law, Liam, and stopped to look at him. He had seen pictures of him before, but he had never stopped to really exam him. His hair was the same color as Anna's as were his eyes. The expression on his face in the picture showed how proud he was of his family. He was holding his two girls protectively as Debbie had both her hands on his shoulders with an adoring smile on her face. It was a beautiful family photo, and it was very clear Liam was nothing like Harvey in the slightest. He could see love brimming from Liam; a kind of love that can't be manufactured.

John knew if Liam was alive none of this would have occurred, but he couldn't go on what-ifs. All of this had happened and now as John stared Liam in the eye he knew it was up to him to not only be the husband Anna deserved but to step in where Liam could not. Liam needed John to be the protector of his family, and he would be.

Stepping away from the picture, John's resolve grew as his patience withered. He wondered into the kitchen to see what appeared to be a freshly made carrot cake on the work top. He had no doubt that was probably Harvey's favorite which made his blood course a little hotter. He continued to walk into the small utility room off from the kitchen. When he entered the room he heard the front door being unlocked. He stepped around the corner and decided to see what Harvey might do before he made himself known.

The front door closed and all John could hear after that was footsteps until Harvey began talking.

"Debbie, I'm home. Is Anna here?"

John's nose flared. Was that hope in his voice? Was he bloody hopeful Anna would be here? He wanted to make himself known then and there, but he forced himself to stay put.

"Debbie? Anna?"

John could here Harvey climbing the stairs. It was only a minute or less before he was coming back down them.

"Why the hell aren't you women answering me?" Harvey called out.

John could hear him coming closer, so he had to be in the kitchen. John decided it would be a good time to make himself known.

He rounded the doorway into the kitchen as he said neutrally, "As that how you always talk to the women in your life, Harvey?"

Harvey took a step back as his eyes widened.

"John? What are you doing here? Why the hell are you in my house?"

John smirked to keep himself from ripping the man apart.

"Debbie gave me a key. It's her house, and I'm a welcomed guest."

"You mean our house. Where is Debbie?" Harvey replied firmly.

John took a few steps closer as he said, "She isn't here."

"Anna isn't either though I do hate to disappoint you," he continued with thick indignation.

"Then why are you here?"

John couldn't keep a short chuckle from leaving him. It wasn't out of mirth. No, it was how rage sometimes left him. Did this man honestly think he had no idea what happened? John knew Harvey wasn't that daft.

John kept walking slowly across the room until he was in close range of the other man.

"I think you know why I'm here."

"I don't see what business it is of yours," Harvey said bluntly.

"It is entirely my business when a bastard forces himself on my wife and physically abuses my mother-in-law into submission," John spat.

"I'd be careful with your accusations if I were you," Harvey warned.

"You kissed my wife, used your body to hold her down, and then told the whole town she was the one to come on to you. That is no accusation. That is fact. What? Did you think she wouldn't tell me? Did you think I would believe the vicious lies about her? Anna is the most kind and innocent person, but you already knew that. You thought the rumor would break her especially after her own mother didn't believe her, but come to find out her mother does believe her. I wonder why that is? It couldn't have anything to do with you giving her black eyes and who knows what else could it?" John voiced in the coldest, most deadly tone.

"None of that is true," Harvey replied in the raised voice. "Anna was lonely and you weren't here for her. You left her here all alone after marrying her. What kind of man does that? Pot calling the kettle black."

John rushed forward and grabbed Harvey with both hands by his shirt collar.

"Now you listen to me. I am nothing like you. Do you understand?" John said as his eyes bored into Harvey's. "Your twisted evil mind thinks you did something worth defending. You're nothing but a fucking bastard who deserves to die in a shit hole. If I see you near my wife or even talk to my wife ever again I will end you. Same goes for Debbie."

"You have no fucking control over when I see my wife or what to say to her," Harvey voiced as he tried to push John back.

Harvey didn't even budge John.

"Oh but I do. You see, when you started verbally and physically abusing her, you gave up any and all rights or respect. You had it all planned out from the beginning. You saw a respectable widower with beautiful daughters and thought they'd all be easy targets."

John pushed Harvey back into the wall with his hands still gripping both sides of Harvey's collar.

"Then you were a coward for making your moves while I was away. It made it a lot easier with me not around didn't it? But guess what? You didn't break Anna. Anna will be stronger and more powerful now because of what you did, and damned hell will have to freeze over before I let you continue to break Debbie."

"For a man who will be going away again, you think you know a lot," Harvey replied.

Harvey then slammed his foot down onto John's right foot. John felt the pain radiate up his right leg, but he did not let Harvey go. Instead, he quickly removed his right hand from his collar and took a half step back before delivering a powerful blow with his fist into Harvey's abdomen.

Harvey yelled out in pain as John punched him again with equal force. John then held Harvey up against the wall as Harvey gritted his teeth in pain.

"Never come around my family again."

John let Harvey go and he fell to the floor holding his stomach. John left the house and pulled out his phone as he walked to his car.

"Hello. Is this Timothy Smith?"

"Yes, it is."

"This is John Bates. I need to fill you in on a few things."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** _I know. I know. I took forever! Life has been getting in my way, and I need to build up my chapters on this story again. The third section of this chapter is very much M rated! *blushes and hides* I hope those of you still following along will enjoy this chapter!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-40._

* * *

The door opened much quicker than he had anticipated after the rang the bell. Anna flung the door open and immediately began to exam him from head to toe. He wasn't sure if the concern made him feel lighter or heavier.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as her eyes finally snapped to his.

He could have easily played off the pain from his right foot to his knee, but he knew she would find him out. It didn't seem a proper time to do so anyway.

"He got a good stomp on my right foot," he replied calmly.

She gasped and snaked her arm around his waist to help him inside. He knew it would be sore, but he had to get on a plane the following day to be back to his station on time. He'd just have to deal with it.

"I can get inside, Anna. It's just sore."

"Are you sure?" she said as she looked up at him.

"Yes, love. Let's get inside."

She dropped her supportive grip on him and walked back inside. He followed at a slower pace, but it wasn't anything he hadn't been used to. He closed the door and locked it before he walked into the sitting room where Anna and Debbie were both standing with expectant looks on their faces. He stopped and took a breath both he started to speak.

"I'm fine," he began.

He noticed Debbie release a huge breath.

He recalled everything that had happened. He knew it would be best for both of them to know what was said and how things went. Time wasn't on his side, so he knew he didn't have time for vagueness. When he said all he needed to say, he suggested they call the police.

"I should place the call," Anna stated.

"I can if you want me to," Debbie offered.

"No, I should do it. I'll just step in the other room."

John and Debbie watched as Anna left the room. When she was no longer in sight, Debbie stepped closer to John.

"I'm so sorry all of this has happened, John," she said sincerely.

John squared his frame so he could look directly at Debbie. He relaxed his shoulders and his eyes warmed as he said, "I'm sorry this has all happened as well, but we have to look forward now."

He didn't really know where his words of confidence and optimism were coming from. The old John would have never thought this way, but Anna had changed him for the better in that area.

"I have no qualms about you staying here for as long as you need. I would prefer you did so I know you and Anna aren't alone. Has Tory been contacted?"

"She has. We both talked to her on speaker phone. She wanted to come immediately, but I told her it would be best for her to stay working her summer job. She said she'd call everyday and come in at the weekend."

"Good. I hate to be going away again, but I don't have much choice. I need to make sure all of you are secure before I leave tomorrow."

"What time is your flight?"

"4pm."

Both of their attention was diverted when Anna came back into the room.

"They are on their way."

* * *

Anna closed the door behind the two policemen as they left. All of them had given their statements and then some about everything that had been going on. It had taken longer than they had expected, but it's what had to be done.

"Well, I'm glad at least that part is over," Anna sighed as she joined John and Debbie at the kitchen table.

"I just hope I did the right thing in telling them about me hitting him twice," John spoke aloud though it was mainly to himself.

"You did," Debbie responded immediately. "We laid it all out. Nothing for us to hide."

"You're right. I feel better them knowing what's going on. I'm glad they will be sending extra patrol around the area for the next couple of weeks."

When John was giving his statement to the police it was of course just him with the officers as it was when Debbie and Anna gave theirs. John heard over their radio another couple cops went to Debbie's. They reported Harvey wasn't there, and it appeared as though he had packed a few things. It gave him a little more hope that Harvey had listened to what he had to say, but one could never be too sure.

"I feel better about that too," Anna admitted with a small strained smile.

"Well, I believe I will excuse myself. I'm feeling quite tired."

"I'll come get you later for tea, mum."

"Thank you, my darling girl," Debbie smiled as she stood to her feet.

Anna stood as well and cleared the mugs from the table. She placed them in the sink before she laid her hands flat against the worktop. Lifting her head, she sighed and looked out of the was getting lost in her own little world when she felt two broad, warm hands slide around her waist pulling her back slightly into an even deeper warmth. So much had happened in so little time, and she was having a hard time wrapping her head around the idea of John leaving tomorrow when he had only just arrived.

"Penny for them?" he said lowly.

She lifted her hands from the cool hand surface, and though her hands were much smaller than his, she placed her hands over his.

"They aren't worth as much," she replied wistfully.

"They would be to me."

The last thing she wanted was to send John off again with worry weighing him down even though she knew it was inevitable. He needed to have his focus on his work and his surroundings. Having him thinking of her and her mother all day could lead to him being unprepared or caught off guard. Of course she knew he wasn't a foot solider, but it didn't matter to her. She only wanted him to be safe.

She didn't want to rehash everything that had happened. They had all talked about it several times now. Truthfully, she wanted to forget about everything, and in time she hoped she would.

The police wanted her and her mother to go to the police station in a few days to sign some paperwork in regards to their statements and the alleged charges they were placing. John of course couldn't be a part of that process since he would be back in Iran by that time. She felt a small fissure of hope that Harvey wouldn't make anymore trouble. She had doubts he would turn himself in, but she also had a feeling he wouldn't want to be on the run and tied to a family who despised him. Time would tell what would happen with all of that.

"I don't know. I am relieved I guess."

"Oh?" he prompted.

She leaned her head back into his chest and continued, "I'm relieved you are okay, though you should be sitting down letting your leg rest."

"I'm fine," he reassured and kissed the top of her head to ask her to keep going.

"I'm relieved mum is here and out of the situation she was in. How did I not see it?"

"It's easy to miss things we aren't looking for."

"I guess... but-"

Her voice began to wobble, and her chin quivered.

John heard the emotion in her voice and held her just the tiniest bit tighter as he waited for her to voice what was on her mind.

She sniffed back some tears, "He... he hurt my mum. It feels like since I gave my blessing for them to marry that I'm partly to blame for her being trapped with someone so horrible."

"Hey..." he responded softly as her shoulders shook lightly. "You are not in any way to blame for anything that has happened. Harvey is the only one to blame here. Everything will be okay from here. No one is going to hurt you or your mum ever again."

And dammit he meant it.

He saw her nod as he looked down to her.

"Here I was telling myself I didn't want to talk about it anymore and I'm talking about it," she said with a sad smile.

"I'm right here to talk about it the rest of the day if you need to."

"No," she said as she stepped out of his embrace to turn herself around.

She stepped back into his embrace while still able to look him in the face.

"I'm not sure if I even thanked you for coming home."

He squinted his eyes.

"Why would you need to thank me for that? There is no other place I'd rather be."

"I mean you came back right when I was feeling very alone. Thank you for being here."

He would never want her to be anything but honest with him even when honesty made him hurt like it did now. He knew how hard this time apart was on her, and adding everything else on top of it more than likely made it almost unbearable. He hated himself for making her feel alone.

"I can't apologize enough for making you feel that way," he professed.

She slid her right hand higher up his chest to rest where his heart would be beating underneath.

"You don't make me feel that way. I sometimes feel like I'm letting you down for how weak I am some days."

She could tell he was ready to protest, but she didn't allow him as she kept talking.

"I should be strong for you every day whether or not this is new to me. I'm the only one who has allowed myself to feel that way at times, but I'm not going to any longer. We've only got three months or so left."

John wouldn't dare voice how long and hard the next half of his deployment would be. It hurt him to know he wouldn't be here in the days to come to comfort her if she had bad dreams or needed him just to talk. They would still be able to communicate but not like this. It wouldn't be a constant.

"But you are strong every day, Anna. Your feelings don't make you weak they make you strong. You've faced all different kinds of emotions with such strength and bravery. I may be the one in the military, but you, my incredible wife, are the rock and foundation of our marriage. You amaze me every day, and I just want to reassure you that even though I'm away for now that you are never alone. You are with me every single second, and I wouldn't want anyone else carrying me through but you."

A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks as she took in his words. She felt very blessed to have this man as her husband. Her hand trailed further up still to rest on the side of his neck.

"I love you so much, John."

He gave her one of his lopsided grins which made a small smile appear on her face in return.

"And I love you more than anything in the world."

* * *

The following morning Anna stretched as she woke up. Her muscles felt a little sore, but she smiled as the reason for that came back to her mind.

Last night they had had a nice dinner with her mother. John had insisted on making dinner, but Debbie wouldn't hear of it so she took the lead on making their meal. It was nice just to be able to talk and eat without the presence of Harvey even though he was brought up in their conversation. Not that any of them wanted to talk about him, but it was still fresh and he was still out there somewhere. After dinner, they all watched movie showing on TV before Debbie said goodnight. It didn't take long for them to make their way upstairs to their bedroom after she retired to her room.

She turned onto her side and saw he was still sleeping. He was laying on his side facing her with locks of his hair fallen over his forehead. His chest was rising and falling in a soothing rhythm, and his lips were parted slightly.

She hated to wake him, but he would be leaving in just a few short hours. She needed to be close to him, to feel his hands on her, before they were separated again.

The sheets rustled as she shifted closer to him. She used her fingers to softly sweep his hair from his forehead to place a chaste kiss where his hair had been. Her hand moved to his upper arm and her mouth followed as she placed an open mouthed kiss to his shoulder. His skin was warm and salty. His smelled of his cologne entwined with sweat and sex, and it was alluring. She needed her head filled with him, with them like this. She wanted every crease, crevice, and dark place in her mind to be flooded with them and all the happiness and love they found in each other. As her lips trailed down his arm and her hand slipped it's way under the sheet to his torso, she had no doubt he needed his thoughts conquered as much as she did. She felt him stir, just on the edge of waking, as her hand settled on his hip and her tongue tasted his bare chest.

Most of the time it was him who would wake her up like this, but it thrilled her when she was the one to wake him up with amorous intentions. She could watch him wake from his slumber with a groan in wonder if he was dreaming of her hands on him or if she really was touching him. It was always such a private, intimate moment to see him like that, and now she was getting to see him just like that.

He let out a contented sigh when her hand smoothed down his thigh and back up again. She lifted her head from his chest as she moved her hand to his already half hard erection. She watched as he swallowed and his eyebrows furrowed just a little and knew he was awake. She smiled as an almost inaudible sound came from his throat and pressed her lips softly to his. She caressed his bottom lip as her hand teased him to full arousal. She was caught off guard and gasped into his mouth as he slipped his tongue past her lips. She thought when he lifted his arm that he might remove her hand, but instead he placed his hand on her bottom. She gave him a long, slow stroke in appreciation of him letting her explore at her leisure. He moaned in gratitude as his hand kneaded her bottom. She nipped his bottom lip before leaving his lips for his neck. She kissed and tasted him there at her own pace, listening to his breath shake against her ear. She felt him tremble which set her own body aflame with desire.

He had been quick in his actions when she lifted her hand from him. He took it as his opportunity to please her in return. His hand came around to cup her and she lifted her head from his neck as a sudden jolt of pleasure coursed through her. When she looked down she noticed his eyes were open for the first time since he woke. They were stormy concoction of green and brown glazed over with lust, and she could only guess hers were a match of his in blue and gray. He leaned up and kissed her hungrily. Their sighs, gasps, exclamations seemed to sound staccato in the room with how quickly they were breaking apart and coming back together kissing as though they had each found a well after days without water.

He slipped two fingers into her folds and found her wet. She signaled her sensitivity with a whiny mewl and the roll of her hips against his hand. He slid his fingers up and down her vulva, brushing against her bundle of nerves as he did. He rolled them just enough so her back was touching the mattress which gave him access to her breasts. He lowered his head and took one pale pink nipple into his mouth, suckling it as he felt her clinch the sheets in her fists. He opened his eyes to see hers firmly shut and her mouth open as unintelligible words and sounds escaped from her. At the sight of her in such a state he almost had to remove his hand from her and grip himself to keep from coming, but he closed his eyes and breathed slowly to calm himself.

He moved his mouth to her other breast giving it the same treatment he had the other. His hand made a slow trail back up her and he circled his fingers around the spot he knew would make her lose all control. She lifted her head off the bed and she bent her legs to gain some kind of hold as she was edging closer to her release.

"John."

That was the first word that had been uttered between them that morning.

The way she said his name was like a warning, but he wanted her to let go. He wanted to see her fall into the pleasure he was giving her.

He lifted his head from her breast and kissed her lips.

"Twice," he whispered as his lips left hers.

"I don't know if I can keep quiet twice," she admitted as she bit her lower lip.

This made them both fully aware Debbie was still downstairs.

"I'll help you," he rasped as his fingers rubbed against her in a quicker rhythm.

Her head fell back to the pillow as her legs began to quake. John shifted himself up in the bed a little bit so his head was even with hers. His captured her lips with his. He was doing his best to drown out her moans as she rutted against his hand. It was definitely quieter than if he wasn't swallowing her noises, he thought to himself with pride.

"Oh, God," she mumbled into his mouth, and he felt himself throb.

He felt her stiffening and knew she was about to come, so he covered her mouth with his. It took only a couple more strokes before she was falling over the edge. She was kissing him senseless as she rode out her climax, allowing herself to completely surrender to all the sensations he was giving her.

It only took a few seconds after she started to calm down for her to attempt to pull him on top of her. He usually waited a little bit longer due to the sensitivity, but she was encouraging him and he couldn't hold off his own need much longer. He positioned himself between her thighs and held his weight on his elbows and forearms. He kissed her and she kissed him eagerly back as her legs came up to wrap around his waist. When they broke the kiss they looked into each other's eyes as he moved his hips forward and entered her. She gasped, and he knew she was still sensitive. He kept still to give her a moment.

"I love you, my husband," she said in the most loving way as she kept her eyes on his.

He pecked her on the lips and replied, "And I love you, my beautiful wife."

He felt her tilt her pelvis, and he went in deeper. It was then he began to move.

Neither felt they could look away from the other as they moved together. Both knew this would be the last time they were together in this way until he returned.

He was thrusting in a steady motion as he felt emotion settle deep in his chest. Looking in his wife's eyes he could see tears just beginning to form. He could feel his own forming at the sight of hers. They weren't sad tears. They were tears formed from deep, overflowing love and emotion.

"I love you, John," she voiced as his pace increased.

"Anna, I love you so much," he croaked out.

He felt as though his chest might burst with love for her. He was being consumed, and not for the first time, from the inside out by her. He hoped to whatever God may exist that she knew just how profoundly he cherished her. His heart began beating even more wildly as his thoughts tried to drag him to thinking of Harvey hurting her. How the vile snake had tried to invade their marriage. As he continued to look at his wife and watch her looking at him with such adoration, devotion, and trust he rid himself of those thoughts and focused only on them. He needed to remember them like this, lost in one another.

Her sounds were driving him mad, and he could feel her beginning to tighten around him. His moves began to be more frenzied as he was pushing them both toward their release.

"Oh," she said almost too loudly. "Oh, John."

"Are you?"

He didn't even get the question fully out before she was pulsing around him. He quickly leaned his mouth down to hers to capture her moaning yells. He couldn't take her sex squeezing him anymore and he too fell over the edge, releasing inside of her. When he stopped moving, he shakily lifted himself up and off of her. He flopped onto the bed beside her to catch his breath.

Anna laid still for a few seconds and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh my God," she panted.

Breathing heavily, he replied, "Bloody hell is more like it."

They both laughed as she made her way into his embrace.

* * *

"Lunch is on the table," Debbie called from the kitchen.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon and both John and Anna had missed breakfast, so they were famished.

They got up from the sofa and were walking towards the kitchen when they heard the door bell. John immediately set off the the direction of the door. He unlocked and opened the door.

He smiled at who was on the the front stoop.

"Mr. Smith," John greeted the man with a handshake.

"John, you'd best be calling me Tim," Tim laughed.

"Uncle Tim?" Anna asked in shock as she came to the door.

"Hello, my darling girl."

John stepped out of the way so Anna could go hug her uncle.

When she pulled back she said, "What are you doing here? I mean I thought you were still away."

"May I come in? We can talk about it inside," Tim said.

"How silly of me. Of course."

Anna stepped back inside while Tim lowered himself to grab his suitcase. He stepped in and John closed the door behind him.

"You can just leave you case here. We'll go into the kitchen. We're about to have lunch," John spoke.

"Sounds great. Haven't eaten today," Tim replied as they walked.

Entering the kitchen, Debbie was placing a jug of water on the table as she looked up.

"Tim?" she said as he came over to her.

"The one and only," he said as he embraced his sister-in-law. "How are you, lass?"

They broke their embrace as Debbie said, "I haven't been a lass in many many years, but I'm doing okay."

"You'll always be younger than I am, so I can still call you that."

They chuckled before Debbie spoke again. "Please, have a seat. We have more than enough.

"Thank you."

John and Anna took their seats as did Tim and Debbie.

"Well, I know we are on limited time," Tim began, turning serious as he gave a quick look to John with a tight nod.

"John called me yesterday to let me know what's been going on."

At that both Debbie and Anna looked to John. John didn't mind. He knew he had done exactly what he needed to do.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Anna asked John.

"I didn't see the need when he was going to be here today," John shrugged.

"Anyway," Tim interjected. "I know John is leaving today, so I will be staying with the both of you until he returns."

"What?" Debbie asked.

"But Uncle Tim what about your work?" Anna added.

"They can do without me for a while. I never take time off so I have more than enough time saved up. Besides my family is more important than my job."

"Tim... I don't know if I can let you-" Debbie said but was cut off.

"You're not letting me do anything, Debbie. John did the right thing in calling me. He did the right thing in confronting the bastard. Now, I'm to do the right thing by him and by my niece and sister-in-law by being here when you need me," Tim demanded.

"I didn't call him because I think you both incapable," John voiced.

"Of course not," Tim said, backing him up. "As long as that asshole stays quiet and unseen I don't trust him not to try something. I couldn't live with myself knowing I had the capability to be here and I didn't."

John looked to Anna and reached to take her hand under the table. She looked back to him and took his hand readily. He wanted her to understand his reasoning for this. He didn't want her to think she needed a babysitter. It wasn't that at all. He needed the peace of mind that someone was here protecting Anna and Debbie while he couldn't. He felt a little relief when Anna gave him a smile.

"Plus, I get to spend some much needed time with two of the three girls in my life. Is Tory working?"

"She is. She should be in this coming weekend," Debbie answered.

"Wonderful. Let's eat and we can keep talking."

After lunch Anna showed her uncle the second bedroom upstairs. It was down the hall from hers and John's. No one had used it in ages, so she promised to freshen his linens before they went to sleep that night. As her uncle was getting settled Anna made her way back downstairs to find John. They only had a short time left before they would need to take him to the airport.

Not finding him in the main rooms, she already knew he was on the back patio. Walking in the kitchen, she opened the back door to see him standing off to the side looking out over the back garden not nothing in particular. She closed the door behind her and walked over.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked as he continued to look out across the yawn.

"No," she said as she closed both her hands around one of his.

He looked down to her then and met her gaze.

"I just need to know you are safe," he said quietly.

"I know. I'm not upset. I'm thankful you thought so far ahead."

"I know he'll do what needs to be done, and that puts my mind more at ease. He doesn't have to loom over you. I don't expect him to go to work with you and the like."

She nodded her understanding.

"I need you to promise me something though," he said seriously.

"What might that be?"

"I need you to promise that when you are by yourself that you'll be careful, and if you don't feel like being alone that you'll tell your uncle or your mum. I don't plan on him showing up, but if he does."

"I promise."

She didn't to assure him that she would be okay, and now that she uncle was here she did feel more secure.

"Thank you," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, thank you."

They embraced in silence for a while just enjoying each other in the quiet until Debbie called from the door.

They pulled back from their embrace just enough to look at each other.

Anna sighed, "It's time to get you to the airport."

"Yes, I suppose it is."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** _I can't believe how long I've gone without updating this one. My apologies. I've been on vacation/holiday, so that has put me behind as well. If you follow my other stories. I'll be updating them sooner rather than later as well._

 **Disclaimer:** _Same 1-41._

* * *

John's second departure had been an emotional one. Tears were shed by all and even Jingles gave a sad meow as John picked him up to say his goodbyes. The only silver lining was this time when John came home he would be here for good, minus any short trips he may have to take.

Two weeks had went by since then.

Anna had been adjusting to having her family living in her home. Her mum and uncle were still there and even Tory stayed as much as she could which was usually only a day at a time.

The police had been in touch with them a couple of times. One was to say they hadn't seen any recent activity near Debbie's home, meaning Harvey more than likely hadn't come back. The second was a visit they had received from the police very early that morning saying someone had spotted him just outside Liverpool. The only thing the police could add was they were working with the local department there to make sure they increased their efforts to find him.

Anna had felt a sense of calm about it. Harvey wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, so she knew he would eventually be caught. The only thing she wanted was for her mother to be unchained from that man as soon as possible. The sooner he was found the sooner her mother to could serve him divorce papers, which she had already had drawn up at the beginning of the week.

Over the last couple of weeks Anna had thrown herself into her work. She needed to focus on something other than the things going on in her personal life. So, her patients and her colleagues had been benefiting from her elevated mood and attention.

It was nearing the end of her workday when Elsie stepped into her office.

"Would you happen to have a moment?"

"Of course, I was just waiting for the day to end anyways," Anna smiled as she motioned for Elsie to sit.

Elsie closed the door and took the seat in front of Anna's desk.

"First of all, how are things?" Elsie asked.

"Everything is still going well."

Anna had informed her colleagues what had been going on. They all considered each other friends more so than just work mates.

"I'm glad."

"And how about you?"

"Well..."

"What?" Anna asked as her interest piqued.

Elsie lifted her left hand and flashed a dazzling diamond ring.

"He didn't!" Anna gasped as she stood to her feet.

"He did!"

Anna rounded the desk as Elsie stood. Anna embraced her quickly before stepping back to look at the ring.

"Oh my! It's stunning. Oh, congratulations!"

"Thank you. Believe me you could have knocked me down with a feather when he asked."

"Have you all thought of a date?"

"Sometime next year. We don't want to rush."

"More like Charles wants to plan everything to a tee," Anna said knowingly.

"Exactly, but I love him all the more for it."

"I know you do. I'm so happy for you both! You'll let me know if I can help with anything, yes?"

"I will, and I'll probably need it."

Anna stepped forward to hug her again. Elsie returned the embrace.

When they stepped back, Anna asked, "Do the other girls know?"

"Not yet. I'm about to tell them. I just wanted you to be the first to know."

Anna brought a hand to her chest. She was truly touched, and it was clear Elsie loved her as much as she loved Elsie.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You can thank me by sending Charles a mushy text message around dinner time, so I can see him squirm."

Anna laughed, "I'll be sure to."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Elsie said as she opened Anna's door.

"Bye, bride-to-be," Anna winked, making Elsie blush as she left.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner and a sappy text to Charles, Anna was in her and John's bedroom with the laptop sitting on the bed beside her. She was reading a book when her uncle knocked on the door frame.

"Hey," Anna said as she laid her book down on the side table.

"I'm just saying goodnight. You waiting on John?"

"Yeah, he should be logging on Skype soon."

"I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing you. It's been what a week or so?"

"It has," she sighed.

"Well, only a little over two months to go, and looks like everything is going to work out soon for your mum."

"I hope so."

"Have faith my girl. Good always wins over evil even when it doesn't look that way. Look how much evil John had in his life, but the good won in the end. He's got you, his career, and a family who supports him. His life is filled with good, and so is yours and your mum's. The evil reared it's head, but it won't prevail."

It sounded like something her dad would have said and that comforted her. Her uncle had been doing a wonderful job of keeping her calm and collected. John had been right. She needed him there for support, and her mum needed him too.

"Thank you, Uncle Tim."

"Anytime," he smiled warmly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Uncle Tim closed her bedroom door, and as Anna was about to pick her book back up she saw John trying to connect to her. Eagerly, she placed her laptop on her lap and waited until the connection cleared.

His face appeared a few seconds later, and it brought her instant calm and relief.

"Hello, you stunning creature," he greeted with a cheeky grin.

She thought he did things like this just so he could see her blush.

"Hello, to you too, handsome."

"How are you? I see you are in bed am I keeping you up?"

Like he didn't know the answer to that question.

"No, you're not keeping me up, silly beggar. I'm doing well."

"Are you truly?"

She had found that for some reason speaking to John through Skype always made her emotions heighten. It wasn't always necessarily an urge to cry; it had been extra flirtatious and happy as well. It was different from speaking on the phone or having him to talk to in person. Maybe it was because she could see him, but she wasn't truly with him.

"I am," she answered honestly. "I wanted to thank you actually."

His brows quirked slightly.

"What for?"

She exhaled.

"For realizing I needed my uncle to be here. I didn't really know how much I would need him around until he was here. He's been a big help to me and mum so thank you."

His face soften again after her explanation.

"I will always do what I feel is best for you, for us."

"I know, and I love you so much for it."

"I love you, too. I hate to bring up the subject but any news?"

"Well, yes and no. The police don't think he's been back to mum's. They believe he was seen in Liverpool."

"I think he's trying to figure out where to go, which hopefully is far away as possible."

"That would be nice. I just want mum's divorce to be settled. It would take a lot off her mind as well as mine, but on the bright side only a little over two months until you're back."

He sighed, "Yes. I can't wait to start our life properly."

"We have started it properly."

"You know what I mean. Nothing has made me happier than you agreeing to marrying me, but we've been apart. Once I'm back we will have time to fully enjoy our marriage."

Anna raised an eyebrow and said, "Fully, hm?"

"Yes. Fully."

"Sounds like fun to me."

"Oh, it will be. It will be."

They both chuckled.

"Oh! I wanted to tell you the lease finally ran out on your flat."

"Did it? Good to know I'm not wasting money on it anymore."

"I went a few days ago and collected your things. I left the furniture as you requested."

"Good. We didn't need any of that rubbish."

Anna suddenly shifted on the bed as she stated, "Be right back."

She left the bed and walked to the chair in the corner of the room. Collecting what she was after, she came back to the bed and sat herself down in front of the pulled part of the blue fuzzy blanket over her lap so he could see it as well.

"I can't believe we didn't bring this sooner. Do you remember it?"

Smirking, he commented, "I remember a woman sitting next to me on the sofa driving me mad as she curled up next to me with that blanket."

"Oh," and responded with a sparkle in her eyes. "And may I ask who this woman was?"

He looked as if he were trying to recall the details.

"She was rather forward for just being my friend at the time. Secretly I enjoyed it, but I would never tell her."

"Well, she obviously had good taste if she was flirting with you. How did things turn out with her?"

"Better than I could have ever possibly dreamed."

She gave him a beautiful smile and leaned forward to give him as close to a kiss she could manage over the internet.

In return, he puckered his lips and blew one back to her.

"So, how is it going for you? Everything okay?"

"Fine as can be, though you know I can't discuss things."

"I know. I just want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm okay. I would tell if you I wasn't," he smiled.

"Good."

"Have Robert and Cora popped by recently? He mentioned they might."

"They did a couple of nights ago. Uncle Tim and Mystery Rob got on swimmingly."

John let out a short breathy chuckle.

"Yes, Rob tends to get along with most people. I'm glad they got on. I hope it was a good visit."

"It was. It was good for all of us to sit and chat for a while. Mum had some good laughs."

John shifted a little on his bed to get comfortable. Just seeing him trying to get cozy by himself made her miss him even more.

"I wish I was there getting cozy with you," she commented.

"No you don't," he stated.

She must have had a funny look on her face because he spoke again.

"Our bed is much more comfortable, and I wouldn't want you over here. It is I who wishes I were getting cozy with you."

"Well, I'll get cozy, too, and we can be cozy together."

She slid herself further into a laying position and moved the laptop to sit on the bed to the side of her.

"That's much better," he said with a sleepy look on his face.

"You're going to fall asleep on me," she smiled.

"The sound of your voice could lull me to sleep."

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

They both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"You know what I mean. It would put me to sleep in a good way," he explained.

"Hmmmm... I'll remember that, Mr. Bates," she replied with one eyebrow arched.

His grin made a wide smile appear on her face as well.

"I miss you."

She felt a sudden emotion hit hard in her whenever he said those words. She knew they didn't adequately reflect how either of them were feeling. It was much deeper than just missing one another.

"I miss you more."

"That's not possible," he stated.

"I believe it is, and I do," she countered.

"Well, we'll just have to agree that we both miss the other more."

"Agreed."

"If I do end up falling asleep just know I love you, and I'm counting the days."

"I love you, too, more than you know."

* * *

"Well, that was a fun day," Debbie commented as they laid their shopping bags on the kitchen table.

"Yes, it was," Anna smiled and sat down on a kitchen chair.

Tim entered the room and said, "My heavens."

"We didn't buy that much," Debbie countered.

"I'd be surprised if there is anything left in the shops," he teased.

Debbie playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Looks like you had a good time," he continued.

"We did. It was nice to get out and just wonder around," Anna said.

"Anna bought a smashing frock," Debbie enthused.

"Did she now?"

"Yes, it's to wear on their first date when John gets home."

Anna's smiles were becoming more and more frequent when John's homecoming was mentioned. It was only three weeks away now. Twenty-one days stood between her and her husband reuniting. She saw the dress in one of the many shops her and her mum had visited and knew she had to have it. She wanted to treat her man to a lovely day with just the two of them, which would include somewhere nice in the evening so she could wear that dress.

Her optimistic mood was very welcomed by her and her family. Not only did the thought of John being home in twenty-one days lift her spirits, but the news they had received a week prior about Harvey had lifted them as well. The police had found him in Liverpool just as they had suspected. He had shacked up with some tart who was attempting to get them fake passports and photo IDs so they could travel to America under the radar. What Harvey didn't know was the woman didn't exactly know what she was doing, and she got caught. She of course threw Harvey under the bus while as she at it, and they both ended up being arrested. The police, however, couldn't make the charges stick since he hadn't paid for anything and didn't have any fake IDs in possession. All they had to go on was her word that she was having them made for him.

The charges in regards to her and her mother though did stick. He had gotten a slap on the wrist with community service and probation since he hadn't had any charges placed on him before. In truth, Anna didn't care what happened to him. She just wanted the divorce to be done and over with for her mum. She also wanted her uncle to be able to go back to his life. It was high time things went back to normal for everyone.

"That's why John is lucky to be married to our girl."

"Oh, Uncle Tim," Anna admonished with a blush on her cheeks.

"It's true. He has a most thoughtful wife on the planet, and we have the most thoughtful daughter and niece."

"Thank you," she replied with embarrassment in her tone.

"You two are going to rot my teeth out with all this sweetness. I'm going to put my things away," Debbie said as she collected her bags.

"I'm going to do some work in my room. If I get too focused and lose track of time come get me."

"I will," Anna promised.

Once Tim left the room Anna collected the few bags she had and walked up the stairs to their room. She laid out the dress, shoes, and earrings she had purchased on the bed and chuckled. She hoped he would like it, but really she already knew he would. Taking a hanger from the closet, she hung up the dress towards the back so it would be kept a surprise. She also placed the shoes and earrings out of sight. The outfit was just one of the many small gestures she wanted to give him.

* * *

"Less than three weeks, Bates. You excited?" asked one of John's comrades.

"Yes, I am," he almost said with disbelief as he paused what he was working on.

"You sound as if you've never been excited about going home before."

"That's because I haven't."

A deafening silence surrounded them for a few seconds before John spoke again.

"My deployments used to bring me greater joy than being at home. Now, it is very much the opposite."

"What changed? If you don't mind my asking of course."

"Two different marriages or should I say two complete different lives."

"First wife wasn't so great I take it."

John reclined in his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "That's one way to put it."

"So, she was a horrid harpy then."

"Now, you're getting it."

The other man grinned and nodded his head. "I see. So, what of this new one? Can't wait to get home to her, hey?"

"She's the only one in my opinion. I wish I had met her long before I had met... well, the mistake."

"She sounds special."

John's smile widened as he thought of her. "Yes, she is. She is everything I've ever wanted in a woman, in a wife. I wouldn't burden her, but it's almost been unbearable to be without her."

His colleague took a drink from his bottle of water and replied, "That's some pretty deep emotion."

John sighed, "It is, but then again it doesn't feel awkward when I'm showing emotion about her. She healed me, saved me really."

"Healed you? Is she a doctor?"

"Physical therapist. I was broken in more ways than physically when I met her."

He laughed as he reminisced, "Hell, I couldn't even put on my own shoes and lived in a box. Anna though, she healed me in ways I didn't even know I needed. It was an unexpected healing, but now I could not be happier with my life."

"Maybe I'll find my own healer one day."

"My only advice is to wait for the one who will be there for you in the long run. I wasted too many years on someone who only cared about herself."

"I'll keep that in mind. So, she's more than ready for you to be working near home."

"Yes," he said with no hesitation. "She's been very understanding of this whole thing. It is her first time experiencing it. Though she has been amazing and supportive, I know working near home is what is best for the both of us."

"Well, it won't be long now."

"No, it won't be long."


End file.
